She was Beautiful
by longdistance
Summary: What if Draco had other reasons for bullying Hermione so badly in school? What if her life had depended on it? This is a story of what happens when they meet again eight years after the war. He'll begin work on healing the wounds he created.
1. Hello Again

**It's here, guys. This is the multi-chapter story I've been working on for a while. It's all written minus the last two chapters. As I post (about once a week) I'll edit and from there finish the last two chapters based on edits. It's going to be a bit of a slow burn at first, or at least that's what I'm going for. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please let me know your thoughts in the reviews. Thanks!**

 **Notice: I own nothing. All credits to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Hello Again**

 _They'd circled around her again. Trapped her in a ring of snakes._

 _Harry and Ron had gone ahead so they wouldn't be late for quidditch practice. She regretted stopping to have a word with Professor McGonagall before making her way to the library._

 _Alone again, they'd cornered her and now other students were watching from outside the ring of Slytherins._

 _Hermione sighed and tried her best to hide the way his silver eyes unnerved her._

 _Draco Malfoy sauntered past Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott to stand right in front of her, looming over her by a good foot._

 _"What do you want, Malfoy?"_

 _She'd become somewhat numb to his insults over the last six years. Though they'd grown increasingly nastier every year, she generally refused to let him see when he did make her cry._

 _"No friends to watch your back, huh, Granger?"_

 _His lips tilted into his normal smirk and his grey eyes slid over her form from head to toe._

 _Hermione fidgeted under his gaze, unsure as to why he was looking her over so intensely._

 _"Been asked to the Yule ball yet, Mudblood?"_

 _Her brown eyes narrowed at him but she didn't react to the old slur. She'd stopped reacting to it the same way after the first time he'd used it and she'd been told what it meant._

 _"Why do you care?"_

 _He shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't. Nott and I had a bet though, you see. He says_ _ **someone**_ _would ask you…eventually. Me…I don't think so."_

 _The fact that they were betting on her stung but she willed herself not to show any emotion on the matter._

 _"You think I care what any of you think?"_

 _A few chuckles rumbled around her and Draco smirked wider._

 _"You're delusional, Granger. It's high time you wised up. No one here likes you. Not only are you ugly, but you have to be the filthiest mudblood bitch I've ever had the misfortune to lay eyes on."_

 _Hermione swallowed and tried not to let her eyes water._

 _"I mean, would you shag that, Goyle," Draco called over his shoulder at his friend. "Maybe drunk?"_

 _Goyle snorted and merely shook his head. Draco turned back to her and sneered._

 _"Ugly and unwanted. Must be horrible to wake up and face the mirror every day, huh, Granger?"_

 _Hermione's eyes darted discreetly past the circle of snakes surrounding her and caught some lingering Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs watching with wary expressions. None seemed ready to put themselves in Malfoy's path when he was being so especially nasty._

 _"I mean, she's not especially pretty but he's just being sort of cruel," one of them muttered._

 _She shook her head and attempted to shove past him and break through them but they only shoved her back roughly, causing Draco to break into peals of laughter._

 _"Oi! Leave her alone, you pasty git."_

 _Fred and George shoved their tall frames through the circle of Slytherins, earning themselves a few glares. The two redheads flanked her on either side and stared Malfoy down._

 _"All right there, Hermione," George asked gently._

 _She drew a tight breath, still fighting back tears and nodded. "I just need to get to the library."_

 _"This is your last warning, Malfoy," Fred warned him darkly. "Let us catch you cornering her again and that's it for you."_

 _Draco merely laughed when they shoved past the group with Hermione shielded between them._

 _"Enjoy your filthy prize, Blood-Traitors," he snickered._

~o~O~o~

The muggle alarm clock blared out a loud tone and a slender hand reached from beneath the covers to slap the offending object and silence it.

Hermione groaned and rolled onto her back for a moment as the gears in her brain kickstarted. She sat up with a deep sigh and quickly swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her toes pressed into the soft carpet and she made her way into the bathroom.

She lit the room with a flick of her wand and stared at herself in the mirror. Every day was always the same. She breathed deeply as she observed her appearance. Her hair hadn't escaped the freezing charm she'd placed on it the night before and the curls were still sleek and tame. Her skin was clear but her eyes still looked tired.

She was thin, probably too thin really. Small breasts and a small rear. Her legs were long for a woman of her height but that was all that she saw positively.

Her nose was small and lips full but nothing special and her eyes were a dull brown.

She was still as she was eight years ago. Unattractive and unwanted. Except for her brain. They all wanted a piece of her mind it seemed.

She brushed her teeth and applied the light amount of makeup she'd taught herself in order to mask her tired eyes and make herself feel somewhat less unattractive than she knew she was.

Hermione dressed in her usual clothes—a plain black pencil skirt which ended above her knees with a plain red blouse. No frills. What was the point?

After pinning half her hair back from her eyes and slipping on her simple black heels, she petted Crookshanks on the head, and grabbed her briefcase before entering the floo.

The Ministry was beginning to buzz with activity when she reemerged in the atrium. She glared up at the statue in tribute to herself, Harry, and Ron—three lions standing proud with water flooding the pool around their paws. She hated that statue more than words could describe. She didn't ask for anything after the war except to finish her schooling and a job.

The Ministry hadn't deemed that enough for their participation in the war. She'd been granted the opportunity to return to Hogwarts and finish her seventh year and a job of her choice in any department. The $500,000 galleon reward deposited into her vaults seemed beyond excessive. Kingsley had seemed appalled when she'd tried to return it.

Co-workers from various departments nodded politely to her as they passed each other on her way to the lifts. She'd accepted an entry-level position in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, intent to work her way up by her merit and not her war credentials.

She needn't have been concerned. They wanted her more than they wanted Harry and Ron as aurors, though they did want that as well. With her brains and spellwork and their defensive skills, they shouldn't have questioned the reasoning in their being hired.

"Good morning, Everett," she greeted her secretary with a bland smile.

The blonde wizard handed her the post with a nervous smile in return and she quickly retreated into her office and seated herself behind her desk.

Another day, another part of her quiet routine.

~o~O~o~

"Isn't there someone else," Harry asked. He turned and glared at the man next to him.

Kingsley sighed and folded his hands on his desk as he shook his head. "It's not possible, Harry. Mr. Malfoy's law firm won the contract fairly. He'll be working on your department's case against Albindor Tilshire."

Harry bit his tongue on the words he really wanted to say to the wizard standing next to him. Instead, he turned to face Draco Malfoy and narrowed his eyes in warning.

"I'll only say it once, Malfoy. If I had things my way, you wouldn't come within an inch of the Magical Law Enforcement Department. But let me be clear about something. Since Hermione is the Head Law Liaison, you'll be working directly with her for your evidence and warrant needs. Mark my words, if you so much as make her blink uncomfortably, I'll have your arse."

Draco rolled his eyes dramatically. "What are we, Potter? First years? Get a grip. This is business and nothing more. Grow up, won't you?"

Harry snorted derisively, "We'll certainly see if you have."

Draco shook his head irritably and followed his former nemesis out of the Minister's office.

Frankly, he hated the Ministry. No matter how many years it had been and how far he'd come in proving that he wasn't the sinister brat he once believed himself to be, people still did a double take when he walked past them. But being a wizarding attorney, it was impossible to avoid the place entirely. The Wizengamot was a regular stop for him but he rarely visited any of the departments.

The idea of working closely with Hermione Granger made him cringe internally. The witch had hated him in school and with good reason. He'd been a right prick to her the entire time. Watching her being tortured on his drawing room floor by his aunt and doing nothing because he was scared to death did nothing to help his case, he was sure.

He'd not seen the woman in years and frankly just wished to get through the next few months as amicably as possible.

Draco followed Harry through the halls and stood stiffly next to him as they rode the lift to the fifth floor. Harry didn't bother to speak to him as he led him silently into the office for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. A few aurors stopped and eyed him curiously before resuming their conversations. They moved swiftly past them and into the Magical Law Liaison wing of the office.

He withheld the urge to snort when they stopped in her open doorway. The plaque next to her door read ' _Head Magical Law Liaison—Hermione Granger'_. Was there any end to that woman's need to reach the highest position possible in any given field?

Harry waited for a moment to see if she'd notice them standing there, not wanting to startle her as she seemed so engulfed in her work.

Draco eyed her for the first time in roughly eight years. His eyes scanned over the bits of her he could see from her hunched over position behind her desk, noting that her small build hadn't changed any and her hair seemed more curl than frizz. She still had the same pout on her mouth when she was completely lost in her work, much the way she used to in their potions class.

"Same old Granger then," Draco muttered drily. He met Harry's gaze when his eyes whipped over to him. "Looks the same, too."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the blonde again and pushed him aside before Hermione did in fact notice them.

"I'm only telling you one more time, Malfoy. Upset her the way you used to and I'll hex you myself."

Draco rolled his eyes and shrugged. "It was just an observation, Potter. I wasn't insulting the woman."

The dark-haired wizard looked doubtful but nodded and stepped back to her doorway. He rapped his knuckles on the doorframe and smiled when she finally lifted her head.

"Morning, Hermione. I've got the attorney assigned to our case." He tipped his head as Draco stepped into her doorway calmly and waited for her response.

Hermione eyed the blonde wizard blankly and merely nodded dismissively. "Thanks, Harry." She set her muggle pen down and gestured to one of the seats across from her desk. "Have a seat, Malfoy."

Draco lifted an eyebrow in mild surprise and glanced next to him again. "I suppose she does remember me then."

Harry nudged him discreetly from behind when he went to enter the office and lifted his brows expectantly when the man cast him a look over his shoulder.

 _"Remember what I said."_ He mouthed to him before turning on heel and making his way back to his own office.

Draco took a calming breath to stop the old urge to sling some sort of petty insult and shook his head as he took up the offered seat across from the witch. He crossed an ankle over one knee and waited expectantly as she shuffled through some folders on her desk.

Getting slightly annoyed by her silence and indifference to him, he glanced around her office at the various knickknacks on her bookshelf closest to him. Non-moving muggle photos of a couple he could only assume were her parents, an inactive snitch given to her by Potter no doubt, various books on random topics…there was no particular theme.

"Well, Malfoy, I believe this is what you need from me to get started."

He jerked his attention back to her abruptly and reached out for the folder she was handing him. He glanced inside at the various bits of documents and photos for evidence. He hesitantly lifted a plastic baggie with some sort of potion sloshing about between two fingers. He glanced up at her with a questioning quirk of his brow.

"That's the potion he was feeding to his victims," she supplied. Her tone was bored, uninterested, and…a fair bit cold.

"Lovely," he sneered.

He'd not been extremely excited about the idea of taking on the case against Albindor Tilshire. The Tilshires were a known pureblood family and he knew they likely had expected him to defend his murder case due to the old social codes. He expected he'd receive a rather scathing owl once word got out that he'd taken the Ministry's side and was preparing to defend their case against him murdering multiple Department of Mysteries employees in some misguided attempt to get close to one of the women in the department that he'd been pining after.

"I don't expect I'll have any issues out of you staying true to the Ministry," Hermione asked him, drawing him out of his thoughts.

Draco sighed and closed the folder before giving her his full attention. With her head up and focus on him, he could see her eyes now. The same rich brown curtained by her long lashes peered at him curiously.

"Give me a break, Granger. Have I still not redeemed myself in the eyes of the Ministry in the last eight years?"

She shrugged nonchalantly and picked up her pen again. "How should I know? I don't follow your every move."

Hermione nearly flinched at her choice of words, flashbacks of him trailing her through the halls of the castle and taunting her until she broke into a dead run for safety in the library or Gryffindor Tower assaulted her mind's eye. If he noticed, he didn't indicate as such.

Draco ignored her comment and tucked the folder under his arm as he stood. "Where am I supposed to report to then to begin work? I need to start organizing all of the evidence those nutters you call aurors have gathered."

Hermione sighed at the thin insult and sat back in her chair. "Unfortunately, there's not an empty office available at this time. Kingsley is arranging to have a small work area setup in my office for your use while you work on the case."

He nearly cringed at the thought of having to work with the witch every day until he could finish the case but he wasn't a child anymore and not about to back down from the challenge.

"Very well," he nodded. "I'll see you in the morning then, Granger."

"Thanks for the warning," she quipped darkly.


	2. Ice Cold

**Another lovely round of first responses. I'm so glad the beginning has intrigued so many. So many of you have read other stories I've written and I'm excited that you've returned. :)**

 **A few notes: I'll be using quite a few flashbacks interwoven and you'll soon understand why. As for the sequence of events, someone asked when this was taking place because of the flashback at the beginning. I've taken a few liberties with the time frame so I don't explicitly state what year the flashbacks are happening. Just know that it's been eight years since the war and that would age everyone to about 26.**

 **Now, here's another chapter to hold you over into next week. I'd love to read your reactions as we dig deeper.**

* * *

 **Ice Cold**

Draco swung the navy tie around his neck and upturned collar and began the familiar process of tying it. He watched his hands in the mirror as they worked, avoiding his own grey eyes. Looking into them for too long reminded him of his father and the bastard was best left in the past. He didn't like the daily reminders, including the ugly smudge of ink on his forearm, of the things he'd done.

He slid the knot up to his throat neatly and reached up with both hands to check over his hair. Cropped short on the sides, he made sure each strand was comfortably gelled away from his forehead. Even his hair was a daily reminder, a vision of his father. He loathed the idea of it getting even the slightest too long.

After brushing his hands over his shirt and trousers, he exited his bathroom. While his flat was large compared to most, it was reasonably smaller than Malfoy Manor where his mother still resided. He'd moved out as soon as possible after he'd been acquitted during his trial. Nothing about that house felt like home any longer.

Draco slid his arms into his waistcoat, buttoning it swiftly before sliding his arms into his suit jacket. The long robes his father had worn made his skin itch and after just two months on the job in them he'd ditched them for something his mother had deemed just slightly _too_ _muggle_.

 _Sod it_ , he'd said in response. He'd wear whatever he damn well pleased.

After reaching for his briefcase and the file she'd given him before, he took a deep breath as he stood in front of his fireplace.

 _You're a pathetic little mudblood know-it-all._

 _You're disgusting, Granger. I'm surprised you don't smell._

 _Didn't your muggle parents teach you any manners? Move!_

Draco closed his eyes against the memories of his words, sneering to himself. He could do this. He could face her. He may be tarnished but he was still a Malfoy and he wouldn't back down from any challenge, particularly not when it meant his job.

He dug his hand into the dish on his mantle and stepped inside. "Ministry of Magic."

~o~O~o~

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror as she straightened her blouse and skirt. She fought with herself over using more concealer to try and mask the small smattering of freckles over her nose or not but ultimately decided against it. He knew they were there anyway. He'd made enough jokes about them when they were younger as it was.

Seeing Draco Malfoy standing in her office yesterday nearly unhinged her from the inside out. However, she'd managed to school her nerves over the years as she emotionally cut out most people outside of her immediate circle. Seeing him again for the first time eight years after the war would not rattle her.

He hadn't insulted her yesterday so that was already an improvement.

With a sigh, she left the bathroom and slipped on her heels. After ten long minutes of examining herself, she couldn't find anything that would explicitly call for any taunting about her appearance.

She made her way through the floo and then the early morning traffic in the Ministry's atrium. She'd beat Everett to the office as she was so early. However, she was surprised to find Draco standing patiently outside her closed office, eyes scanning over the contents of the folder she'd given him.

She took a moment to observe him finally without him knowing. For some stupid reason, she'd half expected he'd look just like his father always had—long blonde hair, regal wizarding robes, and that blasted cane. Yet Draco bore no resemblance to the man's attire. His close cropped blonde hair was brushed back stylishly and he seemed to favor a full three piece suit in place of some of the gaudier wizarding robes many wore to the Ministry. No cane, thankfully.

She loathed to think that he had honestly grown into a handsome man. Too bad he was still Draco Malfoy. That fact alone killed any sort of mental fantasy her mind might have conjured.

"I didn't expect you so early," she muttered by way of greeting as she lifted her wand to release the wards on her office.

Draco lifted his head and nodded in greeting. "I'm a morning person, Granger."

Hermione fought the urge to snort. She never remembered seeing him the Great Hall for breakfast as early as her, always showing up at the last minute to grab some bacon before rushing off to class with everyone else.

Despite this, she didn't comment. She wasn't interested in making conversation or getting to know him now that they were adults. She just wanted to get through this as quietly as possible.

He followed behind her quietly as she entered and rounded her desk to drop her belongings. Her heart jumped in her throat as she watched him reach for the door to close it behind them.

"Leave it!"

The blonde looked up from the folder in his hands abruptly and then glanced at his hand on the door. "Pardon?"

She took a deep breath slowly through her nose and willed herself to relax. "I meant, leave the door open. I don't generally close it."

It was partially true. She did usually leave it open as she had an open-door policy with the aurors to come to her office whenever they needed warrants or legal advice with suspects. However, sometimes it was closed, particularly in the mornings while she focused on gaining her bearings.

But the idea of being behind a closed door alone with Draco Malfoy unnerved her greatly.

He eyed her curiously for a moment but thankfully didn't comment and just shrugged as he opened it wider.

Hermione took up her seat and gestured to the small desk against the adjacent wall. "They brought up your desk yesterday afternoon. It's the best option they had."

Draco snapped the folder shut as he eyed the small wooden desk and accompanying chair. Both were scuffed from years of use and likely had seen better days.

"Didn't expect much better from the Ministry," he quipped and dropped his briefcase unceremoniously on top of it.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him but didn't comment, instead reaching for the stack of folders she'd put to the side the day before to work on first thing. The less conversation between them the better.

She slowly relaxed and melted into her work, nearly forgetting about the blonde nuisance taking up oxygen in her office. She was reading the fifth page of the document in her hands when his voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Not much of a talker, are you, Granger?"

With a deep breath, she looked up to find his silver gaze focused on her. He had settled himself nicely at the desk, feet propped up on the corner with reading material for the case resting in his lap. He'd lost his suit jacket and sat there in his waistcoat, sleeves thankfully still covering the ugly smudge of magical ink she knew lay under his sleeve.

She didn't like the confident way he was seated or the regal way he was dressed. It was all too familiar, too Draco, and too uncomfortable.

"I wasn't under the impression that I'd been given the responsibility of entertaining you, Malfoy. Pardon my ignorance," she responded drily.

He quirked a lone, pale eyebrow at that and then, surprisingly, smirked without an ounce of malice.

"Just thought you'd have more to say after so many years. But I won't look a gift hippogriff in the mouth."

His calm demeanor and conversational tone rankled her nerves. She ducked her head to her own work again without another word.

Draco frowned at that. He remembered her being fiery and passionate, even when she thought she was hiding it from him growing up. This witch was cold and detached, completely unlike the girl he'd bullied in school.

He'd decided the night before that it might be best to just let her get her past anger and frustrations with him out early than let it fester and affect his work. While he wasn't exactly comfortable apologizing, as he so rarely did it, he knew he more than deserved her ire.

Yet she'd not said a word beyond the basic cordial conversation required of her. Where was the activist who'd fought so hardheadedly for those house elves? The girl who'd been rumored to set Snape's robes on fire their first year when she thought he was controlling Potter's broom? Or the girl who bore holes into his skull with her eyes even when they were clouding with tears from his latest taunt?

Shrugging to himself, he turned his attention to the paperwork in his lap. His silence lasted for roughly fifteen minutes before he went searching through his briefcase for a quill only to find none.

"Oi, Granger," he called out. "Do you have a spare quill I can borrow?"

The witch huffed irritably and lifted her wand. Soon a muggle pen sailed through the air and nearly bonked him between the eyes.

His brow furrowed as he turned the object over in his hands. "A quill, Granger? Not a weird stick."

Hermione lifted her eyes to him finally and glared. "It's a muggle pen, Malfoy. I don't often use quills."

"You did in school," he pointed out with his trademark smirk.

She swallowed and shook her head. "Because it was required. I prefer pens. Try it or don't but it's your choice. It's all you'll find in my office."

With a roll of his eyes, he put the point to the parchment and was surprised by how it wrote by itself without having to be dipped in ink. He scribbled his notes without another complaint. An hour wore on before he felt the need to take a loo break. He set his notes down and glanced over at the quiet witch again.

Hermione was scribbling furiously over one of her employee's reports as she'd been doing all morning, correcting it likely. He was struck by how much it reminded him of their time at Hogwarts.

 _He watched her from the dark corner of the library, unseen and unheard._

 _She'd been there for hours, scribbling out her own essay before switching to making annotations to the essays of the two morons she hung out with. They might protect her and shield her from him but they certainly didn't appreciate her._

 _She was alone in the library but it wasn't an odd occurrence. He was here as well at the same time often but he'd made a secret pact with himself that her library time would be off limits. One of the few gifts he could give to her without her or anyone else's knowledge._

 _He watched as she sat straight for a moment, stretching out her back from the tension of being hunched over the table for so long. Her unruly curls were falling from the knot at the back of her head and obscuring her dark eyes in the candlelight, the honey color making them shine more than normal._

 _He bit his lip as he fought the urge within him to run his fingers through them. He knew from the time they'd bumped into each other as first years that they were soft like the silk his mother's best robes were made from._

 _He watched as she packed up her books then, taking great care with putting the stopper on her ink pot just so. Her brow furrowed when she came across the ripped piece of parchment lying unseen under her ancient runes textbook._

 ** _He's an idiot. Don't let his hateful words bother you._**

 _He sighed to himself when she bit her lip, glancing around the library as she always did when she found one of his anonymous notes. It didn't change what he did but perhaps encouraged her not to believe any of it._

 _He'd called her a hideous troll at lunch and snuck too much newt's eye into her cauldron when she wasn't looking to sabotage her in Potions. The look of utter defeat in her brown eyes twisted his stomach while he laughed himself silly with his housemates._

 _She tucked the note in the back of her journal where he watched her tuck all of the others and quickly retreated for Gryffindor Tower._

She sat up suddenly to stretch her back and looked up to find his eyes on her. She jumped slightly and narrowed her gaze.

"Did you need something, Malfoy?"

He coughed to clear his throat and nodded. "Yeah, where's the closest loo?"

She gave him a suspicious look but nodded. "Down the hall, first left. Just before the aurors' offices."

"Thanks."

He stood and quickly ducked out of her office. He reached to loosen his tie a bit as he walked and narrowly missed avoiding bumping shoulders with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"So he is here," Ron grumbled, shooting a look at his best friend.

"Sorry to disappoint, Weaslebee but I'm here for work not to entertain your empty head."

Harry merely eyed him closely before moving around him, both heading straight for Hermione's office.

Ron glanced back at the blonde but shook his head and rapped his knuckles on Hermione's doorframe.

"Morning, Hermione," he grinned, Harry joining him by his side.

"Morning, Ron, Harry," she gave them her first genuine smile of the day from behind her desk.

"How's the idiot," Ron asked, pointing a thumb over his shoulder as he helped himself to the chair in front of her desk.

She rolled her eyes disapprovingly as he slouched and glanced at Harry who was casually observing the knickknacks on her bookshelf as he always did.

"Oddly professional," she finally answered. "I wasn't sure what to expect really."

She picked up her wand and flicked it when Ron tried to put his feet on the edge of her desk.

"How many times must I tell you, Ronald, to keep your nasty boots off my desk?"

"Sorry," he muttered sheepishly.

Harry snickered to himself and turned to face the two, sticking his hands in his pockets casually. "Ron and I are about to leave to follow up on a lead. Need anything or did you bring your lunch?"

It was a well-known fact to most of the department that Hermione often took her lunch in her office to avoid the chaos of the Ministry's cafeteria. She liked to read on her lunch break and that was nearly impossible with the sounds of Ministry chatter and Ron's loud chewing in the background.

"Could you bring me a sandwich from that deli on Fifth in Muggle London?"

Ron grinned suddenly and nodded along with her. "Yeah, that's the place with the big meatball sub. Let's get lunch there, Harry."

"Always thinking with your stomach, Ron," he chuckled. "Sure, Hermione. Same as usual?"

She nodded and began reaching into her bag for some money but stopped when Harry glared at her.

"Will you never let me buy my own lunch?"

"When you finally find a man, he might," Ron snickered.

Harry slapped the back of Ron's head and shook his head. "You do too much for both of _us_ ," he eyed the ginger pointedly, "It's the least I can do."

Draco passed the two thirds of the golden trio on his way out of the bathroom, rolling his eyes at the redhead when he stuck his tongue out at him childishly. He stumbled upon the office's breakroom and stopped when he smelled fresh coffee.

"I'd heard you were here, Draco."

Astoria Greengrass turned to him from the coffee pot and smiled.

Draco offered her one of his rare smiles, relieved to see a familiar face amongst so many skeptical ones in the Ministry.

"It would seem you heard right then," he responded as he poured his own cup. "Do you work in this department?"

Astoria huffed out a laughed and nodded. "For the past four years. But I didn't expect you to know that. You've kept to yourself since the war."

Draco shrugged and turned to face her with his own mug of coffee warming his hands. The two of them had never been especially close, despite their parents at one time hoping to match them.

"Seemed for the best after all that had happened. Most weren't too thrilled that I'd been acquitted." He snorted, "I really don't blame them."

The blonde witch tipped her head curiously as she studied him. "You weren't acting on your own accord from my understanding." She waved a dismissive hand though the air as if pushing the subject away. "I'd heard about the Tilshire case though. Sitting in with Julie Figgins, I'd imagine."

"No, this is a big case. I'm working with Granger."

Astoria paused mid-sip and pulled her mug away from her lips. "Really? Interesting."

He shrugged and took a large swig of his coffee. "What makes you say that?"

"Hm? Nothing really." She glanced at her watch and then moved to grab her paperwork she'd sat on the nearby table. "Why don't we have lunch in the cafeteria today? Catch up a bit?"

Draco nodded, a bit bewildered at her sudden change in demeanor. "Sure. I'll meet you there at noon."

He watched, slightly confused as the witch sauntered off down the hall. With a shake of his head, he sighed and made his way out of the breakroom and back towards Hermione's office.

He paused when he saw her secretary looming outside of her office, an anxious expression on the wizard's face. He looked over his shoulder when he heard Draco approaching and released a tense breath.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you mind giving this file to Miss Granger? She doesn't like being bothered unnecessarily."

Draco lifted a curious eyebrow and accepted the paperwork. "You're her secretary, aren't you? Can't be bothered to do your job," he scowled.

The wizard looked slightly taken aback but squared his shoulders. "Once she's in her office for the day, she dislikes inconvenient interruptions."

"Oh please," he rolled his eyes, "Potter and Weasley were just here and they're anything if not inconvenient."

He swallowed, "They're the exception to the rule, sir." He tipped his head curiously. "I'd heard you went to school with her and fought on opposite sides of the war." Draco's scowl didn't seem to bother him this time. "You must not know her very well though. She doesn't socialize much in the office and from my understanding not much outside of it either."

"And why's that?"

"Haven't a clue, sir. None of my business." He shrugged and marched off for his desk.

Draco stood there for a moment feeling rather bewildered. He glanced back inside her office only to find the witch absorbed in her work again. Everything her secretary had just told him went against what he remembered of Hermione Granger. Granted, that was from their sixth year. That had been the end of their daily run-ins.

With a groan, he reentered the office and tossed the file onto her desk, right on top of what she was working on.

"Your secretary was too afraid to bring that in himself," he grumbled as he took up his seat at the pathetic desk again.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and moved the file aside to continue her work without a word or glance at him.

"He's incompetent," she mumbled.

"You likely think everyone is incompetent," he snorted as he made notes idly with her muggle pen.

"Only those deserving of the judgement." She lifted her eyes from her work again and focused on him finally. "Is there a point to this idle chatter, Malfoy?"

Draco stared into those brown orbs for longer than was likely appropriate. It had been a long time since he'd had the opportunity and he'd forgotten how dark they turned when she was pressed too far or feeling threatened.

Noting the flare of her nostrils and the purse of her full lips, he gained no satisfaction from knowing he'd riled the witch again.

"No, Granger. Pardon the interruption."

Hushed whispers of long forgotten memories rushed through his mind's eye. The hunch of her shoulders as he trailed her through the hallways, slurs slipping from his tongue like music notes, and the glares of her two best friends whenever they caught him cornering her again.

Draco blinked finally, turning his attention back to his paperwork, intent to keep silent until lunch when he could escape her.

When five til twelve finally came, he stopped examining the gruesome photos of Tilshire's victims and the cringe-inducing reports on the potion he'd developed to render them helpless. He kicked his feet back to the ground and reached for his discarded jacket.

Hermione had hardly moved an inch from her desk except to search for a file in her filing cabinet behind it. She didn't look up when he stood, straightening his suit back into pristine shape.

"Plan on eating that parchment, Granger," he finally spoke again. "It's lunchtime, you know."

"Harry and Ron are bringing me something later," she muttered dismissively.

He rolled his eyes, despite that she didn't even see. "Enjoy then, Bookworm."

He didn't catch the way the corners of her eyes tightened at the mild name-calling, his back already to her as he escaped the quiet office.

~o~O~o~

 _"Do you ever stop asking questions, you bleeding know-it-all," Draco snarled as they left class._

 _Hermione whirled around at the sound of the blonde's voice and glared up at him. "Do_ **you** _ever get sick of calling me names?" When he lifted an amused eyebrow at her, she huffed, "Didn't think so. Sod off, won't you?"_

 _She turned around and continued marching up the stairs to her next class, ignoring the chuckling blonde monster behind her._

 _"Only when you disappear," he shouted to her back, him and his cronies laughing as they went the opposite direction._

 _"Bleeding, arrogant prat," she muttered to herself as she clutched her book tighter to her chest._


	3. The Monster He Made

**I can't hold back. I wanted to give you guys another chapter. It's time that we build a bit more on both Draco and Hermione. One point of warning, the flashbacks jump around so don't assume they're a continuation of each other. Merely memories. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I think it builds nicely on the last two. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

 **The Monster He Made**

 _He stood painstakingly still in front of his father's desk, waiting for the old man to speak. A chill ran the length of his spine at the way his thumb stroked the snakehead at the end of his cane._

 _"She bested you again, did she not?"_

 _Draco swallowed but kept his hands loose at his sides. "She's not easy to overcome. What with her natural ability and the way she practically lives in the library. It's_ _ **un**_ _natural."_

 _"Natural ability," his father drawled._

 _It was then he knew he'd made a mistake._

 _"She's a mudblood, Draco. What natural ability could the girl possibly possess?" He tsked lightly under his breath and removed his wand from the cane's sheath with a hissing slice. "No, son, it's you who's failed. Failed_ **again** _."_

 _Draco drew a harsh breath through his nose and braced himself for what he knew would be next._

 _"Perhaps if you spent less time acting out for your friends and more time upholding the Malfoy name."_

 _"Father…"_

 _His pale, cold eyes slid over to his son finally and a slim smile graced the hard cut of his mouth. "I don't like it any more than you do, Draco." With a swift flick of his wrist, "Crucio!"_

 _Draco doubled over on himself but knew better than to fall completely to the floor. His bit his tongue against the pain, mild as it may be from a full cruciatus but horrible nonetheless. Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes as he glared at his father's pristine boots._

 ** _One…two…three…four…_**

 _After a count of ten, his father lifted the curse and watched as his son slowly righted himself. A dark expression had clouded his features now and he waved a dismissive hand._

 _"Go on with you then. Remember this for next term. I'm getting tired of punishing you every year, son."_

~o~O~o~

"Draco," Astoria called out when she saw him.

Draco nodded in acknowledgment and made his way over to her table, plopping down with his lunch in the seat across from her.

"Halfway through your first full day on the case then. Not so bad?"

"Besides suffering the frigid atmosphere, not too terrible," he quipped.

She shrugged and sipped her water. "They're not a bad sort—the aurors. They'll get used to you being here in time."

"Likely by the time I'm done but I was more referring to Granger." Draco poked at his food with his fork. Perhaps next time he'd have to suggest they get lunch somewhere besides the Ministry cafeteria. "She's still an odd sort, isn't she? Hardly socializes with her co-workers from what I can tell and minus Potter and Weasley, she's cold as ice to everyone. Even her secretary seems wary of bothering her."

Astoria shifted in her seat awkwardly as she eyed her old friend, debating on what to divulge to him. She couldn't exactly call herself Hermione Granger's best friend but they'd become friendly enough over the years working in the same office. She had developed an odd understanding of sorts with Harry when it came to protecting the witch.

It wasn't exactly that Hermione couldn't take care of herself. On the contrary, she intimidated most people she encountered. It was that brilliant mind of hers and her unapologetic expectation that her high standards for work performance be met that made many at work nervous. However, it was the few men who'd decided it was a good idea to make a move on her when she'd made it perfectly clear that she wasn't interested that had earned her reputation.

"Well, she doesn't much care to socialize with men really."

Draco lifted a curious brow and smirked, a ready quip on the tip of his tongue. Old habit.

"I didn't realize she swung that way."

The witch rolled her eyes at his obvious jest and shook her head. "That's not what I meant. She's a bit ill at ease around them."

He shrugged and took up a bite of food from his fork as a distraction. Hearing that she was that insecure didn't sit well with him really, feeling he knew why.

"Why though? I mean, I get why she doesn't like me but…"

She never understood his motives for bullying certain students in school yet she had always been a bit more than suspicious about his particular fascination with Hermione Granger, no matter how negative that fascination had seemed.

Negative or positive, Draco Malfoy had been quite preoccupied with the muggle-born witch, more so than any other. It had always been odd to Astoria yet she'd never spoken up in case he turned that animosity towards her the way she'd seen him do to Pansy once or twice.

Astoria took a moment to observe the man seated across from her. Handsome and well put together, there was something in his presence which disconnected from the boy he'd once been. He lacked the sneering expression constantly twisting his face or the dark look in his grey eyes.

It was like there had been a collapse in time where one Draco Malfoy existed and the other couldn't cross through.

"You clearly have no idea the effect you lot had on her in school," she sighed exasperatedly after a moment. "You and your cronies really did a number on her. Have you considered that the way you bullied her affected her into adulthood, Draco?" She shook her head and picked up her fork again. "And no one besides her close circle of friends had the courage to stand up for her. I really never understood why you were so mean to her though. Outside of the blood status thing which was obviously your family and our pureblood society's doing, she wasn't as unattractive as you made her believe she was. There was hardly a day that went by when you didn't compare her to a troll."

Draco ran his tongue across his bottom lip and paused in thought. He'd not truly considered that his teasing— _bullying_ —had really rattled a witch like her. Not with any long-term effects anyway. Sure, he'd made her cry a few times but she'd put up quite the strong fight. He knew he'd made her nervous but she'd never seemed afraid to call him on his shit.

But what did he really know about the witch today? They'd never been friends. They had at one time stood distinctly on different sides of the same line. He knew her study habits, her anger which he incited often, and her frustration. What did he know of her other more sensitive emotions?

"Are you friends with her or something?"

"Or something," Astoria smiled at him again. "She's not so bad really. She was quite helpful after I first started here. You know my family wasn't involved with either side in the war but many thought that was just as bad. She stood up for me and made it perfectly clear that no prejudice of any sort would be tolerated." She shrugged then and eyed her food. "I just get a bit tired of people giving her a hard time."

Draco snorted and set his fork down finally. "Who could possibly still be giving that witch a hard time? She's a bloody war hero and the prize of the Ministry judging by all the articles in the Prophet lauding her work."

Astoria eyed him pointedly. "Men. To bring the conversation full circle, they call her names behind her back. Ice queen, frigid old maid, dragon lady…just to name a few. There was a lot of attention on her post-war and after starting work here. Apparently a lot of men tried to chat her up but she didn't seem to notice and kept to herself. I might be assuming too much but I think her self-esteem is a bit wrecked."

Wrecked her self-esteem? Had he truly?

"I didn't realize it was that bad really," he admitted softly.

The lock he had on his guilt was starting to rattle. From everything Astoria had told him, he'd tear himself apart were he on the other side of things.

Astoria's expression turned sympathetic and she reached out to pat his hand resting on the table. "Draco, I've known you most of our lives. I'm not asking now, but I always questioned why you singled _her_ out when she by far wasn't the only muggle-born our year. Seems to me there's more to the story." She smiled at him then and pulled her hand back to finally cut into her food. "But it's all in the past and that was years ago. Might be a good idea to try and make peace with her. Certainly would make your job easier."

Draco nodded as she popped a bite of food in her mouth and chewed, an encouraging smile still intact.

"Maybe you're right. Won't be easy though."

"Nothing worth having is ever easy. But I can assure you being able to call Hermione a friend is certainly worth it."

Draco stared at her for a moment before a smirk lit his features. "You sound like a bloody Hufflepuff, you know that?"

Astoria huffed at him but smiled as she tossed her napkin at his head. "Oh hush!"

~o~O~o~

 _On the arm of Viktor Krum! How shocked the school all was when the curly-haired witch walked into the ball on the Bulgarian seeker's arm. She'd been there under their noses all along and few could quite believe their eyes. Hermione Granger had cleaned up quite nicely and heads were surely turning as the Durmstrang student twirled her about the dancefloor._

 _Even Draco noticed, a bit bitterly, as he stood in the corner avoiding his date. He'd vowed to leave her alone tonight before she'd entered on the arm of that giant dolt. Then he'd caught sight of her and couldn't quite contain his reaction. Instead of being seen gawking at her, fearing someone would report such a reaction back to his father, he hid in the corner and watched._

 _She looked lovely in blue. Likely would have been excellent in Ravenclaw with those colors._

 _But she wouldn't have suited Ravenclaw, despite those brains. Too fiery and passionate like a Gryffindor which made her perfect to be his enemy._

 _Draco groaned when Blaise sidled up next to him and passed him a glass of butterbeer._

 _"Can you believe Granger? I mean, I don't think she's as unattractive as you do but, bloody hell, even you have to admit she looks good tonight."_

 _He fought the urge to glare at his friend and shrugged. "She's alright."_

 _Blaise gawked at him as he pushed away from the wall and attempted to lose himself amongst the crowd._

 _Rage boiled inside him. The lie he lived, constricted by ideology he didn't even truly believe in. He glared at her across the ballroom but refused to give in to the usual taunts._

 _It rankled his nerves to know that he'd have to get up in the morning and hurl vile insults like some bleeding monster. It was exhausting when all he wished to do was study and play a bit of quidditch to get through the school year._

 _"Fucking Granger," he grumbled to himself as he fled the ballroom._

~o~O~o~

Draco returned from lunch and found Hermione finishing the remains of her sandwich, a book held in one hand as she read.

"Good to know some things never change," he smirked as he draped his jacket over the back of his chair again.

Hermione glanced up at him and sighed as she marked her spot with her bookmark. "Back to annoy me already, are we," she asked.

He watched as she disposed of the trash from her lunch with a wave of her wand and reached for the work she'd pushed aside.

"I'd work elsewhere if I could, Granger but I actually need your help. I've scoured that file you gave me and it makes mentions of testimonies from co-workers to his character but those aren't included. Where do I find them?"

She sighed and stood from her desk. "They're in the evidence room and knowing my secretary's skill with adequate filing, they're likely going to be difficult to find."

Draco followed her from her office as they traveled down the opposite hall. He tipped his head curiously as he got the opportunity to eye her for the first time up close. He didn't remember her having that nice of a rear but then again it was likely not easy to tell under those Hogwarts robes they were all required to wear. He'd always avoided her on the weekends when she was likely to be out of uniform and the last time he'd been this close to her was during the war. She'd been thinner than usual then, just the memory making his skin crawl.

However, now her figure was as he remembered it, if not a bit more mature. He just didn't know how he'd missed the shape of her bum before now.

He almost laughed out loud at himself. If his father were alive and knew of his thoughts, he'd have himself a proper fit.

 _Fuck him_ , he thought to himself.

Hermione flicked her wand and lit the evidence room as she led him into it. She approached the filing cabinets to the left and pointed him to the ones to the right.

"I've been harping at them for ages to get this damned room in shape and organized. You can imagine how well that's gone over."

Draco snorted and nodded, "Your friends were never exactly known for their attention to academic detail, Granger."

"I won't argue that," she retorted drily. "You check under testimonies from this year and I'll have a look under character witnesses."

"Seems sound enough."

They were quiet for a few moments, nothing but the sounds of rustling papers filling the room. Draco couldn't stop replaying his conversation with Astoria over and over in his mind. His years at Hogwarts were a continued black spot on his soul. There was no taking back his actions but he could set a new tone.

"So what were you reading," he asked suddenly, eyes trained on the file he was reading.

"As if you'd be interested," she scoffed, her back still to him.

He glanced over his shoulder at the witch. She was standing on her toes, even in her sensible heels, in order to see the files inside the cabinet. For some unknown reason the image made one corner of his mouth inch up slightly.

He turned back to the file in his hands and put it back in its place, not finding the information he needed. "Try me, Granger. You might be surprised."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes to herself. Why he was attempting conversation when she was certain he didn't care, she didn't know.

"Something by Nicholas Sparks—he's a muggle author. It's a bit of a guilty pleasure really."

"Isn't he the one that wrote that…whazzit called…Notebook something or another?"

Stunned, she glanced over her shoulder, a wide-eyed expression unshielded on her face. "How in the world do you know that?"

Draco glanced back and shrugged, turning back to the filing cabinet he was searching through. "Pansy made me watch the film. Strange thing muggle films. Anyway, she married a muggle-born wizard, you know."

She was still staring in mild shock at his back. "You're joking."

He chuckled at her shocked tone and smiled to himself. He could just imagine the expression on her face. Wide eyes and mouth hanging open slightly, but no one had been more shocked than him when his former housemate announced her relationship with the muggle-born man.

"Not in the least. I've been tormented with more than a few non-wizarding items over the last few years as a result. They two of them find it hilarious. I suppose it's karma."

Hermione snapped her mouth shut and turned back to the filing cabinet. "I seriously can't believe it."

"Better believe it. He's not so bad…except he's a bit dull. Doesn't read much from my understanding. Lacks conversation. But then Pansy was never much more than her looks."

She snorted inelegantly, "If you say so."

"Okay, so she's no great beauty but she's not so bad."

She shook her head to herself. This conversation had taken quite the unexpected turn but she wasn't about to complain. He was being rather civil after all.

"Whatever you say, Malfoy."

"So why do you read that romance rubbish anyway? Doesn't seem much suited to you."

She paused as she considered his words and replaced the file she was searching. After a beat, she finally answered, "It's not like you'd truly know. Sometimes it's a nice escape to believe such a life can be possible."

"Why can't it be? I hear you have quite the male following in the Ministry."

Hermione whipped around so fast that she almost swore she gave herself whiplash. "From who?!"

Draco met her wide-eyed stare with a confused expression of his own. "Astoria. We had lunch today. She said you'd become friends." He didn't dare divulge the rest of the conversation they'd had.

Hermione blinked owlishly and finally nodded. "Oh, well, yes. She's always been fairly nice to me. It felt wrong not to help her when she needed it after she was hired on here."

Draco shrugged and turned back to the cabinet. "But even still, you're not a troll, Granger. Why live in books?"

Hermione nearly choked on her own saliva at that comment. "That's not what you told me on a weekly basis in school."

Draco sighed to himself and screwed his eyes shut for a moment. Astoria's words were coming back loud and clear now. "I was young and stupid. You shouldn't have listened to me."

Unnerved by the decent conversation and his maybe-sort-of apology, she whipped around with a file in hand, glad to have a reason to change the subject.

"I believe this is what you need."

Hermione handed the documents over quickly and snapped the filing cabinet drawer shut. Draco watched as she turned and marched off for her office again without another word.

Perhaps they'd never be friends but maybe he could at least get the witch to stop being so uncomfortable around him. Especially after his conversation with Astoria, he felt he owed her that much.

In Hermione Granger's eyes, he'd been a monster.

With his freedom from his father's influence and their reintroduction to each other, he intended to at least change that image.

~o~O~o~

By the end of his first week, Draco had finally settled into working in her office. To build his case for the Ministry against Tilshire, he needed ready access to all their reports and evidence. Without Hermione there to immediately sign off on his requests, he'd have ended up in metaphorical magical tape for weeks.

She still wasn't overly friendly to him—or most who dared to stop by her office. The redheaded menace and Potter stopped by regularly to check on her…and keep an eye on him, he was certain. He'd witnessed an especially frosty interaction between her and Cormac McLaggen from the Experimental Charms Department when he came to request her to review whether a spell they wanted to try would even be legal.

Granted, in Draco's opinion, the git deserved what he got from her. He still seemed to be a lecherous sort so when Hermione caught the idiot staring down her blouse, he couldn't stop himself from snickering when she gave him a good dressing down.

Taking his lunch on Friday, he found her already seated in the Ministry's cafeteria at a corner table with a book in one hand and a fork slowly shoveling food into her mouth with the other. With the Weasel and Potter out on a case, they'd left her to her own devices apparently which explained her mumbling about forgetting her lunch that morning.

He grabbed a sandwich and approached her slowly, careful not to startle the witch like he'd done the day before when he returned from lunch.

"Are you ever not in the company of a book," he questioned with what he hoped looked like a teasing smile playing on his lips.

Hermione lifted her gaze from her book and sighed. "Have you ever not been a prat?"

Draco tilted his head side to side in thought and then shook it, a full smirk now on his lips. "Likely not. Mind if I join you?" He didn't wait for her rejection and slid himself into the chair opposite her, fighting back laughter at her surprised look.

She snapped her mouth shut though and merely sighed as she returned her attention to her book.

He watched for a moment as her eyes scanned across the words on the pages, wondering briefly just how many words she could read per minute. One thing he'd never questioned was how ridiculously brilliant the witch was.

"Forgot to give you this earlier. You might give that a read when you finish what you're on," he added casually, pushing a small book towards her as he bit into his sandwich.

Hermione looked up to see and bit her lip as she read the cover of the book.

"You've not read it, have you?"

"What is this," she asked, ignoring his question and eyes still trained on the book like it was a snake ready to strike.

Draco snorted, "It's a book, Granger."

Her eyes snapped up to him, her brown irises darkening in irritation. "I'm aware of that, you dolt. I mean, why are _you_ giving me a book?"

He shrugged and chewed another bite of his sandwich. "Peace offering?"

He really hadn't been certain how to get on her good side and get her to relax around him. His attempts at casual conversation hadn't helped melt the ice. Astoria had recommended the book idea and he couldn't see any reason not to try it. Anything to soften the woman up a bit.

Draco noted the color in her eyes softening slightly before she glanced back at the book. He'd scoured the shelves of Flourish and Blott's the evening before until he came across the one he'd chosen. He'd found it in the mystery section but it was apparently also a romance. A new release that he thought she might not have picked up for herself yet, if she were even interested in it.

Hermione finally marked the page in her current book and carefully picked up the one he'd slid in front of her, turning it over to scan the back cover.

"It's not exactly in your nature to offer to make peace with me. Why?"

He chewed the corner of his lip for a moment, thankful her intense eyes were still trained on the book and not him. "We're adults now and this is only week one, Granger. I'm going to have to work with you for a few months still while I prepare this case. I know I was a right little monster to you growing up," he smirked when she snorted but kept her eyes on the book in her hands, "and I guess I just felt it might all go easier if we can at least be civil."

Hermione chewed her lip for a moment, her mind more on him than the book in her hands. Considering their past, he'd been rather courteous really in the past week. Sarcastic and smirking as always but lacking his old venom. This…apology…was really the first acknowledgment from the blonde of their heated past.

She chose to be a Gryffindor to the core against her better judgement. "Fine, but I won't hesitate to hex you the moment I feel you've gotten out of line."

Draco eyed the slender hand she was holding out to him and slowly clasped it with his own, ignoring the burning sensation and the jolt in his chest at the contact.

"Fair enough."


	4. Maybe Friends

**Full disclosure here. I was bullied in middle school. I know that some of this can be hard to read but part of why I'm writing Hermione this way is because the effects really do stick with you. It's realistic. And given the plot which is still unfolding, it will all make more sense as we go. I've had so many lengthy, detailed reviews on this and I love it. Thank you so much! Now please read on!**

* * *

 **Maybe Friends**

Ginny Potter tapped the toe of her right foot quickly as she stood with her arms crossed, waiting for Hermione to open her front door. She glanced at the watch on her wrist and rolled her eyes as she heard the witch stumbling and cursing loudly from within on her way to the door.

"Bloody hell, Ginny," Hermione grumbled as she whipped the front door of her townhome open Saturday morning.

Ginny lifted a single red eyebrow as she watched her best friend struggle to tie the belt on her bathrobe and finally shifted forward, pushing past the sleepy looking witch.

"You knew I was coming."

"It's eight in the morning!"

The redheaded witch shrugged as she dropped her bag on the living room sofa and took her usual seat. "Yes, and I know how long it takes you get up and going on a Saturday morning. Especially when I suspect you were up until at least two reading a book."

Hermione stood next to her coffee table, arms crossed over her chest and scowling at the accuracy of that statement. She wasn't usually a late sleeper except on the weekends when she got sucked into another good book. Last night had been an engaging case study on the advancement of a new polyjuice potion variant.

"Well go on then," Ginny urged, making a shooing motion with her hands. "Go get ready so we can leave. You promised to go shopping with me today and I'm holding you to it."

If she didn't need new jeans, Hermione would have kicked her right out but she truly had only one pair and was sick of washing them all the time. It was the only reason she'd agreed to partake in this little shopping trip. Truly, she wasn't interested in clothes shopping all the time like Ginny was.

Thirty minutes later, Hermione returned downstairs dressed in her only jeans and a simple hip length cardigan over her t-shirt. Even on the weekends she kept it simple. It wasn't like she was trying to impress anyone.

Ginny sighed as she looked her over from head to toe, noting mentally that she needed to encourage the woman to wear something besides black and white whenever possible.

The two witches stepped out the door and set off down the sidewalk of the muggle neighborhood.

"What are you looking for anyway," Hermione asked as she fell into step next to her.

"I need a new dress for the Ministry's ball next month." She paused as they hurried across the street. "Oh, and new underwear. Something Harry hasn't seen," she grinned cheekily.

"Merlin, I don't need to hear any of that," Hermione grumbled.

"You'll care one day about your knickers, too," she teased, nudging the brunette gently with her elbow.

"Doubtful," she snorted in return.

Ginny ignored her self-deprecating comment as she usually did. She'd been trying to build the witch up for years and resigned to ignore those negative comments in place of positive ones.

"So, how was week one with Malfoy? Behaving himself?"

Hermione sighed when she looped arms with her and they entered their favorite shop. "He's been perfectly civil which caught me a bit off guard but I suppose I really don't know him anymore. It's been what? Eight years since the war? He's kept quiet minus what I've seen of his work and that's really only been through the grapevine so to speak."

"True, I've only encountered the git a few times with Harry at quidditch games. He and Zabini are season ticket holders for Puddlemere United."

"Hmm, better you than me." She followed her into the women's section and darted straight for the jeans, aiming to get her purchase out of the way, Ginny on her heels. "He gave me a book."

Her friend looked up quickly from the denim in her hands and lifted a curious eyebrow. "He did what?"

Hermione laid a pair of jeans over one arm as she looked through another stack for her size. "A book—called it a peace offering if you can believe that."

"Interesting," she muttered, half to herself.

Hermione shrugged to herself, not really wanting to admit that she'd read the book he'd given her first last night before delving into the case study that kept her up so late.

"I'm going to try these on. Wait outside, will you?"

Ginny rolled her eyes but nodded and followed her to the dressing rooms. She was more than a little self-conscious about how things looked on her body and always preferred a second opinion. It was absolute rubbish if you asked her. It was things like that that still made her want to pummel Draco Malfoy for the mental scars he and his idiot housemates had inflicted on her friend growing up.

She sat in a nearby chair as her friend disappeared behind the dressing room door and glanced about the shop. It was early still and the Saturday shopping crowd hadn't flowed in yet. Knowing how long Hermione normally took in front of the mirror before she'd ever come out to ask her opinion, she took a chance and darted off to a rack a few feet over to check out a dress she'd been eyeing.

Hermione sighed as she slipped out of her current jeans and quickly slid the new ones on. She would be lying to herself if she didn't enjoy the way the fresh denim felt against her skin. Truly, it was past time to buy new clothes. She just rarely saw the point in treating herself to anything new. She didn't really go out on the weekends so it wasn't like anyone saw her in what she did own. What was she going to do? Buy tons of pretty clothes just to wear for herself? Seemed rather pointless really.

"My old jeans must really be bad off," she called out to her. "I forget how tight new ones are."

She peeled out of her cardigan and turned to glance at her reflection from behind. Shrugging, she stepped out of the dressing room and stood in front of the nearby mirror to get a look at herself in different lighting and to get Ginny's opinion.

She completely missed the blonde-haired man sitting where her friend had been sitting only moments before.

"Do these look okay?"

"Not bad, Granger," Draco drawled, taking an obvious look at her rear. He nearly let out a wolf whistle but was afraid the witch might actually hex him in front of all the muggles if he did so.

"Malfoy?" She nearly shrieked when she saw the blonde wizard sitting casually, one ankle propped over the other knee. "Where's Ginny? And what are _you_ doing here?"

"Potterette? She's wandered over there looking at dresses. I stopped when I heard you talking to her through the door."

She was perplexed by his teasing grin, particularly that he was clearly eyeing her over quite intensely, whether he was aware of it or not. She braced herself for some sort of insult because she surely couldn't fathom that he'd just given her any sort of compliment on her appearance.

"Right and you're doing what exactly…in a…" she lowered her voice as her eyes darted about, "muggle clothes shop?"

The wizard shrugged and held up his hand, a couple of ties in his grasp. "I was in need of some new ties. A few of mine were ruined recently when I picked up my dry cleaning from that new place in Diagon Alley." He tsked to himself and shook his head. "Incompetent lot really."

"And you couldn't find those in Diagon Alley," she asked, arms crossed now over her chest.

Her stance spoke volumes to him. It was as if she was preparing for a fight like old times.

"Have you seen me wearing wizarding robes this past week, Granger," he asked quietly.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond and quickly snapped it shut. Now that he mentioned it, she actually hadn't. He'd been in a full suit and tie all week. All decidedly more muggle than traditional wizarding in style.

Ginny finally returned, a dress slung over one arm as she stepped up next to her best friend.

"Fancy seeing you here, Malfoy," she greeted, eyeing him carefully.

Draco stood finally and gave both women a mock bow. "Morning, Red. Long time, no see. Still playing chaser for those Harpies?"

The redheaded witch narrowed her eyes at him carefully. "Holyhead Harpies, Malfoy. And last I checked we crushed your favorite team."

He merely shrugged, an arrogant smirk resting easily on his face. "So you did." He turned his attention to Hermione again and met her eyes. "Well, I'm off. I have what I need. I'd take that pair if I were you, Granger. They flatter your shape."

He lifted his brows suggestively, a smirk still gracing his lips and sauntered off to pay.

Ginny waited until he was out of earshot and turned to face her friend. "What in the bloody hell was that?!"

Hermione ran her tongue across her lower lip, her cheeks tinted pink now from his comment. "No idea honestly. He must be mental these days."

"Clearly." She glanced at her friend and nodded. "Not wrong though. That pair does fit you well."

Hermione merely rolled her eyes and retreated back into the dressing room.

She managed to waste time looking through the casual clothes while Ginny tried on dress after dress. When her friend emerged she had a couple of v-neck t-shirts thrown over her arm with her new jeans. Ginny merely scowled when she took note of the colors: black, white, and grey.

"Do you ever wear color," Ginny quipped as they left the store.

"Oh sod off, won't you," Hermione groaned and took the lead on the sidewalk, discreetly slipping her shopping bag into her purse with a modified extension charm.

"Feisty this morning, aren't we," the witch grinned as she hurried to catch up. "Was it working with Malfoy all week that has you riled up? What was that about anyway? Call me barmy but I think he definitely complimented you… _on your appearance_."

Hermione glanced at her from the corner of her eyes and shrugged unsurely. "Your guess would be as good as mine. As I said before, he's been rather civil. Nothing at all like I'm used to."

"But there lies the interesting part, doesn't it? Since laying low post-war, we really don't know him now, do we?"

"You're sounding awfully optimistic for someone that once sent your signature bat bogey hex at him after he charmed my textbook to snap at me my fifth year."

Ginny shrugged and hurried next to her as they crossed the street at the corner. They were on their way to meet Harry and Ron for brunch and she just couldn't wait to inform them of their eventful morning.

"I won't deny that he was a bleeding menace growing up. Trust me. He's not forgiven for how horrible he was to you. But wouldn't it be poetic justice for the git to develop a crush on you."

Hermione scoffed at that and swatted her arm teasingly. "Oh please, be realistic. How many times was I compared to a mountain troll? I highly doubt that. I think he was just trying to get a rise out of me. He might be mostly harmless now but he's still Malfoy."

"Hm, maybe," she shrugged, a cryptic smile on her face.

The boys were already seated and waited for them in the outdoor seating area of the bistro. Ginny leaned down and kissed her husband before taking up her seat. Hermione shared an eyeroll with Ron before taking up her own and settling in with a piece of garlic bread from the middle of the table.

"So, mission accomplished," Harry asked as he grabbed for a piece of bread as well. "She didn't torment you too badly did she, Hermione?"

She huffed out a laugh and shook her head. "Honestly, this time wasn't as bad as the last shopping trip. Last time I thought I was going to have to hex her in public to get her to leave the shop."

"Imagine the shock of those poor muggles," Ron chuckled, mouth full with bread.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Hermione and a slow smirk grew on her face. The brunette eyed her cautiously, uncertain just what sort of retaliation was about to spew from her friend's mouth after the slight teasing.

"Well, it certainly wouldn't be as much of a shock as Draco Malfoy complimenting Hermione's appearance in said muggle shop."

Ron coughed suddenly, bits of bread spewing past his lips and causing Hermione to flinch when a few fell on her silverware. Harry's eyes widened considerably and she then had three sets of eyes all trained on her.

"Oh for God's sake," Hermione groaned. "Are we really going to have this conversation?"

"Well… _yeah_ ," Ron nodded quickly. "He complimented your appearance?! What's happened between the two of you the last week?"

"I'd like to know the same," Harry nodded, a worried expression creasing his forehead.

While Ron was always there when she needed him in school, it was Harry who was the most in tune with her emotions whenever Draco had said or done something else to disrupt her day. There were a few occasions in particular that he'd had trouble accepting whenever she assured him that she was okay.

 _Harry found her sitting in her favorite corner of the library, curled into an overstuffed chair and hiding her tears behind another book._

 _He took a seat on the nearby windowsill. "I just heard. What'd he say this time?"_

 _Hermione shook her head, loose curls swaying. "Nothing unusual."_

 _"It takes a lot for him to make you cry, Hermione. At least give me a good enough excuse to hex his balls off that McGonagall will believe."_

 _She gave a breathy laugh at that and turned a watery smile up at him but it soon dropped._

 _"He said…I didn't fit in anywhere. Not here in the magical world or in the muggle world. I'm not magical enough for this world and a freak in the other." She shrugged her shoulders. "That's always been my biggest fear."_

 _Harry's expression softened when her brown eyes turned up to him, still glassy with tears and moved to sit next to her in the large chair. He drew her close, much as he had before when they were younger, and wrapped her in his arms. He couldn't stand watching Draco torment this girl who sometimes felt like his only family. The Weasleys loved them both but only the two of them really knew what it was like to feel like such an outsider in a world they were_ **supposed** _to fit into._

 _"You're not a freak, Hermione. Malfoy certainly is but not you. And you do fit in. Your friends love you, your teachers adore you, and all of Gryffindor respects you."_

 _Hermione sniffled against his shoulder and pulled back to wipe at her eyes clumsily. "Why does no one else besides our friends stand up to him? I try not to depend on anyone else to stand up for me but when he gets me in a corner like that I just…" She trailed off, shaking her head._

 _"Because they're not strong like you are, Hermione." And he truly meant it. He'd seen her stare down the blonde numerous times, fighting back tears, and glaring the idiot into oblivion but not backing down. "And he's got half the school scared of him."_

 _"He's an idiot," she muttered as she eyed her hands twisting in her lap._

 _"No arguments there," he smiled crookedly at her. He curled an arm around her shoulders and coaxed her to stand. "It's time for dinner. Ron said there's going to be your favorite pie for dessert. We'd better hurry though so he doesn't eat it all himself."_

 _She smiled brightly at that and nodded._

 _Harry smiled at her and glanced back towards a dark corner of the library as she started ahead of him. He'd sworn he'd heard footsteps but didn't see anyone. He shrugged and hurried to catch up with her._

"Nothing's happened."

"Except he gave her a book over lunch yesterday as a peace offering," Ginny offered, a slightly apologetic smile now gracing her lips, realizing just how much of a can of worms she'd opened.

"Peace offering," Ron scoffed. "What would that git know about peace?"

Harry glanced at him with a silencing look before turning back to Hermione. "Did he really?"

She sighed as she toyed with her napkin and nodded. "Yes, and while I'm still hesitant to put much trust in him, he has been quite civil."

"Hmm," he nodded thoughtfully, "I did warn him that I'd basically end him should he have the nerve to so much as make you blink uncomfortably."

"Harry!" She shrieked exasperatedly.

He shrugged and reached for his water glass. "What? I know you can take care of yourself, Hermione. That doesn't mean I'm going to stop looking out for you though."

"Still…you shouldn't be threatening people. It's really not very professional."

"Professional, my arse," Ron snickered. He shifted in his seat to avoid Ginny's hand that reached out to smack him. "Who cares? It's Malfoy. We all know what he's capable of."

"Yet he's not made more than a peep over the last eight years minus doing his job," Ginny reminded them. "He stays out of the papers and keeps his social circle small from my understanding."

"Are you defending him," Ron asked incredulously.

"No, I'm not. Just a reminder though that we really don't know him _now_ any more than he knows us. I'm not saying she should trust him implicitly but if he's willing to be civil to get his work done then I see no harm in trying to be friendly." She eyed her husband darkly, "And she _is_ more than capable of taking care of herself."

"Thank you, Ginny," she smirked at the boys.

Truth be told, she was a lot stronger now than she ever was in school. She'd be lying if she said Draco Malfoy hadn't broken a part of her in school. But even on the toughest days she still managed to glare at the boy, even if it was through a fresh set of tears.

It all just had the unfortunate side effect of making a rather ugly dent in her self-esteem. It was a fact she tried to ignore. Tried to make up for it with her confidence in her mental and magical abilities. Yet she couldn't escape it some days when she looked in a mirror. His voice was often in the back of her mind, taunting her freckles, her hair or her eyes. Even as an adult, those words burned.

Hermione cut a dismissive hand through the air and reached for her menu. "Enough of that honestly. I'm hungry and Ron's eaten all of the bread. We'd better order."

~o~O~o~

Draco wasn't exactly huge on the wizarding social scene and found himself a bit peeved when Blaise stood him up for lunch on Sunday. The blasted idiot had stayed out all night at a new club and was sleeping off his liquor at home.

"Bloody moron," he grumbled to himself as he left Flourish and Blott's.

A new book seemed in order since his plans were thwarted for the day and he was sick of rereading the same things over and over again from his home library.

The foot traffic in the Alley was rather busy as restaurants opened for lunch and his growling stomach made him curse his best friend again for his absence.

Deciding to just man up and eat alone, he made his way down the sidewalk to his favorite bistro. To add another insult to injury to his day, there were absolutely no empty tables available and the wait time was long.

"Really sorry, Mr. Malfoy," the familiar hostess grimaced when she saw him.

Draco shrugged and was about to turn to leave when he spotted Hermione sitting alone at a small table in the corner. Per usual, the witch had a book in one hand and a menu in front of her.

"Figures she'd come here alone."

Deciding he was starving enough to try his luck, he took a deep breath and approached the still frigid witch.

"We meet again, Granger," he drawled as he stepped up to her table.

Hermione glanced up at the sound of his voice and was slightly startled to see the blonde for the second time in one weekend. "You're making a bit of a habit of this, Malfoy."

He shrugged and nodded towards the empty chair opposite her. "Blaise stood me up for lunch. The whole place is full. I don't suppose I could convince you to let me share your table?"

She eyed him uncertainly, still not quite comfortable around him but slowly easing up. With her conversation the day before with Ginny still fresh in her mind, she gestured towards the open chair.

"Fine. As long as you're not a git."

He snorted and nodded as he sat himself in the chair.

Draco nodded his thanks when she passed him the only menu and returned her focus to her book. "Do you make a habit of eating alone?"

"Not usually," she mumbled as she turned the page. "I was supposed to meet Ron for lunch but he also didn't make it today. Apparently he had a bit too much to drink last night when he went to that new club."

The blonde rolled his eyes and set the menu aside, leaning back in his chair to take a good look at the witch across from him. She'd left her hair down today and while ever abundant, those familiar curls floated around her shoulders even as she pushed them away from her face when they fell into her eyes.

"He and Blaise both then. Rubbish way to spend a Saturday night in my opinion."

Hermione glanced up in surprise and blinked owlishly at him. "I'd have to agree. I don't really drink much and the idea of that many sweaty bodies gives me the hives."

Draco smirked at that, trying his hardest to imagine Hermione Granger letting loose in a wizarding club. The idea was absurd but somehow he conjured an alluring image of a demurely dolled up witch dancing with various wizards.

The image didn't sit well with him until he imagined her dancing with _him_.

"You're not alone. I don't drink often. You wouldn't like me when I've been drinking."

Hermione snorted this time at that comment and lowered her book with an amused look. "I'm not sure I like you now."

He placed a hand over his heart and feigned pain. "You wound me, Granger."

"I'm sure, Malfoy," she mumbled with a roll of her eyes.

A server passed by and took their orders, Draco being rather surprised by her large order of fish and chips but he ordered the same.

"So, how was the book?"

Hermione blinked at him, her brows knitting together in confusion. "Pardon?" She glanced at the cover of the book in her hands and then back at him.

"The book I gave you the other day, Granger. If I know anything at all about you it's that you can't resist an unread book."

A faint blush dusted her cheeks at that and she ducked her eyes back to the book in her hands. "I enjoyed it actually. Thank you."

A sincere grin graced his face and Hermione was a bit taken aback by the impact of it. Smiling in such a friendly manner, she couldn't deny what other women at work were whispering about lately. He was bloody handsome and likely knew it.

"Glad to hear it." He glanced at the book he'd set down when he took his seat and met her curious eyes. "You know, if you're interested we could trade books while I'm working with you on this case." He shrugged to cover up how anxious the request made him. "Blaise doesn't read much and I'm sick of everything in my library."

She lifted a delicate eyebrow at that and ran the tip of her tongue along her bottom lip unsurely. "You _would_ have your own personal library."

She shook her head at herself and eyed him for a moment. It was jarring to realize that this man sitting across from her seemed to have little in common with the idiot she'd gone to school with. He was…nearly charming in some ways.

The thought unsettled her a little. However, it also intrigued her curious mind.

"What do you like to read? I'm not sure I'd have anything to interest you."

Draco relaxed internally that she didn't openly balk at the idea and shrugged. "A little of everything, I suppose. Fiction, non-fiction…"

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment and, unbidden, offered a rare teasing smile. "Romance?"

He was slightly caught off guard by her smile, having not seen it _ever_ directed at him. The warmth in her brown eyes and the tilt of her full mouth caused an old stirring that he'd long ago locked away whenever he looked at her.

There had been a time when she wasn't so guarded, a time when he'd seen her smile and laugh openly and not just when surrounded by trusted friends. But that had been the first few years of school. She'd changed the longer she was subjected to his taunts. Even he couldn't deny that.

But seeing the remnants of it return, shockingly even in his presence, gave him more determination to heed Astoria's words. Perhaps with enough determination he could give that all back to her during this short time they'd be working together.

He huffed out a nervous laugh, hoping it didn't show. "I can't say I have much of that but I probably have anything else you'd like to borrow."

"Hmm, would I be correct to assume you have some old texts then?"

"Quite a few first editions for you to sink your teeth into, Granger," he smirked.

Hermione bit her lip as she eyed him closely. His close cropped blonde hair smoothed back from his face, the sharp jaw that he'd finally grown into, and the odd warmth that she'd never witnessed in his grey eyes—it all threw her for a loop. Yet she couldn't find it in herself to be cold to him right now.

To anyone else's eyes, it would seem like they were flirting with each other.

Yet if there was one thing that Hermione Granger _couldn't_ do, it was flirt. She just didn't know how and had very little dating experience to hone the skill anyway.

They ate in amicable peace, light conversation peppered in quiet pockets throughout their meal. When the check came, Draco noticed that the server had put it all together and merely shrugged when the man handed it to him.

He pulled out his wallet to pay the bill and she reached out to stop him. His skin ran hot at the feel of her warm hand touching him. Realizing what she'd done, her eyes widened and she snapped her hand back quickly.

"You don't have to do that."

He shrugged and ignored her protests. "Don't worry about it, Granger."

Throwing down the appropriate sum of galleons, he stood when she did and grabbed up his book.

Hermione was still a bit shell-shocked when he held the door for her as they passed back out onto the Alley's sidewalk.

"See you tomorrow, Granger," he waved as he started off down the sidewalk.

Hermione stood there blinking after his tall form as he lost himself in the foot traffic. Bewildered, she shook her head and started off in the opposite direction.

Two pleasant interactions in one weekend.

Who was this man?


	5. A New Draco

**So I guess I should clarify. While I admit to being bullied in school, this story certainly wasn't conceived as a way of dealing with that. I'm well over that as it mostly just left marks on my anxiety. I merely felt it was right to let you all now so that you understood that I intended to handle the subject with care because so many seemed upset about Hermione. Trust me when I tell you this will go well for her. ;) I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Thank you all for the lovely reviews!**

 **A New Draco**

 _Draco stood at the edge of the crowd, smoke and debris still overwhelming his senses._

 _The bastard was dead. Him and that bloody snake._

 _His father was being led away by the aurors who'd tamed the crowd and were now going around incarcerating the more malevolent Death Eaters still standing._

 _And there he stood trying his best not to be noticed, not to be a bother. His future seemed grim but one thing was certain—she was alive and she was free. Her side had won._

 _With his heart in his stomach, he watched as she made her way through the crowd of survivors, checking in with the injured and dying. Despite it all, she was still so good. Beyond torture, beyond the hateful slurs they'd all slung her way, she'd managed to come out on the other side whole._

 _It was more than he could say for himself. He was a shell. A shadow of the person he might have been capable of being._

 _"Draco," Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice brought him out of his mind, "if you'll come with me."_

 _With a defeated slump to his shoulders, Draco followed the auror when he led him out of the crowd._

 _Nothing would ever be the same again and he was damn well relieved for it. He wouldn't dwell on what might be left of his future just yet._

~o~O~o~

"For God's sake, Malfoy, would you calm down!"

Draco withheld the urge to growl at the witch sitting across from him in the Ministry's cafeteria and merely scowled instead. He turned a set of reports around to face her and pointed at a portion midway down on the page.

"Me? It's your bloody aurors who didn't get an interview with the bleeding idiot's sister after he was arrested! The report states that she visits him regularly so don't you think she'd notice something suspicious considering how badly he hid the illegal potions they found in his possession?"

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and released a deep breath. "I concede to your point, Malfoy. It's clearly a mistake and it's inexcusable but you don't need to get your bloody wand in a knot with _me_."

He threw his hands up at that. "You sign their bleeding warrants, Granger. Shouldn't the _Brightest Witch of her Age_ have noticed that they didn't request one to speak with the blasted woman?"

She frowned at that and they merely stared at each other for a moment, oblivious to the curious glances from the next table. After a moment, she flicked one of the peas off her plate at him, surprising the wizard enough to drop his mouth open.

"I hate it when people call me that."

Concealing his amusement, Draco snapped his mouth shut and shook his head. "Clearly. I never realized you were a five year old, Granger. Honestly, flicking food…"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and reached for her pen. She quickly scrawled her signature across his request and shoved the parchment back at him.

"There. Now let me eat my sandwich in peace, you prat."

He snorted but put the signed document with his file and reached for his own sandwich.

Over the last few weeks they'd developed a sort of amicable working relationship. He spent his time pouring over documents and asking questions, organizing the Ministry's defense. She spent her time dodging curious co-workers looking into her office at them and analyzing wizarding laws.

No matter how much he accomplished working at that dilapidated desk in her office though, he often followed the petite witch to the cafeteria for lunch. They were usually seen grumbling at each other over books or discussing current political movements. Sometimes Astoria joined them, once even Potter and the Weasel did, though they glared at him the entire time.

Draco wasn't stupid. People noticed the interesting changes in her lunch routine and the fact that he seemed to be a catalyst.

But she was finally relaxing a bit and for that it was worth the annoying glances and whispers. He wouldn't apologize for covertly helping her come out of her shell. Her confidence was beginning to shine through, something he figured people only saw in regards to her work or her tightknit group of friends. But he'd noticed the appreciative looks some men were beginning to direct her way again. Astoria had even remarked on it one day. Hermione responded to their polite attempts at conversation but for whatever reason, she always returned to whatever table they'd chosen to argue with him about literature until they had to return to work.

"I'm going with you on that one."

Draco glanced up from the book he had next to his plate, the one he'd borrowed from her personal collection. It turned out that the witch had an excellent collection of books on the history of wizarding and muggle relations. He really shouldn't have been surprised. At least not as much as she was when he selected the title off of the list she gave him. Yet she didn't question it and merely traded him the book for one of his on the evolution in potion-making.

"Pardon?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "I'm coming with you. I want to make sure this gets done right since one of the aurors, _who shall remain nameless_ ," she glared across the cafeteria at Ron and Harry, particularly Ron, "mucked it up. This is my department's reputation on the line."

Draco shook his head and swallowed the bite he'd taken. "Granger, I don't think you understand. The Tilshires are…well, they're less than kind to…" His words petered out as he wasn't exactly sure how to phrase it without offending her. And he was trying awfully hard not to do any of that.

"Mudbloods," she offered darkly.

He swallowed at the sound of the old slur he'd slung at her nearly daily near the end of their time together at Hogwarts. His eyes automatically flicked down to her left forearm covered by the sleeve of her blouse but he knew it was there. He'd caught sight of it on the days she wore shorter sleeves and though it was faint, he knew it was there. The memories made his gut clench and bile rise in his throat.

"Muggle-borns," he offered finally. He was surprised at her nonchalance when she waved a dismissive hand through the air. "Eudora Tilshire never even married and rumor is that it's because she was always such a bitch. The only saving grace is that though she's a bigoted bitch, she's been a staunch rule follower. She never would have approved of Albindor's less than honorable efforts to woo witches or his illegal potion-making hobby."

"That may all be, Malfoy but my mind is made up. You can do the talking if you like but I'm coming with you."

"I'd listen to her if I were you."

Draco jerked around to find Potter standing behind him, arms crossed and an amused expression on his face. He'd been watching the blonde's interactions with his best friend from a distance. It seemed the former Slytherin had developed a liking for her presence. Harry knew better than to jump in unless she was in need of assistance and had to make himself content with merely watching over them.

"Bloody hell, Potter! Wear a bell or something!"

Harry shrugged and nodded at Hermione. "She's got her mind set, Malfoy. There's no arguing with her when she gets like that."

Hermione huffed at that and crossed her arms irritably.

"But she's a big girl and I guarantee she's faced worse." He lifted a challenging eyebrow.

Draco frowned at the reminder and knew full and well the degree of 'worse' she'd faced.

He sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine. I'll do the talking and you stand next to me like the tiny witch you are and intimidate the living hell out of the woman with that frightening scowl of yours."

Hermione snorted and a satisfied smile finally lifted one corner of her mouth.

Draco mentally patted himself on the back for accomplishing such a feat. He'd earned that fucking smile.

~o~O~o~

Hermione drew a deep breath as she followed Draco down the cobblestone path leading to Eudora Tilshire's manor. A chilly wind whipped around them and she had to push back against the thought that it was possibly foreshadowing for how this was going to go.

Draco walked confidently a few steps ahead of her, glancing over his shoulder every now and then at her. His expression was blank but she had an odd feeling that he was checking up on her, gauging her willingness to continue.

It was odd really. Harry and Ron had been by her side for years, protecting her and standing behind her when she stood up for herself.

Draco Malfoy was never someone she imagined would do the same, let alone care. Yet if she were to be honest, he'd been quite decent to her. The last few weeks working with the blonde wizard reminded her nothing of their time in school together and that made it especially difficult to remember that he was the same person. He was still sarcastic and sneering at times but held nowhere near the venom he once did—none of which had been sent in her direction at all.

Oddly, she found herself anticipating their daily conversations and loathed to say that the wizard had actually interrupted her normal lunch routine. He was quite chatty when he had a sandwich in one hand and a book in the other. Even better, he provided interesting conversation. They may not always agree but if he had an opinion he was perfectly capable of voicing it. Frankly, the mental stimulation was a nice change of pace from some of her regular colleagues.

Draco eyed the formidable façade of the manor, reminding him much of the one where he'd grown up. However the stone was rough and showed its aged more than his ancestral home.

He glanced over his shoulder again to find the witch still following closely. He nearly flinched when she lifted a single eyebrow at him in challenge and turned back to the approaching steps.

"Remember," he finally spoke as she fell in step with him as they ascended the stone steps, "Let me do the talking. She'll no doubt know who you are and likely won't be outwardly hateful but she won't be as receptive or open if you try to question her."

She glanced at him, one eyebrow ticked high. "This isn't exactly my first go at this, Malfoy."

He rolled his eyes at her sarcastic retort and nodded. He reached up to lift the knocker and then folded his hands neatly behind his back.

Hermione watched as his back stiffened when the sound of footsteps approached before the grand oak door swung open to reveal a neatly dressed house elf. The creature bowed elegantly before straightening to address them both.

"Higgy is at your service. How might he help Mister and Miss?"

"Higgy, we're here to request an interview with Ms. Tilshire. I have an official request approved by the Ministry."

The elf took the parchment Draco held out and glanced over the words. His large eyes widened and his ears twitched before he glanced between them.

"Apologies Ms. Granger," he whispered specifically to her. "Higgy should have recognized you immediately, what with all you've done for magical creatures." He glanced down at his tidy uniform and then offered her a sincere, toothy smile.

Hermione bit her lip uncertainly and chanced a quick look at Draco. He lifted one pale eyebrow at her and smirked at the fresh blush coloring her cheeks.

"I've really not done that much, Higgy but thank you."

The elf grinned wider and then moved aside, waving the duo inside the entry hall.

"Please have a seat in the sitting room and Higgy will get his Mistress."

Draco and Hermione followed his directions and entered the opulent room. She had to withhold a derisive snort as she glanced around the room, taking in the ostentatious show of wealth. Gaudy crystal and gold server ware decorated a tray, ghastly magical tapestries hung from the walls where they weren't covered in elaborate family portraits, most of which seemed to be glaring at her.

"They really are better off these days."

Draco's comment brought her out of her thoughts and she turned to face him as he stood near the far window, glancing over the woman's manicured gardens.

"What?"

He turned back to her and folded his hands behind his back. "The house elves. I know you couldn't convince the Ministry of an all-out freedom contract for them but regulations on treatment and compensation plus regular welfare checks to the few families who still own them, they really are better off."

Hermione swallowed and broke eye contact. She'd been pretty upset about that loss and still wasn't satisfied with the agreement she'd conceded to but it had been the best she could get the Ministry as a whole to agree to at the time.

"Oh, well, I really wished I could have done more. What with Dobby and all…"

Draco frowned at the mention of the elf's name. "My father was rather horrible to him. More so than the others. I was actually somewhat relieved when Potter pulled that little trick second year and freed him."

Shock would be an understatement for Hermione. Her lips parted to respond, but she didn't get the chance. The sitting room doors slid open dramatically and a tall woman with dark hair, graying at the sides, swept into the room. Her regal green robes billowed as she moved.

Hermione stood still as the woman's eyes fell upon her. She watched as they slowly narrowed upon recognition of who she was and then slid swiftly over to Draco. Her expression softened, but only just slightly.

"Mr. Malfoy, to what do I owe the pleasure of a Ministry," her tone shifted with distaste on the word, "visit such as this?"

Draco moved closer to Hermione's side and stood calmly, a serene smile transforming his face.

"Ms. Tilshire, I do apologize for the interruption to your day. However, I've been working on a case involving Mr. Albindor Tilshire and it came to my attention that the aurors originally failed to interview you."

The woman's lip curled distastefully and her gaze flicked to Hermione momentarily before quickly refocusing on him. "Incompetent lot. It surprises me none that it took _you_ to find their mistake. What with the kind they employ there now."

Hermione suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at that slight dig and merely stood at his side, observing intently. She was rather numb to such insults these days.

Draco cleared his throat and nodded. "I only have a couple questions if you'd be so kind as to allow us a few minutes of your time."

The woman gestured to the chaise just behind them and with a quick flick of her hand, it moved closer. She sat herself primly on the edge of the opposite wingback chair and lifted an expectant eyebrow.

Hermione almost swore she heard Draco grumble something like _insufferable bitch_ but it was far too quiet for her to be certain as she perched herself carefully next to him and watched as he withdrew a simple notepad and, oddly, the muggle pen he'd borrowed from her his first day in her office.

If he noticed her momentary surprised expression, he didn't say anything and merely delved into his first question.

For the past month, all she'd seen Draco do was scour piles of paperwork and make notes. She'd not actually seen him in his element working with people and found this to be his most shocking transformation of all. While she'd never questioned his intelligence, he'd not always had the people skills to siphon the desired information from others, usually resorting to intimidation and threats in the past.

This wizard next to her though was an excellent interviewer and phrased his questions so as to not bias the witch but to also get the most information he could from the woman.

Draco returned his notepad to his coat pocket and stood. "Thank you for your time, Ms. Tilshire."

The woman placed a limp hand in his when he reached out for a shake and Hermione watched with concealed amusement as he bent over her hand and placed a kiss to the papery skin there.

Sensing the pleasantries ended their time there, Hermione moved around the two, knowing full and well that the woman wouldn't speak to her and she had no desire to do so either. Her intentions had been to merely oversee the interview and that task was now complete.

She wasn't completely out of earshot at the doorway when she heard the woman lean closer to Draco and speak quietly but not quite quietly enough.

"Do be careful, dear boy. I believe that one has eyes for you and I'm sure your mother would be much relieved to avoid the catastrophe of a half-blood heir."

Draco stepped closer and turned his nose down at the woman with authority. "Ms. Granger and I are colleagues, Ms. Tilshire. I assure you, however, that my personal life is no one's, and that includes my mother, business." He gave her a tight, condescending smile. "Good day."

She was surprised when she felt a large hand press into the small of her back and guide her with a bit of force a few steps ahead of him through the entry hall and down the stone steps. It wasn't until they were past the first fountain along the path leading to the front gates that Draco finally spoke.

Hermione watched with veiled amusement as he reached into his pocket and withdrew a pristine handkerchief which he promptly used to wipe his mouth.

"Bloody woman's skin felt like kissing a reptile," he grumbled.

She finally snorted and released a few peals of laughter. "Good Godric, Malfoy, I really don't know how you held it together in there."

"It wasn't easy," he griped as they swiftly moved past the gates of the manor in order to disapparate back to the Ministry.

Hermione surprised him with a bright grin. "I'm glad I came or else I wouldn't have gotten to witness that lovely display."

Draco rolled his eyes, fighting the curling of his lips and instead forcing a sneer. "Funny, Granger. Real funny."

~o~O~o~

"Ginny," Hermione smiled as she took up a seat across from her and Harry in the Ministry cafeteria, "I didn't realize you were here."

"Just long enough for lunch and then I have to head out for practice. Just making sure _he_ doesn't forget to go pick up his dress robes after work."

Harry grumbled something under his breath and flinched when his wife smacked him across the back of his head. "Yes, dear," he grinned brightly, causing a peal of laughter from Hermione.

No one bothered to note the surprised looks from the men at the table across from them. While People were still getting used to it. The frost seemed to be thawing on her armor and it was a peculiar sight for many to witness.

"You are coming, aren't you, Hermione," Ginny prodded with a suggestive smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she chewed a bit of her shepherd's pie and shook her head. "You know I'm not. I hate the Ministry's annual ball. It's just a show for the financial backers for their various projects and I don't much appreciate being put on display the way they always do to Harry and Ron. You can only ride the war hero horse for so long."

Harry nodded, his own frown mirroring her expression. He didn't enjoy it much either but in his mind if it kept the peace and made everyone happy, he could sacrifice one evening a year.

"Harry doesn't much enjoy it either but you really should go this year," Ginny argued. "You haven't been to the last two and I know Kingsley would appreciate it. People already talk about your absence. Do you really want to give them that power over you?"

The brunette dropped her fork with an annoyed groan and her shoulders slumped. She tried to forget the last time she'd actually attended the blasted event. She'd asked Neville to escort her that year because the year before she'd somehow gotten stuck with Cormac McLaggen who spent the evening staring down her cleavage. Poor Neville still had two left feet and after dancing the opening dance with him, her feet were sore enough for her to swear off the rest of the evening.

"I don't even have anyone I can ask to go with me, Ginny. What's the point?"

"What's the point of what?"

Hermione twisted around to find Draco standing behind her with a tray of food before he helped himself to the seat next to her. She watched with a frown as Harry and Ginny exchanged a bewildered look before turning back to them both. Neither had yet to figure out this curious new version of Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione doesn't have a date to the Ministry's annual ball and Ginny's trying to convince her to go since she's missed the last two," Harry offered cautiously.

Draco chewed a bite of his sandwich as he mulled over his words and glanced at the witch next to him quickly before turning back to the Potters and shrugged. "I'll go."

Hermione sputtered on a sip of her water, coughing as the liquid went down wrong. "P-pardon," she managed after a minute.

Harry's mouth was hanging open slightly and he blinked furiously when Ginny reached over and pressed his jaw closed.

The blonde shrugged again and glanced between the three of them, trying not to appear anxious. The idea of escorting her to the Ministry event seemed a bit hazardous for him but a part of him couldn't pass up the opportunity, curious to know what it would be like to have her on his arm for the evening.

"I'll go. It could be a good networking opportunity for me and the firm."

Hermione's shoulders relaxed at that. They might be becoming somewhat amicable, maybe even friendly, but that didn't mean she'd ever expect the man to be interested in taking her out in any form. Knowing he had a self-serving reason made much more sense and settled the equilibrium of her expectations of him again.

Harry eyed Hermione closely, gauging her reaction and offered her a slight shrug. He turned his focus back to Draco and eyed him sharply.

"You'll have to be on your best behavior, Malfoy. And you'll have to dance the first dance with her."

The blonde scowled at him. "Thanks for the confidence, Potter. I think I can be an adult for one evening."

"He's right though," Hermione added. "We'll have to dance at least the once."

Draco noted the wary expression in her eyes and felt his gut twist. "I can handle it, Granger. I'm pretty sure the muggles gave you all of your shots growing up," he teased lightly, careful to keep his expression friendly.

Hermione snorted at that and rolled her eyes. "We'll talk about this later. Harry and I have a floo call with Hogwarts." She turned to Ginny. "McGonagall asked about the possibility of us doing a lecture on magical law."

Ginny nodded and kissed Harry quickly as they both stood and made for the rubbish bin with their trays. She waited until they were on their way before she stood herself. She rested her hands on the table and leaned on it as she narrowed her eyes at Draco as she studied him.

"That's twice now that you've been uncharacteristically nice to Hermione in my presence, Malfoy."

"Are you complaining, Red," he challenged with a lifted brow, an amused smirk twisting his lips. "I can go back to tormenting her if you'd like."

He nearly flinched at the fake offer. The mere idea of reverting to his forced old ways made him sick but she didn't know that.

"I'm optimistic that you've changed and I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. However, I've still got my eye on you just in case. Harry and Ron aren't so optimistic. If this is some sort of backwards way of bullying or embarrassing her then you'd better watch your back."

His smirk fell and his expression darkened. "Noted."

She gave him a sharp nod before she straightened up. "Good."

Draco sneered at the witch's back as she retreated from the cafeteria. When he turned back around, he found Astoria standing there with a lunch tray and watching.

She lifted a thin eyebrow as she took up one of the vacated seats. "So rumor is that Hermione has been having lunch here more often than her office _and_ that you often join her. Though I hear you're both usually arguing about books." When he shrugged dismissively, her eyes sparkled with interest. "What was that about?"

He sighed and ran both of his hands down his face. "She needed a date to the blasted annual ball and I offered to go with her."

A slow grin lifted the corners of Astoria's mouth. "Interesting."


	6. A Ball of Emotions

**Thanks so much for all of your kind reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Now to start in on our plot. This one is only going to scratch the surface of the plot... ;)**

* * *

 **A Ball of Emotions**

Hermione groaned as she fell back on her bed and kicked her feet a few times.

"Stop your grumbling," Ginny admonished from inside her closet. She poked her head out with a grin. "I think I've found the perfect thing."

Hermione sat up on her elbows and waited. Her friend emerged from within holding a deep navy dress. She paled at the sight of it.

"I thought I'd buried that blasted thing," she mumbled.

"Apparently not. I remember making you buy this and now I'm glad. It's perfect for the ball tonight." Ginny hung it on the back of the door and then marched over to the bed. "Alright, get up and go shower. I have to go home and do the same. All you have to do is survive one dance with the git and then you can retreat home if you absolutely can't stand it."

The brunette scowled at her and reluctantly rolled off the bed, shuffling her feet as she slowly marched to the bathroom.

"You're terribly annoying sometimes," she muttered before she slammed the bathroom door.

"You love me," the redhead called out.

Hermione shook her head to herself as she started the water to warm up. She then approached the mirror and looked at herself. Same as always. Pale skin, small breasts, and still so much hair. It was better than it used to be. She could actually get the curls to do what she wanted to now. However, what could she do about the rest? Nothing. And then to have to be on Draco Malfoy's arm for the evening? What was she thinking in agreeing to this?

Things had gotten a bit awkward, mostly on her part, since he offered to be her date to the ball. She had trouble making eye contact and hardly responded to his friendly quips as he tried to engage her in conversation.

A curl of fear had knotted around her gut and kept tightening with each day they neared the ball. What would he say about her appearance? Would he look uncomfortable to be there with her? What would everyone else say?

She hung her head for a moment and drew a deep breath to calm the impending panic attack before she began peeling out of her jeans and cardigan.

Why did she even care what they all thought? When had it ever mattered anyway?

Hermione lifted her head and met her gaze in the mirror. She was intelligent. She had accomplished more in her time in the Ministry so far than she'd originally imagined. People listened when she spoke. They respected her mind.

This. That was enough.

~o~O~o~

Draco checked his pocket watch as he stood outside her townhome's door. He ran his hands over the front of his dress robes, double checked his hair, and even checked his breath. He'd be lying horribly if he said he wasn't nervous about this.

When he rang the muggle doorbell and she didn't answer, he backed up a step to check the address and made sure he had the right place. Assured that he hadn't gotten the wrong address, he rang the doorbell again and waited.

What the hell had possessed him to offer to do this? This woman, albeit friendlier than a month ago, still didn't trust him any further than she could throw him. It was clear that her friends didn't either.

Yet the idea of her avoiding yet another public event because she couldn't stand the idea of so much attention on her bothered him. He knew this had to be lingering effects of his bullying. He remembered well how much she'd enjoyed the Yule Ball their fourth year. He also unfortunately remembered how that enjoyment diminished when boys stopped asking her over the next few years, not wanting to deal with him and his lackeys tormenting her all evening.

 _It was past midnight when the ball finally cleared out. He knew she'd not been asked and of course without a date she didn't show up._

 _When he crept into the library he spotted a lone oil lamp burning brightly in a far corner._ _ **Her**_ _corner._

 _There she sat in her jeans and jumper, head bent over her textbooks, working on Merlin only knew what. She sat up after a few minutes and stretched her back, eyes blinking quickly before she sighed to herself and went back to her reading._

 _There was a dullness in her brown eyes that he could make out even in the dim lighting._

 _He cursed under his breath._

 _Why hadn't the Weasel taken her? Of course then he remembered that he'd attached himself to that Brown bint. And Potter was taken with the She-Weasel._

 _He transfigured one of his emerald cufflinks into some parchment and found a stray quill. With a shaky nonverbal spell, he managed to hide the note under her books._

 _It took another twenty minutes before she began to pack up her books and the small note fell on the desk in front of her._

 _She glanced around as she always did, knowing full and well that she wouldn't find the anonymous author._

 ** _You would have looked lovely in a dress tonight. You should have gone._**

 _He cringed when he heard her gasp when the spell wore off the note and his cufflink made a soft tinkling sound as it fell between her fingers onto the wooden tabletop. He didn't wait around for her to search for the culprit and bolted quietly as fast as his long legs could carry him._

Draco didn't have to wait much longer before her door swung open and she stood before him. He swallowed as his eyes unconsciously scanned over her small form. The navy material looked as though it had been painted onto her slim curves. The dress dipped just low enough to tease her cleavage and he could tell from the way it tied around her neck that when she turned he was likely to be treated to a decent glimpse of her back.

"Malfoy, sorry, I didn't hear the doorbell at first."

He shrugged and stepped inside when she opened the door wider for him. He noticed the nervous way she was wringing her hands as he glanced about her modestly decorated home in order not to gawk at her appearance. He was determined to watch his mouth tonight. He had a point to prove to her friends and that was that he _could_ be trusted now.

He turned his attention back to her as she was putting on her shoes. She wobbled on one foot as she attempted to put on the other heel. Without even thinking, his hand shot out and grabbed her elbow to steady her.

Her warm skin shot rivulets of fire across the palm of his hand but he schooled his features to remain still.

"Thanks," she muttered as she got the other shoe on.

"Don't mention it." He released her once she was stable and shoved his hands in his pockets. "You look nice."

He cringed internally. Nice? Was that truly the best he could come up with?

Hermione swallowed against her suddenly dry throat, not wanting to comment on the warmth his touch ignited in her blood or how bloody good he looked in proper dress robes. If truth be told, he'd always been rather attractive. Now that he'd grown into his pointed features, he was even more so.

She mentally shook herself of the thought. She wasn't supposed to find him attractive. She wasn't supposed to feel comfortable around him either.

Her mind finally registered his compliment, banal as it might be, and flushed. "T-thanks."

She gulped when she felt his warm hand press into the skin at the small of her back when he began guiding her towards her fireplace to use the floo. He seemed just as surprised to feel her bare skin when he glanced down, yet oddly he didn't remove his hand from her.

"Shall we," he asked.

She nodded and fought the urge to move his hand. She knew she should. Knew she shouldn't enjoy the fire his touch spread through her blood.

Blast Ginny and this stupid dress.

The floo engulfed them as she uttered their destination and they reemerged into the Ministry's atrium. The area had been transformed around the fountain that she hated so much and an orchestra was tuning up just in front of it.

Hermione breathed deeply when a few eyes landed on them as they slowly slid into the gathering crowd, her eyes searching desperately for her friends, nearly forgetting the blonde wizard who'd now attached himself to her with his hand in hers as she blindly led the way.

Draco had gripped her hand quickly when he realized she'd gone on autopilot, a familiar look of panic marring her features as she slid into the gathering of overly done up witches and wizards. He allowed her to pull him along behind her, offering a sneer to anyone stupid enough to give her an odd look, though he was nearly certain she wasn't noticing right now.

Outside of proving to her friends that he had in fact changed, he intended to do his best to help ease her back into being social. It was clear from work that she wasn't outside of her immediate circle. Since he'd begun working in her office, that blasted secretary of hers liked to send her messages along through him.

For once in his life, he intended to do something explicitly unselfish.

Hermione stopped near a less crowded alcove and pulled her hand from his, not bothering to comment on his tight grip.

"I think I'm going to have a panic attack, Malfoy." She pressed a hand to her heaving chest and glanced up at him warily before looking into the crowd again. "Can you see them?"

Draco ticked an eyebrow up at her behavior and glanced around the crowded room, the sounds of a violin's bow sliding across strings as the musician tuned it up fraying his nerves.

"Over there," he finally pointed after a few seconds to a table near the refreshments.

She nodded and made a move to slip back into the crowd hurriedly but he stopped her with a hand on her elbow, pulling her back gently.

"Does this happen often?"

Hermione breathed deeply at the feel of his hand on her again and shook her head. She couldn't quite comprehend why his touch rushed fire through her veins the way it did. There was something in the way he touched her, both gentle and strong that surprised her.

"No, just in crowds. It's another reason that I don't like to come to this blasted event. I can't stand feeling bodies pressed against me with no way out…it reminds me of when she…" She trailed off then, surprise clear in her brown eyes at what she'd nearly revealed and to whom.

"When she what, Granger," he pressed calmly.

She licked her dry lips and glanced down at the hem of her dress. "When your aunt tortured me."

His breath stuttered for a moment before his brain clicked back into gear. It was the first time they'd really broached the subject of their past, in any capacity beyond the surface of his bullying.

Of course he remembered every sordid detail of that night. Her screams, her pleas, her panic…if he blinked he could replay it all behind his eyelids with disturbing detail.

 _He stood in the corner trying his best not to be noticed. He didn't want to be involved. He'd done what he thought he could for them by not identifying Potter but beyond that he knew he'd get them all killed should he say anything else._

 _Yet each time she screamed something twisted in his chest. Each glance at her glazed eyes, tears leaking from the corners as she bit her lip against the taunts of his aunt as she carved into the ivory skin of her arms, tore his stomach apart._

 _He swallowed hard as he focused on the single wandless incantation that he knew. He'd practiced it for months and months, hoping and praying to a God he wasn't sure he believed in at this point that he wouldn't need to use it._

 _He squeezed his eyes shut as she screamed again, trying his hardest to drive the look of pain etched on her features from his mind as he focused on his spell._

 _He was useless. Beyond useless. Worthless. Not worth the air he dared to breathe._

 _He hated that word. Hated that she would bear it on her person in the form of a scar if she survived this. What had she done to deserve it anyway? Been born with abilities none of her family had? Born with magic flooding her veins?_

 _So had he._

A shiver ran up his spine and he stilled his mind to cooperate. He wouldn't think about it right now. He couldn't.

Instead, Draco held out his hand again. "Let me lead."

Thankful that he didn't press her for more or openly sneer in judgment, Hermione placed her hand in his without a second thought and allowed him to pull her through the weight of the crowd.

Draco pressed through the sea of people with so much ease it surprised her. She heard him grumble and sneer at a few people who wouldn't move immediately but didn't have the mind to even care about his rudeness. She was merely thankful when they finally reached her friends and he smoothly let go of her hand as he stood back.

"There you are," Ginny exclaimed.

The redhead noted the fading look of panic on her friend's face and glanced at the blonde behind her curiously. Deciding not to comment on him quite obviously leading her through the crowd and the likely reason as to why, she focused on something more positive.

"They should have the opening dance soon," she soothed quietly. "I know you hate the crowd."

"Who wouldn't," Ron added, a handful of sweets in his hands as he and Lavender Brown stepped up to join them. "It's like being put on bloody display. I feel like we're in one of those muggle zoos."

"Year after year," Harry added dully.

Ginny rolled her eyes at the three of them. "Merlin forbid you three did something laudable and people want the chance to praise you for it because they're still thankful. It's one bloody dance and then you can escape."

"And Ron can stuff his face," Harry grinned.

"That, too," he mumbled.

"Merlin, Weasley, mind your manners and don't speak with your mouth full," Draco sneered, speaking up for the first time.

All eyes turned up to him at that comment, mostly curious except for Ron who used the distraction to give him a rude hand gesture with a smirk.

"What's he doing here," Lavender whispered to Ron.

"He's escorting Hermione," Ginny scowled at the witch, "and we can all hear you."

The witch had the good grace to blush and shrink back behind Ron as she shot an apologetic look at Hermione.

"Oh, looks like they're finally ready," Ginny nodded and looped her arm through Hermione's to start in the direction of the dancefloor.

Draco nudged Harry before he could follow and nodded in Hermione's direction.

"How long has she had panic attacks at these types of things?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "Since the end of the war. Why? Did she have one tonight?"

The blonde shrugged as they began moving to follow the women. "Said she thought she was going to but calmed down after she caught her breath for a moment."

"I don't exactly like the idea of you agreeing to be her date to this tonight, Malfoy. I'm watching you. Ginny seems to think you've changed but I'm not as confident about your character."

"When have you ever been, Potter," he smirked.

Kingsley was just finishing his short speech to the gathered crowd as they each took their places. Draco stepped in front of Hermione and held his hand out to her expectantly. He didn't like the way she was gnawing on her lip when she eyed his outstretched hand.

"If it helps, Granger, they're likely all going to be more distracted by the fact that you're dancing with an Ex-Death Eater for this bloody thing than anything else."

She loosed a breathy laugh at his quip and he smirked confidently then when she took his hand, resting the other on his shoulder gently. He took her waist in his free hand and moved them smoothly through the beginning of a waltz the orchestra struck up.

"It'll be over before you know it," he spoke as he twirled her around the dancefloor.

"Not soon enough to save Lavender's toes though." She surprised him with her amused grin as she tipped her head in the direction of Ron who was pulling his date across the floor in a less than suave manner.

"I know he's your friend, Granger, but he's pulling her around like a drunken goose."

Draco mimicked the way he was bobbing his head to look at his feet then up again, causing another amused smile to grace her face, relaxing her further.

He wanted to keep her smiling and less of the useless panicking she was doing earlier. The panicking gnawed at his gut in a way that made him highly uncomfortable that he couldn't quite name.

While his eyes stayed focused on her as she relaxed with each rising crescendo of the music and twirl in his arms, he wasn't daft enough to not see the stares and notice the way people were whispering behind their hands. The scrutiny was nothing new to him but he didn't like the way they were eyeing her, the judgment in their eyes.

 _How could she go with_ **him** _of all people?_

 _She won't give me the time of day but she'll dance with that rubbish?_

 _I thought he hated her. I was in their year at school. He was bloody cruel to her._

Like the hisses of a snake, their whispered words worked their way into his ears but he didn't alert her to them. Instead, he focused on giving her this moment of calm.

The dance came to an end all too soon for his liking and he felt the swell of the crowd upon them after light applause and more couples joined them on the dancefloor.

Draco's calm demeanor melted away when Cormac McLaggen approached Hermione. She stuttered too long and the idiot took that as her acceptance, whisking her out of Draco's arms with a triumphant smirk.

Not wanting to cause a scene, the blonde fell back from the crowd and approached the bar to order a drink.

"Bloody hell, what's he doing with her?"

Draco glanced over at Harry who'd stepped up next to him to order two glasses of wine and nearly smirked at the sight of the bespectacled man's scowl.

"Who? McLaggen?"

"McLaggen, indeed," Harry frowned. "She can't stand that git and he's the only idiot who doesn't seem to understand that she's not interested in his attention." He turned his attention to Draco and narrowed his eyes at him. "I thought I made it clear that I expected you to take care of her tonight. What the hell are you doing letting that prick take over dancing with her?"

He rounded on his former nemesis and crossed his arms indignantly. "Excuse me, Potter? That almost makes it sound like you think she'd prefer my company to one of you bloody Gryffindors."

Harry waved a hand dismissively. "Oh please, Malfoy. This isn't about houses anymore. I don't know why she seems to have calmed in your presence lately but she has. However, _him_ ," he shook his head, "she's never been able to stomach him. If you don't want me to hex the living daylights out of you, get him away from her."

Draco's lip curled in irritation and he narrowed his eyes at the shorter man. However, he huffed out a sigh and approached the dancefloor again, intent to follow the auror's orders. If she really didn't like the moron, he certainly wasn't going to allow him to dance with her beyond this one.

Just as the music ended, he caught her arm and pulled her to him gently.

"Pardon us, McLaggen, but I think Granger could use some fresh air."

Cormac puffed out his chest, prepared to argue but Hermione nodded her head quickly and allowed him to lead her out of the fray.

Draco passed through the crowd and moved them out into the fresh air of the magically created balcony. He fought the urge to snort when she heaved a sigh of relief, dropped his hand, and leaned on the railing.

"Thank Merlin," she sighed. "I really hate that idiot."

He chuckled to himself and turned to lean his back against the railing, glancing down at her. "That's what Potter said, too."

"Harry asked you to save me from him then?"

He gave her a short nod with his familiar smirk. "He threatened to hex the daylights out of me if I didn't. I apologize, Granger. I didn't realize he'd been such a sleaze to you for so long."

After another deep breath of the clear air, a soft smile graced her face and it seemed like a weight lifted off her shoulders somehow. It was odd to him really. She always seemed to be carrying such a heavy load on her shoulders, never fully relaxed. Was that another thing he was responsible for or just a result of her highly organized, mildly anxious personality? It was too difficult to tell.

Regardless, he liked seeing her calm.

"Cormac is vile. No respect for personal boundaries and apparently the time I did in fact hex his trousers wasn't enough to get the message across that I'm not interested."

One pale eyebrow ticked up in amusement. "You hexed his trousers?"

A slow smirk tilted her lips and she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. "Let's just say he had trouble walking to the floos to go home that day."

His loud bark of laughter bounced off the marble walls and he shook his head, turning to face her fully. "Full of surprises, Granger."

"You really have no idea, Malfoy."

Draco watched as a loan curl escaped her careful up-do, falling just by her ear. He wanted to run the strands through his fingers, curious if the honeyed strands were as silky as they appeared.

"Probably not. I've not exactly taken the proper time to get to know you over the years."

Something unfamiliar flashed in her brown eyes and he watched the way she drew the corner of her lip between her teeth as she met his eyes.

"No, you haven't. It seems that you've been rather intent to do so lately though."

He shrugged, appearing more relaxed than he actually felt about this topic of conversation. "Perhaps."

Hermione watched the way his grey eyes swirled from dark to light under the moonlight. It was odd but she honestly now realized that she no longer felt she could read him. Before when they were kids, she knew his moods. She knew when he'd be flinging insults, when they'd be worse than others or when he was just feeling petty.

This wasn't something she was familiar with. Not since that first day in her office really.

"When did it change, Malfoy?" When he lifted a questioning eyebrow, she shook her head. "When did you decide you didn't hate me?"

Uncomfortable, Draco's breathing stuttered. How in the world did he even begin to answer that question? To explain his actions and what propelled them? That it had never been _her_ who incited his darkest emotions. That she'd been a pawn in a game much larger than either of them.

He blinked a few times and then, not quite knowing what idiocy was propelling him, he lifted a hand and gently, hesitantly, traced a fingertip down the bridge of her small nose.

"Why do you hide your freckles under makeup, Granger," he asked quietly, deflecting her question.

Hermione's eyes narrowed in confusion, a twitch along her abdominal muscles clenching with his gentle touch. Every time he touched her, even just an innocent handshake, she burned all over. Worse still, it felt so good.

"You used to tell me they were mud spots. A mark of my blood." She turned her eyes towards the balcony doors and the music filtering through them. "If I covered them, you taunted me about them less. It's not like anyone ever complimented them. They're useless."

Draco felt drunk on the clear air and the odd atmosphere between them right then. It was as if the air had been permeated with veritaserum because he couldn't seem to stop himself.

He turned her focus back to him with a gentle finger under her chin.

"I lied, Granger."

She blinked in surprise and was entirely unprepared when he lowered his mouth first to her forehead with a soft press, then the tip of her nose, and lastly pressed his mouth to hers in the softest kiss. The warm press of his mouth was nearly non-existent and something odd flooded her veins.

She pulled back abruptly, eyes wide and scared. Words didn't even seem possible before she stumbled away from him and rushed back into the crowded Ministry atrium-turned-ballroom.

Draco took all of two seconds before he realized what he'd done and chased after her. However, he caught up just in time to see her enter the floos and disappear.

The Potters stopped just behind him, having seen her push hurriedly through the crowd. He turned to them after a moment, sporting a blank expression.

"What the bloody hell did you do," Harry growled, hand itching to clutch his wand.

Draco shook his head and glanced back over his shoulder at the floo. "I—have no idea."

Hermione was already through her floo by the time Harry and Ginny caught up with Draco. She stumbled out of the fireplace and curled up on her couch after she kicked off her shoes.

He'd not just touched her but he'd kissed her. _Her_. The one person he'd sworn to never touch like that growing up. Her emotions ran rampant as her mind sifted through memories past and recent.

They were colleagues, barely friends still, and certainly not flirtatious with one another. So why had he done it?

Was it sweet karma that Draco Malfoy could possibly be even the slightest attracted to her? _Was he?_ Ginny's words weeks ago came rushing back to her.

 _"I won't deny that he was a bleeding menace growing up. Trust me. He's not forgiven for how horrible he was to you. But wouldn't it be poetic justice for the git to develop a crush on you."_

But she couldn't use that against him even if it were true. She wasn't the kind to lead someone on or play with their emotions. She knew all too well how badly that could hurt.

But Merlin help her, _Draco Malfoy_? She just didn't know how to feel about it. Feel about him. Why would she want to be wanted by a man like him? Why did the idea interest her at all?

But he was proving to be different wasn't he? But was it different enough?

There were just too many questions and soon enough her mind ran over with them to the point that she choked on a harsh intake of breath and finally realized that she'd been curled up on her sofa for over an hour staring at the wall.

Sleep would be hard won with her brain sifting through so many conflicting thoughts.

Her life had been so simple before he showed up in her office complicating things. What she wouldn't give to return to that.


	7. Sick

**Many thanks for the lovely reviews. Now buckle up for the next one and hold on tight! Thanks reading!  
**

* * *

 **Sick**

Draco tried sending her a few owls the next day but they all returned with letters unopened. He didn't have access to her floo and Potter wasn't exactly being very helpful, particularly when he wouldn't own up to what he'd done to cause her to flee from the ball.

The way his wife had eyed him curiously, rather than outright angrily, made him nervous. He swore that witch was a legilimens and could read his mind. She seemed far too in tune with his interest in Hermione even though he'd admitted absolutely nothing since their reintroduction to each other some two months prior.

He had no explanation for his moment of temporary insanity. There was just something in that moment, something about the way her soulful brown eyes connected with his and the fact that she'd let her guard down with him finally—he'd just acted on instinct—a curiosity to touch what had once been forbidden.

That evening he sat at his desk in his flat and pulled out leather bound journal from his briefcase. Many yellowed pieces of parchment stuck out at odd angles, threatening to escape. He set it down gently and reached for a fresh piece of parchment. With her muggle pen, he dated the top of the page and numbered it at the bottom.

 _857_

He filled the page with the pen's ink and signed it with a flourish. With a defeated sigh, he opened the journal and tucked the page near the back, behind his last one written some eight years prior.

He shoved the journal back into his briefcase to be forgotten again until he had the need to remind himself why he had done the things he'd done.

A knock on his flat's door pulled him out of his mental downward spiral. Only two people besides his mother ever visited him and with an eye roll and a groan, he pushed himself away from his desk.

Blaise Zabini stood on the other side, smirking as he brushed past Draco and went straight for the kitchen.

"Don't you have other friends whose food you can eat," Draco grumbled as he took up a seat at his kitchen counter.

Blaise emerged from the refrigerator with a variety of condiments and deli meats. "Where's your bread? I'm starving."

With a bored flick of his wand, the bread came sailing behind Blaise's head and bonked him on the back of his skull before it bounced onto the counter.

"Cute," the Italian sneered.

The blonde shrugged, smirk in place as he pocketed his wand again.

"Why are you here, Blaise? I was under the impression that you'd be out clubbing again."

Blaise shrugged as he piled his sandwich with layers of meat and cheese. "Can't. Besides, it's Sunday. Bloody witch won't let me anymore."

Draco sat up straighter and narrowed his eyes at his best friend. "Who?"

Blaise glanced up finally. "Lovegood. Bloody woman isn't too fond of my _extracurricular_ activities."

"Since when are you seeing _her_?"

Draco was well aware of his friend's consistent flirtations though he knew better than most that Blaise was picky. He liked to flirt with them but didn't take them all home. He certainly wasn't celibate, unlike Draco's poor state, but he wasn't a fiend either. His friend enjoyed a good drink and a good dance.

"A couple of weeks now," Blaise mumbled around a bite of his messy sandwich, causing Draco to scowl at the lack of manners. "I thought you knew."

Truthfully, Draco hadn't been paying attention like he normally might have. His head was far too preoccupied with his work and the woman he was working with.

"Hmm, never understood that one. Looney, they called her in school."

"Oi, watch it, Malfoy." The Italian glared as he chewed another bite and swallowed hard. "She might be a bit…odd…"He frowned when Draco snorted at that. "But she's…I don't know. She's just different from any other witch I've ever met."

"You got that right," he smirked.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "I'm doing better than you though. How long have you been riding the celibacy train now?"

A dark expression crossed the blonde's face and he straightened on his stool. "You know why, Blaise. Don't make light of it. I tried forgetting about her and it didn't work. Unlike you, I don't enjoy the idea of emotionless sex."

His friend sighed as he finished off his sandwich and wiped his hands on a nearby towel. "You're pathetic, mate. How long are you going to beat yourself up for being such an idiot as a teenager?"

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose as he drew a breath, praying for patience. "What's the real reason you're here, Blaise? Since you are so obviously keeping better company these days."

He grinned suddenly, "Rumor has it you were at the Ministry's annual arse-kissing ball last night."

The blonde huffed at that and crossed his arms irritably. "Oh for Merlin's sake, Blaise, even I can admit that the damn Gryffindorks earned their praise. What the hell did we do during the war? I sat around like a little prat and watched that monster torment people in my own home and you hid yourself at Hogwarts."

"Your self-loathing has been noted," he retorted. "I'm not saying they don't deserve it. Only remarking that it seems a bit overkill to host an annual ball just to remind everyone." He shook his head, giving Draco a rather odd look. "But that's not my point. My point is that I heard from Astoria that you were there escorting Granger. Am I wrong?"

"Not wrong," he muttered.

"Hmm, interesting. Anything you want to tell me?"

Draco's eyes snapped up from the counter and narrowed on him. "Nothing to tell. Now if you're done interrogating me, why don't you skip off and see your witch. I've got work to do to prepare for tomorrow. I'm taking my preliminary case arguments to my boss in the morning."

Blaise's lip curled in distaste at that. "The Tilshires always did strike me as an odd lot. Albindor was a right sicko."

"You really have no idea," Draco nodded in agreement.

Before he left, Blaise turned back in the doorway. "Draco, mate, do yourself a favor and stop beating yourself up. You can't undo any of it." He tipped his head at the briefcase sitting next to his desk in the other room, the journal partially visible from the open doorway. "You can't keep writing those blasted things."

Draco sighed and shook his head. "Go to your girlfriend, Blaise."

~o~O~o~

Hermione was late getting up Sunday morning and with good reason as she'd stayed up late after she ran from him. No amount of backtracking through her mind, rehashing memories which caused her to flinch, could make her understand why Draco Malfoy had kissed her.

Ultimately, she was torn between the feeling of swooning at the incredibly gentle way no man had ever touched her before and scared out of her mind given the source of the gesture.

 _She wanted to pound her head against the wall. She'd thought escaping to the sandy nook near the Black Lake would keep her safe from his taunts but apparently not even her chosen hideaway could help her escape him._

 _She sighed as he sauntered up to her, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini trailing him. He was out of uniform given that it was a Sunday and dressed immaculately in black._

 _"Did you hear the rumor, Blaise," he snickered loudly. "The mudblood finally got her first kiss."_

 _Her brown eyes rolled skyward and she forced herself not to scream at him. Of all people to catch Viktor kissing her on the stairs before the end of the night, it just had to be Draco Malfoy._

 _"Just because your night likely ended on a sour note, Malfoy doesn't mean you have to ruin the memory of mine," she retorted. She was quite proud of her comeback but a nervous tickle ran up her spine when the smirk fell from his face and his lips curled into a sneer._

 _"Don't let it go to your head, Granger. Krum's likely taken too many bludgers to the head. What other excuse would he have for touching filth like you?"_

Did he even remember the words he'd said to her? And that now _he_ had kissed her?

Hermione touched her fingertips to her lips gently, not even realizing that her tea had cooled on the table in front of her as she sat in her kitchen staring off into space. It happened from time to time when she was lost inside her head. Sometimes the gears in her mind just didn't know when to stop.

She barely registered the roar of her floo until Ginny was standing in front of her, a worried expression plastered on her face.

"Oh Ginny, I didn't even hear you."

The redheaded witch summoned the tea kettle with a flick of her wand and took up the seat across from her friend at the table.

"Clearly we need to talk about whatever happened between you and Malfoy last night that had you fleeing the ball sooner than I expected. You caused me to lose a bet with Harry. He said you wouldn't last a half hour and I said it'd be at least an hour."

Hermione quirked an irritated brow up. "So sorry to make you lose your bet."

Ginny waved a dismissive hand and poured herself some tea into the cup she'd summoned. "So are you going to talk or what? I can see by your eyes that you've been crying."

Hermione swallowed nervously. She wasn't sure what to say or even if she should say anything. She'd considered that it might be best ignored. Perhaps just a temporary lapse in judgement on his part.

But then the longer she'd sat there the more she'd come to realize that she didn't hate the idiot. Honestly, it had been hard to understand that he was the same person as the boy who'd made her school life hell.

He was still sarcastic and a little frustrating but he was also funny and intelligent, oddly kind to her so far. He'd been drawing her out of her shell and she hadn't even realized it until now.

With a deep breath, she finally spoke.

"He kissed me."

Ginny chose the wrong moment to sip her tea and ended up snorting a large bit up her nose. "Damn it," she muttered as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry, what's that?"

Hermione groaned and looked at her seriously. "He kissed me. Nothing big really. It was hardly a press of lips but it was still a kiss."

"I knew it," Ginny whispered to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing," she shook her head and shoved her cup aside. "Okay, so he kissed you. I'm guessing by the way you ran off that you didn't appreciate it."

The witch drew the corner of her lip between her teeth as she thought about it. She shrugged after a moment. "Yes and no, I guess. I mean, if you told me this man was anyone other than Draco Malfoy, the boy who'd once professed that I wasn't worth the air I breathed then I'd likely be flattered. But…" She shrugged helplessly. "He's still the same person. Isn't he?"

Ginny frowned in thought. "At least in body. Truthfully, Hermione, he's not been like the boy we grew up with at all."

"I know! And that's what's so confusing. I can't figure him out. I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop." She shook her head as she drew her knees up on the chair and rested her chin on them. "I don't know if I can face him at work tomorrow."

"What are you most afraid is going to happen?"

"I can't go through anything like school again, Ginny. It was hard enough to move on and honestly, have I really? I find it hard to trust new people and I don't trust men's motives when they're nice to me. I've not moved on, I've simply shut the door on my problems."

Ginny drew a deep breath as she met her friend's brown eyes, already watering with fresh tears. It was true and she'd known that for years. No matter how she'd encouraged the woman to open up and trust others, it never seemed to work.

Where Hermione was brilliant beyond comprehension, she was also stubborn. She'd been on a total of five dates since they'd left Hogwarts. Ginny knew it was fear and lack of confidence but perhaps it was also that there hadn't been a man who'd come along worthy of the witch's attention. Patient enough to get past her defenses and smart enough to captivate her mind.

This wasn't your average person needing support, this was Hermione Granger and there just wasn't anything average about her.

Nor was there anything average about Draco Malfoy.

Ginny almost loathed admitting it but the man had potential. He'd clearly matured since Hogwarts. He was intelligent, had shown an uncommon interest in Hermione, and if his past was ignored could even be considered a catch.

And not only that, he seemed to have captured Hermione's attention whether she was aware of it or not. She'd opened to him in a way she hadn't to anyone else outside of their social circle in the last eight years.

"Perhaps you should just talk to Malfoy. Maybe," she gave Hermione a stern look when she snorted derisively, " _maybe_ he was being sincere. Forget about what Harry or Ron would say because he's clearly matured. Aren't you the one who said we're all allowed a second chance from any mistakes we'd made as kids?"

Hermione sighed at that and nodded begrudgingly. "Yes, I seem to recall telling Ron that when he was initially rude to Astoria after she joined our department."

"Exactly, and she'd not even been a Death Eater. So let's say maybe Draco Malfoy has taken a liking to you," she lifted a stern finger, "and don't you snort again. It's possible. He's been courteous and mature. Does he not deserve a chance to be taken seriously? Would you _like_ it if he were interested in you?"

A small grin finally graced her mouth and she responded, "Can I say I don't know and you not hex me?"

Ginny laughed at that and nodded, reaching for her tea again to finish it before it cooled too much. "Sure, but promise me you'll consider the idea."

"Fine, I promise."

"Good, now drink your tea. I remember how you tend to get sick after a bout of crying."

Hermione rolled her eyes and dutifully reached for the cup. "Yes, mother."

~o~O~o~

The next morning his stomach was in horrible knots. It was nearly the same feeling he'd had right before his trial after the war. He felt without a doubt that he'd screwed up any chance he had at mending fences with Hermione Granger and had no one to blame but himself this time.

He lingered as long as possible going over his case with his boss, lining out their defense and evidence for the trial to be held in the following week. His boss gave him the go ahead to finish the week gathering support for the case and then he was free to return to the office after the trial.

Somehow he managed to avoid Potter and Weasley when he finally made it to the Magical Law Enforcement office after a rushed lunch in Diagon Alley. Her secretary gave him a wary look when he passed by him but he didn't consider that too unusual. At worst, she'd gone off on McLaggen again for being a chauvinistic moron.

Yet he feared facing her again after what he'd done.

What he'd done—kissed her. He needed to own it. He kissed the witch he'd spent years harassing in school and she'd run from him like he had the bloody plague.

Did he honestly think a couple of months being civil and mildly friendly to one another was going to be enough to build any sort of real bridge there? And what had he been thinking kissing the woman?

Curiosity had won out on that one. He'd have never had the guts to do it otherwise.

When he finally made it to her office, he found the witch hunched over her desk asleep, drooling on some of their work documents as she breathed through her mouth. His brow furrowed in confusion and he stepped back into the hall just in time to nearly slam bodily into Astoria.

"Oh, Draco! There you are. I was wondering when I didn't see you over coffee this morning." She glanced around him into Hermione's office and clicked her tongue in disapproval. "She's gotten worse then."

"What?"

"Hermione. I saw her when she dragged herself into work this morning. She was sneezing and coughing the better part of the morning before I saw her secretary bring her a tonic. My guess by the look of her is that it merely knocked her out though."

He sighed and stood in thought for a moment. Had no one noticed that she wasn't fit to work today? Not even those dolts she called friends?

"Why is she even here if she's so ill?"

Astoria laughed at that and pushed some hair behind her ear as she peered up at him, amusement clear on her face. "And miss a day of work? I know you don't know her well but does that really sound like something Hermione Granger would ever do?"

He fought the urge to roll his eyes and settled for shaking his head. "No, I suppose not." He glanced over his shoulder at her and sighed. "Well, I suppose I should wake her and send her home. She can't work like that. Drooling won't help my case preparation."

Astoria smirked at that and patted his shoulder encouragingly. "Good luck with that, Draco."

With a heavy groan, he entered the witch's office quietly. With a shake of his head, he rounded her desk and reached out a hand to gently shake her shoulder. "Granger." She sneezed but didn't wake. "Granger." He shook her shoulder more determinedly.

"Huh," she finally lifted her head, eyes glassy and nose sniffly.

"Come on then," he moved to lift her by her shoulders. In this state, she clearly didn't have their recent awkward encounter on the brain. Dare he say, she likely didn't care at the moment. "Let's get you home. You shouldn't even be here today."

Too sick to truly comprehend his words or the fact that he was touching her, Hermione allowed the wizard to lift her and then slip her arms into her coat. She walked slowly next to him as he pressed a hand into the small of her back, passing her confused secretary on the way.

"Granger's out for the rest of the day, Everett," Draco informed him. "I think she's got the bleeding dragon flu. I'm escorting her home."

The other wizard nodded, slightly dumbfounded. He'd asked her when she came in that morning if she wanted to take the day off and have him send her work to her and the look she'd sent him nearly made him piss his pants.

"Uh…sure. Just have her owl if she wants any of her work sent home to her. She usually works from home the few times she's ever sick enough to leave work early."

Draco glanced down at the sleepy, sniffling witch by his side and shook his head as he met the other man's eyes again. "I don't think she'll be working from home today but I'll let you know."

He ignored the bewildered looks of the few people passing through the Ministry's atrium and took up the first empty floo.

"Er…Granger's house," he muttered.

He was mildly surprised that it actually worked when they landed smoothly in her fireplace. Hermione emerged, sneezing and dusting off her robes.

"Why don't you go put on your pajamas, Granger, and I'll find you some soup or something."

The witch was so out of it that she didn't even argue and merely nodded her head sleepily as she trudged up the stairs and out of sight.

Draco took a moment to glance around the living room again. He'd not taken too much time to look around when he'd met her here before the ball a few days ago. It was simple but tastefully decorated. A small sofa was flanked by a pair of matching end tables facing her fireplace. She had no muggle television in the living room and he smirked at the messy stack of books on her coffee table. He easily picked out a stack from the rest that were his own, ones she'd borrowed and not yet returned.

He dropped his briefcase by the sofa and shucked off his coat and suit jacket. He avoided rolling his sleeves, not wanting the smudge of faded magical ink to be visible and offend the witch.

Against his better instincts, he couldn't just leave her to fend for herself. Though he really should just send an owl to one of her friends, Potter's wife maybe, and let them handle her. Yet he just couldn't bring himself to do it. A small penance for how he'd wronged her in the past maybe.

Perhaps a strong, growing need to be near her that he'd been doing his best to ignore as of late.

He ducked out into the entrance hall where the stairs led to what he assumed was her bedroom. A quick peek down the hall showed him a bathroom and a small room she'd set up as a home office of sorts. The kitchen was down the hall from that and he set about searching her pantry for something suitable for someone with a cold.

Draco cringed when he accidentally dropped a pot and glanced over his shoulder. That blasted cat he'd seen pictures of in her office poked his squashed head around the corner and eyed him critically before he moved on down the hall, strutting with his bushy tail lifted high. Like pet, like owner.

Hermione was then just coming down the stairs, wrapped in a blanket, the ends of which trailed behind her like a patched version of their Hogwarts robes. He followed her with a quirked eyebrow and watched as she fell face-first onto her sofa and curled up under the blanket as though he wasn't even there.

The woman looked utterly exhausted and miserable as she sniffled and coughed, turning her head against the pillow until she could get reasonably comfortable despite her difficulty breathing. Her cat hopped up onto the couch and settled himself in the middle of her back where he curled into a tight ball.

Draco retreated again to her kitchen and a quick glance through the cupboards revealed some muggle soup cans and a few potions. Taking up the chicken noodle soup and a potion that could be used to help clear her congestion, he set to work.

He dumped the soup into the small pot he'd placed on the stove and wrinkled his nose at the offending-looking gloopy mess. Had he more time, he'd make her something from scratch. He wasn't much for cooking spells.

He set the burner on low to warm the contents and then searched her cupboards for a glass to measure out a dose of the potion.

With his mind focused on his tasks at hand and searching through her selection of tea, thirty minutes passed. He didn't hear the roar of her floo or the quiet curse of another person until Ginny Potter rushed into the kitchen behind him.

"Malfoy? What in the hell are you doing here?"

Draco spun around to face her and held a finger over his lips to shush the witch and pointed towards the living room where Hermione was still asleep.

"She's sick," he whispered.

"I'm aware," she responded quietly. "Harry sent me an owl just now to check on her after he found out she left for the day." She eyed him curiously before glancing around him at the pot of soup threatening to boil over. "He neglected to mention that she'd left with you."

He shrugged and turned to stir the pot of soup on the stove as a distraction. "Someone had to take care of her."

Ginny couldn't help the scoff that escaped her. "And you assumed that should be you? Are you mental?"

She might be in support of Hermione giving the man a chance were he interested in her romantically but given her current state of health she imagined they hadn't talked yet.

"Likely," he muttered to himself.

Ginny leaned against the counter as she observed the wizard in front of her. She'd had her suspicions about him since she and Hermione had run into in the shop just after they started working together on the Tilshire case. It was part of the reason she had encouraged Hermione to keep an open mind about him. Something was missing from the mystery of Draco Malfoy and she'd be damned if she wouldn't find out.

"Be straight with me, Malfoy. I've kept silent long enough. You hated her and tortured her our entire time at Hogwarts. What are you doing here? What exactly has been going on between the two of you?"

Draco watched the carrots and noodles swirling around his spoon in the pot and for some ungodly reason, decided she was as good as anyone to confide in. Blaise certainly had never been of any help. He'd never spoken about any of it to Pansy either. What did he really have to lose?

"I never actually hated her," he admitted quietly, his back still to her and stirring the pot with the wooden spoon.

Momentarily stunned, Ginny's lips pursed in thought. She wasn't prepared for that. She figured he'd give her some explanation of how he'd matured past his family's bigotry but not that he'd never hated her friend.

Images of him openly ridiculing Hermione flashed through her mind's eyes. Countless times she'd fought the urge to hex the idiot whenever Hermione returned to the common room to hide, or worse, in tears when he'd cornered her alone again.

"Could have fooled me and everyone else then. Be honest here. You don't have anything to prove."

He whirled around to face her, a dark look set in his eyes. "I never hated her," he growled. As her eyes widened at his severe tone, he softened slowly. "Not really. I didn't have a choice."

"What are you on about?"

He sighed and tossed the spoon aside. It wasn't like there was much point in holding it in any longer. His father was dead. It wasn't like he was coming back from the grave for him if he told the truth.

"She annoyed me at first with her swotty tendencies and the need to be perfect at everything, yes, but I never hated her. My father—he felt I talked about her too much after our first year. Even though they were all complaints, he didn't like my preoccupation with her."

Ginny tipped her head curiously, an apprehensive expression in her eyes. She didn't much like where this was going.

"What did he do?"

Draco shrugged nonchalantly. "Then? Only caned me once and warned me not to speak of…muggle-borns again. But as you likely well know I've always been a bit impulsive and I'd still mention her from time to time. I made the mistake of telling him third year about how she slapped me and I didn't do anything about it. That was when he started using the cruciatus on me." He ignored the way her eyes widened and her unconscious gasp. "Told me if I ever let her touch me or think she was safe that he'd not only kill her but he'd make sure I took the mark when the time came."

Appalled, Ginny glanced at his forearm, still covered by his dress shirt. "But you ended up taking it anyway."

He snorted and nodded. "Oh, I know. My father lied to everyone about everything. Even his family. My mother cried when it happened, you know."

 _He watched as Lucius stood by the fireplace, his grey eyes watching the hot flames dance and cast shadows on the dimly lit walls. Something in his gut told him that this wouldn't end well. He knew Blaise and Theo had only been joking when they told his father during their summer visit that he had a crush on her but his father hadn't seen it that way._

 _It had been a week since then and his father hadn't spoken a word to him since he'd left immediately for a business trip in Bulgaria. However, the cold look in the wizard's eyes spoke volumes and he knew he'd been summoned to his office as soon as he returned, away from his mother's watchful eyes._

 _"She touched you, did she," Lucius asked, his voice a mere wisp of a hiss over the crackling flames._

 _"She caught me off guard," Draco answered at a metered pace. Like charming a snake, it was best to choose his words carefully and speak calmly to his father._

 _"Caught you off guard? Your friends seem to think you rather fancy the little Mudblood." Lucius turned away from the fire finally and faced his son. The image of the wizard lit from behind by dancing flames was rather frightening._

 _"I don't," Draco answered calmly. "They were merely trying to get a rise out of me."_

 _"Hmm, I've told you before not to occupy yourself with her. Now you allow her to retaliate against you, Draco? To assert dominance over you with her tainted blood. Have you no reason and sense of self-preservation?"_

 _Draco drew a deep breath as he considered how he might talk himself out of this. He could have hexed her in return, sure. He could have hit her back but his mother had always asserted that a man of any valor or integrity never raised his hand to a woman, no matter the offense. Yet, he wasn't inclined to do any of those things to her. He didn't_ **like** _her but he wasn't about to lower himself to retaliation._

 _Plus, she was bloody intimidating with that fierce look of hatred in her eyes. He wasn't brave like her lot. He was cunning and sly._

 _"Mother would have been most displeased if I'd retaliated against a girl," he finally responded. He felt appealing to his mother's wants might also soften the blow from his father._

 _Lucius' eyes flashed dangerously. "Your mother doesn't truly comprehend the issue here, Draco. If we allow them to one up us, to assert their independence then how are we to keep them in their place? Have I taught you nothing?"_

 _He stepped away from the fire and stood in front of his son. Draco tilted his head just slightly to make eye contact as he hadn't reached his father's height just yet._

 _His father lowered his voice as he spoke close to a whisper. "Make no mistake, Draco. If you let her touch you again, if you allow her to move beyond the station we want her to be in, I_ **will** _take care of it."_

 _Draco swallowed, "But Dumbledore…"_

 _"Will never know how I accomplish my task. If she touches you again, Draco I'll kill her. Consider if your mother's frivolous and unnecessary attention to decorum is worth that? Get your mind off that Mudblood. She's not worth an ounce of your thoughts. She's better dead. Remember that."_

A shiver ran the length of Draco's spine at the memory and he took a deep breath to push away the wave of nausea. He'd never doubted for a second that his father would follow through on his threat and from that moment on cranked up his insults towards her.

Ginny drew a deep breath and set her palms calmly on the counter in front of her. "So you mean to say that you tormented Hermione for years, left scars that still plague her today, all so your father wouldn't murder her and lay off of you?"

His mouth twisted in anger as his mind sifted through the horrible memories of the things he'd said, and worse, the things he'd done. "Essentially, yes. I realize it's twisted and doesn't make up for what I did. But if word got back to him, and he made sure it would, that I was even the slightest cordial to her, that he'd make good on his word. I didn't want her blood on my hands."

The witch sat back on the kitchen stool behind her numbly and stared at him in awe. "For Godric's sake, Malfoy. I knew your family was twisted but that takes the cake." She shook her head. "What did your mother think of all this?"

"She wasn't deluded enough to think he was some sort of hero. He was nearly as bad to her as he was to me. But he never beat me or hexed me in front of her." A funny smile tilted the corners of his mouth then. "In fact, the day we received word that he died in Azkaban, she sent me a card at work. It said, 'we're free'."

Ginny sat there upon the bar stool for a moment pondering all that he'd told her. He'd been just as trapped, if not worse, than some of them had been. She didn't doubt the truth in it as Lucius Malfoy was a known psychopath. The man cheated, lied, stole, and covered his tracks like no one else. But somehow the fact that he'd abused his own son just never occurred to her. They'd been such a prideful lot and he'd been so protective of Draco during school that it never occurred to her that his abuse had been within the family, too.

"So all that rubbish you said about her growing up…?" She let the question hang for a moment, not sure how much he'd offer up.

Draco grabbed up the wooden spoon and turned back to the pot on the stove. A comforting image of her reading peacefully in her favorite armchair in the school's library surfaced in his mind and he sighed to himself as it calmed him again.

"She was beautiful."

The witch felt like she'd been sucker punched in the stomach. His defeated, remorseful tone said it all. All those years of having to sling horrible insults and breaking down a poor girl's self-esteem and he'd had a crush on her.

His back was still to her and she imagined it hadn't been easy to admit any of this.

"It was mutual…at first you know." She gave him a small smile when he glanced over his shoulder warily. "Until second year when you first called her that foul name anyway. She thought you were cute, but misguided."

He snorted to himself. "I was more than misguided."

"What are you doing here now though, Malfoy?"

"Now?"

Ginny sighed and folded her arms on the counter. Knowing all of this changed the game completely. She'd been just as guilty of thinking the worst of him—with good reason of course. However, knowing that it was all an act, a twisted one, but still an act—well, it flipped every preconceived notion she ever had about him.

In his own misguided way, he'd been protecting Hermione all along. Protecting her the best way he knew how.

"Don't play dumb with me. My husband is brilliant at his job but not exactly the most intuitive when it comes to personal relationships. That's my field of expertise. I've been watching you and the way you've interacted with her. The encounter at the muggle shop was certainly telling but you agreeing, no, _volunteering_ to be her date to the ball was what really tipped me off that something was up with you."

Draco shrugged at that. "Mostly trying to repair the damage, I guess. I'm still an arsehole, Red. I get that. But I don't want her walking through life avoiding people because she's afraid to trust anyone outside her inner circle or because she thinks she's so unattractive that no one would ever want her. Astoria told me all about how she avoids men and isn't very close to anyone outside of you lot." He swallowed and a scowl overtook his face. "And all of that is my fault. _I_ made her feel that way about herself."

"What about you? Do you not still want her?"

He stared at her for a long moment. Exactly how did he answer that? Even though they'd not really run into each other at all in the last eight years, Draco had never forgotten about Hermione Granger. How could he? He'd dated a few women here and there but none that he'd even once considered right for him. No one he'd bring home to his mother or even consider putting in the energy to dote on the way he'd twistedly protected her all those years.

He huffed out a harsh breath before wordlessly reaching for his wallet in his back pocket. He pulled out a newspaper clipping, a rare image of a smiling Hermione at some sort of Ministry event as she stood between Harry and Kingsley. The edges were tattered and the paper aging but the picture was intact.

"Never stopped," he admitted. "But I know the damage is done. I imagine a part of her will always be uncertain about me."

Ginny stared down at the old clipping which had to be at least four years old given the beard Harry had grown and she'd threatened for a month to shave off in his sleep. This wasn't some ordinary crush. This was a man long enamored with a woman he'd been trained to believe he couldn't have, and worse, was guilty of causing harm to. She couldn't imagine the scars that must have left _him_ with.

 _Good Godric, here I am feeling sorry for Draco Malfoy of all people._

"You'd give up and let her fall for another man? That's quite selfless, Malfoy. Doesn't really seem like you, even when you weren't throwing slurs."

He shoved the clipping back in his wallet after she handed it back and turned back to the stove to turn off the fire. "Love has a funny way of doing that to a bloke. She's the only person I've ever had any selfless intentions towards. I've just learned to go with it lately now that I don't have to be horrible to her under pretenses of keeping her safe."

Before Ginny could respond to his use of the 'L' word, Hermione chose that moment to emerge from her cocoon on the sofa and padded sleepily into the kitchen. She seemed more alert than when they'd first arrived and finally she noted with alarm that Draco Malfoy was in her kitchen, preparing soup apparently.

"I must have really been out of it to allow you to escort me home like this, Malfoy."

He took in the sleepy look in her brown eyes coupled with the sweatshirt paired with her pajama pants. Merlin, she was beautiful even sick. He hated himself for locking all of her away inside herself.

"Certainly not in your right mind," he quipped, the mask of his normal smirk present again.

He gave a knowing nod at Ginny who returned it and he set a bowl of soup and the potion for her congestion down on the counter in front of the two women.

"I believe you're in better hands now. See you at work."

Hermione sniffled as she watched the blonde vacate her kitchen. It was only a few seconds before she heard her floo again and then turned to her best friend.

"I'm so confused right now."

A lone eyebrow ticked up on Ginny's forehead and she grinned. "Now I don't ever hear that from you often."e

"Oh shut up," Hermione managed to spit out past a sneeze and a cough.

The redhead rolled her eyes and moved out of her seat, pushing her friend into it suggestively. "Eat the soup Malfoy warmed up for you and take the potion. I'm going to floo Harry real quick and let him know I'm staying the night."

"I'm a grown woman for Merlin's sake," she attempted to shout but it came out more as a rasp.

Ginny stopped in the doorway and placed her fisted hands on her hips. "You sound ridiculous with that cold. I told you that you'd get sick after crying half the weekend."

"I also might have been exposed to some Azkaban inmates during an appeals trial last Friday who had the dragon flu," she admitted sheepishly. "It has a 72 hour incubation period, you know."

With another eye roll, she sighed and pointed at the bowl of soup. "Eat. The fact that someone had to wake you from your desk and escort you home should be reason enough that I should stay."

Ginny ignored her friend's grumbling, satisfied when she picked up the spoon and began sipping the soup. Not wanting to have her conversation with Harry overheard, she flooed straight into his office and was thankful to find him alone.

"How is she," Harry asked when he wife appeared out of the green flames.

"Typical sick Hermione, defiant and not wanting any help."

He nodded as he moved his paperwork aside. "Did Malfoy really escort her home?"

She perched herself on the corner of his desk and folded her arms. "He did. You realize he likes her, don't you? Even you and your lack of perception for social situations has to see that, Harry."

Harry sighed as he slouched back in his desk chair and pinched the bridge of his nose over his glasses. "It's become increasingly obvious, yes. I mean, he's gotten her to take her lunch outside of her office on a regular basis."

"Because he's good conversation. He argues about books with her." She smiled gently at him, "You know Hermione loves you and Ron dearly and no one can replace either of you as her first best friends but you don't offer her the kind of conversation that stimulates her mind."

"And Malfoy's never been an idiot," he added thoughtfully as he swiveled lightly in his chair. "He always came second to her in our classes."

"And he's not the git he used to be. That much is clear with how he's been trying to make amends and get to know her." She wouldn't betray Draco's confidence in telling even her husband what he'd admitted but she really wanted Harry on board with this. Needed him on board because Ron wouldn't be so easy to convince.

"Still can't believe he kissed her," Harry muttered.

Ginny shrugged, a knowing smile tilting her lips. "They still haven't talked about that. I'm going to stay the night and make sure she takes care of herself. She thinks it's the dragon flu which I've never really been susceptible to. Might be a good idea if you track Malfoy down and maybe send him back to her house so they can talk without her trying to escape facing the situation. He's already exposed himself so it shouldn't matter."

Harry groaned at the idea of having to talk to the git about his best friend but even he couldn't deny the changes he'd seen in the man.

"I'll send him your way after work. I've got a meeting then I'll track the snake down."

"He's not much of a snake anymore, Harry," she reminded him as she leaned over to kiss him.

"'Suppose not," he nodded and waved as she returned to the floo.

Finding the wizard after his meeting hadn't been as difficult as he thought. Draco had taken up residence at Hermione's desk with papers strewn everywhere.

Harry rapped his knuckles on the doorframe and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Didn't figure you'd still be here, Malfoy given that Hermione's out sick."

Draco shuffled some of the paperwork and began to tidy his mess when he glanced at the clock, realizing it was already half past five.

"Well, I figured I could work here and no one would bother me. Come to lecture me again about hurting your friend," Draco snarled as he began packing his briefcase.

Harry sighed and ventured into the office where he took the seat across from Hermione's desk.

"Not exactly. Though my threat still stands."

Draco snorted, not bothering to look up and nodded.

"She's special, Malfoy. She's not like us, and I don't mean just because she's muggle-born. Hermione is brilliant which I know you're aware of but she's more than that. You really fucked with her head growing up."

The blonde's grey eyes snapped up to meet his and he frowned. "I know, Potter. I've been trying to be nice to her. It doesn't change the past but I've been trying to show her that I was wrong."

"Good of you to admit it."

Harry adjusted his glasses and glanced at the picture of him, Hermione, and Ron just after the war on her shelf. The camera caught her just as her smile fell and that melancholy look overtook her again. It was the same one he'd seen all throughout the war.

She was relentless and never gave up though no matter what anyone said or did to her. But there was an emptiness there, too.

"Piece of advice for you, Malfoy. I'd recommend you go back there now and clear the air with her. If you like her, then make it clear. Don't beat around the bush with her because it only fuels her doubts about herself. If you're not interested, then say so. But don't you dare lead her on. I don't particularly like the idea that she might be interested in you but I'm not about to sabotage her happiness." Harry turned at the doorway and added, "Oh, and there's a Chinese place a block from her house—she likes the soup there when she's sick. Mint chocolate chip ice cream if she has a sore throat."

Draco swallowed nervously and nodded. Had Harry _fucking_ Potter just given his approval if he wanted to pursue his best friend?

"Noted."

He watched the auror nod before he left.

"Damn it, Red," he muttered to himself. "Now I've got both Potters breathing down my neck."


	8. She Deserves Better

**Thank you very much for all of the lovely feedback. I understand some were surprised by him opening up to Ginny but I thought it was kind of perfect. He has nothing to lose and she's neutral ground since she's neither Harry or Ron.**

 **If you live in the states, early Happy Thanksgiving! Regardless, please enjoy a new chapter.**

* * *

 **She Deserves Better**

Ginny opened the door and smirked at the sight before her.

Draco glared at the witch and merely held the two bags of food up in either hand. "Well, am I welcome here or not?"

"Why did you not use the floo again?"

He frowned and glanced over his shoulder self-consciously. The neighborhood was decidedly muggle and he wasn't certain how secure they were.

"I only got through the first time because she was with me. Had to apparate into the neighborhood and walk."

She snorted and stood aside to let him in. He followed behind her into the living room where Hermione had set up camp on her sofa, cocooned in a blanket again but at least sitting up as she read.

"Even when you're sick you read," he blurted out incredulously.

Hermione looked up in surprise and met his eyes before she glanced at the bags in his hands. He'd changed out of his work clothes and had opted for dark jeans with his grey pullover. She swallowed against her suddenly dry throat and finally, _openly_ , admitted to herself that she was attracted to him. At least on a physical level.

Draco followed her eyes and then held each bag up. "Potter said you liked the soup from the Chinese place a block over. Your lovely _friend_ ," he glared at Ginny and was annoyed when she merely grinned back at him, "told the tosser what I did and suggested I make amends. Brought the ice cream he recommended, too."

He watched as she sniffled and brushed unruly curls away from her face and back behind her ear. His mind went back to the small moment where he'd brushed a stray curl behind her ear at the ball. He knew without a doubt that he'd give his best owl just to run his fingers through those silky strands again.

Hermione glanced over at Ginny and lifted an eyebrow, sniffling all the while. "Can you give us a moment?"

"Gladly," she nodded. She made her way towards the kitchen and gave Draco an encouraging thumbs up to which he glared at and likely would have given her a rude hand gesture had both hands not been preoccupied.

Draco approached hesitantly and set his bags down on her coffee table where he took a seat across from her. He unpacked the soup first and handed it over to her waiting hands with a spoon.

"I'm impressed. You even got the right kind."

He shrugged and rested his elbows on his knees as she took a sip. "Yeah, I took a chance and gave your name and they knew what to give me."

She stared into the plastic takeaway bowl and licked her lips. She wasn't really prepared to have this conversation but then again left to her own devices she'd likely choose not to have it at all. Where was the courage that had sorted her into Gryffindor?

"You know…I don't think anyone's ever brought me soup when I was sick besides Harry, Ron, or Ginny."

She looked up and found his grey eyes had softened as he watched her. It was that expression again that she couldn't read.

"Not even your parents," he asked gently.

Hermione chewed her lip and shook her head. "No, they…they didn't…"

Draco realized what she was trying to say and felt his stomach curl in on itself and a silent rage flood his body. "Granger, I'm sorry. I didn't realize—"

"No, it's…it's okay. I mean," she waved a dismissive hand, "They weren't tortured at least."

He swallowed and shook his head as she tried to make light of it in order to not dampen the calm atmosphere between them. How had he not known that the bloody Death Eaters had taken out her parents during the war?

Knowing that, he made his decision. Bullying her was one thing but being involved with a group of people that had murdered her parents—no, he just couldn't. She deserved better.

Hermione watched the way the color of his eyes darkened and knew the familiar signs of his anger igniting. She'd seen it enough before whenever he was in a foul mood in school. Perhaps a change of topic was needed. She didn't really want to talk about her parents anyway.

"You never answered my question you know. When did you stop hating me?"

He appeared stricken for a moment before he sighed. "I never _really_ hated you."

"Could have fooled me," she muttered and sipped her soup again.

 _I fooled a lot of people_ , he thought bitterly.

Draco took a deep breath and sat up straighter. Now or never.

"I apologize for being a giant arse to you growing up. There's no excuse for it but I've…matured. I also apologize for my actions at the ball. Can we sweep my lapse in judgement under the proverbial rug and resume where we were?"

He tried to ignore Ginny rolling her eyes from the living room doorway, wanting to hex the witch for eavesdropping as he waited with bated breath for Hermione's response.

She looked hurt for a flash of a second, so fast he almost thought he imagined it, before she nodded and offered him a friendly smile that he was still becoming used to seeing—particularly directed at him.

 _Merlin, I'm such a bloody tosser._

"I'll blame it on the ridiculous atmosphere that night. You're forgiven."

He sagged with relief that he didn't quite feel, "Exactly. Thank you."

 _Idiot_ , Ginny mouthed to him before retreating to the kitchen.

Draco ignored the opinionated witch and the gnawing feeling in his gut telling him he'd made yet another mistake in life.

He wiped his hands which had become curiously clammy against his pants as he stood, ignoring the inquisitive way her brown eyes were now following his every move as if she knew he was holding back from her.

"Well, I shouldn't overstay my welcome. Just wanted to clear the air."

"And feed me apparently."

Merlin help him, did she just smirk at him? Was she _teasing_ him?

He snorted and nodded. "Anytime, Granger. I'd like to think we can call ourselves friends now. If you're open to it anyway."

Her eyes shifted to the bowl in her hands shyly, cringing as she sniffled again and finally nodded. "I'd like that."

"Get better. I can't sit in that office another day without you there to scare off the annoying plebes."

"I don't _try_ to scare people," she admitted sheepishly.

"Oh no, it just comes naturally to you," he smirked. He glanced over the back of the couch and gave Ginny an annoying little wave as he waggled his fingers teasingly. "Later, Red."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll see each other again soon," Ginny grinned mischievously. Once he was out the door, she turned to her friend who was still sipping her soup carefully. "Well? You ok?"

Hermione shrugged and nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you've got the look of disappointment that you try to hide but do a terrible job at doing so. Face it, Hermione. You _like_ the git." She glanced over her shoulder where he'd disappeared. "And the git likes you whether he admits it or not."

"He doesn't," Hermione asserted sternly. "He made that clear and that's fine. Truly. Think about how twisted me dating Draco Malfoy would be? Utterly ridiculous."

Ginny folded her arms over her chest with a heavy sigh. She wasn't so convinced of that. But it was clear that the two of them were stubborn. However, understanding what she now did about Draco Malfoy's actions in the past she was rather perplexed as to why the man didn't go for it. He'd never been afraid of going after what he wanted in school. What made Hermione so different?

Well, that was it though. Hermione _was_ different.

Draco didn't feel the need to explain it but he knew and accepted it. He wouldn't be guilty of playing with her emotions at this point in life.

He left her townhome and found himself wandering about Diagon Alley that evening. A new book was in order to entertain himself. As soon as the smell of fresh parchment and ink assaulted him upon stepping foot in the shop his heart lurched into a despicably sappy dose of longing for her that he'd not experienced in years.

He'd always enjoyed watching her read in school. Annoyed by her habit of dog-earing a page instead of using a proper bookmark, he still enjoyed the way her features would go slack and her shoulders relaxed as she lost herself in the words.

"I could have gone for it," he muttered as he ran his hands over the titles in the new releases section. The shop was quiet for the most part and near closing in another hour. "I could have finally had her."

"Had who?"

Draco whirled around so fast one would have thought he would have his wand out to strike. However, he found Pansy standing behind him, an overlarge cookbook held under one arm and an amused smirk lighting her face.

"Bollocks," he grimaced as his shoulders finally slumped from their tense state. "Pansy, what are you doing here?"

"Same as you, I'd wager. Brent's been wanting to experiment in the kitchen more and I thought to buy him a new cookbook."

"I don't need to hear about your bedroom escapades with the great _boring wonder_ ," Draco snarled.

She rolled her eyes at him and followed him as he picked up a book and moved on to the fiction section. "Oh, sod off, Draco. You know I was being serious. What's with you anyway? You've gone into that work spiral again as you usually do on a big case and I haven't seen you much. Blaise says you've been working at the Ministry."

He nodded, not bothering to look at the witch as he perused the titles. A part of him wanted to bring her something new but wouldn't that come off as flirtatious after what they'd just discussed? He didn't want to screw up the tentative friendship they'd started. It was better than nothing.

"Oh Merlin, how did I not notice?"

Draco glanced up finally after deciding to pick up the historical novel for her anyway and lifted a curious eyebrow at Pansy. "Pardon? Notice what?"

"The last time I saw you like this was sixth year right after you saw Granger running off from Slughorn's party away from that McLaggen tosser."

His eyes widened considerably. "What in the bloody hell are you talking about?"

She waved a dismissive hand and shook her head. "Oh calm down, I didn't realize it then. I didn't know about your crush on her until a year ago. Blaise got pissed drunk and spilled the beans."

"Fuck," he muttered to himself and left her for the register.

"It's not a big deal you know," she called after she tossed down her own payment and caught up to him.

"Pansy, I'd really rather not discuss this right now," he ground out through gritted teeth.

He quickly handed over the proper galleons for his purchase and left the bewildered witch behind the counter as he hurried out of the shop, Pansy hot on his heels.

 _As Snape left him to his own devices again, he sunk down in the cold, dark corner of the castle and held his head in his hands. How stupid it had been to crash Slughorn's party. Of course that wouldn't have worked._

 _"I'm bloody fucked," he muttered to himself._

 _He was distracted from his moment of self-pity when he saw a girl in a red dress, a wild mane of curls, flying around the corner. She didn't see him lurking in the shadows and he was thankful when she rushed off in the opposite direction._

 _Cormac McLaggen turned the corner then, an irritating grin on the Gryffindor's face._

 _"Aw come on, Hermione. It's just a bit of mistletoe. Might as well kiss me now instead of in the common room!"_

 _Draco stood quickly, a low hiss escaping him. Thankful for the covering of the shadow he was still under he reached for his wand and quickly flicked it in the direction of the idiot._

 _He watched in satisfaction as McLaggen blinked blankly and then after a moment shook his head, seemingly wondering why he was there._

 _"Ought to buy her a bit of time to escape the idiot," he muttered to himself._

 _He didn't notice Pansy standing just around the opposite corner or the confused expression on the young witch's face._

"Is it hard," Pansy asked once she caught up with him as he made the way down the cobbled sidewalk.

"Is what hard," he drawled evenly.

"Fancying her and feeling like you can't have her? That's what's got your wand in a knot, isn't it? Now that you've had to work with her after so many years."

Draco glanced sideways at the witch and a curious eyebrow ticked up on his forehead. "When did you become so bloody perceptive?"

She shrugged and gave him a good natured smile. "A benefit of age and marriage, I guess. So is it?"

He rolled his eyes skyward with a groan but after a moment finally gave a sharp nod. "It's horrible. Always has been." He paused and turned to face her full on. "How much did Blaise blab to you anyway?"

She bit her lip, a small smile still in place but it fell as she took on a more serious expression. "Your father was an asshole, Draco. No matter what side of the war we were on, there was no excuse for threatening children or abusing you."

He grimaced and shook his head as he began walking again. "I'm going to kill Blaise whenever I see that no good gossip again."

"You could go for it, you know. We're not kids anymore, Draco. Our parents don't dictate our lives and that bloody war is over."

He snorted, "Easy for you. You didn't torment your spouse for the entirety of your adolescence."

"She was a Gryffindor, Draco. They're annoyingly forgiving, that lot." She shrugged and patted his arm gently. "Give it some thought. I've known you for years. You're not that evil little brat. I know you're better than that. And you're annoyingly bookish these days," she tipped her chin towards his books. "You're perfect for each other."

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes but finally cracked a small smile. "You missed your calling as a therapist, Pansy."

The witch merely grinned.

~o~O~o~

 _Feather light touches grazed her skin. Strong hands had shifted her shirt up and bunched under her breasts. The fingertips continued their massaging ministrations as her eyes flickered against the pale moonlight filtering in through the bedroom. It was enough to tell her that it was the quiet hours of the early morning still—a time when the world slept at peace—but for insatiable lovers._

 _The fingertips ghosting over her taut skin elicited shivers down her spine and she heard herself moan—a low, husky sound she'd never heard come from her throat before now._

 _Those fingers pressed harder and she became aware of a firm chest at her back. She was being shifted slowly as he pressed her to her back, the wide breadth of him shifting over her and coaxing her legs apart to allow him to settle there._

 _Soft lips trailed along her neck and he seemed frustrated when the collar of her t-shirt got in the way of his explorations. He growled and muttered an incantation that quickly rid her of the garment._

 _Every inch of skin he touched was on fire as he worshipped her body._

 _A firm hand caressed around her waist and slid to the small of her back where he pressed her upward against him with a low growl. He rumbled a bit deeper when her hands tentatively came around him and rested between his shoulder blades._

 _Oh so slowly his mouth made its way upward, over her chin and finally pressed to her lips in a soft but lingering kiss._

 _"Bloody gorgeous," he rasped against her lips._

 _Hermione sighed as he pulled away slowly and finally opened her eyes to him. Slate grey eyes stared feverishly into her own as he watched her, waiting for her permission to continue._

 _Blonde hair which was normally harshly combed back fell over his forehead and she slowly reached up to finger the fine strands. She gasped when he caught her wrist, his eyes never leaving hers, and pressed a hot kiss to the inside of her wrist._

 _"Please," she finally heard herself plead softly._

 _He hummed deep in his throat and leaned down again to press his mouth against hers. "Oh sweetheart," he growled in her ear, "you don't have to say please."_

Hermione sat up in bed with a jolt. She drew a deep breath and glanced around her dark room, only able to see faint outlines of furniture guided by the moonlight filtering in through her window. She kicked her feet at the covers twisted around her legs, her skin coated in a light sheen of sweat.

Covers tossed aside, she drew her legs up and crossed them as she brought her trembling hands to her face, dragging them down her heated cheeks.

"Bloody hell," she sighed heavily.

It had felt so _real_.

Draco Malfoy had been in her dreams before but in the past they'd been nightmares. Never once had he been a source of pleasure.

How would she ever look the blonde wizard in the eye after he'd made it clear he didn't want her?

~o~O~o~

"Glad to see you back where you belong."

Hermione's head snapped up at the now familiar sound of Draco's voice, his smirk in place as he entered her office for what was likely the last time and made his way to his desk to drop his briefcase.

Her mind whirled through all the events of the last week—being sick and _him_ bringing her soup before he declared that he hadn't meant to kiss her. Then there was her dream.

 _Ugh, bloody dreams_ , she mused.

It had taken a few days for her to get over the flu before she was able to make it back to work. All she'd done the whole time was read and bicker with Ginny about cornering Draco to admit that he was wrong.

Truthfully, she couldn't ignore him now. As if a wound had been reopened and was fresh and raw again, every sensation was sharp. She couldn't ignore her pull to him. His arrogance should have turned her off. She shouldn't have admired his tall build or the smirk he directed at her as he pulled paperwork from his briefcase.

She'd rarely been tempted by men in the last few years. She'd gone on those few dates to appease Ginny but never felt any spark. Nothing fiery enough to open her up and trust someone besides her friends.

Sweat Merlin, her heart was thawing after so many years of the ice she shrouded it in to avoid being hurt.

Hermione swallowed and nodded finally, eyes drifting back to the parchment on her desk.

"Yes, well, someone has to frighten the office. They'd be sorely lacking without their resident ice queen."

She'd meant it as a quip, even smiled lightly to emphasize her intent but he didn't laugh. Not like she had expected he would. Didn't agree. His smirk slowly melted into a familiar scowl and he turned to take his seat.

"You shouldn't talk about yourself like that, Granger. I was joking before when I said that. Probably a bad one."

She shrugged and chewed the corner of her mouth as she tapped the end of her pen against her desk lightly.

"Well, I have been rather shut off over the years."

Draco glanced up and met her eyes carefully. "What's changed then?"

"Uh," she shook her head, a sheepish smile in place, "Nothing. Not a thing. Just time."

He nodded though he didn't buy her words at all. Had he made a mistake? Had he hurt the witch again by claiming he'd made a mistake in kissing her?

Merlin help him, he just couldn't do it. She really did deserve better than him.

He sat up straighter then and rolled his eyes at himself. He was beginning to sound like a bleeding Hufflepuff.

"Are you prepared for the trial later?"

Her question brought him out of his mental reverie and he locked eyes with her again. When did she begin to look at him with such warmth in her brown eyes?

Clearly he'd done too well in his task to become her friend.

"As ready as can be. The tosser's guilty. There's no question about it. It's just a matter of presenting all of the evidence and the other things I've uncovered to the Wizengamot to determine how long they'll lock the nutter up."

"How long do you think he deserves?"

Hermione had always been curious about people's sense of fairness. What one deemed fair another didn't necessarily agree with. She wasn't certain how much of Draco's moral compass had changed over the years, even though he was a wizarding attorney. Was his sense of leniency too great?

Draco snorted and kicked his feet up on the corner of his desk. "I'd argue for life."

He hadn't wanted to tell her about the connection he'd made between all of the victims the bastard had targeted as he made his way towards the subject of his affections. His statements to the aurors had indicated that he'd attacked the women because he felt they were standing in his beloved's way to a higher ranking position that he felt she deserved.

However, there appeared to be a disconnect the deeper he searched. Not all of the women were in higher ranking positions. Some were lower level employees that wouldn't have been in the way at all.

Draco had spent the last month pouring over victim histories, family profiles, and the like until he'd made a particularly disturbing discovery—especially so in this day and time.

She'd find out soon enough but he wasn't ready to divulge the information to her.

Hermione nodded at his assertion, agreeing and pleased that they saw eye to eye.

Both looked up when the sound of a knock on her doorframe distracted them.

"Morning, Hermione," Ron greeted cheerfully. He glared when he spotted Draco seated all too comfortably at his makeshift desk. "Still here, ferret?"

Draco snorted amusedly and threw up a rude hand gesture to the redhead.

"Ronald," Hermione admonished lightly, shaking her head at the wizard. He opened his mouth to argue but she cut him off. "What can I do for you this morning?"

Draco did smirk at that. He did still enjoy getting the Weasel's dander up.

Ron huffed and shook his head. "We need you in Kingsley's office. He wants you to sign off on McLaggen's disciplinary plan."

"What'd the ruddy tosser do this time," Draco asked.

Ron glared at the blonde, "Not that it's any of your business but he tried to chat up one of the witnesses in a case we're working on. Strictly prohibited while on the job."

Hermione heaved a sigh and rounded her desk. "That's the third time this year. I don't know why we can't just let the moron go," she grumbled under her breath.

She passed by Ron and made her way out the door. The ginger turned back at Draco and stared for a moment.

"I've still got my eyes on you, Malfoy. I don't understand why Hermione's started tolerating you but that doesn't mean the rest of us don't remember the way you treated her growing up."

Draco glared at the man in front of him, mildly amused though he still hated being reminded constantly of the right brat he'd been. Clearly the Weasel didn't have a clue about what had happened at the ball. Probably for the best if he wanted to avoid any sort of confrontation.

"Same goes for you, Weasley," he nodded, a smug smirk on his face.

Ron appeared somewhat confused by that but just curled his lip in annoyance before trudging off down the hall.


	9. The Truth, For Once

**Friendly reminder: please be respectful and** ** _constructive_** **with your feedback to writers as we do this just for fun. The plot of this story is still unfolding so please be patient if you're still enjoying it. As always, my most humble thanks for taking time to read and review. I look forward to your reactions on this new chapter.**

* * *

 **The Truth, For Once**

Draco observed the gathered Wizengamot as he took up his place at the prosecutor's box. He could feel the eyes of the aurors on his back, Hermione seated between Potter and Weasley.

He cracked his knuckles as he glanced over at Albindor Tilshire seated chained to his chair, snarling and scowling in his general direction.

"Minister, permission to address the Wizengamot," he spoke confidently.

Kingsley nodded from his position behind his podium and waved a hand for him to begin.

"Ladies and gentleman, Mr. Albindor Tilshire has been accused of conspiring and murdering Ministry employees, all in a misguided and sick plan to gain access to the one of the female employees he'd been harboring an attraction toward."

He stepped forward and presented Kingsley with the documents detailing his evidence as well as the sample of the potion Tilshire had been giving his victims.

"Upon consulting with the Magical Law Enforcement Office, I have obtained interviews and physical evidence which not only shows that Mr. Tilshire did in fact commit these murders but also a history of using dark magic."

"You'd know, M-Malfoy," Tilshire sputtered from his chained position.

"Quiet, Tilshire," Kingsley ordered.

"As I was saying, I uncovered a long history of dark magic in the Tilshire family, specifically relating to Mr. Tilshire."

"Were the Tilshires not convicted of such after the war," one member of the wizengamot asked.

"No, they didn't outwardly take sides therefore no investigation was conducted at that time. However, as my documents will show the aurors uncovered a vast variety of spell books and potions in his home during their initial investigation, many dating back ten years or more." Draco turned and faced the snarling wizard, knowing full and well that he would likely be angry with the next bit he was about to reveal. "It should also be noted, Minister, that all of the victims were muggle-born."

There was a collective gasp from the audience and he cringed, not wanting to meet Hermione's eyes. He'd made the connection fairly recently and hadn't wanted to mention it for fear of causing any anxiety over past memories.

Just another lunatic out to attack muggle-borns.

Kingsley quickly sifted through the paperwork in front of him and then glanced up at Draco. "Merlin's beard, how was this connection not made before?"

Draco shrugged, "Generally these days most don't walk around wearing their parentage on their sleeve, Minister. However, I argue that since some of Mr. Tilshire's victims were below the rank of the witch he claimed to be infatuated with that he had ulterior motives and was using this excuse as a cover-up."

"If that's the case," Kingsley nodded in agreement, "and it seems that it very well is then I move that Mr. Tilshire be charged with article three hundred fifty seven: attempts to eliminate based upon parentage." He looked down his nose at the snarling wizard chained and scowled. "This warrants a lifetime sentence in Azkaban, Albindor. The Ministry takes such crimes very seriously, especially after the last wizarding war. How do you plead?"

The wizard snarled, spittle spraying the floor. "What do you think, you fool?"

"Very well," Kinglsey shook his head and glanced around him. "How does the Wizengamot vote?"

A chorus of guilty rang throughout the Wizengomot, all hands raised in agreement.

He nodded at the aurors standing guard, "Take him to the holding cell. The Magical Law Enforcement Office will begin arrangements for his move to Azakaban within the week."

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered, glancing discreetly at Hermione who was seated between him and Harry.

"Alright there, Hermione," Harry asked gently.

The witch blinked blankly as she watched the aurors leading the wizard away from the crowd. She could hear the slurs escaping him. What troubled her most was the desperate glare in his eyes, a glare that seemed to be directed at _her_.

"Harry," she finally spoke, breaking from her trance. "Didn't you say that there had been a list of names? Something Draco found recently while doing his investigation?"

Harry reached to adjust his glasses and nodded. "I believe so, yeah. I haven't seen it though. Why?"

"I'd like to have a glance at it. We may have caught the man but something doesn't feel right to me about this. Seems a bit too easy honestly."

Ron looked at her warily, "You don't think your name was on the list, do you?"

Hermione shrugged and stood, straightening out her skirt as she turned to face her two best friends. "I don't honestly know but that just wrapped up a little too neatly for my tastes."

Harry and Ron shared a look, not quite understanding what she was getting at.

"Hermione," Harry started gently, "as much as I hate to admit it, Malfoy is quite good at his job. He wouldn't have been given the case otherwise."

"I'm not questioning Draco's skills, Harry." She sighed and crossed her arms obstinately when the two men shared another look.

Ron squinted in confusion. "Since when do you call him Draco anyway?"

"Oh for God's sake," she waved a dismissive hand. "Malfoy, Draco, whatever. Point being—I'm not questioning his ability as an attorney. I'm questioning that we might still be missing something here."

"Did I just hear that correctly?"

Hermione whirled around quickly to find Draco standing just behind her, hands casually in his pockets and a confident smirk marring his stupid, handsome face.

She gulped. What the bloody hell was wrong with her now?

"Potter, you as my witness, Granger just said she's not questioning my abilities. What world are we living in," he teased lightly.

"A bloody barmy one," Ron muttered a bit too loudly.

"I want to see the list of names you uncovered, Malfoy. While I'm quite relieved he was convicted I'm not so convinced this was all that simple."

Draco studied the witch closely. From her stubborn stance, her hip jutted to the side, and the obstinate tilt of her jaw, he knew that she wouldn't be thwarted. He sighed and nodded.

"Still have to know everything, don't you?" He shook his head, "I left a copy of all my evidence next to my briefcase in your office. I promised Astoria I'd stop and speak with her after the trial but I can meet you back there to go over what I'd found if you want."

Hermione gave a sharp nod and then turned to her friends with raised eyebrows. Both men just rolled their eyes and grumbled before pushing to their feet and leading the way back to the Magical Law Enforcement Office.

Once they'd left the Wizengamot the three entered a lift for their floor. Hermione stood straight and staring forward as she watched the numbers of the floors slowly climb. Ron eyed her with mild interest as he leaned against the opposite wall.

"So what's with you two anyway," he finally spoke up.

"Pardon?"

Harry was watching closely and she could feel his green eyes on her, watching her every tick.

Ron sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you like the git?"

"I don't know what would make you think—"

"Oh come off it, Hermione. I'm not judging you…" He paused and tipped his head curiously, "Okay, well maybe a little. He _is_ Malfoy after all. But you've been…different these last couple of months since he's been around."

"Not a bad different," Harry added hastily, shooting a warning look at his friend.

Ron rolled his eyes and shrugged. "No, not bad. But certainly…different."

Hermione stiffened slightly and turned her eyes back to face the doors of the lift again. She fidgeted slightly on her feet but ultimately sighed.

"I think I do. But it certainly doesn't matter. We talked after the… _incident_."

"What incident?"

She'd nearly forgotten that no one bothered to fill Ron in about the kiss and fought the urge to groan. He was hotheaded and she'd not wanted him to jump to conclusions.

"He kissed me at the Ministry's ball—a barely there kiss."

"But still a kiss," Harry added with an annoying smirk.

"Yes," she turned to glare at him, "still a kiss."

Ron slapped his forehead dramatically, "So that's why you ran off so quickly that night. I just thought you'd gotten your," he lowered his voice, "monthly visitor."

"Ronald," she snapped irritably. "Why is my period your excuse for any time you can't explain my behavior? You've been doing that since third year."

"I only have one sister in a sea of brothers, you know. But get back to the story before I go hex the tosser for clearly hurting you again."

"He didn't," she argued quickly. "He just made it clear that it was a mistake. Just got carried away with the atmosphere that night. It's understandable really. It was a rather odd night."

Harry snorted loudly and lifted his eyebrows in challenge when she glared at him again. "I can't believe you believe that tripe."

"Excuse me?"

"He's Malfoy. I don't believe that shit for a second," Harry argued. "I don't quite know why he's not acting on his feelings but the bleeding idiot likes you, Hermione."

Ron nodded in agreement as the lift doors opened. They all filed out, making their way to her office. "Harry's right, as much as I hate to admit it. He drew you out of your shell, Hermione. I'm almost thankful to the git for it."

"But what I can't figure out is _why_ he's not acting on his feelings," Harry added, frustration clear in his voice.

Honestly, both he and Ginny had given the wizard their support for him to pursue Hermione. What was the moron _doing_?

"Let me know if you figure it out."

Ginny smirked as she leaned against Hermione's office door. She straightened up when the trio approached, kissing Harry on the cheek as Hermione shouldered past to release the wards on her door.

All four filed inside and Hermione went straight for the file sitting next to Draco's briefcase just as he'd said.

"So did the arsehole get convicted," Ginny asked, taking up a seat on the edge of the desk.

"Lifetime sentence," Ron grinned.

"What's this?"

Hermione squatted down to pick up a leather book, bulging with aged bits of parchment. Curiosity had always been both her greatest strength and weakness. She could smell the age of the parchment tickling her nose and couldn't help the urge to glance inside.

Ginny peered over her shoulder and squinted at the neat handwriting on the pages. "That fell out of Maloy's briefcase? Looks like letters."

Ron snorted, "Maybe he's been writing love letters to himself all these years."

Hermione and Ginny both glared at him before glancing through the pages.

 _237_

 _You don't really look like a troll, Granger. I can tell that one hurt. Apologies for that. And I know Pansy makes fun of your curls but I actually think she's jealous. Who wouldn't be with that mop of stringy hair on her head?_

 _Draco_

 _425_

 _Today I tripped you before potions class and laughed in your face when Snape deducted points for your eager answer to the first question he posed. My apologies for being such a right git, Granger. And Snape's a prick._

 _Draco_

 _738_

 _I didn't mean what I said about your parents. I feel I went too far in calling them little more than mudblood breeders. Mudblood. I hate writing the word as much as I hate saying. Apologies for that. I fear if I didn't call you that on a regular basis that he'd find out. I can't risk it. You have to remain safe. Please stay safe. I get sick of watching Weasley and Potter pull you into their shenanigans. It gets harder to keep watch that way._

 _Draco_

 _855_

 _Where do I even begin? I stood by like a child and let my aunt torture you. I feared they'd kill you outright if I interfered…but…I can't help but think I should have at least tried. I took on as much of your pain during the cruciatus as I could. I couldn't bear the idea of you feeling the full brunt of that kind of pain. I'm, well, I'm used to it. I can only hope it helped some._

 _Nothing however will ever make up for the horrible slur she cut into you._

 _I'm sorry, Hermione. So terribly sorry. I can only hope the end of this is near._

 _Draco_

Ginny watched with cautious optimism as Hermione sifted through the thick stack of letters. She'd know now that Draco had lied a lot in the past. However, how she'd react to that would be the big question.

She still had no idea why he'd lied to Hermione when he said the kiss was a mistake. Knowing everything she did about his past and how it had affected them all, it didn't make sense for him to still keep denying himself.

Hermione finally turned to face them all, eyes wide as she shook her head. "I don't understand. These are…apologies. And they're dated. There's hundreds."

"From Malfoy," Harry asked, clearly surprised.

Hermione nodded and sank down in his chair as she continued to glance through them. "Why would he have written me apologies while we were in school? He was so…horrible."

Ginny swallowed. Should she break his confidence and just tell her? She wasn't sure at this point if the git ever would. For whatever stubborn reason, he seemed intent to continue pretending that he'd been a black-hearted git from the start.

All the while, Draco was oblivious to the drama unfolding in her office.

He wasn't quite sure why Hermione wanted to see the list of names he'd found. Hers certainly wasn't on it or else he'd have pressed for a fine against the Tilshires in addition to the man's lifetime sentence. After all, what mattered more to purebloods than their reputation besides their money?

However, after speaking to Astoria and agreeing to catch up some more over dinner with Pansy and Blaise soon, he made his way to pick up his briefcase.

The fact that his time here was done was a little unsettling. He'd miss seeing the witch on a daily basis, arguing with her over books and merely enjoying earning her smiles.

Yet it was for the best. For whatever reason, she'd learned to like him and he didn't need to be encouraging that. Seeing each other on a daily basis certainly wasn't healthy in that regard. And he wasn't strong enough to continue to deny himself the opportunity of pursuing her. Every time he looked at her she pulled him back in with those soulful brown eyes.

They'd become polite acquaintances now and he could put this whole mess behind him. Maybe he'd get a cat. Cats made good companions from what he knew. Maybe a black one with some big fangs that hung over its bottom lip. Like a little menacing dragon. A cat-dragon.

He turned the corner to her office and stopped cold.

All four sets of eyes turned on him at once. He nearly retched when he realized what was clutched in her hands and averted his gaze to the side to avoid seeing the questions burning in those brown orbs.

He was exposed.

She knew. She bloody well _knew_.

And now came the judgment and the pity. He didn't think he could handle it if she looked at him with the same pity in her eyes that Blaise had done when he'd learned the truth.

"What the bloody hell is this," Ron asked gruffly upon seeing him.

Draco shrugged and thrust his hands in his pockets before turning his gaze on her most irritating friend. "What do they look like, Weasel?" He sighed and prepared himself for what would come after his next admission. "Long story short so I can get the hell away from all of your bloody questions—my father had threatened to kill her when we were in school," he admitted in a growl, his declaration sounding far simpler than his words actually were. "I did what I thought would keep his suspicions at bay and keep her alive. I wrote the…letters…as a way to ease my discomfort with the whole situation. A penance of sorts."

 _The crowds in Diagon Alley were always worst just before school took back in. He'd managed to get away from his father long enough to browse Flourish and Blotts alone for once and was relieved to have a moment of peace._

 _He glanced up when the shop's door opened again and he clenched his teeth when he saw her. Flanked by two adults that he assumed were her parents, she hurried inside._

 _He grabbed the first book he saw and held it open over his face, glancing discreetly now and then to watch her. Her mother chatted amicably with the witch who owned the place and her father followed closely as she picked out her school books._

 _She'd grown again over the summer. Her hair looked a tad longer, her curls bouncing around her shoulders as usual though. However, she was still small. Some might even describe her as petite._

 _A cold hand grasped his shoulder suddenly and he stiffened._

 _"Soon enough her kind will be in their place and out of our world, Draco," his father hissed low in his ear._

 _He nodded numbly and replaced the book he'd been hiding behind. His father's eyes were cold and dark when he turned to face him. Now the same height, he could look him in the eye but it did nothing to bolster his confidence._

 _Lucius lifted a cool brow at him. "Mind your eyes, son. You wouldn't want people to get the wrong impression about your interest in the girl."_

 _Draco glanced at his father's hands resting on his cane, fingers gracing the end of his wand hidden within stealthily._

 _"Of course," he responded in a clipped tone._

He swallowed against the desert in his throat and finally chanced a glance at her. The soft look in her brown eyes nearly undid him and he clenched his hands in his pockets.

"I never actually thought you'd read those anyway." He shrugged and took a few hesitant steps to collect his belongings so he could escape the attention, uncertain of how this revelation was being received and not wishing to stick around to find out. "I realize it's rather twisted but it's the truth of things. I could sling slurs and keep her safe or I could allow him to follow through on his threat. I wasn't willing to chance it."

"Why?"

Grey eyes snapped up at the softly spoken question and he nearly flinched when he saw the witch now standing and slowly approaching him.

"Why what?" Merlin, don't let her ask why his father had threatened to kill _her_ specifically.

"Why were you not willing to chance it," Hermione asked.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, avoiding her gaze again as he reached for his briefcase. "You're not an idiot, Granger. I'm certain you can determine why."

"Maybe I need to hear it…from you."

He heaved a heavy breath and pinched his eyes closed. "Because I cared. Because the older we got the more I realized my fascination with you ran deeper than I originally understood." He opened his eyes after a deep breath, "I wanted you but I couldn't have you. And every year it just got worse."

"And now," Ginny prodded from behind them.

Draco's eyes snapped up to the nosy witch and he glared at her. She merely lifted a challenging eyebrow and nodded her head encouragingly.

"Did you stop…" Her voice faltered into a near whisper, "…wanting me?"

Draco slowly met her eyes, completely unprepared for the hopeful expression there and felt his resolve soften.

"No."

He barely noticed as Ginny ushered a reluctant Harry and Ron out of the office and quietly shut the door behind her, leaving them to themselves to finish the conversation.

"I'm sorry," he finally said aloud, "For everything."

She huffed out a nervous laugh and shook her head. "I do believe you've already apologized…eight hundred fifty seven times to be exact."

Draco groaned and turned to rest his weight on the top of his desk. "Granger… _Hermione_ , don't play with me. You have no idea how difficult it was doing what I had to and then knowing I'd never be able to have you despite keeping you alive. I _hated_ saying the things I did to you."

Hermione tipped her head curiously at him and glanced over her shoulder at the pile of parchment still on her desk.

"You took on the brunt of the cruciatus for me," she muttered, a tone of awe in her voice when she met his gaze again.

He shrugged, "Not really the brunt. Just shared some of the pain."

She shook her head, loose curls shaking about her shoulders, teasing him with their golden sheen. "Still, even then. I read that letter before you walked in."

"It was the best I could do without alerting anyone. You'd have been killed outright if they thought I cared. I was trying to keep your mind intact."

She nodded in understanding and stepped a bit closer hesitantly. "I've been fighting with myself for weeks now. I felt I shouldn't trust you or be feeling the way I did about you. Ginny kept telling me to go with my gut which I thought was rather strange."

"Don't play with me, Granger," he warned, the sternness his voice wavering with his nerves. He felt like a cornered wolf, wary but ready to lash out.

She met his eyes finally and chewed the corner of her lip, her eyes darting to his mouth quickly before meeting his gaze again. She'd not been able to stop thinking about the night at the ball. His lips had barely touched hers but it was enough to ignite a flame she'd long thought was dead.

She'd been locking herself away for years. It was time she took a chance.

"Can you be patient with me? Old habits and such die hard. And I haven't kissed anyone in a while."

His heart nearly thudded to a complete halt at her words before it jumpstarted itself and began rattling a rapid rhythm in his chest again.

He nodded dumbly as he watched her hands reach for him slowly, cautiously, before resting on either shoulder. Was she seriously initiating this?

He shouldn't be allowing this. Shouldn't be hoping for this.

Merlin help him, he still wanted her. Desperately so.

"You realize you deserve better than me?"

His question was meant to make her think twice but his hands still rested gently on her waist. He could feel the warmth of her body under her blouse and he wanted to pull her close and drown in it.

"Says the man who took on a lot of my pain for me while I was being tortured."

Her smile was slight as the comment still unsettled her to some extent and he felt his stomach turn at the memory.

Hermione chewed her lower lip as she watched him watching her. Could she honestly do this? Should she?

His letters shed an entirely new light on who he'd been and who he was now. It would take time to process but it was clear that Draco had never been her enemy. Not truly.

"So can you?"

Draco blinked rapidly, having forgotten her question as he studied the small witch in his hands. She was close enough that he could smell her perfume now and he'd bet his last galleon that she had no idea how intoxicating she smelled. He wanted to eat her up.

"Can I what?"

She swallowed, "Be patient with me. I'm rubbish with men."

Draco realized what she meant then and began the process of mentally devising their first date because clearly he was weak and he'd ignore his conscience if it meant he could finally have a chance.

He was still a Malfoy after all. He'd always have a selfish streak.

"I've been patient for over a decade. I think I can still manage."

His wide palm ghosted along her cheek and she had to dump down her rapidly beating heart from her throat as his face began to lower to hers. Her eyes fluttered closed on their own accord and she nearly sighed when she felt the soft press of his lips against hers.

So gentle and contradicting to his demeanor at all other times, it was still a bit odd to think that Draco had a softer side —specifically that he seemed to reserve for her now.

Draco gripped her waist tighter as he pulled a hairsbreadth back only to press his lips against hers with a bit more pressure. She responded in kind and he wrapped one arm completely around her, pressing her closer against his chest.

Touching her was better than any of his boyhood fantasies. She was soft and firm in all the right places and she fit perfectly even despite their height difference, better than any other woman he'd ever held.

Hermione was surprised by how at ease she was with his touch. His arms were around her like steel bands and yet the urge to bolt wasn't more than a slight tickle up her spine that she could easily ignore. The strength of his broad shoulders under her hands was a comfort and the gentle but firm way his lips moved across hers sent her heart racing.

She drew a deep breath when his lips moved from her mouth, slowly across her jaw. He peppered soft kisses along her skin as he spoke again.

"Have dinner with me? Please?"

Please? Had Draco Malfoy just said please?

"I have to confess," she breathed, "I can't quite think straight when you're kissing me."

Draco pulled back to face her and couldn't help but smirk at her swollen lips. Lips he'd kissed. He ignored his conscience for once telling him to urge her to find someone better. He'd do everything within his power (and his wallet) to make up for the past if she let him.

He trailed fingers across her cheek and down the bridge of her nose tenderly, counting freckles as he went. She'd not put in as much effort into covering them today.

"Have dinner with me…Hermione." He watched as she bit the corner of his lip in that nervous way that she had been doing since they were children. Only now it wasn't because he'd insulted her. Her blush gave that away.

"When?"

He shrugged and allowed her to remove herself from his arms.

Hermione couldn't think straight with his hands on her either apparently.

"Tonight? Just one chance to see if you really want this. If _I'm_ what you want." He tucked a loose curl behind her ear, not able to resist the urge to tug the lobe gently before he dropped his hand at his side. "Just dinner. You don't even have to get dressed up."

 _I want to spend time with you. Time where I can stare unabashedly into your eyes without feeling like a right nutter_ , he thought.

Clearly he was worse than a Hufflepuff. He was a right loon but who the hell cared anymore?

She honestly had never seen Draco Malfoy look so hopeful before in her life. And the power to disappoint or hurt him lay in her hands.

"Okay," she nodded and a pleasant shiver ran the length of her spine.

A full smirk bloomed on his face and he gave a sharp nod as he fully released her.

"I'm going to go now or I won't be able to stop myself. We can go over this evidence again later."

Hermione watched as he turned to gather his belongings and was proud of herself when she didn't even jump when he leaned down to kiss her forehead tenderly on his way out.

Slowly, she touched her fingertips to her still swollen lips and sighed. "Merlin help me, what am I getting myself into?"

Moments later, three heads all popped around the corner of her doorway. She dropped her hand to her side and sighed as she rounded her desk to take her seat.

"Well," Ginny prodded as she ushered the boys back inside.

"Well what," Hermione asked, eyes trained on the file in front of her stubbornly.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Ron threw his hands up, "she means what happened between you and Malfoy!"

Ginny stepped closer and scrutinized her face. Her eyes widened and she pointed a finger accusingly but she grinned. "He snogged you! Not just kissed like at the ball. He full on snogged you—and you enjoyed it!"

"Ginny," she hissed as she finally looked up at the nosy lot of them.

"Well," Harry prodded, "is she right or not?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in defeat. "For Merlin's sake, yes. He asked me to dinner tonight as well. Now you're all caught up. Can I get some work done now?"

"By all means," Ginny grinned triumphantly.


	10. The Mask Removed

**A little shorter than the others but I think you've all been waiting for this. So much more to come!**

* * *

 **The Mask Removed**

 _The morning edition of the Daily Prophet arrived on his coffee table with a flourish. He stopped midway through tying his tie and stooped to pick up the paper. He snapped the material to straighten it and sighed when he spotted her picture on the front page._

 _She'd been promoted again. Her smiling face was looping through the picture as she shook Kingsley Shacklebolt's hand._

 _He'd watched over the last couple of years since the war as she'd risen through the ranks. Her hard work spoke for itself._

 _Relief. Sweet relief knowing she was okay. She was successful and everything they'd never wanted her to be._

 _He didn't quite understand why but he was so fucking proud of her that he nearly forgot for a moment just what part he'd played in it all._

 _He tore her picture carefully from the paper and folded it gently. Perhaps it was a bit mad but seeing that she was alright settled his lingering guilt when he needed it most. Seeing her succeed in this world after all that had happened in the past was like a balm for his blackened heart._

~o~O~o~

Draco had been on pins and needles all day until he showed up on her doorstep again. Seeing her out of her work clothes and in jeans and a comfortable jumper did nothing for his nerves when she opened the door. He'd stood there like a buffoon as she slid into her peacoat and scarf—the weather was changing after all—and she'd seemed slightly amused by his silence.

Having snogged the woman in her office just hours before, he'd have expected to be more at ease around her. However, the witch seemed to have set him off kilter despite his attempt at confidence. Being away from her for the rest of the afternoon with nothing but time to think and rethink his actions and this decision had left him feeling more than doubtful of himself.

As she was warding her door, he bounced on his heels lightly, hands thrust deep in his coat pockets. "I hope you like Italian. There's a place nearby that I've been to with Blaise. I thought we could walk instead of apparate if that's okay."

Hermione pocketed her wand and turned to face him. She pointed a single finger at herself and grinned wryly. "Muggle-born."

The wizard snorted and shook his head at himself before giving her a short nod. "Right."

They walked side-by-side quietly the few blocks it took to reach the restaurant. Hermione kept glancing up at him discreetly to gauge his mood. He was oddly quiet. She had to wonder if he now regretted kissing her. Did he regret asking her out, too? Or perhaps, and it seemed likely for someone as guarded as he normally was, he was uncertain after having revealed the truth behind their joint past. She could relate of course. It wasn't like she had a reputation for being open with people.

Draco could feel her dark eyes on him and tried numerous times to think of something to say to break the thin layer of ice between them now. A joke, a teasing comment—anything that would give some semblance of his old self to her. But he'd been unmasked now. She knew who he was underneath their interactions as children but revealing the true nature behind his behavior had altered things—at least in his mind it had.

He was sarcastic and a bit broody at times. Maybe even a bit full of himself depending upon the topic. That part of his personality was never a lie. However, the vile things he'd said and done were by no means a part of who he really was. He had no issue baiting people like Weasley and annoying them with his quips but he'd never truly wanted to hurt people to the point that he had.

What would she think of him now that every last layer of filth had been peeled away?

"I find it interesting," she started after they were seated at a quiet table near a wide window, "that everything I ever thought of you when we were children was likely wrong."

Draco shrugged uncomfortably as he dragged his eyes from the menu in front of him. "And what do you think of me given what you've seen the last few months?"

She tipped her head thoughtfully as she observed him, looked beyond the veneer of his appearance and attempted to see beyond the expensive grey jumper and stylish coat. Beyond the clean haircut and into the dark swirls of his grey eyes trained upon her.

"I think I quite fancy him. Even with his sneering and biting wit. But is he who you've always been?"

He lifted a pale brow at that but his expression softened some. Less guarded if that was possible.

"I've never been anyone else. Unfortunately, you were treated to a fabricated façade."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully and glanced down at her menu again. "I do hope the sarcasm wasn't a façade. Harry and Ron are rubbish with wit and I could use a good laugh from time to time."

Draco snorted at that, a slow smirk forming on his mouth. "I think you could use a few good laughs on a regular basis actually."

"Are you calling me dull," she questioned without even glancing up.

He shook his head and moved his menu aside. It was by no means as interesting as looking at her. His attraction to her hadn't been instant when they were younger. It had been something they'd both had to grow into—her growing into her appearance and him growing into appreciating it.

"There's not a single thing dull about you, Granger."

She huffed out a light laugh and folded her menu aside as well. "Granger again, am I?"

He shrugged noncommittally, "Granger sometimes, Hermione the others. S'all the same in the end, isn't it?"

She rolled her eyes but just nodded. "I suppose it will take time for you to quit calling me by my surname."

"Calling you by your given name always felt too intimate and forbidden to me. I didn't feel like I had permission."

Hermione drew a slow breath as she watched his eyes dart off to study the adjacent light fixture as he spoke the admission so casually.

"If you need permission to feel comfortable, I'll give it to you. I'd prefer it if you'd call me Hermione."

When he turned his attention back to her, his answering smirk relaxed her again. There he was. There was the Draco Malfoy she'd grown used to recently.

He was thankful when they fell into an easy but simple dinner conversation about books. It was mostly surface level topics to ease the tension in his shoulders. She didn't seem to mind all the same.

After paying the bill, which she tried to help with before he quickly stopped her protests with one sharp look, he suggested a walk through a park near her home.

"You still feel uncomfortable," Hermione finally noted as she walked alongside him down the cobbled walkway.

Draco glanced down at her to find her inquisitive brown eyes watching him intently, trying to understand him. Trying to piece him apart as she did any other mystery or dilemma.

He chuckled and nodded, "How'd you guess?"

Hermione turned her attention in front of them again and shrugged, her hands deep in her pockets for warmth. Her shoulder kept bumping his arm as they walked and she nearly thought he'd reach out and wrap an arm around her.

The cocky Draco Malfoy would have. Yet that part of him seemed to have been peeled away for the moment and had been wavering all night. In his place was a raw exterior she was entirely unfamiliar with.

She didn't know if she should feel honored that he trusted her to see this side of himself or concerned that some essential part of his confidence seemed missing in her presence now.

"You snogged me in my office, asked me to dinner, and then were oddly quiet over said dinner. Where'd the irritatingly confident Malfoy run off to?"

He snorted and tilted his head back to glance at the sky. So many stars. So many mistakes for which to seek forgiveness. This was clearly going to be a process for him to come to terms with. If she had the patience to put up with it.

"All night he's been anticipating your load of questions you no doubt have and all you've done is go on about books and other relatively safe topics." He blinked down at her quickly and lifted a knowing eyebrow, "Not that I mind the book talk. You're quite adorable when you go off on one of your bloody academic tangents."

Hermione drew the corner of her lip between her teeth, a faint blush beginning to flood her cheeks. He was teasing her. But it was different now. How odd.

"Where should I start then?"

Draco shrugged and glanced down at her hands stuffed in her pockets. Wordlessly, he reached out and looped his arm through hers casually.

"Wherever you'd like. You deserve the full truth. I'll give it to you."

Hermione nodded to herself. She'd been considering asking him more about the letters all day. It had sounded as if he'd been nearly as trapped as they all had been in a sick system meant to exploit them. It couldn't have been easy on him.

"Did he hurt you?"

He drew a slow breath through his nose, staring straight ahead again with her slender arm tucked close to him. He could smell the light wafting of her perfume every now and then and took comfort from the soft, floral scent.

Leave it to her to ask a selfless question first.

"He beat me at first. Whenever I came home and you'd bested me in class again. Or if I slipped and complained about you too much." He looked down at her again only to find her staring back. "That's how it started. Me complaining about you."

Hermione snorted at that and nodded. He'd not always been a complete git to her. He'd started as an inconvenient irritant.

"I can only imagine. You weren't exactly impressed with me at first. What with my buck teeth, uncontrollable hair, and let's not forget my blood."

"I resented not being the best. Lucius Malfoy always expected the best and for his only son to have been beaten by a muggle-born…well, let's just say he wasn't pleased."

"What happened next?"

He could feel her pity but knew he had to deal with it for once. If he was going to have a sincere chance with her, he'd have to come completely clean. And she was a horribly caring sort so there was no doubt she'd feel sorry for him.

"Well, I did my best to beat you but frankly you're quite the intellectual force to be reckoned with. I complained a bit too much one time and that's when he first threatened to…hurt you should I not stand up for myself."

"When I slapped you," she surmised.

"Yes, that was it. He then decided I was old enough for the cruciatus after that."

Hermione tugged hard on his arm, pulling them to a stop. She stared up at him in shock.

"Your own father used an Unforgivable on you? Draco, that's…that's _barbaric_!"

He shrugged and pulled free from her, taking up a seat on a nearby bench. He folded his hands between his knees comfortably and watched her as she stood before him, fuming on his behalf. What an odd sight.

He'd seen her get angry over the injustice presented to others more times than he could count but how strange to see that same reaction on his behalf.

"It's odd how sophisticated and progressive so many pureblood families believe they are when in reality they're quite backwards. Barbaric, as you put it."

Hermione stood there in mild shock. She just couldn't fathom a parent torturing their own child for any reason at all. She'd always known his father was sick and demented but that really did take the cake.

"Draco, I-I'm so sorry. I wish I'd known." She shook her head, wild curls shaking about her shoulders. "Why in the world would you endure that for a girl you didn't even like?"

His grey eyes softened slightly and he stood again, craning his neck to look down at her once more. He'd not realized just how significant their height difference was. She stood a full head shorter without heels.

There was an archaic urge to protect her, hold her, and shield her from all harm. He knew better than many that her magical abilities far exceeded most and she could take care of herself but it never seemed to assuage his need to take care of her. It had been a thankless job for so long. Would she shy away from that possessive urge or allow him to indulge it, even just a little? He only needed an inch, he wouldn't take a mile.

"I did like you. Maybe not at first but I learned to like you. I wasn't the petulant child everyone always believed I was. For whatever reason, I had a soft spot for you. At first I was just too weak to withstand actually intentionally hurting someone. Then…well I know I said horrible things about your appearance but they weren't true."

She lifted a challenging eyebrow at that. "Draco, I did have buckteeth. I'm not stupid, you know."

He rolled his eyes in response and smirked. "I'm well aware. After the buckteeth were gone. Before that…I honestly just couldn't stomach the idea of someone being killed because of me. After, well, I felt protective for an entirely different reason. You were beautiful. _Are_ beautiful."

He reached out slowly, afraid to startle, and cupped her cheek gently. Her eyes fluttered at the gentle touch and he swore she leaned into it. Her skin was as soft as he'd imagined.

"I swore to my mother once that I'd kill the bastard myself it he so much as touched a hair on your head." He smirked at the way her eyes widened at that. "She didn't approve of course but she didn't argue either." His smirk melted and he shook his head. "But I failed, Hermione. They did touch you. They scarred you for life. But it was me who scarred you emotionally."

"We're both rather fucked up then, aren't we?"

His eyes widened and he grinned amusedly at her rare use of vulgar language. She was full of surprises really.

"I suppose so. I've told you the truth and you've not hexed me yet. That must mean something good."

"Something," she nodded in agreement, a wry smile now gracing her lips.

Her smiles were still new to him. A part of him still couldn't fathom that she was directing them at him.

He sighed and held out a hand for her.

Hermione eyed his outstretched hand for a moment, his pale skin a stark contrast to his dark coat. She must have taken too long as his lips twitched into a frown before he covered the expression quickly and began to lower his hand.

She placed her hand in his though, heart tightening when he squeezed it gently.

"Thank you, Draco."

He looked confused for a moment and narrowed his eyes in question.

"Whatever for?"

She gave his hand a squeeze in return. "For the truth. For protecting me."

"But I—"

She lifted onto her toes and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth before sinking back to her heels. "You did the best you could."

There was no judgement in her eyes. No disgust, no hatred. Nothing that he felt he still deserved.

She looked at him with such hope and admiration that it nearly undid him on the spot.

Draco lifted their joined hands so he could press a kiss to her knuckles, thankful that he could openly do so now, before pulling her into his side. "Let me walk you home."

He held her hand tightly in his as they made the return walk to her townhome. He followed behind her as she walked up the steps and discreetly lowered the wards on her door. She turned to him to find him standing face level, a step below her.

"Thank you for dinner."

"Thank you for accepting," he countered.

Draco watched the way she nodded, eyes darting down to her hands as she was wringing them in front of her. Bright and confident one moment, shy and reserved the next—this witch would keep him on his toes for sure.

"Did you…want to do something again this weekend," she asked quietly.

She'd always been rubbish with the opposite sex. Never tempted much over the last few years in her hesitance to open up and wasn't sure how to ask for what she wanted—another date, more time to get to know him.

Draco lifted her chin to meet her eyes with a single finger and gave her his signature smirk. "I might be a bit of roiling mess right now as I come to terms with you knowing all of my past but a pack of wild werewolves wouldn't be able to make me say no to that. Yes, I'll owl you tomorrow and we can plan something."

Her shy smile showed itself again and he leaned in to place a chaste kiss to her mouth, much as she'd done for him in the park.

"Goodnight, Hermione."

He waited until she nodded and disappeared behind the front door. He waited until he heard her muggle locks click into place and the feel of her magic warding the door again before a smile lit his features.

So many years of anger and desperation flanked by hatred and ill-will—perhaps it might all be worth it for this.


	11. Out Together

**So glad you enjoyed their first date! Thank you for your kind reviews. :)**

 **Dropping some hints in this one. Can you catch them?**

* * *

 **Out Together**

Ron nudged Harry with his shoulder, hands preoccupied with guarding his lunch tray. "Harry," he whispered with another nudge, "she's here by herself."

Harry rolled his eyes and nodded. "I wear glasses, Ron. It makes it so I can see and I do in fact see her."

The two slowly approached her table and stood on the opposite side, waiting to be noticed. With Malfoy no longer working in their department with the conclusion of his case, they weren't certain what would change, if anything.

Hermione glanced up from her book at her two best friends and smiled calmly. She huffed out a light laugh at Ron's apprehensive expression and shook her head at them.

"Is there a specific reason that Ron is looking at me like I might implode at any moment or is it just his way of amusing me?"

Harry snorted and took up one of the seats finally, waving at Ron to do the same.

"No, he's just an idiot as usual."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, mate, but it's true." Harry lifted his fork eagerly and began cutting into his food. "Well, that and he wasn't certain how your date with Malfoy went last night. We're prepared to hex the git if it went badly."

"I've been practicing Ginny's bat bogey hex," Ron grinned proudly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at them and pointed a stern finger. "Leave Draco alone or I'll hex you lot myself."

"Blimey," Ron muttered around a bite of chicken, "she's awfully protective of the ferret already."

"I take it that it went well then," Harry prodded gently.

He watched the way her eyes darted shyly to the pages of her book and a slight blush colored her cheeks. He knew that look. Hadn't seen it in a long time but he knew it. It was the same reaction she'd had to Viktor Krum fourth year. He'd seen it again with her around Malfoy and now here it was again.

Hermione looked up again and met his green eyes. "There are a lot of things about him that we never knew. It puts things into perspective."

"Merlin knows Hermione likes perspective," Ron mumbled around a bite of food.

Ignoring him, Harry asked, "Seeing him again this weekend?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, he owled me like he said he would this morning."

"Malfoy eager much," Ron chuckled. The redhead jumped when he felt a jolt and looked up accusingly at Hermione. "Oi, no need to hex me!"

"You were being rude," she asserted haughtily.

He rolled his eyes and dug into his lunch to avoid anymore of her abuse.

"Well," Harry spoke up, "as long as he's good to you and you're happy, Hermione, we'll support you."

"But if he puts one toe out of line we reserve the right to hex the git," Ron argued.

"True," Harry nodded.

"Fine, fine," Hermione sighed and turned her attention back to her book, ignoring them as they began to prattle on about quidditch.

~o~O~o~

He wanted to spend the entire day with her. _Her_. Draco Malfoy wanted, no, _asked_ if she'd like to spend their entire Saturday together for their second date.

Having never truly allowed herself to be romanced, the entire idea that the man would give up so much of his free time just to get to know her better warmed her insides in an unexpected way. She'd honestly thought maybe she wasn't the romantic type. Flowers, compliments, gentle touches—she'd been certain none of it did anything for her as she confessed to Ginny over cheap Chinese takeout Friday night.

"Perhaps it's not the gestures but the men offering them," Ginny smirked over a container of sesame chicken.

Hermione couldn't help but think back to one of the very few dates Ginny had convinced her to go on over the last eight years.

 _She opened her door to find Anthony Goldstein standing on her front steps holding an obnoxiously large bouquet of red roses. She watched as he eyed her from head to toe openly and nearly hexed him on the spot._

 _"Ginny said you didn't date much. Guess not if that's what you're wearing." He thrust the roses at her and she nearly stumbled with the force of it. "I booked us a table at the newest restaurant in Diagon Alley."_

 _"Lovely," she drawled drily._

 _"Reporters from the Daily Prophet might be there since it's new and all but I'm sure you're used to that kind of attention."_

He'd spent the whole night talking about himself and his newest business venture, and had the nerve to wave over a Prophet photographer to offer up a picture of them. She'd burned the Prophet the next morning when she read the absurd article Rita Skeeter had written about her and promptly sent Ginny a howler.

The second and third dates she conceded to allow Ginny to set her up on were nice enough. They brought flowers, took her to a nice dinner or some other entertainment, and walked her home. Yet for some reason none of it did anything for her. She felt uncomfortable with their innocent touches and wasn't moved by any of their sweet words.

Hermione eyed her skeptically for a moment but then thought better of it. Maybe she had a point. She'd been oddly drawn to Draco since working together. His smiles, his gentle teasing, even his annoying smirks—all coupled with their mutual love of literature and other academic topics made her want to be around him unlike anyone else. Even before the letters came to light, she wanted to know him better. Who he was now—or rather who he'd always been apparently. It was easier to admit though knowing the truth.

It didn't hurt that she was attracted to him. The feel of his broad chest pressed against hers in her office, his large, and surprisingly calloused hand, enveloping hers during their walk through the park all sent her senses into overdrive.

Everything was coming up Draco and it was just a tad surprising after so many years of viewing him so negatively.

Hermione finally shrugged, "Perhaps you're right."

"Can I get that in writing," Ginny quipped, easily dodging the throw pillow her friend chucked at her head.

"Oh, do shut up," Hermione glared playfully.

"I'm excited for you. Where's he taking you?"

She bit her lip hesitantly, "We're spending the day together—starting with a quidditch game."

Ginny nearly choked on her bite of food and reached for her drink. "Pardon me but did you just say that _you_ are going to a quidditch game on your own free will? Completely unrelated from supporting your friends on a team?"

"See," she pointed her fork at her accusingly, "this is why I didn't want to tell you."

She rolled her eyes and waved a hand dismissively. "Alright, alright. So you're going to a quidditch game with him in the morning. What then?"

"Dinner and dessert that night. He may have mentioned book shopping in between."

"Ahh, so you do get something out of this. Books." Ginny smirked and leaned back against a fluffy pillow she was seated against on the floor. "You know, Malfoy is still loaded. He's quiet about it these days but I happen to know that he holds box seats for his favorite team. I bet that's where he's taking you. I bet he'd also spoil you with books if you let him."

"I don't want to date him for his money," Hermione mumbled quietly.

"But you do want to date him," she clarified.

"I should think that was obvious by now," she frowned.

"Humor me. What do you like about him?"

Hermione shrugged uncomfortably and set her empty carton on the coffee table. "He's…different from how I remember him. Now I know why of course but he's also different from most men I've ever encountered. He listens when I talk and I don't feel like he's just humoring me until I stop rambling. He actually _listens_."

"Ahh, the elusive missing quality in most men," Ginny nodded, a dreamy expression on her face. "Even Harry has his limitations and I'd say he's fairly sensitive."

"And he's smart. And I don't just mean he studied a lot in school. I mean the way he thinks about things and works through problems…he's honestly quite brilliant."

"And his looks," her friend prodded cheekily.

"They don't hurt the situation," she admitted with a slight grin.

"Favorite feature?"

It wasn't often Ginny got to have these sorts of conversation with Hermione. It wasn't often there'd been a reason to do so. She was quite enjoying watching her opening up like this.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment, chewing the corner of her lip before she grinned. "Shoulders."

Ginny squinted in confusion, "His shoulders?" Odd choice but who was she to judge.

"They're broad," she elaborated. "And I don't know what he does when he's not working but there's a lot of muscle there."

Ginny nodded then in understanding. "You do seem to like men that dwarf you—or should I say men that make you feel safe." She smirked, "The muscle doesn't hurt. He's a bit pale for my taste. I think I'll stick with Harry."

Hermione snorted and shook her head. "You're so ridiculous sometimes."

It was quite chilly the next morning when Draco showed up at her door. She fought the urge to laugh when he grinned at her from her front steps, decked in a quidditch jersey and team scarf under his coat.

"You sure you still want to go," he asked by way of greeting as he stepped up to the top step, leaning down to kiss her cheek gently. The tender gesture sent her cheeks blazing and her stomach tightened in a most odd but pleasant way. "I have it on good authority that you're not a huge fan of the sport."

"I'll manage," she nodded, closing and warding her door behind her.

A slow smirk formed on his lips as he glanced at her bag. "You're hiding a book in there, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she muttered as she followed him down the steps.

Draco barked out a laugh as they walked together to a safe spot to disapparate. "Fine, fine. But I do think you'll enjoy this game."

Ginny had been right and he did indeed have box seats. They were able to settle in the secluded seating, him having bought them warm butterbeers before settling in.

The box had a warming charm placed on it so she was comfortable enough to remove her coat as she settled in at his side. She missed the way his eyes roved over her snug jeans and the new jumper threatening to slip off one slender shoulder. A deep red one she'd only bought with Ginny's urging.

Draco eyed her from head to toe pointedly though when she turned to face him.

"What," she asked, an uncertain smile beginning to curve her mouth.

He shook his head and reached to unwrap the scarf around his neck. He then proceeded to wrap it snuggly around her own, meeting her eyes pointedly when he knotted it over her chest.

"You can't very well sit here in the season ticket holder's section and not have a scrap of team gear on you. It's just sacrilegious."

Hermione rolled her eyes with a nervous huff. "You're ridiculous."

Draco leaned forward slowly, giving her ample warning as he prepared to kiss her. He noted the nervous twitch of her eyes and the way the tip of her tongue slipped out to moisten her lips.

"I'm going to kiss you, Hermione," he whispered evenly. "Might as well start getting used to it."

She still jumped slightly when his lips pressed firmly to hers. She relaxed though when he nipped her lower lip softly and pressed another soft kiss to her mouth before he pulled back to make eye contact again.

Breathless despite the very short kiss, she really jumped when Blaise Zabini appeared behind him, smirking as he took up the seat on the other side of Draco.

"Should have known once the truth came out and he convinced you to give him a chance that he'd be all over you," the Italian quipped good-naturedly. He ignored Draco's scowl when he glared at him. "Though if I'm being honest I doubted that you'd be barmy enough to give him a shot. Guess you're crazier than I ever thought, Granger."

"How long has he known," she asked quietly.

Draco sneered at his friend before turning back to her. "Just the last couple of years. He came across the letters in my office."

"I wouldn't have if you didn't carry the blasted things everywhere you went," Blaise grinned as he turned his focus to the pitch.

Hermione bit her lip as she eyed Draco's face which seemed to be turning a few shades of pink despite his best attempts to appear calm.

"Well, they're in my possession now. Good luck getting your hands on them again, Zabini."

Blaise nodded, chuckling in agreement. He felt it was about time. He was rather surprised to see her sitting there today but gathered on his own that something must have changed between them and if she knew about the letters then that was exactly it.

Hermione leaned closer to Draco to speak, taking a moment to realize he slyly took that opportunity to wrap an arm around her shoulders securely. She glanced at his large, pale hand on her shoulder from the corner of her eyes but didn't comment, trying not to fixate on the warmth of his touch.

"He's okay with me," asked quietly enough for just him.

Draco glanced at her, pulling his attention away from the players flying in circles above the pitch to warm up.

"Who? Blaise? Of course. He's been egging me on for ages to come clean to you anyway."

"Oh," she nodded, "I just thought that…well…"

Draco met her nervous gaze and understanding coursed through him. "He was never too fond of me taunting you anyway. When he learned the truth…well, he might have knocked me a good one to the jaw for being such a prick and not standing up to my father." He grinned at her surprised look, "Blaise is a lover, not a fighter."

Hermione nodded, not sure how to comment on that really. She was quiet for a moment as the players buzzed around in the air, fighting the shiver running her spine from the warmth of his thumb stroking the skin at her shoulder. The lazy circles were exhilarating and also oddly soothing.

He'd vowed many times growing up that he'd never touch anyone like her—what a lie. He was clearly trying to take it easy on her considering her hesitancy with dating but he also couldn't seem to stop himself from touching her.

Boredom set in fairly quickly after the game began. Not having any personal interest in the outcome like in school, she couldn't stay focused on it.

Draco smirked as he watched the seeker of his favorite team zoom by and pinched her shoulder gently. "Read your book," he muttered.

She glanced at him with wide eyes, fearing she upset him with her disinterest but relaxed when he turned to kiss her again.

"You're being a good sport by coming with me. I'll make it up to you over book shopping and dinner."

Assured that he wasn't upset with her disinterest, she smiled and reached for her book. The sounds of the crowd cheering and getting to their feet didn't bother her. She'd always been able to block out crowds whenever she needed to and this was no different.

Instead of Draco joining in the boisterous atmosphere, he sat comfortably at her side, content to watch the game while she read. He yelled out the occasional insult at the other team but mostly just watched. She felt it when he started playing with the ends of her hair, curling the silky strands around a finger only to release them again to start over.

She vaguely noticed the way Blaise nudged him a few times to join in the cheering but he merely waved him off, kicking up his feet on the back of the empty seat in front of them and easing her closer to his side while she read.

She'd been to games with Harry, Ron, and Ginny over the years and they always got annoyed with her disinterest so she'd stopped going along. It didn't hurt her feelings really. But Draco seemed content to let her read while he watched, at ease with just having her presence nearby.

She felt she could do that on a more regular basis. She could sit and read while he watched.

"Well, damn," Blaise griped an hour later as he slumped into his seat.

Hermione glanced up to assess the game and was surprised to find the players slowly descending from the air, one player holding the snitch proudly.

"Fairly anticlimactic for a season opener," Draco drawled to his friend.

"Beasley better step up his game. That bludger almost hit him before he got the snitch. We got lucky this time."

Draco nodded in agreement and then turned his full attention towards her as she packed up her book.

"Well, the torture is over," he smirked. "Can I take you to a late lunch?"

Hermione stood with him, smiling to herself when he took over helping her into her coat. "I have a better idea."

Draco lifted a curious brow at her offered hand but took it. He allowed her to lead the way out of the stadium and to the closest apparation point. It had been some time since he had sidelong apparated anywhere with someone else but naturally her landing was smooth, as was to be expected of her.

"Where are we," he asked after they emerged from a vacant alley.

"Muggle London," she answered as she led him by the hand down the sidewalk. "I wanted to show you something before we have lunch."

Draco merely took her hand and allowed her to lead the way. They walked in comfortable silence for a few blocks before she stopped them in front of a large building, the front façade was modern and richly decorated. It stood out against the backdrop of aged London architecture surrounding it.

"A muggle museum," he guessed as they swiftly ascended the grand steps.

Hermione merely smiled in confirmation and reached into her bag to rummage for something. She pulled out a plastic card which she slid across a sensor at the door and it opened for them.

"I come here often enough, it seemed getting a membership was likely wise," she explained with a blush.

Draco merely smirked at her shy but excited expression. Whatever it was that she wanted to show him, it was clearly something very important to her.

"Go on then," he grinned down at her, "show me the muggle stuff you love."

There'd been a time during his teenage years that he still sneered at his fascination and protective feelings towards her, not yet matured enough to look completely past them. A time when he wished dearly that she could just be at least half-blood to make life easier. Being muggle-born had left a funny taste in his mouth then, an annoying urge to defend her against others who sought that as a reason to defile her and put her down. Being muggle-born made her different, exotic almost, but definitely unobtainable.

She was so excitable early on in school, eager to learn and understand what her magic was all about. Being muggle-born made her different. Especially after the war when her hero status was rising and attitudes made a swift change in regards to heritage and blood, she became elevated and untouchable. No pureblood would have been caught dead approaching her but not for the same reasons in the past. What would a witch like her want with their stuffy tradition and likely inbred heritage?

Yet here she was on his arm—enjoying his company—appreciating his interest. He still knew he didn't deserve her. Once their relationship was made public, and he was under no delusions that it wouldn't be eventually, people would question her for being with him. She could do better.

Despite his efforts to change the Malfoy family image and he had, there was history that some people just couldn't forget. It would always follow him to some degree.

But she wanted him. Why?

Hermione steered them around the quiet museum. There were few patrons so early on a Saturday, especially on a weekend without any major events planned. She stopped them once they reached a dimmed hallway, lit strategically by simple lights.

 _Van Gogh_ , read the introductory plaque Draco observed as she pulled him along.

"This," she finally spoke again, "this one is my favorite. Has been since I was little."

Draco glanced down at her briefly, her attention already focused on the painting ahead of them, and allowed his eyes to rove over her calm features. A faint smile graced her lips, her brown eyes trained ahead, drinking in the art before them.

He turned his attention towards the painting finally which held her interest so intently and eyed it critically.

He wasn't much of an enthusiast of art in the wizarding world, much less the muggle world. He knew very little about brush strokes, light, and paint colors.

The swirls of yellow both large and small hanging over a tiny town in the blue-black of night interested him though. Almost like Hogwarts on a clear night before all hell broke loose their sixth year—lovely and quaint. An innocence untouched by darkness of another kind.

"I'm not much for art but is it strange that it reminds me of Hogwarts," he asked aloud.

Hermione pulled her attention away finally and offered him a small smile. "Not at all. It began to remind me of that, too, after first year. I come back to it time and time again because it reminds me of the good that happened there. Despite the events culminating in the background, a lot of wondrous things happened at Hogwarts."

"Books and cleverness," he smirked playfully down at her. "Bet that was the largest library you'd ever seen when they first showed it to us first year."

Her smile widened as she turned back to the painting and she nodded. "It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I couldn't believe I was allowed to be there."

Draco's smirk fell a degree and he glanced back at the painting. "I'm sorry I tainted it for you," he spoke solemnly.

Hermione turned back to him then and pulled him down on a nearby bench so they could sit and study the painting a while longer. He watched her fingers as she held his hand in both of hers on her lap, fingers of one hand laced through his, a faint smile tugging her lips when he squeezed gently. The fingertips of her free hand traced the veins along the back of his larger hand, causing a shiver to run the length of his spine.

"You never tainted the library for me, Draco. Dare I say now, I think you left me alone when I was in there on purpose." She looked at him again with a teasing smile playing at the corners of her lips. "And now that I'm familiar with your handwriting, you most certainly had to be the culprit behind the little notes that kept appearing in my books urging me to pay you no mind."

"Guilty," he admitted a bit sheepishly.

"It all makes so much more sense now," she sighed as she turned back to the painting. Her fingertips of her free hand stalled their ministrations and she merely held onto him with both them as if staking her claim on him.

She needn't have worried. He'd been hers for years.

"You've been awfully forgiving since learning the truth," he noted after a quiet moment. "Why were you even interested in me before finding those letters?"

She swallowed visibly and lifted both shoulders in a shrug. "I felt you'd changed. You listened to me and made obvious efforts to engage me in conversation. You even seemed to genuinely enjoy talking to me. No man was ever quite that interested or insistent to break past the ice I'd frozen myself in. Perhaps it was a bit overly simplistic but that meant something to me."

Draco swallowed and tugged his hand free. He leant forward with both elbows braced on his knees as he stared straight ahead.

"I'm still not exactly nice to most people," he admitted.

"You are to me," she challenged gently.

He snorted, a slight smirk emerging again. "I've always been rather protective of you. But I don't _like_ most people. They bore me or annoy me. And I've been told on more than one occasion that I'm arrogant." He glanced over at her seriously. "Does none of that bother you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled. "You can't possibly like everyone you cross paths with, Draco. I don't necessarily _like_ every person I encounter either but I'm more inclined to being kind than you are probably. Except to McLaggen. He's a git." She grinned wider when he snorted at that. "And all those things may be true but I don't believe for a second that you're truly malicious under the surface. I don't believe it anymore anyway." She shrugged, "As for your arrogance, I won't deny that you seem to take a certain level of pride in your appearance and abilities but I'll just enjoy knocking you down a notch when necessary. I do it to Harry and Ron all the time."

Draco laughed openly at that and nodded. He had no doubt she was just the witch to keep him in line when he stepped over it. She was bossy and she knew far more than was normal for any person to know on a variety of subjects but he wasn't deterred.

"Well," he nodded to himself, "As lovely as this little emotional interlude has been," he smirked again when she scoffed playfully, "I'm starving and I heard your stomach growl just now. I think it's time we ate lunch."

Hermione was quickly gathering that he was the doting sort when in a committed relationship. Draco asked her to choose her favorite place, somewhere muggle as he wanted to know all he could about her world, and that's where they had lunch. He teased her into dessert and needless to say she was sufficiently stuffed by the time they finished. A good walk around a bookstore was just what she needed.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to Flourish and Blotts," she asked as they entered her favorite muggle bookstore. "I doubt you'll find much in the way of magical oddities on these shelves."

Draco smirked down at her as they both nodded to the salesman behind the front counter and made their way deeper into the store.

"I've evolved quite a bit over the years. I'll have you know I just finished a novel by Neil Gaiman last week."

"And your thoughts," she prodded as they entered the fiction section.

Draco reached for a book over her head to examine the back cover and shrugged. "I enjoyed the world building but he got the magic aspects all wrong."

Hermione snorted and shook her head at him, leaning up to glance at the book he was looking over. "He's a muggle author, Draco. You can't expect them to get it right when they don't even know it's real."

"Hmph," he grumped wordlessly.

Hermione rolled her eyes but found herself smiling despite it. He was quite different from Harry and Ron. He might love quidditch just as much as they did but he had other things to talk about. She watched with hardly veiled curiosity as he perused the biography section. He seemed particularly interested in muggle history, the two World Wars to be precise.

Neither noticed the somewhat badly disguised wizard who'd been following them since they left the restaurant. A few muggles gave him odd looks at his strange attire, wearing an odd wizarding version of a trench coat with glowing buttons. Oblivious, he watched the pair with wide, shocked eyes.

The man ducked behind a display and withdrew his magical camera. Whispering a quick spell to silence the thing, he snapped a few pictures of the couple of interest.

"That'll show Smith for telling me off for following them out after the game," he sniffed indignantly. "Just wait until our editor sees this. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy… _together_. Sweet Merlin, I'm finally going to get a raise!" He paused in thought and a slow grin split his lips. "Actually, I might be able to make a bigger profit if I consider my options."

Draco surprised Hermione when he pulled out muggle money to purchase a few books. She'd guided him towards a promising biography on Winston Churchill, intending to supplement his knowledge on the muggle side of the World Wars. She also slyly encouraged him to purchase a cookbook that he'd seemed interested in, intending to reap the benefits of his culinary experiments.

They made dinner a quiet affair at a casual restaurant in downtown London. After dinner and dessert, Draco could see her energy wilting and knew it was time to escort her home again.

Her exhaustion was evident when she allowed him to wrap an arm around her as they walked quietly back towards her townhome. He fought an overly exuberant reaction when she leaned her head on his shoulder, pressing more of her body weight against him in the process.

Earning her trust had seemed impossible a few short months ago but she'd proven him wrong. A part of him wondered where they'd be had he been honest and come clean years ago. Would the damage still have been too fresh for her to have believed him? Would she have been more open to taking a chance?

Merlin help him, but he wondered if they'd not already be settled down and beginning a family.

 _Awfully sure of yourself_ DracDrdrermioHermione

, his inner voice mocked him.

He'd tried to date other women over the years. Attempted to put his feelings for her aside and write them off as an old crush, something that would never— _should never_ —be explored. Yet none of those women had done anything for him. None challenged him. None wanted to know him further than the surface.

 _Bloody gold diggers_ , he mused.

His mind always came back to Hermione Granger. No matter how he scoffed at the idea and attempted to push forward—he just couldn't. Blaise mocked his celibacy but he couldn't stomach being with any of those women. He'd tried. Merlin, had he tried. Outside of one horrendous, short-lived relationship post-war, he always ended up sending them packing before the deed was done.

Despite his outward demeanor, he truly did want something more meaningful than what his parents had. More honest than what was expected of him as a pureblood wizard.

He wanted passion. Spirit. Wild curls. Intelligence that bordered on annoying.

He wanted the one muggle-born witch that would never want him.

Until now.

Draco released his hold on her as she moved to walk up her front steps, wandlessly releasing her wards.

"How long have you been doing wandless magic," he asked quietly.

Hermione turned to him as he stood one step below her, grey eyes demanding her attention.

"Middle of fifth year, I think," she admitted. "Professor McGonagall gave me a book on the subject after class one day when I accidentally willed my quill into a muggle radio for an assignment."

Draco's eyes were wide with surprise. He'd mastered a fair bit of wandless magic himself but he'd not really put an effort into it until the end of the seventh year he repeated and well into his early twenties to become proficient.

He shook his head as he reached up with one hand and gently pushed some curls behind her ear. "Bloody brilliant," he muttered to himself.

Hermione watched as his head began lowering to hers, watched until the last minute when her eyes closed on their own and she felt the firm press of his lips against hers.

The warmth of his presence made her forget the cold around them as he folded her protectively against him, pressing her to his chest as he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other behind her neck.

She curled her fingers into the edges of his coat as he brushed his tongue across the seam of her lips for the first time. A soft gasp escaped her and allowed him the opportunity to slip past her lips. The gentle tease of his tongue against hers sent a shiver straight down her spine and she melted against him.

Draco stepped closer still, pressing her back against her door, the back of her head hitting the wood with the softest thump. His hand came up to cradle it without thought, angling her for better access as he continued to explore her mouth.

Hermione couldn't find it in her to protest—sparks and shivers ran across her skin and through her veins. All the feelings he'd been invoking in her with his gentle teasing and easy smirks all evening were now provoked by his lips and tongue.

Nothing had ever felt so… _right_ before in her life. Like all the cogs in a clock clicking into place after having been jammed. The right key finally inserted in a lock, depressing all the right pins.

She heard him groan when she managed to pull him closer, his teeth accidentally nipping her lip as he angled his head better.

Draco was quickly losing his head to her and knew he needed to stop before he scared her off.

He pulled away finally after one more kiss and panted in the cold night air, his breath coming out in white wisps between them. He swallowed, his cheeks tinting pink as he realized how close he'd been to losing his mind to her.

Hermione watched him and felt her heart continue to hammer in her chest.

It was everything she'd been waiting for. _He_ was everything she'd been waiting for and he'd been under her nose the whole time.

"Thanks for today," she finally spoke up quietly. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later."

Draco nodded dumbly and watched as she quickly slipped inside her home. He stumbled down her steps backwards, eyes still stuck on the door she'd disappeared behind.

Merlin help him. Perhaps it was selfish but he was getting better at silencing his conscience. One day, he was going to make her his wife. It would be _their_ children that continued the Malfoy line. His ancestors would roll in their graves, his father especially, and the thought made him grin smugly.

It would serve them right for the hell she'd endured growing up.

He finally turned to leave for the nearest apparation spot, knowing exactly what he needed to do next.


	12. Pureblood Meddling

**Some interesting speculations with all of the reviews. I may even have gotten some ideas from you. ;) Thank you again for taking your time to review the story. Can't wait to see what you think of this one.**

* * *

 **Pureblood Meddling**

Draco hated the Manor. He hated the memories. He hated the property. He hated the damn wallpaper even.

He rarely made the trip home at all, much preferring to meet his mother for the occasional lunch in Diagon Alley. However, he wanted to have a quiet conversation with her away from prying eyes and overeager ears.

He emerged from the main sitting room's fireplace, dusting minor debris from his coat as he did so.

"Master Draco," Mipsy jumped upon seeing him. The elf bowed low causing him to roll his eyes as he waited for her to right herself. "Mipsy didn't know you was visiting."

"I'm just here to speak with my mother, Mipsy. Do you know where she is?"

She pointed a boney finger and nodded. "Mistress be taking tea with Ms. Tilshire in the garden, she is."

Draco's brow furrowed in confusion. His mother had never run the same social circles at the Tilshires. Particularly not in recent months. She'd expressed the same opinion that he had that Albindor was guilty.

That left one question.

What the hell was the bitchy old crone doing visiting his mother?

Draco nodded to the elf and made his way towards the large foyer and through the doors leading to the garden. It was always magically warmed this time of year if his mother wanted to spend time outdoors. He kept his coat on though as he wasn't sure if he'd even be staying considering whom his mother's company was. He wasn't exactly looking forward to a repeat encounter with the woman.

"Draco," his mother called cheerfully when she saw him approaching the wrought iron table.

He inclined his head in greeting, ignoring the woman sitting across from his mother.

"Mother," he greeted as he leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek.

She patted his cheek lightly with a smile before turning back to her guest. "I do believe you're familiar with Ms. Tilshire."

"Indeed," he replied curtly.

He'd not forgotten the dismissive way she'd treated Hermione when they'd gone to interview her or the warning she'd given him about getting romantically involved with her. If his mother was uncomfortable with the woman's presence, it wasn't obvious. Years of pureblood breeding and social climbing had schooled his mother in how to shield anyone from her true thoughts.

"Yes," Eudora Tilshire turned a simpering smile his way, "we've been acquainted."

Draco fought the urge to sneer at the woman but felt his mother wouldn't appreciate the open disdain, despite that she might share his feelings about the woman.

"Well, I won't keep you," Eudora stood and collected her bag. "It was lovely to share tea with you, Narcissa. Thank you for making the time at such short notice."

"Of course," his mother smiled blandly.

Draco watched as the witch followed the path he'd come from back into the manor. He turned back to his mother when she was gone and quickly waved his wand to silence the space around them…just in case.

Narcissa lifted an amused brow as she gestured to the vacant seat next to her. "Bee in your bonnet, dear?"

He snorted and finally shed his coat, resting it over the back of his chair. "I just don't trust that woman."

His mother huffed before she offered a slight smile while she watched him pour himself a cup of tea. "She's rather vapid, if not vile."

"I wasn't aware you shared social circles," he commented idly as he stirred the sugar in his tea.

"Oh dear, do be serious. I wouldn't be caught dead socializing seriously with that woman. Unlike your father, I learned from my past mistakes."

Draco's grey eyes flicked up to her at that comment and he looked at her more seriously. "Why was she here, mother?"

Narcissa leaned back in her chair, clasping her hands over her midsection. She eyed her son closely before giving a slight nod. "She wanted to warn me that you'd been seen out yesterday at a quidditch match and last night in Muggle London with Hermione Granger."

He swallowed and reached to take a sip of his tea. "And?"

She lifted a curious eyebrow. "So it's true then? I honestly wasn't sure if the woman was just off her rocker."

"Yes," he nodded, "it's true. Don't expect me to apologize for it."

She lifted her shoulders in a shrug and glanced over the gardens beginning to bloom their winter flora. "I'm not stupid, Draco. You might have tried to hide it but I've always known you had feelings for her. Possibly even before you understood them yourself." She glanced down at her hands, fingering the ring on her middle finger. "I didn't protect you from your father, Draco—"

"You couldn't have."

"Still, it's what mothers are supposed to do and I failed you."

"Not as badly as I failed her."

"They would have killed you, Draco, and you know it. You're lucky they didn't notice you casting that spell to share her pain."

His eyes darkened at that and he set his tea down as gently as his shaking hands would allow. "You knew?"

Narcissa scoffed, "Of course I knew. You'd been writing apology letters to the girl for years."

"Were you spying on me," he accused, eyes narrowed distrustfully.

"No, dear. You weren't as careful as you thought and I slipped them back in your journal when they fell out of your schoolbag. It wouldn't have done well for your father to have found out." She sighed and reached to rub one of her temples, a throbbing headache on the rise at the mere thought of the man. "Should I assume she's accepted you?"

He sighed and sat back in his chair. "Yes, though I damaged her trust quite a bit growing up. I'd been earning it even before she learned the truth."

His mother nodded thoughtfully and finally met his eyes. "You realize that there are still people who will judge you, Draco? There are still people who won't accept her with _you_."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "It should be the other way around."

"I'm not disagreeing with you, dear, but the fact that Eudora Tilshire visited me just to 'warn' me that my son was seeing a muggle-born witch should be evidence enough. Many of us have changed. There are still a few with influence who might not look so favorably on your relationship. They accept her kind into wizarding society but don't believe that we should intermarry."

"I don't much care what they think, mother. I'd be more interested in your opinion."

Narcissa tipped her head as she observed her son. His shoulders were tight with nerves. He always went rigid when faced with judgement.

"Draco, I'd much prefer you be happy than concern myself with the blood status of your girlfriend." She lifted an eyebrow, "I assume that's all she is to you so far."

"I think I'd marry her tomorrow if I thought she'd say yes," he admitted, somewhat sheepishly.

She nodded, "Then I'll prepare myself for the idea of half-blood grandchildren one day and muggle in-laws."

Draco flinched at her last words and she lifted a curious brow. "They…her parents…they didn't make it."

Narcissa sighed in understanding. Too many innocents had been involved in what was ultimately a war fought in vain. "Then I'll treat her as if she were my own when the time comes for her to join our family."

He released a tight breath and much of the tension in his shoulders dissolved. "We've really changed, haven't we?"

"I'd like to think so," she smiled. She reached across to take one of his hands and squeezed gently. "Draco, just be happy. Please? I've watched you suffer enough."

It was later in the evening when he returned to his own home. He had enough time to wave his wand and light the room when he heard the tapping of a beak against his living room window.

Not bothering yet to take off his coat, he crossed the room and allowed the owl in.

The snowy owl twittered at him and lifted its leg insistently.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your feathers in a bunch," he grumbled. He released the letter and fed it a treat before it flew off into the night sky. "Bloody birds."

He didn't recognize the bird and so he was slightly surprised to find Hermione's neat handwriting when he opened the letter.

 _I'm having dinner at Harry and Ginny's. They wanted to invite you if you're interested. No pressure. Address below._

 _Hermione_

While the prospect of an evening in her friends' presence wasn't high on his list, she most certainly was and he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity any time she invited him to be with her.

Not having access to the Potters' floo, he apparated into their neighborhood. 12 Grimmauld Place was as unassuming as they come but knowing that Potter had inherited it from Sirius Black, it was surely larger than the exterior implied.

He drew a deep breath and ascended the bricks steps before he knocked. He shoved his hands into his pockets, bouncing lightly on his heels as he waited in the cold.

Christmas would be upon them soon. He'd have to consider how best to approach spending the holiday with her. Did she have traditions she followed that were much different from his own? He didn't honestly know too much about how muggles celebrated Christmas outside of what he'd witnessed from Pansy's husband. Surely, being muggle-born, Hermione would have some peculiar traditions just like him that she'd kept.

The door opened all too suddenly and Ginny Potter stood there, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, well, well," she drawled with a satisfied smirk that he wanted to wipe right off her face, "…you did decide to show."

He rolled his eyes but merely nodded as Ginny waved him in, spying the object of his interest close behind her. His face didn't show it but the moment she looked over her shoulder from her conversation with Weasley and smiled at him, his heart jumped. He leaned down when he approached her at her spot on the arm of their living room sofa and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead in greeting.

"You know," Ginny began behind him, still smirking, "I've always appreciated a man that offers up affection like that. Harry never kisses me on the forehead."

He snorted as Hermione rolled her eyes at the light teasing. Harry grumbled in the background, something that sounded like _'pureblooded git'_.

"Don't get any ideas, Red. I'm quite spoken for."

"Master Draco gives Kreacher his coat," an old voice croaked.

Draco jumped at the sound and glanced down when he saw no one at eye level. He was quite shocked to find an old house elf, grumpy looking and dressed in a proper pair of trousers and shirt.

"Erm, sure," he mumbled as he handed his coat to the elf who shuffled off with it without another word. He turned back to the small crowd in the living room. "Bloody hell, Potter. You ought to put a damn bell on him or something. Nearly scared the bleeding daylights out of me."

Ron snickered behind a glass of butterbeer, ignoring his sister's reproachful look. Harry merely chuckled a little but shrugged.

Draco glanced at Hermione who was still seated on the arm of the sofa. "And you! I'm surprised you haven't made Potter free the damn thing!"

She sniffed indignantly and crossed her arms over her chest, a sullen look marring her face.

"Oh, she's tried," Ron piped up. "Bleeding thing won't leave. She's the reason he's wearing that ridiculous getup."

"It's perfectly reasonable to supply him with proper clothes, Ronald," she snapped.

Ron merely snorted and shook his head at her. "I've been saying it for years. They like serving. Bleeding things don't know what else to do."

"Because they've been brainwashed," she argued, "As I've been telling _you_ for years." She turned a sharp look on Draco when he tried to hide a laugh behind his hand. "And don't you dare start either. I imagine you're probably worse than he is about them. Even if you do respect my views."

Draco held his hands up in a placating gesture before turning a glare on Ron. "Thanks, Weasley. Only had two proper dates and already you're ruining this for me."

"Me," he asked incredulously. "It's because you're _you_ , Malfoy. She's bound to come to her senses eventually."

Hermione dropped her head in her hands and shook it, muttering something under her breath.

Clearly him acclimating to her friend group was going to take some time.

He rolled his eyes at himself and crouched down beside her to be closer to eye level. "My mother freed hers, if it helps." He smirked when she turned her head slightly and opened one eye. "They stuck around because they didn't have anywhere to go but they get paid."

"Really?"

He nodded, still smirking as she brightened predictably at that news. He ignored the not so discreet whispering of her friends who were watching them. "She offered galleons but they wanted socks. So they now have tons of socks. It met your regulations at least."

"Oh, I'm going to vomit," Ron moaned.

Hermione lifted her head finally and glared at him. Ginny intercepted anymore arguing when another knock resounded from the door.

"Why don't you go answer that, Ron," she suggested with a firm look.

The ginger scowled at Draco but ultimately did as he was asked, throwing up a rude hand gesture on the way.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed when Draco took the seat on the couch closest to her, batting his hands away when he playfully tried to pull her from the arm and onto his lap. She wasn't ready for such public displays of affection.

Draco took the hint though and settled himself, crossing one ankle over his knee and accepting the glass of butterbeer that sailed through the air to him from Potter.

"Neville and Luna are here," Ron announced as he reentered the room with Lavender and the other two at his side.

Draco leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "Is this some sort of couple thing?"

She snorted, a small smirk playing on her lips and she shook her head. "No," she whispered back, "Neville quite fancies Luna but he's never worked up the courage to do anything about it."

"Hmm, odd for a Gryffindor," Draco snarked. Last he'd heard from Blaise, the woman hadn't been interested in continuing their relationship because of him starting to go out more again. The idiot would never learn to grow up apparently.

She rolled her eyes at him, "His bravery shows in other ways. Not everyone is good with showing their emotions."

She gave him a pointed look and he shut his mouth.

Draco remained quiet as Neville hesitantly took up the seat next to him. He felt for the poor bloke as he watched the blonde witch dreamily start up conversation with Harry.

"Well this is quite surprising," Lavender grinned, drawing his attention in her direction as she sat on the loveseat across from them with Ron. "Never thought I'd see you two seriously together."

"Not as surprising as Ron dating you… _again_ ," Neville muttered.

Draco snorted his drink, wincing as it went up his nose but laughing as soon as he recovered. He slapped the man on the shoulder, jostling him. "Longbottom, I officially like you more than Weasley or Potter."

"Thanks," Neville muttered uncertainly as he glanced at Hermione discreetly, "I think."

The blonde glanced at Hermione to find her fighting a smile behind the lip she was now gnawing on. He didn't much care for the way Weasley's girlfriend liked to turn her nose down at Hermione and intended to keep an eye on the bint, maybe even knock her down a peg if the opportunity presented itself. She'd always been a right bitch if his memory served him correctly.

 _He was seated in the furthest corner of the library but he could still hear them as clear as day. Weasley's idiot girlfriend spoke about as quietly as a mountain troll so it wasn't difficult to eavesdrop._

 _He watched the way her hideously painted eyes darted in Hermione's direction and the slow smirk that overtook her face when she turned back to her fellow housemate._

 _"You know what I heard? Michael White made a bet with Lewis Smith that he couldn't get Hermione to agree to go to Hogsmeade with him this weekend."_

 _He watched as Hermione stiffened a table over from the two girls, clearly hearing everything he heard as well._

 _"And did she," the other girl asked._

 _Lavender grinned and nodded. "She sputtered about it for a bit but she did. Poor bloke had to admit that it was a joke when his friend tossed a couple galleons at him."_

 _"Poor thing," the girl glanced at Hermione._

 _"Oh please, she brings it on herself," Lavender argued. "She's boring, bossy, and she won't even wear any makeup to cover up those freckles. I really don't know why Ron or Harry hang around her."_

 _She snickered to herself when Hermione began packing up her books, the fact that she'd overheard everything quite clear._

 _He sneered at the tart as he watched her giggle while Hermione struggled past a couple of fourth years to get out the doors. Most of her house was usually rather nice to her, even if some didn't feel comfortable coming to her aid when he was taunting her. That bint though…she'd get hers if he ever had anything to say about it._

Draco silently seethed for much of the evening as he watched the blonde bint drool all over Weasley who only seemed half comfortable with the attention. He kept himself distracted as best he could listening to Hermione and Neville debate over the uses of Gillyweed and Luna's odd additions on magical creatures to the conversation.

Harry shared a few knowing looks as he and Ginny watched all night while Draco doted on Hermione, even if only subtly. Unlike how obnoxious Lavender and Ron could be, he kept his touches simple and silently offered her food over dinner, filling her plate for her.

They worked in sync with one another, unspoken understanding about how their relationship was going to progress. They _got_ each other. And it was a fairly interesting sight to see considering how complex they each were.

Ginny was feeling quite smug about the whole thing, enjoying the way her best friend's cheeks flushed whenever he whispered in her ear for clarification on some inside joke. She admired his will to put up with people he wasn't exactly excited about spending time around, if only to be with Hermione.

Harry handed him his coat from Kreacher once they were both on their way to the floo and pulled him aside while Hermione and Ginny said goodnight.

"There's another reason I had Hermione invite you over tonight. Any chance you can make it by my office tomorrow," Harry asked.

Draco lifted a curious brow and nodded while he slid into his coat. "Is this something I shouldn't be discussing with Hermione?"

Harry looked conflicted for a moment but nodded. "Let's wait. Bring that list of victims from your evidence file as well."

Draco narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him, watching as he nervously adjusted his glasses on his nose.

"I don't like the sound of this, Potter."

He sighed and nodded. "It's not good but I'd like to think we can head this off together." He glanced at Hermione who was now approaching them. "I just don't want to worry her until I have all the facts straight."

Sensing he had an idea of where this was going, Draco's stomach churned. "I won't keep her in the dark for long, Potter. I lied to her for far too long. I won't start doing it again now."

Harry nodded and hugged Hermione when she reached them. "See you at work," he grinned.

Draco escorted Hermione back through the floo to her home and stepped out with her.

He watched as she crossed the room and hung her coat on the coatrack in her foyer. A copy of the Daily Prophet sat on her coffee table, a picture of them stolen from their shopping trip the day before in the muggle bookstore.

He sneered as he stepped over to it. He didn't know exactly how but Eudora Tilshire had somehow gotten the news before most had seen the blasted paper considering how early she'd been by the Manor that morning.

"We've been exposed."

He tore his focus from the dirty rag and saw her standing a few feet away, arms crossed unsurely over her chest and a weak smile ghosting her lips.

He loosed a harsh breath and reached out for her. His heart thudded hard in his chest when she allowed him to pull her into him. He sighed when she pressed her nose against the base of his neck, obviously inhaling the light scent of his cologne.

"I don't care if you don't," he told her quietly, inhaling the perfume floating about her as well. She pulled back slightly to look up at him and a little smirk tilted his lips as he brushed a few curls behind her ear. "And my mother now knows I have a girlfriend."

Her eyes widened slightly and for a moment he thought she'd protest at him telling his mother about her. She surprised him with her next question.

"Girlfriend?"

For a moment, he thought she might be recoiling from him but he forced a look of confidence he didn't truly feel. "I admit that I'm terribly out of practice in the dating department but that's what I'd label you, yes."

Her eyes softened and she pulled him to sit with her on her sofa. She pulled one leg up under her to face him, one hand still in his. "Out of practice," she asked gently.

"You sound surprised," he smirked as he shed his coat over the back of her sofa and turned to face her head on.

Hermione shrugged, trying her best not to appear too interested. However, her curiosity was high after that comment. Something about knowing the man hadn't been dating and was out of practice eased some of her nerves because she sure as hell didn't know what she was doing here.

"A little," she admitted. "I'd expected you being…well _you_ …" She shrugged again, "I thought you'd have had anyone you wanted."

Draco huffed at that but wasn't offended. "As you should know by now, not everything is as it has seemed with me. I tried dating a little in the last few years but…none of them interested me. Never got much further than a few dates."

"Right," Hermione rolled her eyes, "because you were so hung up on me."

Draco merely stared at her after that comment and she froze, her chest constricting at his serious expression.

"For the record, you're hard to compare with."

Her cheeks flamed quickly and she bit her lip to hide her smile.

He watched as she blushed again and hated himself a little for the fact that she had so little dating experience. He couldn't help but feel responsible. But one look into the rich, brown eyes and he was thankful to be here with her.

Draco shook his head, "Blaise gets on my case all the time for not dating. But he's an idiot. He jumps from woman to woman. And for all my faults even now, I'm still a one woman kind of man."

"You really don't have that many faults, Draco." He lifted his brow curiously and she rolled her eyes at him. "Okay, maybe you have some but they're more tolerable than I once thought."

He reached up with a single finger and touched the tip of her nose. "I'm going to remember that you said that."

Hermione released a sudden laugh and shook her head. "Of course you will."

Draco noted the way her body began to sag against the cushions of her sofa and the way she rested her head against the back of it.

"You're tired," he noted. "Why don't you head off to bed? I'll set your wards for you before I go."

She tried to perk herself up but truly he was right. She was rather exhausted and loathing that their weekend together was over.

"I'd rather spend more time with you but I am tired."

One corner of his mouth quirked up at her declaration and he leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I like hearing that but I'm more concerned that you get some rest. Go on."

Hermione nodded tiredly and kissed his cheek before pushing herself off the sofa.

"I changed the access to my floo for you," she called out from the base of the stairs. "Goodnight, Draco."

He smiled to himself as she ascended the stairs and disappeared into her bedroom.

"Goodnight, love," he whispered to himself.

After setting her wards and adding a few extras to give himself peace of mind given his conversation with Harry, he took her floo back to his own home and released a wary sigh.

Whatever tomorrow held, he wasn't quite ready for it. Why could nothing ever be simple?


	13. Her Influence

**Her Influence**

Hermione wasn't sure exactly what she was expecting when she arrived at work the next morning but a load of questions and curious stares surely wasn't at the top of her list. She rushed through the atrium and made it into the lift in record time. She was much relieved to find her own office still quiet considering it was early yet.

"For Merlin's sake," she muttered to herself as she made her way to the coffee pot in the break room.

"That bad, huh?"

Hermione whirled around at the sound of Astoria's voice and breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted the friendly blonde.

"News travels fast," she muttered quietly before taking a long, calming sip of her coffee.

Astoria nodded as she moved to pour her own cup before she turned to face her. "Seems opinions are split so far. Some find it utterly romantic that two once-enemies have fallen for each other. Others think you are, and forgive me for repeating it, utterly barmy."

Hermione snorted and shook her head. "I'd have preferred more time to get used to the relationship myself before the Prophet caught wind but clearly I rarely get my way with these things."

The blonde nodded, a small smile twitching the corner of her lips. "Well, I for one am quite glad. I'd had my suspicions but it's good to know I was right. I think you'll be good for each other."

"Until she comes to her senses."

Both women turned and shared a familiar look when Cormac McLaggen sauntered into the break room, a copy of yesterday's Prophet tucked under his arm.

"I don't think anyone was requesting your opinion on…well…anything," Astoria smiled sweetly and sipped her coffee.

The wizard rolled his eyes before he dropped the paper on a table between them. He pointed bluntly at the front page article from the day before. A candid shot of Hermione and Draco shopping together in Muggle London looped in black and white across the page.

 _Shock and awe would be the understatement of the century to find the Brightest Witch of our Age and War Heroine out on what could only be described a date with none other than sole heir to the Malfoy fortune, Draco Malfoy. Need we remind you that while much reformed and now employed as a well-known wizarding attorney, Mr. Malfoy was once aligned with He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named's legion of Death Eaters. His father perished some years ago in Azkaban prison after being convicted of numerous murders and conspiring to take down the Ministry of Magic during the Second Wizarding War. Inside sources claim these two were once enemies and not in the least friendly. Imagine our surprise to see 1/3 of the Golden Trio having developed a taste for bad boys._

Cormac scowled childishly at the article. "You won't give me the time of day, or anyone around here for that matter, but you'll date Malfoy? I mean, _Malfoy_? Really?"

Hermione glared at him and fought the urge to hex him. "I don't owe you or anyone else any explanation about my private life, Cormac. And you certainly don't know Draco."

"Don't you have work to be doing, McLaggen?" Ron now stood in the breakroom doorway, arms crossed over his chest. "And aren't you a bit far away from your desk?"

Cormac turned to face the redhead, "You're okay with this? I know you always hated Malfoy. Is she your friend or not?"

"Of course she is," Ron nodded at Hermione as he slipped further into the room and stood at her side, Astoria on the other. "That's why I don't tell her what to do, especially when she's happy. She's a big girl, McLaggen. Sod off."

Hermione reached down to grasp his hand and gave it a thankful squeeze which he returned with one of his own. Harry and Ron had always had her back, no matter who it was criticizing her. She knew how much it likely took for Ron to defend her relationship with Draco. He might accept it but she knew he still wasn't Draco's biggest fan.

"He was a Death Eater," he hissed.

"And you're _still_ a git," Ron countered with a proud grin.

"Note _was_ ," Hermione reminded him. "Ever consider that he didn't have a choice? He was a child just like the rest of us, Cormac." She turned to top off her coffee cup and then moved towards the door. "Now, if we're all done discussing my _private_ relationship, I'd like to get to work."

She shouldered past her former housemate and disappeared down the hall. Astoria followed suit leaving just the two wizards eyeing each other pointedly.

"Let me make one thing clear," Ron warned as he stopped closer. "It doesn't matter what I, you, or anyone else thinks about her relationship with Malfoy. She's _happy_. Harry and I haven't seen her this happy in years. I'll hex your lights out if you think to bombard her with your childish whining again."

"You're bloody barmy," Cormac grumbled before stalking off.

Ron rolled his eyes and turned to finally make himself a cup of coffee. He looked up when Harry entered behind him.

"What's Cormac's deal? I passed him down the hall and he was grumbling something about Death Eaters and unfairness."

"I walked in on him confronting Hermione about that article the Prophet ran yesterday."

Harry groaned but nodded in understanding. "It's not enough that they want to talk about every bleeding thing we do here at the Ministry but they've got to follow our personal lives as well."

"You know it's not going to get better, Harry. Hermione's dating a former Death Eater. He has the mark for Merlin's sake." He held a hand up to silence the spectacled wizard and continued. "I'm happy for her, really. Not that it's Malfoy but that she's happy. However, we'd all be daft to think no one would bat an eye at this."

"No, but we'll do our damnedest to make sure she stays happy. We owe her that at least for all the years she's helped us with school, work, and our personal lives."

Ron snorted in agreement as he fell into step with Harry to go to their offices. "You think she can help me with Lavender then? She's getting clingy again."

"That's because she's Lavender and an annoying bint," Harry countered. "No one can help you with that, mate. Try dating someone new."

He shrugged and nodded. "Probably right." He tipped his head in thought as they rounded the corner. "Hey, you think Astoria would ever give me a go?"

~o~O~o~

Draco encountered similar experiences as he ran a few early morning errands in Diagon Alley. On his way to pick up a few items from the magical dry cleaners he noticed far more attention on him than usual. Curious stares and whispering followed him through the Alley.

Even the owner of the shop had stern words for him when he paid his bill.

 _"You'd best take care of her, Mr. Malfoy."_

He'd not had a proper response for that, so taken by surprise, and merely turned on heel and left after collecting his belongings.

He spent the rest of the morning holed up in his office while he waited for Harry's note. To top it all off, he'd slept very little the night before after he'd left her, tossing and turning until he'd given up somewhere around five in the morning. He'd spent his time reading one of the books he'd borrowed from her—some muggle novel about a shire and some ring.

An owl swooped into his office sometime after lunch and he frowned at the stern looking bird as he took the letter. Taking a strong sip of his coffee steaming on his desk, he opened the envelope. He cringed at the Ministry stamp and quickly flicked the letter open.

 _Come by floo to my office. I don't want anyone knowing what we're discussing._

 _-HP_

He sneered at his former rival's note and quickly took to his feet. Potter and Weasley still weren't exactly his favorites. In his opinion, they'd underappreciated Hermione for years. Granted, they'd also been a friend to her and protected her in ways he'd never been able to do. Perhaps for that, he held his tongue in their presence. As best he could anyway.

He entered his floo and threw the green powder, clearly speaking his destination. He emerged moments later from Harry's floo and dusted off his waistcoat as he took up the seat in front of the spectacled wizard's desk.

"This had better be good, Potter. I'll be bleeding irritated if you've gotten me worked up over nothing."

Harry rolled his eyes and shoved some paperwork aside, clearing a place. He held his hand out for the victim list Draco had brought and traded him the parchment he'd been keeping to himself for the last few days.

"Read it and then we'll talk," Harry ordered.

 _Lost and confused you must be,_

 _Muddling and blurring your history._

 _Take from me if you must,_

 _You'll regret giving her your trust._

 _Blood of mud, blood of clean,_

 _There will be things that cannot be unseen._

 _One and two, and two and one,_

 _The clock strikes three and I've only just begun._

Draco scowled as the tattered parchment and tossed it down on Harry's desk. "What in the bleeding hell is that, Potter? Besides some pathetic attempt at poetry."

"It's a threat, Malfoy. I received it on Friday before I left but it was dated with today's date. And based upon this, I have reason to believe it's meant for Hermione."

Harry set down the list of victims, a dead end as he'd guessed but he needed to see it. He then passed him a small black box no bigger than his palm.

With tense hands, Draco slid the lid to open it and swallowed. A plume of smoke was charmed to erupt and the black smoke swirled into the formation of the Dark Mark. He felt his stomach tighten as he'd not seen the blasted thing as such since he was seventeen. Even the dark smudge on his left forearm no longer truly resembled the ugly thing.

The smoke cleared and inside the box was something else that made his stomach churn. A small lock of one of her honeyed curls, no longer than two inches, lay inside.

He didn't dare touch it and quickly shoved the lid back in place before he threw it onto Harry's desk as if it were cursed.

"Potter, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Better yet, how did whoever this maniac was get a lock of her hair?

Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair, no longer surprised by the glare that Draco was focusing on the small box.

"It's vague, that's obvious, but I think it means that someone is planning to attack her in some way. I think it's retaliation for your recommendation to convict Tilshire." He fingered the parchment again, frowning at it. " _Lost and confused you must be, muddling and blurring your history. Blood of mud, blood of clean, there will be things that cannot be unseen._ "

"They think I've lost my way…they're calling me a blood traitor."

Harry nodded, "Seems that way. Which, in their view, you are."

Draco scoffed at that. "And they'd be right. But what does it have to do with Hermione? She didn't recommend conviction for the bastard, that was me."

"That's what I'm not totally certain of yet. As far as the public knows, prior to your being outed over the weekend in the Prophet, she was just your Ministry liaison."

Draco leaned forward and tapped the last two lines with his finger. "But this bit right here, what's this about? _One and two, and two and one, the clock strikes three and I've only just begun._ "

Both men stared for a moment before slowing glancing at the clock ticking on Harry's office wall.

 _2:58_

Without a word, they bolted.

Hermione had just returned to her office from a meeting with the Experimental Charms Department. There were questions being raised in regards to the legality of a new spell being taught to students at Hogwarts.

She'd been rather pleased to find Cormac sulking at the other end of the meeting table, refusing to even so much as glance at her. It appeared that despite the curious looks and nosy questions she'd been receiving all morning in response to the news of her and Draco's relationship blasted on the front page of the Prophet, the one positive side effect was getting that idiot off her case. She'd clearly pissed him off with her refusal to acknowledge his complaints.

When she returned to her desk, she found a small package sitting atop her paperwork. Neatly wrapped in a matte silver paper and tied with a simple cord. Her name was scrawled across the tag in elegant script. Though not exactly like what she knew Draco's handwriting to be considering the large quantity of notes she still had in her possession, she reasoned that he'd had whoever wrapped it also write the tag. After all, who else could it be from?

Just as she was reaching out to inspect the package, Draco and Harry burst into her office together, knocking shoulders as they barely fit side-by-side.

"No!"

She glanced up at them with wide eyes and pulled her hand back like it had been scorched in time for Harry to levitate the package from her desk with his wand.

"It's cursed," Draco panted, hands on his knees.

Her eyes widened as she watched Harry hold the package in midair. Draco straightened up and joined her, pulling her protectively against him as they watched the package float.

"Let's take it to the containment room. We can contain whatever it is there in order to inspect it," Harry reasoned.

Hermione loosed a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding when she felt Draco press his lips to her forehead gently before he pulled back to look her over. She'd have laughed in any other situation as he eyes roved her over in concern, checking to make sure she hadn't been hurt in any way.

"I didn't touch it, I swear," she assured him.

He nodded and took her hand in his as they followed Harry out of her office.

"What exactly are you doing here anyway," she questioned as they passed her co-workers, most surprised to see Harry levitating the package and possibly also a bit surprised to see a public display of her relationship so soon.

Draco grimaced and shook his head. "I'm placing all the blame on Potter for this one. No way is he strapping me with the heat."

She arched a questioning brow and glanced at Harry's back as they followed him into the containment room. "Am I going to need to hex you already? Merlin, Draco, we've only just started dating."

The blonde rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to send a mild stinging hex at Harry. "It was his idea to tell me first and not you. I told him I wouldn't lie to you about this though."

"He's telling the truth," Harry agreed as they shut the door behind them. He sent the package through the opening in the two-way glass and closed the gap with a simple spell. "I wanted to see his evidence list before I was sure." He turned to face the two of them and crossed his arms as he observed them.

Had anyone told him years ago that Draco Malfoy would turn into a doting sap around his best friend, the one he tormented for more than just her appearance then he'd have slapped them silly. However, it was quite clear that Draco was everything he'd never claimed to be.

"I have reason to believe that someone is out to harm you, Hermione, and it's because of him."

Draco's eyes lit at the reminder but he couldn't very well argue with the logic. It was his fault. In the eyes on someone, he'd betrayed his heritage. How exactly Hermione fit into the puzzle was still unclear to him.

"Harry," she hissed but Draco held a hand up to stop her.

"He's right, Hermione. This is likely my fault."

And it killed him. He'd sworn after the war that he'd never be a source of harm or pain for her again and here he was failing once more.

"That makes no sense, Draco."

Harry shrugged as he turned to face the containment room again. "Possibly not on the surface, Hermione, but someone seems to think there's a connection between Malfoy recommending conviction for Albindor Tilshire and you. And your relationship did just go public thanks to the Prophet." He twirled his wand, a small smile now playing on his lips as he pointed it towards the package on the other side of the glass. "Let's see what we have here, shall we?"

Hermione huffed rather indignantly when Draco shuffled her behind him protectively. He glanced at her over his shoulder with a dark look and she merely rolled her eyes.

"I am rather capable of taking care of myself against dark magic," she whispered as Harry began casting a few stabilization spells on the package through the divider protecting them.

"I'm aware," he retorted, "but that doesn't mean I want you to have to do so."

"Oh Merlin, move," she grumbled and forced her way back to his side so she could see properly.

"Alright," Harry announced as he glanced back to them. "Get ready."

With a flick of his wand, Harry opened the package inside the containment room. A flurry of sparks erupted from the box as the lid flew off followed by a dark plume of smoke that encompassed the room.

"Bloody hell," Draco muttered, an arm coming out unconsciously to wrap around Hermione and pulled her closer.

"Is that…"

Her words fell short as they watched the spell unfold. A muffled screeching sound reverberated throughout the containment room before Harry flicked his wand again, muttering a counter-curse until the spell fizzled out.

Draco swallowed, "A dismemberment curse."

Harry turned to him with a brow ticked up. "That's my assessment, too."

"I've seen them before," he muttered, eyes still glued to the room where the dark magic had erupted. "They're bloody brutal. I saw him use one before on mug—" He shook his head, "No one ever survived it."

Hermione glanced between the two men and finally drew herself up to her full height, pulling away from Draco's side.

"Well, clearly someone wants me gone. The question remains who and why."

"Was there a tag," Harry asked. "Anything that might have given away the sender?"

She bit her lip and nodded hesitantly. "It said it was from Draco." She touched his arm when his eyes went wide, fear hidden in those grey orbs. "But the handwriting was wrong. I'd assumed he'd had whoever wrapped it also write the tag." She rolled her eyes, "Clearly, that was a wrong assumption."

Harry nodded solemnly and pocketed his wand. "I'm going to get a team started on this. Once the counter-spell completely snuffs out the curse, we'll gather the packaging and the tag. Right now it's all we have but we'll figure it out. I'll get with your secretary and see if he noted anything about the owl that delivered it. Until then," he shared a look with Draco, "we need to come up with a plan for you, Hermione."

She crossed her arms stubbornly, "Plan for what, Harry?"

He knew that stubborn look and it didn't bode well. Outside of her past interactions with Draco in school, she despised being coddled.

"We're not at war anymore, Hermione. There's absolutely no need to take any unnecessary risks here. Clearly, not even your workplace is safe if they're bold enough to send you a cursed package here. We need to get you into isolation until this is solved."

She scoffed and threw her arms out to her sides dramatically. "And where the bloody hell do you suggest I go, Harry? Home? If they'll send something here then they'll certainly not shy away from trying to get to me there. I can't go to the burrow for the same reason. Everyone knows about our friendship with the Weasleys. Harry, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of—"

"Hermione, _please_!"

Draco's loud shout startled the witch and her friend as they both turned to face him. He pinched the bridge of his nose and he drew a deep, calming breath and opened his eyes to face her.

He reached up with more gentleness than he honestly felt at the moment and cupped her face to make her focus on him.

"Hermione, already lived through not being able to protect you properly once. Please don't make me do it again. Listen to Potter this one time. As much as I loathe admitting it, he's right. You don't need to be involved."

Hermione swallowed at the look in his grey eyes. Whether he realized it or not, his hands were trembling as they held her face. It was quite clear that he was holding fast to the last shreds of his control.

She released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and nodded. She pulled out of his grasp and glanced at Harry as she folded her arms over her chest in defeat.

"Fine. But I want regular updates, Harry. I will _not_ be closed out of my own investigation or I'll have both your wands!"

Harry's mouth finally tipped into a crooked smile and he nodded as he exchanged a grateful look with Draco.

"Updates on the hour if possible, Hermione." He reached into his pocket and stepped closer. "And I guess I should let you know now that I'm temporarily deputizing Malfoy."

Draco watched in confusion as the man held out an auror badge to him, clearly different from his own, but still Ministry sanctioned nonetheless. He took it hesitantly and turned the badge over in his hands, the bronze catching the light faintly.

"I'm not taking chances with you, Hermione," Harry added, nodding at Draco. "If you have reason to, you have full authority to hex anyone who so much as touches her. And don't hesitate because neither Ron nor myself will forgive you if anything happens to her."

Draco huffed out a halfhearted laugh and shook his head. "You and me both, Potter." He pocketed the small badge and leaned down to place a soft kiss on Hermione's forehead.

"It still begs the question of where you plan on hiding me," Hermione grumped half-heartedly. She didn't much appreciate being treated like glass but she did see both of their points.

"The Manor," Draco offered. He narrowed his eyes at the two of them when they turned incredulous looks on him. "I'm serious. I don't particularly like the place myself but no one would dare think to look for you there and the grounds are so heavily warded against intruders that they'd have a hard time getting through even if they did."

Hermione shook her head stubbornly. "I appreciate the offer, Draco, but I'm sorry…I can't go back there."

Draco met Harry's eyes and then turned to face her fully. "That room has been closed off for years. No one is allowed inside. It's as if it doesn't exist. You can spend all your time in the bleeding library for all I care but I promise you it's safe."

She bit her lip unsurely, "Your mother?"

"Will do whatever I ask if it means keeping you safe. She doesn't hate you, Hermione."

"It's honestly a good idea," Harry added, offering her a reassuring smile. He'd reflect later on how quickly his opinion of Draco Malfoy had been altered as of late. That was something that would require a long snog from his wife and a stout drink before he could even think about it.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. If she could date Draco Malfoy then she could get over the rest of her fears. After all, it was just a blasted room and he'd said it was shut off.

"Ugh, fine."

"Good," Harry nodded. "You can get everything set up, Malfoy?"

"I'll go now."

And he didn't wait around. He left without preamble and didn't return for two hours. It took that long to make his mother stop her fretting over the state of the chosen guest bedroom and to convince her Hermione wouldn't care about the menu for dinner.

He'd nearly laughed his ass off when he really took in the scene in front of him. Despite the circumstances, it seemed he and Hermione would be moving into the 'meet the parents' stage quite quickly. He had no qualms with the speed they were moving but hoped dearly that it wouldn't scare her off.

When he returned, Draco found her waiting in Harry's office _'where he could keep an eye on her'_ and she looked angrier than a wet cat stuck in a torrential downpour.

"Oi, Potter, what have you done to my girlfriend," he snarked as he stood in Harry's office doorway.

Harry glared up at him. The poor man's hair was sticking out in all places as though he'd run his hands through it too many times and he glanced at Hermione who was sitting opposite his desk, glaring over the paperwork on her lap.

"I simply reasoned that it likely wasn't safe for her to be alone in her office considering that's where whoever this is first attacked. She, of course, disagreed. I had to get Kingsley involved to make her leave her office. She's been sitting there glaring at me over her paperwork ever since."

Draco smirked at the frustrated wizard and shook his head as he reached over to pick up Hermione's coat and held it out for her. The glare she gave him was thankfully less severe as she stood to put it on.

"Better you than me, Potter."

"Let's get something straight right now, Draco," Hermione turned to him with a single finger raised in warning. "I _hate_ being coddled and Harry and Ron have a tendency to do just that. I'm not a child."

"Let's hope not or else I'd be quite the pervert for the inappropriate thoughts I've been harboring about you," he quipped.

Harry snorted, thankful for the reprieve, and Hermione merely rolled her eyes though a blush was now working its way on her cheeks.

"You're incorrigible."

He shrugged but didn't argue. "Potter, everything has been arranged. My mother is expecting us as soon as I can get Hermione home to gather whatever she needs. We'll apparate to the grounds so we can't be traced."

"Perfect," Harry nodded. "I've spoken with Ron and we'll trade-off on checking in daily. Once in the morning and once in the evening."

"I sincerely hate this," Hermione huffed.

Harry stood from his desk, and disregarding the blonde wizard, pulled his best friend into a tight hug. He felt her shoulders sag in that moment and instantly felt like they'd been transported back into that tent while they hunted horcruxes. She'd been his strength and determination then, even though it had cost her so much. He'd be hers now.

"We'll get whoever this is," he assured her quietly. "You have my word, Hermione."

Hermione sucked in a deep breath as she pulled back and rubbed at her eyes, not realizing until then that they'd begun to tear up.

"I know, Harry. You've never let me down before."

"So don't start now," Draco added darkly.

Hermione shook her head at him, a clear warning in her eyes. She packed up her work in her bag and led the way out of Harry's office.

She ignored the staff watching as Draco followed along behind her. She knew that word would have likely spread of the situation at hand but fortunately her office was fairly good at containing their gossip within their department.

"Get everything you need for the foreseeable future," Draco told her as he trailed behind her through her house.

He watched in amazement as she skillfully charmed a duffel bag with an extension charm and shoved it at him as she packed it with her belongings.

"Bloody hell," he grumbled after she shoved a stack of books inside it, "mind adding a weight easing charm?"

Hermione smirked at him but waved her wand as he'd asked. "I thought you were stronger than that, Draco. I'm a bit disappointed."

The blonde glowered at her for that remark but didn't comment. He'd let her have her little joke at his expense for now. He'd get his later though. He was nothing if not Slytherin at the core, despite his more positive attributes.

Hermione ignored the fact that he followed her into her bedroom with the bag and decided not to focus on the intimacy of that fact. Crookshanks howled at the intrusion and leapt from the edge of her bed as he stalked out of the room. She noticed Draco's curiosity as he set her duffel down on her bed, trying his best to look casual as he glanced over her more personal belongings on her dresser.

The way he fingered her perfume bottle and random trinkets collected over the years made her bite her lip. She watched from the corner of her eye while she folded shirts and jeans as he sniffed the contents of the bottle.

"This is why you smell so bloody delectable all the time," he noted aloud.

She huffed out a small laugh when he turned to face her, one brow lifted in question. She shrugged, "I wasn't aware but…yes, I suppose so."

"Hmm, I'll make note of it."

She tried not to focus on the man observing the most personal room in her home, eyeing her muggle photographs as he plopped himself unceremoniously into the wingback chair near her bed she used for reading.

"Nervous," Draco asked suddenly.

"A little," she admitted, her hands still focused on their task of packing. She disappeared into the joined bathroom to gather her toiletries and returned to find him watching her. "What?"

Draco's small smirk lifted in amusement and he shook his head. "Nothing. Just enjoying the oddity of finally finding myself in Hermione Granger's bedroom."

A fresh blush worked its way onto her cheeks at that comment and she bit her lip against a smile. One lovely thing about him was that he was fairly unabashed about complimenting her or making daring comments. This form of his confidence was quite attractive which she found rather odd. She'd never imagined herself the type to be interested in someone like him.

Draco enjoyed the blush flaming her cheeks. She needed distracting and if flirting would do the trick then he had much more up his sleeve.

"If I could give you one gift, anything at all, what would you want me to give you," he asked casually, crossing one ankle over his knee as he watched her pack.

Hermione snorted and glanced at him curiously. "You're awfully random sometimes, you know."

He shrugged and folded his hands behind his head. "Humor me."

"Anything," she asked.

He nodded, sitting up a little straighter in his curiosity. There a certain emotion that ghosted across her features but was gone before he was able to fully grasp it.

She shook her head, a shy smile curving her lips as her eyes looked down again to her task. "Ask me again later."

She must've packed away her bravery because she didn't bother to check his reaction and merely zipped up her bag before tossing it at him with a forced smile.

"Lead the way, Draco."

He catalogued this conversation for later as he definitely intended to find out what it was she wouldn't ask for just yet. While he didn't flaunt his wealth the way he used to there really wasn't anything he couldn't buy her.

After leaving out a large supply of food for her cat until he could make it back to feed the furball, they went out into her tiny backyard and Hermione set her wards as she normally would before taking his arm. When she gave him a firm nod, Draco apparated them both to the Manor grounds.

Hermione admired his smooth landing. Ron always jostled her a bit in the process and Harry's was a bit choppy.

She swallowed as she looked up at the imposing entrance to the Manor she'd not seen since the war. She never once imagined there'd be any justification for her coming back here but as she glanced around at the gardens in their full autumn bloom she realized he was right. Without even nearing that room, it was clear that this wasn't the same place at all.

Gone was the dreariness she remembered. The greying façade or the dark vegetation. His mother had brightened the place with color and a variety of flora and fauna she'd never even seen.

"Ready," he asked with a gentle squeeze of her hand.

"As I'll ever be," she muttered.

Draco held her hand firmly as they ascended the steps together. There was a slight tremble in her fingers that he was certain she wasn't even aware of.

The double doors creaked open and Mipsy greeted them with a wide, toothy grin. "Master Draco has returned," she squeaked and her eyes widened when they fell upon Hermione. "And he brings Miss Granger."

The small elf ushered them inside and quickly locked up behind them.

"Hermione, this is Mipsy. You can call for her if you need anything while you're here."

Hermione turned an alarmed look up to him and he nearly snorted out loud before he nudged her.

"Mipsy is so happy to meet Miss Granger," the elf beamed up at her.

She swallowed and mustered up a smile that she hoped wasn't more of a grimace. "Thank you, Mipsy. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Mipsy grinned wider and turned to lead them further into the Manor.

"You're her bloody hero," Draco whispered to her as they followed. "Try not to look so pained. She nearly wet herself with excitement when my mother told her you'd be coming and that she was to help you."

"Whatever for," she whispered back.

"Socks," was his only response and she quickly shut her mouth.

Draco smirked at her. "My mother has always been kind to them but Mipsy's an odd one. She wasn't thrilled about being free at first but she quite enjoys the socks. And she thinks you're bloody brilliant."

She didn't have the opportunity to respond before Mipsy led them into an opulent sitting room. The curtains were drawn and the last remnants of evening light washed the plush rug at the center.

Draco discreetly handed over Hermione's bag when Mipsy reached for it and she disappeared with a near silent pop.

Narcissa Malfoy looked up from her place at her desk and quickly pushed her stationary aside before she stood and moved to greet the young couple.

"Miss Granger," Narcissa greeted warmly. "I'm pleased to finally get to _properly_ meet the woman responsible for having such a positive influence on my son. I'm sorry for the circumstances but I do hope you'll be comfortable during your stay here."

Draco watched on edge as his mother and girlfriend assessed each other for a moment. The silence lasted for roughly three seconds but felt like it stretched into an eternity.

"Thank you for agreeing to this, Mrs. Malfoy. It's very kind of you," Hermione finally responded once she found her voice again.

He breathed a sigh of relief then. At least he wouldn't have to worry about the two of them.


	14. Malfoy Manor

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews. Here's another chapter I've been editing. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Malfoy Manor**

Draco asked Mipsy to show Hermione to her room before he pulled his mother aside.

"Where's the signet ring," he asked urgently.

Narcissa lifted a delicate brow and led him down the hall to his old room. "I stored it in the box on your dresser. Why do you need it?"

He didn't answer at first until he rushed into his old room. His mother had given Hermione the guest room just down the hall from it and he felt she'd likely done it on purpose. She often told him his room was available to him more than just on the holidays but he'd never taken her up on the offer. Now that his girlfriend, who was being targeted by some pureblood maniac, was just down the hall he figured she was trying to entice him.

Draco found the aforementioned box and quickly searched through the random bits of old parchment and cufflinks he no longer wore until he found the Malfoy signet ring. The ring was surprisingly subtle in its design. A simple emerald lay in the center surrounded by knotted snakes dancing along the edges.

He hated it. Refused to wear it but now it might have some sort of positive purpose.

He turned to find his mother watching him, arms crossed and a bemused expression on her mouth.

"If she'll wear it, it will be more protection than just being inside the Manor. It's archaic and she'll hate it but they'll know she's spoken for."

"Utilizing ancient protection magic then," she nodded. "I'm a bit ashamed I didn't think of it either. If they dare attack her while she wears it then they'll owe the Malfoy family a life debt."

He nodded, "I'll need a chain. Is there anything you'd consider loaning her? This won't fit any of her fingers."

Narcissa snapped her fingers and another house elf appeared at her side. "Kip," she smiled kindly, "would you bring me the silver chain from my jewelry box. The shorter one, dear."

The elf bobbed his head in a nod and was gone and back within seconds.

"I think that should do, Draco. She can keep it. It really serves me no purpose."

Draco sighed as he strung the ring on the chain and leaned down to kiss his mother's cheek. "Thank you."

She waved him off, "As I told you before I'll do whatever I can to help protect her." Her eyes held a serious glint to them. "I believe we, and this house, owe her that."

Draco simply nodded, not wanting his mind to venture down the dark path of remembering her torture and how he'd been powerless to stop it. There were still times, rare as they now were, when he'd hear her screams in his dreams.

Narcissa noted the seriousness in his expression as he fingered the ring in his hands. It wasn't enough for him to finally earn her trust but now he had to deal with another pureblood sympathizer going after her. Neither of them deserved it. She remembered all too well the look in his eyes that night when the girl had lay on their floor, screaming and bleeding just like anyone else with magic flooding their veins. As a mother, it frustrated her to see it again.

"I'm going to speak with Kip about dinner. I imagine Miss Granger won't be up for socializing after the stressful day. I'll have Mipsy bring her a tray to her room. Make sure you say goodnight before you leave."

Draco narrowed his eyes at his mother's knowing smile and followed her out of his room, shutting the door tightly behind him. Hermione's door was ajar when he stood outside of it. He knocked on the doorframe softly and waited until she called out for him to enter.

He smirked when he saw that she'd already unpacked some of her things and changed out of her work clothes. There was a tightness to her shoulders that he'd not seen in the last few weeks since she'd learned the truth about his feelings for her and he hated to see it back again. She was stressed and there wasn't much he could do to alleviate it. It caused a familiar bubble of guilt to form in his gut.

"I have something for you," he spoke as he approached her.

Hermione watched his hands as he held up the necklace with the ring strung on it. She held her cupped hand out and accepted it hesitantly. She fingered the ring intently, studying it. Her breath caught in her throat as she made out the details.

"Draco, I—I can't…"

"Please," he insisted. "Wearing it will enact an old form of protection magic. Being hidden in the Manor is one thing but the structure can't protect you. The Malfoy signet ring…" He paused and grimaced, "it signifies my claim on you." He held his hands up in supplication when he saw the dangerous flash in her brown eyes, "I know it's archaic, and I don't like it, but it will offer some additional protection."

A part of her cringed at the ring. It was clearly ancient and had been worn by dozens of pureblood sympathizers before him. She stupidly almost wondered if the thing would curse her just for touching it but when she considered the desperate look in his eyes, she put it on anyway.

She hated the idea of the archaic claim it signified, despite their relationship. She wasn't some object he could own but clearly the ring didn't see it that way. He was clearly going to any length to protect her and for that she honestly couldn't fault him for it.

The ring fell heavily against her chest and she tucked it away between her breasts. Maybe if she didn't have to look at it then she might be able to forget it was there.

Draco breathed more easily when she complied with his request, vaguely wishing to be that ring now as it settled between her cleavage even if he couldn't see it. He banished the inappropriately timed thought.

"My mother is going to have dinner sent up for you. She didn't think you'd be up for a sit-down meal tonight. Did you want to see the library while you wait?"

He watched the way her brown eyes lit eagerly and had to stifle his smirk so as not to ruin it for her. She was so predictable sometimes. Her calm smile was a good sign and he held his arm out to her which she quickly took.

"Do you come home often," she asked as they moved down the long hall of the west wing. She ignored the paintings magicked to the walls, silent but some glaring. She imagined they weren't any easier to remove than those at 12 Grimmauld Place. And Merlin knew that Harry and Ginny had tried.

Draco placed a gentle hand on the small of her back and guided her toward the opulent doors at the end of the hall. He pulled them open without much issue and waved her inside.

"Not often, no. I have my issues with the place."

She glanced up at him curiously, "But your mother…"

He swallowed, his eyes hardening as he stared straight ahead to avoid her questioning stare. "She knows my reasons. You're not the only one with bad memories here."

Hermione didn't bother to question him any further after that. How could she possibly argue? He'd lived here with that monster and had somehow survived it. His father had abused him for years here. She tried not to focus on the thought after that. He'd spent years grieving over how she'd been wronged and she was only just beginning to worry over him.

"You're free to read anything you'd like," he spoke as he trailed along the shelves in front of her.

Hermione's eyes were wide with intrigue as she studied the vast shelves of old wizarding literature and research. So much information that her fingertips nearly literally itched to choose one at random and hide in one of the fluffy looking armchairs she'd seen upon entering the room.

Draco turned to find her crouching over a shelf near the bottom, fingers trailing spines of books as her lips moved while reading the titles. A slow smirk lifted the corner of his mouth and he crossed his arms as he leaned against the shelves to watch her.

He used to love watching her search for books at Hogwarts. When she was free to be herself, that muggle-born girl had fascinated him. Taught him how much he'd taken for granted with his magic. Perhaps it made him odd but there was something in this witch's sense of wonder that he'd found so innocent and charming. She loved knowing things and while he'd once professed it to be annoying, possibly even believed it in their early years, truly it only increased his attraction to her as time went on.

"And you can take them to your room if you feel more comfortable," he added after she stood, studying the covers of two books.

Hermione looked up and a furious blush colored her cheeks when she realized she'd been so engrossed. "Your mother won't mind?"

"Not in the least."

Mipsy appeared after a soft knock on the door and bowed deeply. "Miss Hermione's dinner is waiting in her room."

Draco nodded his thanks and turned to face her head on. "I can stay a little longer if you want."

She shook her head and gave him her most confident smile. Perhaps if she acted it, she'd begin to feel it. "I'll be fine, Draco."

He escorted her back to her room and leaned down to kiss her softly. "I'll come back to kiss you goodnight," he whispered at her ear.

Her heart fluttered stupidly at his husky whisper and something ignited in her blood further south. He disappeared with a pop and she found herself taking a shuddering breath as her mind tried to wander. She'd had little experience with feeling this way in the past but he made her want him in a way she never imagined she'd want anyone.

The room they'd set her up in was far too large but looked extremely comfortable. Fluffy armchairs flanked a fireplace and the tall four poster bed was covered in pillows and a soft looking comforter. Had she been anywhere but Malfoy Manor, she'd have been as giddy as a kneazle in a room full of rats. Something at the edges of her mind kept reminding her that this place was foreign and bad things had happened here.

For his and his mother's sake, she chose to push those misgivings aside and tried her best to relax. She'd not think about being the focus of yet another pureblood maniac's assault plan. Not consider just why they wanted _her_ specifically dead. Not analyze what people were likely saying about her relationship with Draco now that it was out in the open.

No, she'd relax. As best she could.

The dinner his mother had sent up to her was exquisite and she'd have expected no less. Belly full and mind ready to relax, she took herself a warm shower and then piled into the overly luxurious bed. She summoned one more book from the library that she'd forgotten to take earlier with an _accio_ and then nestled back against the plush pillows, forgetting entirely about Draco's insistence that he'd be back to kiss her goodnight.

She was halfway through the third chapter of her current book when the fireplace erupted in green flames. She nearly tossed the book aside as it startled her before Draco stepped out.

Her brown eyes studied him, dressed neatly in black pajama bottoms and a plain grey t-shirt stretched tightly over his chest, his blonde hair was tousled still from his shower. She lifted a hand to cover her mouth as she hid an amused grin; she'd never seen him not look like his usual, composed self. This was a Draco clearly only for the eyes of those he trusted most and she filed that idea away for later to dissect further.

Draco lifted a pale brow when he noticed her trying to hide a grin. However, he was distracted from any feelings of animosity when he noticed her pajamas.

Her damp hair was pulled back and braided over one shoulder. Her pale shoulders were bare under her red tank top and he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. She might be on the short side but her legs were long and he had a lovely view of them from her shorts as they lay stretched out in front of her.

However, best of all, she wasn't wearing an ounce of makeup. She didn't wear much as it was but he appreciated seeing her in all of her natural glory. Freckles across her cheeks and all.

A confident smirk lit his features and he circled to the side of her bed. "Forget I was coming back?"

Hermione swallowed against the sudden dry feeling in her throat and nodded.

Draco sat on the edge of the bed and braced a hand on either side of her hips as he leaned in to kiss her. Her book slid carelessly from her hands when she reached up to frame his face with them. His lips were gentle but thorough as he worked her mouth over in a sensual kiss.

No one had ever really kissed her the way that he did—so deep and soulful. It was if he was trying to drink her in. And she couldn't help wanting to return the gesture.

Draco felt her shift and move to her knees. Not breaking contact, he accepted her easily when she moved around to settle on his lap, straddling his hips. He groaned appreciatively and held her tighter.

Hermione pulled back after she realized what she'd done and stared at him with wide eyes.

"What," he asked, pushing her braid over her shoulder.

Her cheeks were flaming at her boldness and she shook her head, already beginning to detach herself before she gave him the wrong idea. They hadn't been seeing each other every long and she really did want to take her time with this.

Draco wasn't having it though. His hands latched onto her hips and pulled her back. "What's wrong, Hermione? What'd I do?"

She nearly laughed; how could he think it was something he'd done?

"I didn't mean to—I wanted—I just got carried away," she sighed.

He pulled her closer, not certain how it was possible but he did. He reached for one of her hands resting on his shoulder and placed a soft kiss to her wrist.

"I know that you haven't dated much but you're allowed to ask for what you want. You don't need to be ashamed or embarrassed to want me." He smirked rather arrogantly, "And I'm sure as hell not going to be ashamed of wanting you."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and leaned forward to rest her head on his shoulder, pleased when he quickly understood what she wanted and wrapped his arms tightly around her back.

"It is a little embarrassing though," she mumbled and sighed when one of his hands began soothing strokes along her spine. Merlin, if he kept doing that she'd soon melt into a relaxed puddle.

"Well, you don't need to be embarrassed. If you want me to kiss your neck, tell me. If you want me to let you take the lead, tell me." He grinned to himself. "If you want me to shag you into the mattress, just ask."

Hermione pulled away from him and slapped his shoulder. "Draco!"

He couldn't help but laugh as he stood with her in his arms and turned to deposit her back on the bed. "Can't say I didn't offer," he grinned.

He knew better. She wasn't ready for that yet. Might even make him wait until he'd made her his wife. Either way, he could wait. She was worth it.

"Merlin, you're still insufferable sometimes," she groaned.

He could see a smile threatening to peek through and felt satisfied to have put her mind at ease again.

"I'll let you get back to reading. I'll be by tomorrow to see you."

Hermione settled against the pillows and reached for her book. "When tomorrow?"

His smirk returned. He still wasn't quite used to the fact that she wanted to see him, was _eager_ to see him. It did stupid things to his stomach that he'd never admit aloud.

"I'll see you for breakfast. Let's hope it's not the Weasel that comes to check on you in the morning or I might lose my appetite."

She reached for the closest pillow and chucked it at him. "Oh, get out of here, you prat!"

He was still laughing when he disappeared into the green flames.

She read for quite a while after he left but slept rather peacefully when she did manage to get to bed. Draco wasn't so lucky and tossed and turned much of the night, unable to get his mind off of her. She'd ignited his desire and he'd found himself getting up for a cold shower that morning.

When he arrived back at the manor as promised by floo for breakfast, he sneered upon entering the family dining room.

Hermione was already seated and speaking with his mother over a traditional English breakfast. It was a relief to find the two women enjoying a casual conversation over wizarding social issues. He was none too surprised about that as his mother had become quite progressive in her views over the years.

Weasley sat opposite his girlfriend, stuffing his face with sausages. The red-haired git had the nerve to look up when Draco entered the room and grin smugly at him.

"Oh, Draco," his mother smiled when she spotted him. "Good of you to join us. Have a seat next to Hermione."

He made a point of stooping to kiss Hermione on the mouth before he took his seat, smirking to himself when Ron looked sick.

"Weasley," he drawled in greeting. "Didn't realize I'd be treated to your ugly mug so early in the morning."

"Draco," Hermione hissed at him in reproach.

"I invited him to stay," his mother informed him gently, her tone clear. _Behave in front of company._

"Not like he'd pass on a free meal," he snarked.

"Get bent, Malfoy," Ron mumbled around a bite of eggs. "I've been perfectly polite this morning."

"Her friends are taking extra time out of their day for security purposes, Draco," his mother chastised. "While it may be their job, it would be beneficial if you'd be civil."

Draco began serving himself and took in Hermione sitting next to him. Kingsley had agreed to let her work from the Manor and send in her reports in the evening with the one of the aurors. Therefore, she was casually dressed in those tight jeans he enjoyed so much on her and a soft looking jumper similar to the off shoulder one she'd worn with him to the quidditch game.

He discreetly rested a hand on her knee closest to him and squeezed gently. He leaned closer and whispered, "Keep wearing those sexy little jumpers and I might be tempted to snog you senseless like last night."

Hermione gulped, stuttering over her words in response to something his mother said.

Ron rolled his eyes and quickly wiped his mouth with his napkin. He reached for his auror robes on the back of his chair and stood.

"Thanks for breakfast, Mrs. Malfoy. I should really get going though and update Harry." He nodded at Hermione as he made his way towards the door. "Harry will be by later, Hermione."

"Now that the Weasel is gone—"

"Draco," his mother warned him, her tone bland but stern.

"Fine, _Weasley_ ," he sneered, "Now that he's gone, how did you sleep?"

Hermione shook her head at him and leaned back in her chair with a sigh as she watched him eat. She couldn't even describe how bizarre it was to wake not just in a different bed from her own, but in Malfoy Manor of all places. When Mipsy had knocked on her door and asked if she'd like to join Narcissa for breakfast in the family dining room, she'd mustered all of her bravery not to fall flat on her face.

She'd been pleasantly surprised by the warm reception the evening before and even more so this morning over breakfast as they discussed issues that Hermione was quite surprised to learn the witch was so progressive on.

"Quite well actually after _you_ left."

"Hm," he lifted a knowing brow, a slight smirk curving his lips.

Narcissa observed their apparently silent conversation conveyed through expressions. She'd been rather relieved when Hermione had agreed to join her for breakfast, finding herself thankful for the company for once when she usually ate alone.

It was clear why her son had been so enamored with the woman since they were children. She was brilliant—well-spoken, clever, and thoughtful. Based off of what she remembered of Draco's descriptions of her as a child, it was clear she'd also grown into her looks because she could find no flaws in her physical appearance. And whether he realized it or not, her son had always had a weakness for brunettes, considering the few women she'd ever seen around him.

"Oh, Draco, will you go by my place after work and put out some of the cat food I keep in the kitchen," Hermione asked. "There's a neighborhood cat I feed and I'm afraid he'll go without if I don't feed him. He's small and the neighbor's cat down the street picks on him. Check on Crookshanks, too."

Draco rolled his grey eyes and nodded as he wiped his mouth before standing. "Bleeding heart Gryffindor," he muttered.

Hermione crossed her arms defiantly and eyed him closely. "What can I say? I have a thing for lost causes."

He snorted at her retort and leaned down to kiss her goodbye, completely missing his mother's amused smirk. He was glad her fire and stubbornness were back this morning and none of that insecurity from the night before.

Narcissa shook her head and turned her attention back to her son's girlfriend. "Did Draco show you the library yet, dear?"

Hermione nodded, "He did. He said you wouldn't mind and I borrowed some books last night."

She waved a dismissive hand, "Of course not. There's rather a lot on those shelves and it can be quite daunting to find something of interest if you're not familiar with the organization. Would you like me to show you a bit more?"

Hermione paused for a moment as she considered her offer. She was growing quite certain that her feelings for Draco were getting more serious every day. The thought alone was a bit alarming but she'd had little precious time to dissect it, forcing her to do what she never did—act purely on instinct.

And if her instincts were telling her anything, it was that she should continue getting to know his mother as best she could.

"Yeah, that would be very helpful."

The blonde smiled warmly and nodded. "If you're going to be stuck here for a while, you might as well know your way around."

Hermione followed the older witch back up the stairs and along the corridor which was slowly becoming more familiar. Hall sconces lit on their own as they passed, bathing the warm rugs with soft light.

"You know, Draco spent quite a deal of time in here growing up," Narcissa informed her as they entered together.

In the daylight, Hermione had to stop once more to take in the library before her. Last night it had seemed enormous and breathtaking. She had no words for what it was in the warm daylight. The shelves were old and well-aged, carved from a rich walnut. No doubt many Malfoys before had spent time collecting and adding to the books here.

"Your portraits are silent," Hermione noted after a while of following his mother into the depths of the library where the blonde finally took a seat on the closest settee to rest while she looked.

She'd summoned a teapot and two cups and sat sipping her tea calmly.

Narcissa nodded, her face placid but the expression in her eyes seemed pained. "Yes, they have been for some time. I grew rather tired of their tedious and insulting comments after the war."

"They insulted _you_ ," Hermione asked in surprise, an old copy of Magical Water Plants of the Tropics in her hands.

The older witch crossed her legs demurely. "I hired a muggle-born interior decorator after the war. I didn't much enjoy the embarrassment their comments brought on. I'd have removed them but I'm afraid they've been attached with rather strong sticking charms."

Hermione nodded, her surprise hidden as best she could.

Narcissa watched the witch with veiled amusement as she flitted from shelf to shelf, compiling quite the stack of books she intended to read during her time there. She half wanted to ask her if she really thought she could read them all but Draco's description of the woman's voracious reading habits prompted her not to bother.

She wondered what her grandchildren would look like. Lucius would have had a coronary had he known how much she enjoyed the idea of their son settling down with the muggle-born witch.

Would they have the light blonde hair of the Malfoys? Hermione Granger's curls? Chocolate eyes or eyes grey as winter storms?

Narcissa sighed wistfully at the possibilities. The only important thing was that Draco was finally happy. That in itself was worth every galleon in the Malfoy vaults.

"Have you prepared yourself for the day when he asks you to marry him?"

Hermione startled at the question, dropping a book to the floor before she hastily stooped to pick it up.

She held the thick tome to her chest as she turned back to the Malfoy matriarch. "I'm sorry?"

Perhaps it was normal in pureblood circles to discuss the prospect of marriage so soon after beginning a relationship but it certainly wasn't for Hermione.

"Have I mistaken the signs? I know it's been some time since I've been in such a situation myself but I was fairly certain you were in love."

Hermione nearly choked on her own saliva at that. In love? How could she be? It hadn't been long since she'd learned the truth about him. Yes, she certainly fancied him. Fancied him quite a bit honestly. She enjoyed conversations with him and certainly enjoyed his touch if last night was any testament.

However, long term? She'd really not stopped to consider it. The idea of him proposing to _her_ …well it seemed rather foreign and a bit unlikely in her mind. She hadn't gained quite that much confidence in his commitment yet.

But wait…did she think _he_ was in love already? With _her_?

"I don't know that Draco would ever ask," Hermione admitted quietly, not facing the witch now.

She was still rather busy analyzing the 'love' question. Was she? Could she be so soon? And him?

Narcissa clucked her tongue in disapproval, "Dear, what is it that you think he's doing with you? If not intending to marry you should your relationship progress to that level?"

She shrugged, fingering the spine of the old texts. "I've had a hard time imagining anyone marrying me if I'm honest. I went so long believing that no one would want me…" She flushed when she realized how much she'd admitted and clamped her mouth shut.

Hermione fidgeted on her feet then. True, she valued her own mind and her skills with a wand. She knew the Ministry and her friends valued her. Yet romance was an entirely different frontier. Though with more time and Draco's continued affection, she imagined that could change completely.

Narcissa gave a sharp nod in understanding and leaned back more comfortably in the nearby chair as she watched the young woman search the bookshelves.

"My husband was brilliant." She smiled warmly when Hermione gave her and incredulous look. "He was. But his brilliance, I believe, drove him to the madness of obsession with something far unworthy of such intent and attention."

"You mean to say you never agreed with his beliefs?"

She gave a shrug that might be described as stiff. "Hard to say looking back. I, too, had been brought up with a culture and society which strongly believed those like you didn't belong with us. However, when I saw my son clearly, even if not immediately knowingly, rebel against such beliefs…well I began to question them, too."

She reached for the tea she'd set down next to her and observed the way the woman was watching her. Hesitant but hopeful, it was sparking off her body.

"I feared for your relationship not because I didn't approve, Miss Granger."

"Hermione," she interrupted.

"Hermione," she spoke warmly again. "But because I knew that the risk still existed for others to judge you both. Not for anything you deserve but because those old judgements have been made to remain hidden by a select few instead of being entirely stamped out. The Tilshire family is clearly one such example.

"But my son is nearly as stubborn as he's always claimed you to be." She smirked at Hermione's blush. "Now that you've given him your acceptance and returned his interest, he'll settle for nothing less than the best. He'll settle for no one but you."

Hermione stared at her blankly for a moment before she eventually snorted inelegantly. "If I survive considering I've got some harebrained dolt after me again."

"Oh, you will, Hermione," Narcissa assured her. "My son will likely unleash every bit of darkness still chambered within him if someone so much as touches you with ill intent."

Hermione chose not to acknowledge that thought. She hated the idea of Draco tapping into any part of that again for her, even if it wasn't to harm her. She knew that he still hated himself for the way he'd acted, even if it had been to protect her.

While she spent the day exploring the family library, Draco found himself sitting behind his desk at the firm catching up on paperwork. Sentencing for Albindor Tilshire done, he found himself wrapped up in the legal work of tying up the man's assets and transferring them to his only living relative. What a surprise it had been to learn that the man had fathered a bastard half-blood son some years back, though through unsavory means. Draco relished the idea of the remaining assets not going to his sister as she'd originally requested.

He snickered to himself at the fury that would overcome that heinous bitch once she got the official notice. He'd acknowledged the boy in some documents and that was all that was needed to justify his inheritance.

By the end of the day, he'd received a note of appreciation from his boss, an annoying letter from Potter asking how Hermione's first night had been, and another from Weasley gloating about the lovely breakfast. Needless to say, he was done with mail by the time he made it into Hermione's neighborhood to feed that blasted cat.

With a constant vigilant eye for muggles, he undid her wards and slipped inside. The house was dark and quiet as he expected. He checked on the oversized 'ginger doorstop' as he called it and laughed when the cat hissed at him and ran up the stairs. He then slipped out to the small backyard.

A small black cat sat waiting expectantly, yellow gleaming eyes that looked far more intelligent than that of the common housecat.

"Merlin, you're a bit odd, aren't you," he muttered as he squatted down to be on eye level with it.

A faint scuffling sound sent him into a flurry and he stood with his wand thrust out. Harry Potter stood in a similar stance, wand out, the ends of each mere inches from each other's faces.

"Bloody hell, Potter!" He lowered his wand as he clutched at his heaving chest. "What are you doing here?"

"My job, Malfoy. Checking around the neighborhood. What are you doing here?"

"Hermione asked me to come by and feed that blasted cat."

A bright smirk transformed Harry's face and he lowered his wand finally as well. "Whipped much?"

Draco shrugged and allowed a small, devious smirk. "Perhaps I like it. I do enjoy a thorough tongue lashing."

Harry cringed and held up his hand, "Merlin, I don't need to hear about her snogging you. Just the thought makes me sick."

The blonde shrugged and continued his task of scooping up some of the muggle kibble for the cat. The two men crept out into the quiet backyard to find where the animal had scampered off to during their scuffle. They found him near the gate to her backyard but he wasn't alone.

"Fuck," Harry muttered as they jumped back from the hissing black cat.

Draco's eyes narrowed and he felt about ready to light everything on fire. There was another bloody package waiting by her gate. Plainly wrapped with no tag.

"Seems they've not given up," Harry muttered irritably. "Though this is quite bold. She'd have certainly found it when she came out to water her plants in the evening. Though why she keeps a small garden of magical plants is beyond me."

"Potion making likely," Draco muttered.

Harry lifted the package with a quick wave of his wand and turned it in the air. The cat stopped hissing but he still looked troubled.

"Smart cat," Draco noted as the feline began rubbing along his ankles.

"I'm going to take this back to the Ministry for inspection. Take the cat back to Hermione, would you?"

Draco eyed the man like he'd grown a second head. "Are you mad, Potter? My mother doesn't keep pets, which is why she left that orange menace in the house, and Hermione said it was stray."

Harry snorted as he waved his wand again, the package disappearing with a pop. "And if you think she'll be less pissed with you for leaving the damned thing here, then you're mental. She cared enough to send you to feed it so she'll care enough if whoever it is trying to get her harms the cat."

The blonde rolled his eyes but knew he was likely right. She'd hex his bollocks probably. He didn't need to be married to the witch to know that.

Oddly, the cat allowed him to scoop him up and the two disapparated on the spot.

Hermione startled when Draco appeared with a rather loud crack in front of her in the sitting room. She'd been reading another book, waiting for Narcissa to let her know that dinner was ready. Their talk that afternoon had sent her mind into a tailspin and she needed the solace of a good book to relax.

"What—" She shook her head as she stood and finally noticed the cat.

"Here," he grumbled as he transferred the small fur ball into her arms. "I cast an anti-pest charm on it so there shouldn't be any fleas. And I'm fairly certain that's not your average housecat. Too damn intelligent looking."

Hermione hurried after him as he left the room, holding the cat close to her chest. She fell into step with him and was surprised to find the small family dining table set and ready.

"Oh good," his mother nodded when she spotted the two of them. "I was just about to send Mipsy to get Hermione. Dinner is ready." She squinted at the black ball with yellow eyes. "Is that a cat?"

"Yes," Draco grumbled again as he took his seat, "And she's to be allowed to keep it while she's here. I ran into Potter while I was there to feed the blasted thing and there was another bloody package."

"What," Hermione cried, sliding limply into the seat next to him. The cat jumped from her lap and into the next chair to curl up.

Draco was acting a bit odd as he immediately unfolded his napkin in his lap before beginning to help himself to the food.

"This is getting rather serious," Narcissa muttered thoughtfully.

"You think," he growled. "And if that's not enough, I've had owls from Potter and Weasley both annoying the piss out of me today. I want to eat, snog my bloody girlfriend, and then I'm going home to get clothes because I'm staying the night." He turned to Hermione with a dark glint in his grey eyes. "I'm not letting you out of my sight after this."

Hermione shook her head, still trying to take in everything he was saying. She had the good grace to blush at the snogging comment but pressed on with her next question.

"What about work? Draco, you can't—"

"I bloody well can and will!" He sighed when his mother sent a wandless stinging hex at him for yelling. "I have the built up vacation time," he said more calmly. "It will be fine. I'll go in and tie up some loose ends tomorrow."

Hermione flinched when his mother shrieked loudly. She turned to find the cat now standing on its hind legs and attempting to steal a chicken breast from the serving dish closest to it. She was quite certain nothing so undignified had ever happened at the Malfoy dining table and of course it would happen now that she was here.

"What an eventful end to a lovely and uneventful day," Narcissa moaned miserably as the cat succeeded in his task and took off into the corner to feast on his treasure.


	15. Rings and Roses

**Hello, guys! The story continues. I love how concerned everyone is with the cat. And Crookshanks. More answers, more questions, and more doom awaits. Read on and I look forward to your thoughts. I'll post this chapter, maybe one more before the holidays. I have one more Christmas one shot to post later this week and I'll return to editing/positing next week. As always, thank you for taking the time to review. :)**

* * *

 **Rings and Roses**

"Any news from Potter?"

Hermione looked up from the book she was perusing. The little black cat had settled into her side and was purring warmly in a neat little ball. Apparently, she now owned a second cat.

She observed Draco standing in her bedroom doorway, dressed in his plain black pajama bottoms with an equally plain white t-shirt. The sight was quite mundane and that certainly didn't explain her sudden interest in the way the shirt was stretched a little too snugly around his biceps and chest. Had he purposefully bought it a size too small? His blonde hair was tousled from the shower and still damp and he looked rather exhausted suddenly even though his eyes appeared refreshed.

Hermione closed the book and set it aside. She glanced down at her own pajamas quickly. After their heated moment the night before, she thought it best to cover up more so as not to tempt herself. It wasn't him she was worried about crossing a line. Oddly, it was her. She wasn't ready to go beyond snogging and really didn't want to tempt herself by exposing so much of her sensitive skin to him. Thus, a comfortable sweatshirt had been paired with her plaid pajamas bottoms.

"Harry came through the floo while you were in the shower and updated me. This time whoever had done it got sloppy. It was a bottle of poisoned perfume. He thinks they can trace the contents because the mixture was unique and the roses used to make it aren't native to Britain."

Draco quirked a questioning brow as he reached up to straighten his hair. He glanced at the cat curled at her side and scowled. He'd wanted that spot. Blasted cat was going to take up her warmth.

"Does anyone here grow them?"

Hermione nodded, "A few notable pureblood families have kept them in their gardens." She noted as his skin paled. "Your mother doesn't have any. We checked. There's no way they could pin this on her."

He snorted derisively, "And they would try. It would be the perfect cover. They could say she didn't approve of our relationship."

She shrugged and offered him a small smile as he continued to stand there awkwardly. "They could try but I don't think I'd believe them. She made it quite clear today that she's fine with me. She just wants you to be happy, Draco."

He nodded, quite relieved that she'd not allowed herself to doubt them. He made a mental note to thank his mother for being so accommodating.

"So…tired," he asked. He was slowly creeping towards the bed, trying not to be too obvious. All he wanted was to wrap himself around her and go to sleep knowing she was safe.

An amused eyebrow ticked up on her forehead. "A bit but I'm happy to stay up and talk to you."

Draco shrugged and eyed the annoying cat again. It had the nerve to pick its head up and blink sleepily at him. If cats could smirk, he was quite certain that this one was doing it.

"I'm a bit tired myself. I don't suppose you'd allow me to sleep in here with you?" Her eyes widened a bit and he added quickly, "Just sleep. I'm a bit anxious to know you're safe and yes, I could just sleep in my own room but I'd much rather be near you. I'll understand if you're not comfortable with that yet."

Biting her lip, she shook her head. "No, you can stay."

She scooted over a bit and made room for him as he came around the other side of the bed and lay on his side to face her. Neither spoke of how nervous this made them.

The cat decided he didn't like being moved to the edge of the mattress and hopped down to settle himself in front of the fire, stretching languidly before he curled up again.

"I'm telling you," Draco noted when she flicked her wand and cast them into the darkness, "that's not a normal cat."

Hermione set her wand on the nightstand and settled on her side to face him. The firelight was casting faint shadows but she could still make out his features. He looked exhausted and for that she felt a bit guilty. He and her friends were running themselves ragged and all for her because some idiot didn't like her blood. Seemed familiar.

She sighed and shifted a little closer, seeking his warmth in the chilly room. Even with the thick blankets, the Manor was a bit cold which honestly hadn't surprised her.

"He's not an animagus if that's what you're thinking. I checked ages ago. Perhaps he's a magical stray and sensed I was a witch and gravitated towards me."

"Hmm," he hummed sleepily, eyes beginning to droop.

Hermione felt him wrap an arm around her waist and draw her into his chest finally, all pretenses forgotten. She smiled against his chest when he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Draco," she spoke quietly.

"Hmm?" He sighed, his breath ruffling her hair before she felt him bury his nose in it.

"I know what I'd ask you for—if you could give me anything. Do you remember?"

Draco pulled her closer to his chest and nodded. A small snore escaped him a few moments later.

Hermione wrapped an arm around him in return and pressed her lips against his neck in a soft kiss. "A family. I think I want a family with you. One day," she whispered, certain he hadn't heard her.

She'd thought about it all day after the surprising conversation with his mother. Dissected every thought and emotion until she couldn't think straight.

She knew it was fairly quick to be feeling so strongly about him, she was certain. One day, she'd like just that. She only hoped his mother was right and he'd want the same.

Hermione awoke alone the next morning but smiled when she rolled over to the smell of fresh flowers. A combination of roses, lilies, and other colorful flowers assaulted her nose. A small handwritten note lay next to them and she yawned as she reached for the parchment.

 _Has anyone told you just how fascinating you are—even in your sleep? Your nose twitches a bit and the heat your body puts off put me right to sleep last night._

 _I bloody loved it._

 _Going to tie up some loose ends at work. See you tonight._

 _Draco_

It was enough to put a smile on her face and make her forget for a moment just why he'd shared her bed last night. Forget why she was even here.

A heavy sigh escaped her and she rolled on her side to glance out the window. Mipsy must have drawn the curtains and she sat up when she noticed the light snow coming down outside. Her smile fell though when she realized she likely wouldn't be allowed out in the gardens to enjoy it.

She spent her morning in the library perusing the old texts again. Narcissa joined her just before lunch and engaged her in a deep conversation about a new charity the older witch was working on establishing. It was just after lunch when Harry arrived through the floo.

"Has something happened," Hermione asked as she stood quickly to greet him in the sitting room.

"No, nothing's happened. We've been working with Astoria this morning to compile a list of families who grow those bloody foreign roses." Harry paused to adjust his glasses and frowned when he found a smudge. He removed them to clean and continued. "Ron was off to interview one. I've just finished with the Parkinsons."

Narcissa stood to join them, her face having gone a bit pale. "Surely not them. Their daughter married a muggle-born wizard."

Harry lifted a cool brow and shook his head. "Yeah, they mentioned that and easily allowed me to take a sample from their garden. Didn't put up a fight at all. I have no reason to suspect them. More of a formality really."

Hermione watched his mother visibly relax and was about to open her mouth to ask something else when Kip hurried into the room, wringing his hands nervously.

"Kip is sorry to interrupt but his Mistress has a visitor."

Narcissa lifted a curious brow and glanced warily at Hermione. "Who, Kip?"

"Ms. Eudora Tilshire, ma'am."

"Oh, that blasted woman," she grumbled. "I thought I'd made it clear that I couldn't care less about Draco seeing you."

"What," Harry asked.

Narcissa glowered at him, a sense of irritation now flooding her chest. "She came to the Manor to _inform_ me that my son was seeing a muggle-born witch right when it broke in the Prophet. Somehow she seemed to know before I'd even seen the blasted article."

"And she made a point to tell you about it," Harry asked. He shared a curious look with Hermione and turned back to the blonde witch. "Clearly, she can't know Hermione is here. No one can. Perhaps I can join you though in speaking with her?"

"Of course," she nodded. "Best you stay here, dear."

Hermione nodded, entirely frustrated from not being able to be involved as she might normally be. However, knowing that she wasn't to be seen staying there and that Draco would have bloody kittens if Eudora Tilshire saw her, she took up her book again and settled nervously into the nearby armchair.

"Eudora," Narcissa greeted with a bland smile pasted on her face.

Harry marveled at how easily the woman was able to shift into a mask of lofty self-importance, one he'd seen on Draco quite often growing up. He nearly shook his head in wonder but kept his expression neutral. No wonder Draco had been able to hide his feelings for Hermione so well.

"Narcissa," she greeted with an insipid smile in return. Her smile fell when she spotted Harry lingering nearby. "Mr. Potter," she spat begrudgingly in acknowledgement.

The blonde lifted a curious brow as she observed the transformation but didn't comment on her interest.

"Mr. Potter here was just asking to have a look through my gardens. He's researching a case for the Ministry."

"Yes," the snotty woman frowned, "that youngest son of the Weasleys was by my manor just this morning. I told him he could come back when he had a signed warrant or else no one would be allowed in." She sniffed haughtily and jutted out her stubborn chin.

Harry nearly laughed out loud at that. She'd likely piss herself when the warrant Ron needed came back signed by Hermione. As far as the public would know, Hermione was still at the office. The Ministry was working to keep her hiding out a secret. No one outside of their department was to know that anything was amiss.

Narcissa gave a bored shrug and turned to acknowledge Harry. "I've nothing to hide. Do have a look through, Harry. The tentacula lilies are quite spectacular this time of year."

Harry nodded gratefully and followed Kip who was leading him outside. Clearly, Draco's mother could be counted on to help. That much was a relief. It made him feel a bit better about Hermione being here.

Once Harry was out of sight, Narcissa turned back to her guest. "Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, dear?"

"I've just been concerned since the news of your son's relationship broke is all. I hear that girl has quite a hold on him."

Narcissa eyed her closely but ultimately shrugged. "I find Miss Granger to be a lovely conversationalist and Draco seems rather smitten. All a mother can ask is that her children are happy, Eudora. I find myself unconcerned as long as she makes him happy. Even more so if she makes him a better person."

"Hm," the woman sniffed again, her facial expression appearing as if she'd smelled something rather foul.

"A bit of advice? Let go of the past. We can only live in the present. Pureblood or not, it makes no difference in this world. I don't buy into the theory that muggle-borns _stole_ magic. Quite silly really." Narcissa's expression soured then. "And lastly, don't worry yourself over my son and who he chooses to spend his time with."

Eudora shook her head dismissively and turned to leave. She stopped when she was at the door and turned back for one last word. "I knew, you know. I knew the moment she came with him to interview me before my brother's trial. She'd corrupted him. I knew he'd betray his own kind."

Narcissa lifted a challenging brow. "I don't know if I like what you're suggesting, dear. It sounds an awful lot like you're putting blame on my son and Miss Granger for your brother's misdeeds."

She scoffed loudly and her eyes shifted to the side oddly for a moment as if she were watching for something. Someone.

"My brother was of the dullest, most nit-witted sort. I don't deny that. However, his trial was not fair."

"He was _guilty_ ," Narcissa sneered. "All of the evidence said so."

"We value blood, Narcissa. Clearly, more than you do. I don't deny that he was stupid and his actions were wasted yet I find it hard to grieve over spilled, _muddy_ blood."

Narcissa took a few steps forward and her grey eyes flashed icily. "Good day, Ms. Tilshire. Please escort yourself out."

~o~O~o~

Draco scrubbed a hand down his face as he examined the information Potter had provided him with so far. His plan to take a bit of time off was now in the toilet which he knew wouldn't upset Hermione. After they'd spoken with Kingsley, they'd agreed to hire Draco on again to continue working on this case as it appeared to be related in some fashion to the Tilshire case. However, Kingsley insisted Draco could only help organize and consult on the evidence. Given his personal investment in the case, Kingsley didn't want him prosecuting once they discovered the culprit. That honor had gone to Theodore Nott, oddly enough. The wizard had spent some time out of the country post-war and had honed his abilities as an attorney. Apparently, Slytherins made quite good attorneys given their propensity towards being cunning and argumentative.

Having only recently returned to England, Theo had been a bit taken aback by Draco's relationship with the witch but merely shrugged and promised him he'd get the psychopath convicted. He, as well, no longer harbored any ill-will towards Muggle-borns.

Theo entered his office then and took a seat opposite, a bunch of parchment balanced on one knee as he settled down.

"So, the first attack was a package sent right to her desk and addressed from you. Inside, they'd included a dismemberment hex. The second package was left at her home, in a muggle neighborhood, and contained a poisoned bottle of perfume." Theo drummed his fingers on his knee. "This person is clearly an idiot if they thought Hermione Granger would ever fall for any of that."

Draco sighed tiredly and nodded. He'd not been exhausted until this afternoon with all of this stuff piled up on his desk. He'd slept quite nicely in Hermione's arms and had to nearly hex himself just to get out of bed this morning. She was warm and soft in all the right places. He couldn't ignore how perfectly she fit against him either, like they'd been made for each other.

He shuddered just thinking of how badly he wanted her. A number of less than honorable thoughts had flooded his mind when he'd woken up with her yet he managed to dump them down. Perhaps one day she'd allow that but it certainly wasn't now.

"Yes. Astoria helped Potter and Weasley compile a list of gardens that have the particular rose used in the perfume. Apparently, it's a rare, imported variety and traditionally only found in pureblood family gardens. It's expensive and highly regulated, according to Longbottom. Went to visit him at his shop this morning to find out anything else I could."

"Why are they so regulated," Theo asked as he scratched out some notes with the muggle pen Draco had given him. He'd been pleasantly surprised with the ease of use the muggle object provided. Apparently, Hermione had given him a large supply and he was now using them nearly exclusively.

"For the very reason this person used them in the perfume. They're poisonous when they've been stewed and the vapors are inhaled. Hence, putting them in a perfume is a great way to take out your enemy. Just growing in a garden, they're harmless."

"Whoever it is, that was a sloppy choice," Theo noted thoughtfully. "Surely, they should have thought of how regulated they are before they decided to use them."

"Unless they were counting on us assuming that the perfume was imported from somewhere where they're less regulated, like Venice."

"I should hear from Potter soon after they finish checking the gardens of those who have the variety."

Theo nodded and set his pen down finally. "So, how's Granger taking being sequestered at the Manor with your mother?"

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. He sat back in his chair with a sigh and swiveled slightly from side to side as he eyed his old friend.

"About as well as can be expected. She wasn't very happy about it at first but even Potter agreed it was a good idea." He frowned next as he thought about it. "Though she's not going to be too happy with me when she learns about the signet ring she's wearing around her neck. I wasn't _completely_ honest about that and what it means."

Theo snickered lightly and shook his head. "Draco, you mean to tell me you put a marital claim on the witch and didn't tell her? Are you daft? Though I'm still slightly shocked to learn that your bullying her in school was really a cover up to protect her, she still held her own most of the time against you. She'll hex you into next year!"

Draco had the good sense to cringe as he nodded in agreement. "I know. I told her it signified my claim on her, which she was _not_ happy about given how archaic it sounds, but I neglected to explain that that claim implied eventual marriage."

Theo shook his head. "You're an idiot, Draco. Can I be there when she learns the truth? I'd love the chance to watch you get hexed for this. Even I'm not that stupid."

Draco sneered openly at his friend and chucked a piece of balled up parchment at him. "Yeah, yeah, enjoy it now. Just you wait until you settle down. I _will_ remember this."

They were interrupted when someone knocked on the open doorway. Both turned to find Ron Weasley standing there with a stack of parchment under his arm.

"Weasley," Draco greeted calmly.

"Malfoy," the redhead answered. "Nott, I heard you were back. Harry said you're prosecuting."

"Indeed, Weasley." Theo inclined his head suggestively to the folder under his arm. "Got something for me there?"

"Yeah," he stepped inside and handed the folder over. "We interviewed four families today who all have that particular variety of roses in their gardens." Ron glowered darkly, "Everyone was easily compliant but Eudora Tilshire. She made me get a damned warrant signed which of course meant that Hermione had to do it."

Theo snorted as he perused the documents and nodded. "Didn't like that, did she?"

"No, she didn't. That old crone is a right pain the arse. Sneered when she read Hermione's signature." Ron looked over to Malfoy and a rather mischievous smirk graced his freckled face. "Hermione sends her love, Malfoy," he cooed mockingly, "and asked if you'd bring her takeout from her favorite Chinese place near her house. Your mother agreed to forego a traditional dinner if you do."

"Figures you'd find your calling as an owl. Tease all you want, Weasley," Draco glared. "You might as well get used to me because I'm not going anywhere."

"Especially not now," Theo snickered again.

Ron lifted a curious brow and glanced at the man in question. "What's that, Nott?"

Theo ignored Draco's alarmed look and turned a rather amused smile up at Ron. "Draco gave Granger his family's signet ring to wear around her neck to invoke the ancient protection magic."

Ron frowned at this as he sifted through the information in his brain. His blue eyes finally widened when he remembered something an uncle had told him long ago.

"Malfoy, have you lost your blasted mind? You basically betrothed her to you! And I bet you didn't tell her!"

Draco sneered openly at Theo who merely shrugged, still grinning from ear to ear. "I told her that it asserted my claim on her. I just didn't…explain to what extent exactly."

Ron laughed openly, annoying Draco further who was now reaching for his wand to hex the bugger.

"You idiot! Oh, I can't wait until she finds out about this. You're dead, Malfoy. I hope you didn't want children because she's likely to hex your bullocks."

Ron dodged a jelly legs jinx as he stumbled out of the office, laughing nearly hysterically as he went.

"Fucking Weasley," Draco muttered darkly.

Theo gave him a knowing look. "Draco, surely you know that witch would have figured it out whether Weasley tells her or not. She's not stupid. She was top of our class for a reason. She'll have eventually researched your signet ring."

The blonde sighed dejectedly. He really couldn't argue with that.

"He's right. I'm dead."


	16. Third Strike

**Thank you, thank you! Over 450 reviews with just 15 chapters. I honestly can't believe it but I'm so honored that you've all stopped to read and write down your thoughts. Thank you to all those who have followed and favorited the story! Before the holidays, I wanted to give you just one more chapter. Don't hate me though! Read on and you'll see...**

* * *

 **Third Strike**

"I'm going to end up like Mad-Eye Moody at the rate this is going. Should I start drinking out of a flask, too?"

Draco scowled at Hermione's attempt at a joke over the dinner he'd brought with him to the Manor. His mother hadn't been quite open to trying the Chinese food from the muggle restaurant. Not because it was made by muggles but because she couldn't quite wrap her mind around eating out of the white cardboard containers.

Draco explained to Hermione the latest information he'd gathered from Neville Longbottom and that Theo had been assigned to the case. He knew she was trying to lighten his mood but between Weasley and Theo knowing about the signet ring, his subsequent guilt, and the investigation, he wasn't feeling particularly cheerful.

Narcissa had sensed his bad mood immediately and left them to their own devices to enjoy the take-out dinner alone in the privacy of the family sitting room. She noted her son's surprise at allowing them to eat anywhere but in a straight-backed chair in the family dining room but waved him off. He needed to relax and if this whole thing was teaching her anything, it was that a little less formality at home was nice on occasion. But she definitely preferred eating on plates. Yes, definitely.

"Okay," Hermione frowned as she swallowed a bite of fried rice, "clearly not my best attempt at a joke."

Draco threw his fork down with a huff. "I don't understand why none of this is bothering you. Someone is trying to hurt you, Hermione and you're making jokes."

She sighed heavily and set her carton of food down as well. "I never said it doesn't bother me, Draco. It's just…I've been dealing with this ever since I was brought into this world. It's nothing new to me. Eventually…you just learn to take it in stride, I guess. But I trust Harry and Ron, and I trust _you_ to make sure nothing happens to me." She lifted a stern brow then and looked at him much as she had on his first day in her office so many months ago. "Should I not trust you lot?"

He sighed then as well and shook his head. "No, as much as I loathe admitting it, I trust Potter, too. The jury's still out on Weasley." He ducked when she reached to chuck a cushion at him. "I can't change overnight, alright? Anyway, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to take this all in stride and I'm just…frustrated."

Her expression softened when she saw the way he deflated after that comment. He certainly looked a bit drained. She wondered then how he'd managed all of this when they were growing up. How had he kept himself from just giving up? He was far more sensitive than she'd ever given him credit for being. He'd always appeared so hard and callous but she was learning more each day how wrong that had been.

"I know, Draco. And don't you dare start blaming yourself again. You're forgiven or I wouldn't be sitting here with you."

"Or snogging me," he quipped finally, a slight smirk shifting his features.

Hermione laughed lightly and nodded. "Yes, or snogging you."

She felt the weight of his ring resting between her breasts as it had every moment since he'd given it to her. She fingered the chain through her shirt unknowingly as she bit her lip, a new thought on the tip of her tongue. She noticed the way his eyes darted to her fingers' movements and she watched his expression curiously.

"You know…Eudora Tilshire seems to be quite invested in her hatred of me. She was here earlier today as your mother told you and she gave Ron a hard time about her garden. I had to sign a warrant just so she'd allow him to take a look."

Draco's grey eyes met hers and his lips twisted into a scowl again. "Yes, I'm aware. Weasley told me all about it when he brought me their reports. She's at the top of my list right now."

"You think she planted those packages herself?"

He snorted then and reached for his container of food again. He rather felt like eating his frustrations some more.

"No, I think she's got someone else involved. I highly doubt she'd be daft enough to do it herself. Nor do I think she'd dirty her own hands. No, I think there's an accomplice. First, we have to prove she's involved though."

Hermione worried her lower lip as she watched him, opening her mouth when he fed her insistently from his container despite her eye roll. Under that scowl and sarcasm, Draco was quite affectionate. She was just thankful that he kept it to when they were alone. Neither were fans of PDA. She didn't think she could live down Ginny's taunts if she saw him feeding her.

"I have a sinking feeling she knows I'm here, Draco."

He looked up in alarm. "Did she see you today?"

"No," she shook her head, "but it's just a gut feeling."

Before either could respond, the fireplace erupted in green flames and Harry stepped out followed by Ron.

"Oi," Draco growled as he pointed his fork at them, "I've seen you both at least once today. Isn't that enough?"

Ron snickered but stopped when Harry elbowed him in the gut.

"You might try pointing your wand instead of a fork if you want to intimidate us," Ron quipped.

"Bloody Gryffindors," he grumbled.

Hermione smacked his arm forcefully before she turned to face her friends. "Do you have news? It's odd for you both to check in."

Harry nodded as he glanced between the couple. He noted the way Hermione was seated close to the blonde. She looked more relaxed than he'd honesty seen her in a while. Who could have guessed that the two would be good together?

"Hermione, have you had any contact with your secretary recently," Harry asked.

She shrugged, "He's sent me some reports by floo at home which were redirected here but nothing other than that. Why?"

Harry and Ron exchanged a look that she recognized immediately. That silent language they spoke as aurors and it annoyed the piss out of her.

"Speak," she ordered severely, now on her feet with her arms crossed.

"Well, it's been our secretary that's been sending your reports. No one outside of the MLE office even knows that you're not coming into work daily. We've kept it quite hushed. No one has seen Everett since the day that package arrived and we put you under protection. We thought he'd just called in sick at first but turns out he just hasn't shown up to work."

Draco joined her and stood to face the two aurors. Everyone's mind made the connection on their own and the blonde wizard growled audibly under his breath.

"I knew she'd have to have someone else doing her dirty work."

"Eudora Tilshire," Ron asked.

"I have no doubt in my mind that she's behind this," Draco nodded. "She's been an annoying menace since the beginning. She has a clean record and has always liked to keep it that way. It makes complete sense that she'd have someone else getting their hands dirty."

"But why Everett," Hermione asked. "I've never done anything to him."

"No," Draco nodded, "But he's intimidated by you. I saw that on my first day there months ago. I got the impression that he doesn't particularly enjoy working under you."

She threw her hands up in exasperation. "Merlin, I could have just transferred the arse if that was the issue."

A loud crack caused all four to jump in surprise before Harry and Ron both drew their wands and fled from the room. It took only two seconds before Hermione and Draco followed, wands drawn as well and Hermione shoving the annoying blonde when he tried to keep her shielded behind him.

They stopped dead in the foyer to find Mipsy and Kip both gripping one of Everett's ears as the wizard kneeled miserably on the expensive imported carpet. He was batting at their wiry hands but to no avail. The house elves weren't budging.

"He tried to sneak in, he did," Mipsy explained urgently when she caught sight of Draco.

"Sir is a coward, he is," Kip nodded sternly.

"Oi, call 'em off," he pleaded.

Draco rounded the group and crouched down in front of the wizard. His grey eyes had gone dark as storms and he scowled as he observed the man.

"No, I don't think I will. They're doing a lovely job of holding you captive." He noticed the two elves' proud looks but didn't comment. He'd have his mother reward them with new socks later. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"N-nothing," he lied. "Just—got lost. Apparated badly. I'd had a few drinks…"

Draco scoffed at that and poked the wizard in the chest with the tip of his wand. "No, I don't think so." He glanced over his shoulder. "What about you lot? Sound believable to you?"

"Not bloody likely," Ron grumbled.

Harry moved over to join Draco and stood over the wizard. He looked him over with narrow eyes before flicking his wand quickly. A small box shot out of the man's trousers and into Harry's hands.

"Seems you've come bearing gifts, Everett. I suppose you won't mind if we have a look then, yeah?"

"I do so love it when our hunches are right," Ron grinned down at Hermione.

She backhanded him in the gut and rolled her eyes when he let out a light 'oof'.

Harry suspended the box in midair as he'd done before with others and muttered a charm to release the contents safely. A lovely ring encrusted with a large ruby jumped out and spun quickly in mid-air.

"Cursed, I'd bet," Harry spoke aloud.

Draco sneered and kicked the wizard in the gut as he stood to have a look as well.

"Bet he planned to put this one off on me again. As if I'd buy her something that gaudy and horrendous looking."

Hermione moved closer to watch the jewelry spin quickly before Harry shot it back into the box with a wave of his wand. She stopped between the men and flicked her wand harshly. Everett's back bowed and his chin shot up at an odd angle as she stared down at him.

"Clearly," she spoke in an alarmingly quiet tone, "You have no idea just what I'm capable of, Everett."

"As if I don't," he sputtered with some difficulty. "Everyone knows you. Everyone sings your bloody praises. I just wanted to see you get knocked down a notch."

"Killed more like it," Ron added darkly as he joined them.

"N-no," Everett tried to shake his head but between the charm holding him in place and the two elves pulling his ears, he could barely move let alone breathe. "S-she never said…"

His mouth snapped shut then and his blue eyes widened in alarm.

"Who," Draco demanded.

"Like I'd tell you," he muttered through gritted teeth. "Why she's with you and not someone more worthy…"

"Oh," Hermione laughed darkly, "So you can't take working for me but you care who I date. How heartwarming!"

"He's Deater Eater scum," he ground out.

Everett flinched when she pointed her wand in his face, the tip nearly touching his nose.

"I'd watch my words if I were you. You're not in any state to be insulting others when you've tried to curse or poison me three times now."

"So," Harry started as he vanished the box, "are you going to give us a name or will we need to bring you in for interrogation to break you. And might I suggest, don't choose interrogation. Ron here hasn't eaten yet and he gets right nasty when he's not had at least a sandwich."

"Combined with you threatening one of my best friends," Ron added with an evil smile.

Everett spit in Draco's direction but missed him entirely. Ron and Harry shared a look and shrugged.

"Have it your way then," Harry said. "We'll take it from here."

The elves released their hold in his ears when Ron and Harry each took him by the arm after Hermione cast a binding charm on him.

"I think I'll daydream about my dinner," Ron grinned. "That'll probably make me even grumpier by the time we're done."

They waved before they disapparated with a loud crack.

Hermione sighed once they were gone and deflated visibly. Draco's arms came around her as he turned her to face him, urging her cheek to rest against his chest. No longer did she have to put up a brave front for him. He wanted her to know it was safe to be vulnerable in his presence.

"This gets bloody exhausting sometimes," she admitted sadly. She closed her eyes when she felt his lips press to her forehead softly and wrapped her arms tightly around him then.

It felt good to be held. How had she not ever known that? His hands spread the width of her back and they were warm as they passed over her spine. She could hear his heart beating loudly against her ear and the light thrumming calmed her nerves.

"They'll get a confession from him," Draco assured her.

His blood was boiling but he was doing his best not to let her know. He'd had enough people going after his witch and he wouldn't stand for it any longer.

Hermione picked her head up and put enough space between them to face him.

"We're going to have to draw her out, Draco. We're going to have to catch her in the act." She sighed again at the curious look on his face and shook her head. "You're not going to like it but you'll have to trust me."

Draco didn't like the sound of that. Didn't like the sound of it at all. Whenever she and her two nitwitted friends had gotten up to something in school, she'd always come out with more than a few bruises and scrapes.

And when she told him her plan and roped him into helping, he knew he didn't like it. Yet she was downright frightening when on edge and challenged. He wasn't about to let himself get hexed by her.

"Are you sure I can't snog some sense back into you," he asked for the third time two days later.

Hermione glared at him but just shook her head. "Save it. You'll need that enthusiasm soon enough."

"I'm going to vomit," Ron cringed as he observed the couple. "You really have horrible taste in blokes, Hermione."

Harry grinned at Hermione's glare before she flicked her wand in Ron's direction, a stinging hex hitting him in the shin.

"Bloody hell, Hermione," Ron groaned.

Harry adjusted his glasses as he eyed the group of them gathered in the Malfoy library. "Right," he sighed. "So we've been over the plan. I still don't like it but I can't deny that Hermione has a point. Her secretary admitted who he was working for, after some not too subtle prodding from me and Ron. Eudora Tilshire will never do anything to allow herself to be caught in the act if she's not prodded along. She's shown that she clearly has a temper and hasn't hesitated to stick her nose in your business."

"Bloody bitch," Draco growled under his breath.

"Language," Narcissa warned her son softly, her motherly tone saying more than her words.

Draco rolled his eyes, but was quelled by the look Hermione gave him.

"I hope I'm never that whipped," Ron muttered to himself.

"You'll never have the chance if you don't learn to mind your manners," Hermione returned icily.

"Right," Harry interrupted them before they could get distracted. "So Mrs. Malfoy, you'll invite the witch for tea under the pretense of discussing a new foundation. Make sure to leave out the fake copy of the Prophet Pansy got mocked up for us with the front page story." He turned to face the couple in question. "You two come in to visit, leaving Hermione alone with her for a moment. Ron and I will be close by but Hermione will have her wand on her anyway."

 _And my ring_ , Draco thought darkly to himself.

Narcissa sent the owl with the invitation to have tea at 1 o'clock sharp. As expected, the allure of any bit of power and influence in the magical world had the witch standing on the doorstep of Malfoy Manor at one on the dot.

The group of them listened to the stilted interaction from behind the doors of the sitting room.

"I must say," Eudora started, "I was quite surprised by your invitation, Narcissa."

Narcissa smiled tightly and lifted a single brow. "Yes, well, I find myself inclined to forgive and forget, dear. I need all the help I can get with this foundation, you see. Would you like to join me in the garden to discuss it further? They've been warmed against the cold this time of year."

Harry and Ron stood nearby at one door with their ears pressed closely while Draco and Hermione did the same at the other. Draco turned to face her when they heard their retreating footsteps.

"Are you sure, Hermione? We can find another way to make her confess."

She glanced over his shoulder at Harry and Ron, both of which wore blank expressions. They knew better than to sway her once her mind was set. They also knew better than to try and coddle her when her hackles were up.

Brown eyes met grey again and she nodded. "I'm positive, Draco. You know I can do this."

The blonde sighed heavily and nodded. He was well aware. He'd watched her take care of herself for years both standing up to him and others but he didn't relish the idea of her needing to do so now.

He reached up carefully and brushed her hair over her shoulders, the soft curls tickling his fingers. He ignored the ache to run his fingers through the strands and instead reached for the silver chain around her neck. He tugged it slightly to free it from under her blouse and rested the ring over her clothes.

Hermione's eyes followed his hands carefully and caught the glint of the emerald as it rested over her breasts. She looked back up at him questioningly.

"I want her to see it," he told her.

She'd seen that dark glint in his eyes many times before. She'd seen it directed at herself and others more than once.

Questions flooded her mind. Why should she see it? Would she know that she was protected because of it? Just how deep did that protection run?

Instead, she filed those questions away for later. At the moment, she had a witch to catch.

She took his hand when Kip came to fetch them and followed along as the house elf led them out into the back garden. She felt Draco grip her hand tighter once they were in view of the two women and squeezed back to reassure him.

"Oh Draco," his mother smiled.

Hermione had to control her facial expressions as she watched his mother stand to greet the two of them. The woman was an incredible actor, that was for certain.

"Lovely to see you again, dear," Narcissa smiled sweetly as she embraced Hermione and shared a discreet wink with her.

They turned to face Eudora Tilshire and Draco pulled out a chair for Hermione before he took one himself. The fake Daily Prophet sat in the middle of the small table and their smiling faces grinned back at them.

Pansy had written some drivel about their 'coming out' to the public and snapped a quick photo of them. It was sickeningly sweet and reminded her why she never obliged the bloody paper for an interview.

"We were just discussing the article to come out in the Prophet tomorrow," Narcissa smiled at them.

Draco didn't return his mother's smile and was too preoccupied with studying the cold witch across the table from them. Ms. Tilshire kept shooting dark glances at Hermione, her scowl setting deeper and deeper with each blink of her eyes.

"Yes, it's a bit much," he finally answered when Hermione kicked his ankle discreetly. "However, I owed Pansy a favor and we figured if we just publicly acknowledge the earlier article it might give us some peace."

What rot! There was likely zero chance the Prophet would actually give them peace in the future. It was a nice thought though.

"Hmm," Narcissa hummed, "Well, it's a lovely photo all the same." She scooted her chair back as planned and made to stand. "Oh, that does remind me. Come with me a moment, Draco. I had something for the two of you. It was just delivered this morning."

Draco cast Hermione one last furtive glance and stood when she gave him a calm smile in return.

She could handle this. All she had to do was provoke the woman into opening her prejudiced mouth and telling them what they already knew. Given how bold she'd already been, it shouldn't be too hard.

"So you succeeded then, have you, girl," Eudora glared across the table at her.

No, not hard at all.

"Sorry," Hermione asked kindly. "I'm not certain I understand."

The witch scoffed nastily and pushed her tea aside. " _Brightest witch of her age, indeed!_ Don't think I wasn't onto you when you came with him to interview me before my brother's trial. You've corrupted him and now his mother, too!"

Hermione's calm demeanor shifted and she lifted a cool brow. "So, your true colors do show then? Saving them for those you deem beneath you."

An evil smirk ghosted across Eudora's lips and she lifted her wand from under the table. "Beneath me? Oh, you filthy thing, you're not even worthy of sharing a table with us. I should have known not to trust that daft secretary of yours to finish you off. If it weren't for your influence, Draco would have done what was expected of him. Thanks to you my brother is sitting in a cell rotting as he waits to slowly lose his mind."

Hermione's brown eyes flashed at that and she gritted her teeth, her own wand gripped tightly in her hands beneath the table.

"It appears that you lied during your interview with Draco then, Ms. Tilshire. It seems you have no issue at all with your brother breaking so many laws."

"Oh, he's an idiot, that I don't deny. However, blood is thicker than water. You'd do well to learn that quickly, _Mudblood_."

Hermione didn't even flinch at the old slur but merely sighed internally. Did they never have anything new and more original or creative to throw at her?

"Is it," Hermione questioned pointedly as she fingered the necklace draped over her chest.

Just as Draco wished, the witch's eyes tracked down to it and widened.

"You've put him under the imperius," she breathed.

Hermione had her wand out as the spell formed on the woman's lips.

" _Crucio!_ "

The spell hit but Hermione felt nothing. Confused, she still managed to fire off her own spell.

" _Stupefy!_ "

The witch hit the ground just as Harry, Ron, Draco, and Narcissa all came rushing towards them.

"Hermione," Draco bellowed as he pushed past everyone until he could get his hands on her.

Hermione laughed breathily as he pulled her in close to his chest tightly and crushed her to him.

"I'm fine, Draco! I swear!"

Ron and Harry already had Ms. Tilshire revived and bound. Narcissa was scowling at the witch but stopped to address her son and his girlfriend.

"Is she alright, Draco? We can't very well tell with the way you've got her wrapped up."

Ron snickered at that but fell silent when Hermione managed to lift her head enough to glare at him over her shoulder.

Draco gave Ron a dirty hand gesture, ignoring his mother's frown.

"I'm fine, everyone," Hermione assured them when she was able to put just a bit of space between herself and the blonde worrying over her. "I don't quite understand why her crucio didn't touch me though."

Draco swallowed heavily, "My signet ring."

Hermione frowned as she lifted the ring still attached to the chain around her neck. "But it's only a ring. I know you said it would provide extra protection but it shouldn't have stopped a crucio."

He breathed in deeply and shot a wary glance at her two friends and his mother before facing her finally. "It's old magic, Hermione. Much like what saved Potter's arse when Voldemort tried to kill him."

The gears in Hermione mind began working as she considered that. What had saved Harry was his mother's love for him. Nothing was stronger than love.

 _Love. Or at least the promise of it._

Her brown eyes widened and she looked up to meet his grey eyes again. She noted the wary expression in them and knew immediately. An old book from her many trips to the Hogwarts library finally rushed back to the forefront of her mind. In the old days, each of the sacred twenty-eight families had some family relic, usually a ring, which was handed down to the oldest heir. It was used in many transactions, a form of collateral, and could act as a binding symbol. Even for a marriage contract if given in the context of a romantic relationship, feelings invested or not.

How had she not realized it before? Surely it was the stress from the situation which kept her from putting two and two together. But Merlin, as far as the Malfoy family was concerned, he'd offered her his deepest, oldest form of protection. The kind he'd give to his bride. However, this one wasn't just bound by words on parchment. His heart had been behind it.

Hermione knew then that as far as the blasted magic within the ring understood, they were betrothed. He'd asked her to wear it and she'd accepted. She wasn't a Malfoy and there was no other reason for the ring to have been given to her.

Draco swallowed and felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach when she took a few steps away from him.


	17. Never Lie to Witches

**Hello! I hope everyone had a lovely holiday for those that celebrate. Sorry for the terrible cliffhanger. I tried to post yesterday actually but the site wouldn't let me get my chapter up. I ended up adding a bit to it so I guess it's for the best anyway. One more chapter after this and then an epilogue. Please read and review!**

* * *

 **Never Lie to Witches**

 ** _Pureblood Heiress Attempt to Murder 1/3 of Golden Trio—Caught_**

 _Eudora Tilshire, whose brother Albindor was recently convicted and imprisoned for murder of multiple muggle-born witches employed at the Ministry of Magic, has been arrested on attempted murder charges and use of an Unforgiveable. Ms. Tilshire was attending a casual meeting at Malfoy Manor with Narcissa Malfoy yesterday afternoon when she attempted to use the Crucio curse against Hermione Granger, recently revealed girlfriend of Mrs. Malfoy's only son, Draco. Details of the encounter are being kept quite hushed but inside sources claim Ms. Tilshire had been attempting attacks on Ms. Granger's life recently via curses objects planted via her Ministry secretary. Ms. Tilshire was taken into custody by aurors Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley and her official trial date should be set within the week. The Prophet will be watching this story closely._

 _Written by Pansy Parkinson-Daniels_

~o~O~o~

"So let me get this straight," Ginny started as she swirled a spoon in her tea. "He gave you the Malfoy signet ring, which was their family relic. By doing so, you were entered into a betrothal with him. Did I get it all?"

"Basically," Hermione nodded.

Ginny lifted one eyebrow in question as she watched her friend sulk over her own cup. Hermione had been rather sullen since she came over and she knew getting to the bottom of the woman's feelings again wasn't going to be easy.

"And while you admit that you're most definitely falling in love with him, you're upset because he didn't tell you just what you were accepting when he gave you the ring?"

Hermione lifted her eyes, a fierce look swimming in them. "Of course it upsets me! He didn't tell me the whole truth, Ginny. We had a lot to overcome given our past together. How am I to trust him if he can so easily withhold such important information from me?"

"Even if you've basically admitted that you _do_ want to marry him one day? I mean, I certainly understand why you're upset with him. Really I do, but doesn't it help just a little that you'd have wanted this anyway?"

"One day, Ginny. Not now. It's too bloody soon to even consider." She bit her lip then, "Isn't it?"

Ginny shrugged and took a sip of her tea. "Normally, I'd say yes but let's be honest here, Hermione. There's nothing normal about you two together. It's all a bit off kilter."

Hermione tipped her head curiously, "Since when did you become such a Malfoy fan anyway? I swear you're fighting for him."

The redhead shrugged, an amused smile tilting her lips. "Maybe I am, just a little." She set her teacup down. "He's good for you, Hermione. And Merlin, he's good _to_ you. I feel fairly confident that he didn't mean any harm when he didn't tell you the whole truth. He knew he was still earning your trust but your safety was important to all of us. I can't find it in me to be angry with him for withholding a small bit of the truth in order to keep you safe. Especially when you already feel the way you do about him."

Hermione sighed and crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. "I'll talk to him at least."

"Good," Ginny nodded. "Feel any better?"

She shrugged and leaned back in her chair. "I just worry," she squeezed her eyes closed for a moment as she rolled the thought over in her mind. "I worry that there's enough of the old Malfoy in there, the one that didn't like me from the start, the one who would lie and cheat his way into whatever he wanted. I worry that maybe I've built him up into something he's not. Because I want him to be that man."

Ginny drew a deep breath as she listened to her best friend's spiraling doubts. How long had she still been fearing that?

"Hermione," she shook her head, "I can't speak for him. I don't know him _that_ well yet. But we both know he'd begun to change during our last years at Hogwarts, even when we weren't aware of it. Consider the motivation for him still bullying you. He'd long been past his negative feelings for you. He'd have never written those letters. Never sent you the little notes to you in the library that you told me about."

Hermione chewed her lower lip and swiped at the moisture gathering in the corners of her eyes. "Maybe."

Ginny rounded the table they were sitting around and squeezed next to Hermione as she wrapped her best friend in her arms. "It's okay to cry," she whispered as she stroked her back gently. "I did once when I thought Harry was cheating on me when he kept coming home late for work for a week straight. Turns out he was researching what broom to buy me for my birthday and trying to talk the owner of Quality Quidditch Supplies into importing the newest Nimbus model early for him."

Hermione laughed at that and pulled back as she swiped at the tears running down her cheeks. "I sound pretty foolish, don't I?"

"Not really," Ginny assured her. "You guys are still overcoming a lot. I think it's probably normal to have doubts. You just need to give him more time."

"Damn it, I hate it when you're right," Hermione laughed.

"Bound to happen sometime," she grinned.

With a deep sigh, Hermione sat back in her chair and wiped her cheeks dry. "So what did you do when you thought Harry was cheating on you? I'm kind of surprised I'm just now hearing about this."

Ginny shrugged, a sheepish smile on her lips. "I may have hexed him when he came home on my birthday. He had snuck the broom into her room before coming home and I hadn't seen it yet. He had horrible acne for about a week."

Hermione snorted loudly and covered her mouth. "Oh Merlin, I remember that actually. He said he'd broken out from stress. I don't think I could do that to Draco. I quite like his face as it is."

"You would," the redhead rolled her eyes.

~o~O~o~

"She's not speaking to me," Draco groaned as he fell into the only empty chair in the Ministry meeting room.

Harry, Ron, and Theo all shared knowing looks and the former two nearly felt sorry for the prat. _Nearly_.

"In fairness," Theo spoke after a few moments of watching the blonde wizard pull at his hair, "you did basically betroth the woman to you without telling her."

"Hermione's not exactly a fan of people making decisions for her," Ron added.

"You're both daft," Harry spat. All three men turned to him with wide eyes and he shrugged unapologetically. "She's still speaking to Ginny. She's bloody scared is the problem."

"Explain, Potter," Draco growled through clenched teeth.

As soon as Eudora Tilshire was taken into custody and escorted to the Ministry for a formal arrest, Hermione had packed and exited via the floo in her room. She didn't even bother to speak to anyone. Yet he noticed that the ring went with her. He hadn't any idea what to make of that.

The look she'd given him had been unreadable and he spent the last three days trying to contact her but his owls returned with letters unopened. She hadn't returned to work yet either, opting to work from home for a few more days.

Harry glared at the blonde and nearly denied telling him anything. Once he'd learned himself what Draco had done without telling her, he'd been livid. He'd not cared when Draco insisted she could break the betrothal if she wished. He cared that, in his view, Draco Malfoy had taken advantage of the situation. Typical Slytherin.

"She's never been in love before, Malfoy. She's hardly dated before you and to have you throw all that rot on her, only for her to find out the way she did—well—she's confused. And scared that you did it to serve your own purposes."

Draco scoffed but his expression spoke of how dejected he felt. And he hated himself even more for it because the last thing he wanted was to feel vulnerable in front of Saint Potter and the Weasel.

"She's not in love with me, Potter so don't worry. She's just angry and I don't blame her. I told her I'd never lie to her again and while I didn't expressly do that, I certainly withheld some of the truth." He shook his head as he stood and threw down his report he'd written for the Ministry to corroborate the reasons for Eudora Tilshire's arrest. "I'm a git, a prick, an arse…you name it. You wouldn't be telling me anything I didn't already know."

He turned on heel before any of them could respond and left.

He'd known when she began returning his interest months ago that it was too good to be true. Why the hell should _he_ , the git who'd tortured her—no matter the pretense—deserve a shot with her? Of course he'd screw it up. She was just too bloody good for him.

Yet he'd allowed himself to hope. To dream. Dream that maybe one day she'd come to feel for him the way he did for her and he'd begun to believe it was happening. The way she kissed him and held onto him in her sleep that night they shared a bed made him believe she wanted everything that he did.

Yet he'd withheld part of the truth from her and fucked it all up again.

Typical Slytherin. Typical Draco.

He wasn't paying attention when he stomped out of the meeting room. He'd dashed in so quickly that no one had the chance to see him when he came in originally. He could hardly see through the thin veil of red lining his vision.

He was so bleeding angry with himself that he could hardly contain it. Hardly manage his surroundings as he attempted to make his way back to the floos in the atrium.

"Draco."

He was hearing her voice now. It was clearly the first sign of him losing his damned mind.

"Draco."

He stopped when the voice was right behind him. He drew a deep breath before he turned to face her.

Immaculately dressed in one of her fitted skirts and flattering blouses, Hermione stood outside her office door looking at him expectantly. Her expression was blank, guarded even, but she was making direct eye contact with him for the first time in days.

"In my office, please. I'd like to speak with you."

His breath escaped him in a rush and he was thankful she didn't see the way his shoulders slumped for a single moment as he turned to follow her. That businesslike tone of hers reminded him of his first visit to her office. So cold and impersonal, yet not the slightest rude.

Drawing what was left of his confidence, he drew himself up to his full height and followed into her office. The door shut behind him with a flick of her wand and she gestured to the chair opposite her desk.

A part of him wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it. She was looking at him like a mere colleague and not like the man she'd been snogging hotly just a few nights ago.

It was then that he'd realized he'd never been confident in this relationship. He'd never truly accepted that she really wanted him or could forgive him because of how horrible he'd been to her.

Resolving himself to lick his wounds in private later, he took the seat across from her desk and faced her. It felt much like sitting in front of his head of house waiting to be scolded.

Hermione studied him closely as he sat there and nearly laughed at the absurdity of his expression. He looked like he was waiting in the head master's office about to be told off for something.

Admittedly, she needed to apologize for hiding from him for the last few days but she'd needed time to work through her emotions. She knew she'd admitted to herself that she was seriously close to falling in love after her talk with his mother in their library. However, confirmation of those feelings being returned was a bit hard to take. It was one thing to whisper her desires to him in the dead of night when he was fast asleep. Knowing he'd given her his family's signet ring and what it meant was still frightening.

"Did you really mean it? What this ring represents? Did you mean that or…was it just another way to keep me safe?"

Draco's eyes widened and his pale brows rose high on his forehead. He swallowed hard. "Yes, I meant it. I wouldn't have given it to you if I didn't."

Hermione nodded to herself as she fingered the chain around her neck, a habit she'd developed as of late.

"That's what Ginny said, too."

He frowned at that, not extremely pleased that she'd felt the need to speak to the Potterette versus coming clean with him.

"From what I know it's equivalent in pureblood families to…"

"An engagement ring," he finished for her with a nod. "Yes, it has been used that way. But it doesn't have to represent that between us if you don't want it to and you can take it off."

Hermione nodded to herself. She could practically feel his anxiety rolling off of him in waves. Now that she knew how to read him, feel his emotions better, it was easy to see. He was buttoned up and rigid but she saw beneath that.

Draco was fragile as well but in his own way. She only hoped she wouldn't shatter him.

"I think," she took a deep breath and steeled her nerves, "that maybe we should take a break. It's just that everything between us has happened so fast."

Draco simply stared at her. There it was. One chance and he'd mucked it up.

He nodded sharply. "I understand."

Hermione frowned. He was closing off from her. His pale features appeared hard and his grey eyes like ice suddenly. She should have known. Coldness had always been his default setting.

"You can't expect me not to have been overwhelmed by this, Draco. You…you _betrothed_ us in some archaic fashion without even telling me."

He sighed, and that's what he'd really been waiting for. There was her fire. That intense emotion he'd seen directed at him all too often growing up. He deserved it then and he supposed that he deserved it now.

"No, you're right. This was ill-fated from the start."

"Draco—"

He stood and straightened his suit with as much regal confidence as he could muster. Best to let go now. It would hurt less later.

"Just don't shut yourself off again, Hermione. You'll meet someone worthy of you. Sorry to have wasted so much of your time."

Hermione nearly groaned aloud but simply withdrew her wand and flicked it at his retreating back. She lifted a challenging brow when he was jerked back into his seat, his mouth now clamped shut.

"You have quite the flair for the dramatics, Draco and you always have. Do you think I could finish before you stomp out of my office like a petulant child?"

He merely glared at her but she was satisfied nonetheless and set her wand down again.

"Perhaps a break is a bit harsh. Maybe we just need to slow down." She brushed loose curls over her shoulder, tracking his eyes as they watched the movement. He was looking anywhere but in her eyes. "I've never felt this way before and it's all just come crashing down on me at once. I don't blame you," she added quickly. "You've done everything you could to go easy on me. But what with the Tilshires throwing this mess on us—things just got intense rather fast."

He rolled his eyes at her expectant look and she realized that he still couldn't speak. She flicked her wand quickly and he grumbled at her.

"Remind me not to piss you off again. And I'm sorry. I understand. We'll go as slow as you want." He swallowed, "Even if that means you do want a break. If you want to…see someone else for a while. To make sure I'm what you want."

Hermione softened considerably at that and fought the urge to round her desk and kiss him. How he'd been able to hide this amount of warmth and consideration under so many layers of venom for so long was beyond her.

"You are what I want, Draco. I'm quite positive but I want time to really get comfortable with you." She rolled her eyes at herself and glanced down at the parchment on her desk. "Your mother is quite convinced that you intend to marry me someday."

And then he understood. Whatever his mother had said to her combined with the blasted signet ring had clearly rattled her.

"Hermione, don't let my mother scare you."

"No," she interrupted, "she meant well. And I'm not opposed to the idea. We just need time."

"You can take all the time you want. You can take off that ruddy signet ring if that's the problem. I'll take the blasted thing back."

She nodded to herself again, fingers still sliding the tiny, smooth links through them. "And if I don't want to?"

Draco drew a deep, tight breath at that question. Dare he even hope it?

"That's entirely up to you," he answered after a moment. "I'd be happy to let you continue to wear it. I can replace it with something else later."

"No rush then," she asked.

"No, we'll go slow, Hermione. We don't have to jump head deep now."

"More like a promise then?"

"My most sincere promise," he agreed. "And I apologize for not being up front about what it meant."

Hermione nodded, a small smile finally gracing her lips. "I admit that I was a bit upset with you when I realized what it was but then I realized it would only be hurtful if you hadn't meant it. I understood why you gave it to me."

Draco fought to control the urge to kiss her senseless at that. He'd been so certain that she'd be breaking up with him after his misstep. He'd not considered it possible that maybe Potter was right and she'd just been scared by the impact of it.

"I realize that it's not been that long since we began seeing each other but you know I've had feelings for you for quite some time. I _want_ you, Hermione. All of you."

The corners of Hermione's eyes began to itch with unshed tears as she took in his words, took in his sincerity. "Even the broken bits," she whispered.

He swallowed and moved to the edge of his chair, leaning forward to grasp her hands in his. He stroked his thumbs across the soft skin there and met her eyes again.

"All of you," he nodded firmly. "At the risk of being far too honest, I want to spend the rest of my life making you feel the way I should have all along. To make up for the lost time I spent trying to protect you in the most imperfect way. Hell, I want to father your children." A small smirk worked its way on his mouth at the way her eyes widened and she drew the corner of her lip between her teeth. "I'm yours, Hermione. Every broken and tarnished bit. But everything I have and everything I am is yours. Whenever you're ready to claim me. And there's no rush."

Hermione swallowed hard and felt the edges of her eyes burning worse with tears. Images, fantasies of what could be flashed in her mind's eyes. He was offering her that. Offering her what she thought she couldn't have.

"Is that your way of proposing," she asked with a teasing smile.

"Would you be accepting," he countered with a smirk.

"Let's put off my answer for a while. I'm not going to say no. I'm just not ready to say yes. Like we agreed, I think we need time to really date and get to know each other better now that all of this is over."

Draco swallowed but nodded. He'd give her all the time in the world. He knew it was too soon. She was right. He wanted her to be sure that _he_ was the one she wanted. They needed time to discover their mutual quirks and faults. Even though he felt certain that nothing would change his mind about her. He only hoped that she wouldn't change her mind about him.

Hermione finally rounded her desk and carefully sat herself across his lap, surprising the poor wizard at her sudden boldness. He sat perfectly still as she framed his face with both hands and leaned in to kiss him. He sighed when she nipped his lower lip and then sucked the little bite gently between her lips. She pulled back too soon for his liking and pressed her forehead to his.

"Thank you, Draco. You've been there all along for me and I didn't even realize it. I'm glad I can have you now though."

She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and moved to rest her head against his left. Draco's brow furrowed as he tried to press back the tears gathering under his lids and wrapped her tightly in his arms.

He'd never been loved the way she loved him. Not even his mother, as changed and caring as she was, made him feel as loved and accepted as Hermione Granger.

Perhaps life for them both could finally begin.


	18. Family Jewels

**I have to admit that this is my favorite chapter of the whole story so far. I don't quite know why. It might be because of how easily it flowed when I sat down to write. Regardless, some fluff and humor seemed well deserved at this point. The epilogue will follow but I've not written it yet. I kind of needed to get this out first before I decided on where to take the epilogue. I'll be reading your reviews very closely. ;)**

* * *

 **Family Jewels**

Draco made his way down Diagon Alley's cobbled streets, pushing past the mid-day traffic. He cursed under his breath at the heat. Being midsummer, England was at its warmest and dressed in his full three piece muggle suit didn't lend to keeping him cool.

He ignored the now familiar stares and whispers as he picked his way through the crowd, aware that his pale blond head standing taller than most made him easy to pick out. He cursed the bleeding Prophet as he passed by a gaggle of witches lingering outside of Madam Malkins' who began giggling annoyingly as he passed. Theo had managed to get a copy of the insipid paper on his desk before he could arrive at work that morning and he was treated with another lovely display of his relationship which he hadn't realized anyone had noticed. They'd had dinner two nights ago in Diagon Alley and despite being midsummer, it had been rather cool. He'd slipped off his suit jacket and draped it over her bare shoulders as they left, placing a chaste kiss to her temple as he helped her down the restaurant's steps.

Since Eudora Tilshire's sentencing and subsequent life imprisonment in Azakaban, the public had been ruthless in their interest in his and Hermione's relationship. The wizarding community was all aglow with whispers and watchful eyes as the once Death Eater doted heavily on his muggle-born girlfriend. They were fascinated by his love for her, unabashedly watching over them in case he was to slip up in any way.

Draco knew without a doubt he'd find himself facing the wrong end of thousands of wands should he hurt her in any way. If only they knew how much their overprotectiveness annoyed them, once even caused a rather nasty argument early on in their relationship. He was mildly ashamed to say he was easily subdued with a mere kiss. Worst of all, she knew it.

Minus the one argument which they'd recovered from, Hermione was much better at ignoring them than he was. The pressure wasn't on her to screw up. It was all his. She could do no wrong after all. Not in their eyes. Especially now that she was facing an impending promotion to Deputy Head of the MLE Department. The wizarding community adored her even more than before and he was merely along for the ride.

 _"Utterly romantic_." One witch whispered a bit too loudly.

 _"Beautiful children they'll have, indeed."_ Came another's.

 _"Can't blame her. Have you_ _ **seen**_ _him?"_

He'd merely smirked to himself after that. Perhaps he wasn't entirely forsaken.

Not when he spent the better part of his free time with her outside of work. They ate together, shopped together, and she now attended his intramural quidditch matches. Not to mention the time they spent snogging on either of their sofas.

She'd opened up to him more with a bit of time, welcomed his heady advances, and allowed him to touch her as she'd allowed no other man to do so. But the one remaining boundary was being saved. And though she'd hinted at her desire to wait since she'd waited this long anyway, it was Draco who'd been the one to outright commit to the idea. He wanted nothing more than to unravel her for the first time on their wedding night. It wasn't easy to deny himself. He'd not had sex since the one disastrous relationship just post-war and now that a future with Hermione Granger was finally within his grasp, he wasn't about to fuck up his own fantasy of how he'd make love to her for the first time.

To hell with Blaise and his still incessant teasing. His years of celibacy had earned him the respect and desire of the one woman he'd wanted all along. It was fucking worth it.

Draco ducked past a group of families doing some early shopping for their children's return to Hogwarts and stepped inside of Gringotts. He stepped up to a familiar Goblin and waited to be noticed.

The goblin slowly lifted his gaze and peered at him over the rim of his ancient looking glasses. "Mr. Malfoy."

"Are they here?"

The goblin nodded and set down his quill. "Follow me."

Draco glanced around him discreetly and was thankful when no one took notice of him. He followed along behind the goblin to the carts that would take them into the depths of the bank and to the Malfoy vault. After a rather short but dizzying ride, they stopped in front of his vault and disembarked.

"Good of you to be only five minutes late, Malfoy," Ginny glared at him as she stood next to Astoria, arms crossed irritably.

"I was hung up with other _arrangements_ you suggested, Red. Pardon my tardiness," he snarked. He nodded in greeting to Astoria who only snickered at his back as they waited while the goblin unlocked the vault.

"We'll be a few moments," Draco noted to him as the two women followed him inside.

Ginny's blue eyes grew large as she took in her surroundings. Gold piled the vault in large, neat stacks. Gems glowed from the organized boxes as well.

"Merlin's balls, Malfoy, I knew you were loaded but I'd not realized you still had this much after paying your fines post-war," Ginny spoke in awe.

Draco grunted in acknowledgement, not arguing. Paying those fines likely wasn't enough to make up for what he'd done but he'd done it without arguing. He'd even donated to multiple causes in hopes of assuaging more of his guilt but it hadn't helped. The only thing that really had was having Hermione accept him. She'd cleansed some part of him that he'd not thought possible.

"Here they are," he announced.

The two women followed him to the far left side to a collection of jewelry. Ornate, simple, bright, and dark gems all winked up at them.

"These are the ones I was thinking of choosing," he announced as he selected three different rings. One an emerald cut sapphire set in goblin forged silver, a dark ruby encased in white gold, and a shining princess cut diamond set in platinum and tiny diamonds cascading around the band.

"They're all lovely," Astoria noted, her keen eyes examining each carefully. "And you're sure you don't want to go the muggle route for her?"

He shook his head stubbornly, "No. Each of these were chosen from my great grandmother's collection. No one's worn them since." He glanced at each woman pointedly. "She was known to sympathize with muggles. Had my great-grandfather not adored her as he did, she'd likely have been cast out of the family. I want Hermione to know that she's worthy, better than really, any of our family's jewels. She deserves everything the pureblood community once tried to deny her of."

"Sapphires are often aligned with wisdom, love, and commitment," Astoria offered.

Draco glanced at Ginny for her reaction and she nodded. "I think that would be perfect. Hermione is quite traditional about some things. I know muggles usually give diamonds but I think she'd appreciate the symbolism and the fact that it's an amalgamation of both worlds she loves."

He nodded firmly, decision made. He'd also thought the sapphire would be right for her but he'd wanted more insight. This decision wasn't something he'd take chances on. Truthfully, he knew it likely didn't matter. She wasn't very materialistic and anything he chose would make her happy but to him it mattered.

Decision made, he took the sapphire and placed it neatly in the ring box he'd been keeping in his pocket before he replaced it. He stopped on their way out and scooped some gold into his coin bag and hid it neatly in his waistcoat pocket.

"Going to need a few extra coins to pull this off," he smirked as they reentered the cart to exit the bank.

Ginny snickered to herself. "Happy birthday to you then, Malfoy."

"You'll get the answer you want," Astoria added. "It's mostly a formality really."

"Formality or not," he spoke as the cart took off, zipping them back through the underground levels of the bank, "it matters. She deserves the best. The perfect proposal."

He'd been planning it for weeks really. Something she'd said, a hint really, had made him realize she was ready. His signet ring still hung between her breasts, tucked away safely from prying eyes. But she was ready now for the real thing.

Being that it was Friday, his birthday, he knew she'd been planning to take him to dinner. She did not know, however, that he'd hijacked the rest of her plans with the help of her friends and was plotting something of his own. Something far more satisfying for his twenty-seventh birthday.

Once outside the bank, the three turned to face one another.

"Remember," he told them with a stern finger held high. "Business as usual. Don't let her know I've thwarted her after dinner plans or I'll hunt you both down and use that lovely little bat bogey hex Red here likes to use on me whenever I annoy her."

Ginny rolled her eyes at him but didn't respond further. Astoria laughed and nodded, steering her friend down the opposite end of the Alley.

At six sharp, he was on Hermione's doorstep. He could hear her shuffling about quickly after he rang the doorbell. He smirked to himself as he heard her curse loudly and a few moments later the door finally swung open and he had his arms full of curls and Granger.

Hermione pulled back to see his face finally, a large smile on her lips as she'd not been able to see him all day with all the meetings she'd been wrapped up in.

"Happy birthday, Draco," she smiled before leaning in to kiss him soundly.

He chuckled to himself when she pulled him inside by the hand and shut the door behind them.

"Happier now," he agreed as he took a seat on the arm of her sofa to watch her slip into her heels.

She'd clearly dressed just for him. He'd bought her the red dress on a whim when he'd taken her by portkey to Paris for dinner on their six month anniversary not long ago. The crimson material wrapped snugly around her waist, wide straps lay over her pale shoulders, and the silky material ended just above her knees. It made him weak just looking at her and he was thankful he'd strong-armed her into allowing him to buy it. She'd still didn't take well to being lavished with his money, even though he'd honestly been quite reserved with it.

"Bad day," she asked, her brow wrinkled in concern as she stood up straight with both shoes on.

Draco shook his head and pulled her closer by the hand. "No, just busy. You've been working a lot lately. I've missed you."

Her expression softened and she leaned down to kiss him gently. "I'm sorry. It's that stupid promotion they've been prepping me for. Since Mr. Johnston's retired, they're trying to move things along quickly. Things will calm down again shortly."

He shook his head, smiling though as he held her back at arm's length to take her in again. She'd bought the red heels herself, determined that if he was going to buy her the dress then she could at least find her own shoes.

Makeup had barely touched her skin, which was his favorite, her curls were down and drawn back from her face at one side, and her brown eyes were alight with happiness. There was something in the way she looked at him then that set his heart thumping harder against his ribcage. Long gone now was the wary look in those eyes when she looked his way. When he tried hard, he could still remember it. Still remember the way she'd looked at him in school. But now…

…now she looked at him and he knew she actually saw _him_. Not some pompous, bigoted façade. It took time to process but this was real and so were they.

A small smirk, ever present as she seemed to like it even if she scoffed at him often, worked its way onto his mouth. "You know after Potterette weaseled the truth out of me, she asked me _'"So all that rubbish you said about her growing up…?'_. And I told her, _'she was beautiful'_. And Merlin help me, I swear you're even more beautiful now, Hermione but I don't know how it's possible."

He watched as she bit her lip, her cheeks flushing demurely and her chocolate eyes softening.

Hermione reached out to straighten his tie and swallowed nervously. She still got that silly flutter in her stomach and the shiver up her spine when he complimented her like that. The way his eyes ate up every inch of her as if he couldn't stand the idea of being anywhere else but with her. In moments like that the weight of his family's ring felt heavy between her breasts.

"I still find it amusing that she was the one to make you spill the proverbial beans." She looked up then and leaned forward to kiss his lips softly, tugging at his lower lip with her teeth as she often did, knowing full and well what it did to him. "I love you, Draco."

His mouth tugged into a small smile, one side higher than the other but not quite a smirk. "I love you, too. Now if you please, the birthday boy would like his dinner with the gorgeous witch. There are quite a few people jealous of him and he'd like nothing better than to gloat on his birthday."

The odd spell broken, she was laughing now as she nodded. She liked the way he spoke about how jealous other people were of him, whether she said it aloud or not. He knew she liked feeling like the center of his world. Him being envied by others just for having her. It was just one of many ways he'd helped repair her confidence, helping her to believe in herself.

"What's after dinner," he asked casually as they walked into Diagon Alley hand-in-hand a few minutes later.

Hermione squeezed his hand in hers, her heart secretly jumping once more as she felt the way his larger hand enveloped hers. Protected and cherished—that's how he made her feel.

"Now that would ruin the surprise, you great prat," she teased lightly as they ascended the steps of their favorite restaurant.

He smirked to himself as he followed behind her, knowing already what she'd planned. A slight part of himself felt a bit guilty for ruining those plans but if all went according to his own, he wasn't going to care by the end of the night. As long as she didn't hex his trousers for hijacking her plans.

They were seated in a private corner of the restaurant, situated perfectly between two windows which gave a lovely view of Diagon Alley lit at night. She'd encouraged him to order his favorite meal followed by their favorite dessert they shared. He declined her offer to order wine, not trusting himself not to have a clear head when time came for the after dinner show.

Draco did his best not to look too put out when she refused to allow him to pick up the check. It was his birthday after all, as she reminded him, and this was a part of his present.

Once the check was paid, he waited patiently for her to use the loo. His knee bounced nervously under the table while he waited for her to return. He glanced about the restaurant at the many occupied tables. A few witches and wizards met his eyes curiously and he knew they'd likely been watching them all throughout their meal.

She returned then, looking as though she'd reapplied her lipstick. That lovely shade of red he loved to snog right off her. It tasted faintly of raspberries and he'd since developed quite a fetish for raspberry hot chocolate.

Draco stood and held out his hand to her. She took it with a small smile and wrapped her arm securely around his as he led them out.

She held onto him like she was proud to be with him. It had been odd to him at first. But he'd gotten used to it with time. She wasn't the only one with emotional scars from the past.

"Where to next," he asked, waiting for her to fall into his plan.

"Downtown London," she answered casually.

He grinned to himself and nodded. "Can we cut through that park I like near your house?"

"Of course," she agreed.

They disapparated to the edge of her neighborhood and emerged onto the quiet streets. Draco spied the park just ahead and steeled his nerves.

Hermione appeared none the wiser as he led them inside and up the now familiar cobbled walkway. She hardly noticed at first when Draco stopped suddenly, pulling on her hand as they approached a now familiar bench. One where they'd sat often by themselves, some nights just watching the night sky.

"I like this park," he told her suddenly.

Hermione's nose scrunched as she smiled at him. "I know, Draco. You've told me before. No one knows us here. It's easier to have a quiet moment alone."

He nodded and reached for both of her hands as they sat. "Does it bother you much? All of the attention we get in the magical world?"

She shrugged then as she eyed him curiously. "Not as much as it would bother me not having you at all. I've learned to ignore people. I did it after the war and I did it again after you and I started dating."

He snorted, "Courting, Hermione. Courting."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, I know. You and your ridiculous pureblood tradition."

"Some of them aren't so bad," he added.

She turned her gaze from the night sky and smiled at him. "No, some of them are tolerable."

After they'd decided to take things slowly, his mother suggested that perhaps courting her properly might be a nice way to ease her into their relationship. One such silly tradition dictated that he send her flowers once a month. Hermione had a hard time being angry about that one. It was quite nice getting a different vase full of flowers on her dining room table once a month. However, explaining to Harry and Ron that she'd conceded to allow her pureblood boyfriend to court her, a muggle-born, traditionally…well it had been an interesting conversation.

Her eyes widened when Draco shifted suddenly and was kneeling on both knees in front of her as he took both of her hands in his. His thumbs stroking gentle circles over the back of her hands was the only thing keeping her from sputtering at his odd behavior.

"I know you've been forced to deal with a fair number of oddities while being with me and I love you even more for it." Draco's eyes found the thin chain still around her neck and disappearing into her dress. He knew where his signet ring sat and he looked straight into her eyes then. "Perhaps I could convince you to make a trade with me though."

Hermione swallowed hard at the way he was looking at her. Draco was always affectionate under his sarcastic veneer.

"What do you have in mind," she asked quietly.

A slight smirk formed on his mouth and he reached into his pocket. "I thought maybe you'd trade me back my signet ring for this."

Even though good sense told her what was coming, what he was getting at, she was still surprised when he opened the small box to reveal the most stunning sapphire ring she'd ever seen. Technically, as far as his family and magic were concerned, they were and had been betrothed for months. However, in her mind, that wasn't the case. She'd viewed his signet ring more like a promise ring. This ring was something else entirely—the real thing.

"Give me what I really want for my birthday and agree to be my wife, Hermione."

Hermine swallowed hard again, her throat suddenly dry. Those grey eyes were soft and begging her silently.

"Yes," she whispered and leaned forward to kiss him.

Draco pulled her to her feet in one swift movement and held her tightly to his chest. He kissed her slowly, worshipping her mouth the way she deserved. No tongue but he didn't need it to convey just how deeply her answer affected him. Her lips were soft and pliant against his, each brush and suck causing a tremor down his own spine.

She could feel the box fisted in his hand pressing into the small of her back and pulled back to face him. She could feel his eyes trained on her as she reached behind her neck and undid the chain. She reached into his waistcoat pocket, the one where he kept his wand, and slid it in. She patted his chest gently and smiled up at him.

"I think that belongs to you."

"Merlin, you're going to be the death of me one day," he groaned. He pulled the ring from the confines of the box and slowly slid it onto the appropriate finger. "I chose this from the family vault. It was my great-grandmother's and she had a particular affinity towards muggles. She was the only bright spot in my family history…or will be until you join the family. I thought it suited you."

Hermione eyed the ring for a moment. The sapphire had a real fire to it even under the dim lamplight.

"It's beautiful, Draco."

She was startled into his arms when clapping and a few wolf whistles broke the silence in the air. Their friends emerged from the shadows suddenly. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Astoria were all there along with Neville, Luna, Blaise, Theo, and more. His mother was the first to make it to their side and quickly drew Hermione into a gentle hug which startled the poor witch.

Narcissa had grown to love her dearly and she'd been back to the Manor numerous times for lunch or tea on her own. Draco had been absurdly pleased to find how close they'd grown. However, Hermione was always a bit stunned by the affection the older witch bestowed on her.

"I hope you don't mind," Draco smirked next to her after his mother released her, "But I may have decided to uproot your plans for the rest of the evening. While I was very much looking forward to the new art exhibit we wanted to see, it will still be there tomorrow. I thought we'd instead have a little engagement party at the Manor."

"You knew?!"

He shrugged and kissed her forehead. "Red ratted you out for me."

Hermione glared at Ginny who was standing next to Harry smirking. "As your friend, I know what's best for you."

"Despite the numerous bat bogey hexes, I think she likes me," he grinned proudly.

"As if your ego needed inflating anymore," Hermione snarked.

"I voted to keep him in the dark," Ron added.

Astoria then backhanded his shoulder causing him to wince. "Quiet, Ron," she whispered.

Hermione eyed the two closely. It wasn't open for discussion yet but she and Harry were fairly sure there was something going on between the two of them. They were quite close lately. And Ron was rubbish at keeping things from them. They'd figure it out soon.

"I'm thinking it, too," Draco muttered near her ear.

Well, that was three of them then that had their suspicions about the couple.

"Better than Lavender," was Hermione's only response.

Narcissa clapped her hands to gain everyone attention. "If you all will, please join us at the Manor for drinks and dessert. Molly Weasley was kind enough to bake a wonderful cake."

Hermione twisted around and sure enough found Ron and Ginny's parents were in the crowd of their friends. They waved happily and she bit her lip to push back against the urge to cry. She'd not seen them since Christmas and was quite relieved they were so behind her relationship with Draco.

The crowd dispersed and many could be seen ducking down side streets to safe apparition points. Hermione and Draco hung back after signaling to his mother that they'd be along shortly.

"Surprised," he asked as they began backtracking through the park, arm in arm.

Hermione shook her head and smiled up at him. "Always surprised with you, Draco."

"I was hoping I read the signs right. You seemed to be hinting that you were ready."

She sighed contentedly as she rested more heavily against his shoulder. "It was perfect. And underhanded and sneaky, just like you." She laughed when he looked down at her, a petulant frown on his face. She reached up to swipe her thumb across his lips to remove the bit of her lipstick there. "I love you all the more for it."

"Hmm," he hummed softly.

"We've come quite far, Draco. Thank you for being patient."

"You don't need to thank me," he assured her as they meandered down the path, taking their time.

"I find I'm glad you hijacked my plans for your birthday and proposed. It's very you," she grinned up at him. "But I'm ready, Draco. I'm ready to start our lives together."

"A wedding and then finally sweet release," he leered down at her playfully as he waggled his pale eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's not like I don't know you take care of yourself when you're alone."

He turned to her with wide, grey eyes. "What are you talking about? How could you possibly know that?"

Hermione snorted at that and held his arm more tightly as they walked. "Draco, it's fine that you masturbate."

She bit her lip against a grin as his cheeks flushed and his eyes stared straight ahead, not daring to meet her own but she saw the way they widened a fraction. She sort of enjoyed teasing him sometimes. She'd taken to the random blunt comment at times just to see his reaction. Truly, it was a sign of her own comfort around him though.

"Merlin, Hermione," he grumbled under his breath.

She knew it wasn't that he was afraid of sex. They'd talked about it of course. But he was reserved. Habits inlaid in him from his pureblood upbringing making him more so than other men.

"I'm sorry. I came over one morning to get a book I'd left on your coffee table and couldn't find you at first." She shook her head at herself and tugged on his arm to stop them. She dipped lower to catch his eyes and smiled at him kindly. "It's my fault really. I wanted to tell you good morning and not just leave but I peeked in your room and heard the shower going. Judging from the way you were moaning my name, I put two and two together."

Draco's eyes shut tightly and he groaned aloud. "That's bloody mortifying."

He'd been extraordinarily careful around her in regards to sex. He wanted it and he surely wanted her which he made sure she knew, but he never wanted her to feel pressured in any way. Therefore beyond any heavy snogging and perhaps a bit of light grinding on her sofa, he'd kept his hands to himself.

And Merlin, apparently she knew it.

Hermione pressed her lips together in an attempt not to laugh but failed as a light chuckle escaped her. "Draco, really, it's fine. I was…oddly flattered that you think of me. At least you're not fantasizing about other women."

His grey eyes flew open at that and he finally met her gaze.

"Merlin, no! You know I'd never be unfaithful to you. Not even in my fucking fantasies."

He shut his eyes tight once more when he realized his word choice and grumbled to himself when it caused her to laugh again.

He opened his eyes again when he felt her warm hand on his cheek and met her eyes. Whenever she looked at him, it was like he was the only man in the entire world. _She_ made him feel that way. There were days when he still felt he didn't deserve it but after many talks with, oddly enough, Potter and Weasley, they assured him that he'd done far more good in dating her than not. She was thriving with him. So much of her pain from the past gone.

"One of the best things about your upbringing is that I know I never have to worry about your eyes straying from me, Draco." A slight smirk tilted her lips then, "It's the least those bloody arseholes could give me—an eternally faithful husband."

"Annoyingly faithful," he finally smirked down at her just before he pulled her into his arms and disapparated them.

Hermione smacked his shoulder lightly when they landed smoothly in front of the manor. She could hear the rush of the front garden's fountain behind them and see the faint twinkling of a few fairy lights that must have escaped the celebration in the back gardens.

"Must you do that without warning me," she scolded.

Draco merely leaned down and pulled her into a kiss before she could berate him any further, and she would as she hated sidelong apparating. It did the trick and her mouth relaxed under his lips, a small moan releasing from the back of her throat when his tongue met hers in soft, languid strokes.

When they finally came up for air again, she sighed and wagged a finger at him sternly. "If you think you're going to be able to kiss me like that for the rest of our lives and it will get you out of trouble, think again, Malfoy."

He couldn't help but smirk at the breathless warning and merely took her hand in his as he began leading them up the Manor steps. "Yes, love."


	19. Path to Forever

**Hi! I know you guys have been waiting longer than usual and I'm very sorry about that. I sat down multiple times to write what was supposed to be the epilogue but it just felt wrong each time. So, instead of the epilogue, you're getting another chapter. That's just the way the cookie crumbled. Once I let go of this being the epilogue as I originally thought it must be, the words flowed more freely. Now, based upon what I have written behind this, I'm thinking there's going to be one last chapter to be followed by the actual epilogue. We'll see once I start stringing my ideas together. But hey, that's more for you! I actually tried to post last night but the site wasn't cooperating. So, without further ado...**

* * *

 **Path to Forever**

"If you stare at it any harder, it might stop sparkling."

Hermione whirled around at the sound of Ginny's voice, her left hand coming to her heaving chest. "Merlin, Ginny! Give a shout of warning or something."

Ginny rolled her eyes at her friend's dramatics and came closer to grab a drink from the table behind them and then reached for Hermione's hand to inspect the ring again.

"You can thank me and Astoria later," she grinned. "He obsessed for two weeks about your ring until we finally volunteered to see the ones he was trying to choose between and give him some direction."

"It's true," Astoria added as she joined them.

People were milling about catching up in the beautifully lit garden. The celebratory cake had been cut and drinks handed out. Narcissa was standing off to the side with Molly Weasley, as odd as that might once have been, and were discussing children. Specifically Hermione and Draco's currently non-existent children.

Hermione had narrowly escaped the beginning of that conversation. She was ready for marriage but not exactly ready to think about birthing the next Malfoy heir.

"Honestly, it's a bit disconcerting to see Malfoy uncertain about anything," Ginny grinned. "I think you've broken the man, Hermione."

She eyed the two women closely, a lone brow ticked high. "I'm trying to determine whether I'd rather subject myself to more of your ribbing or listen to Narcissa and Molly discuss the reproductive capabilities of my uterus."

Ginny choked on a sip of champagne which caused Astoria to snort loudly in unabashed laughter. Hermione merely smiled demurely in satisfaction.

Draco chose that moment to join them, wrapping an arm securely around his fiancé's shoulders and eyed the two witches in front of them. It'd taken him nearly fifteen minutes to escape Potter and Weasley's lecture about how serious marriage was and that they'd cut his balls off the muggle way if he ever hurt her. As if he'd ever even consider it.

An amused smirk graced his face as he watched Ginny try to regain her composure, mopping champagne from her dress.

"Merlin, what'd you do to Red?"

"Just exerting your unfortunate influence on me," Hermione answered without pause.

Draco shrugged to himself. He wasn't likely to argue that. "Pansy wants a word with us for the Prophet."

Hermione groaned and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Must we? I hate the bloody paper."

Draco squeezed her shoulders gently and nodded. "We can give Pansy her short interview, knowing she'll respect our wishes for privacy, or allow Rita Skeeter to move in on you first thing Monday at work. Pansy told me she's been itching to get at us for months."

Ginny grimaced along with her. "I'd take Parkinson over Skeeter any day if it were me."

"Agreed," Astoria nodded. "And Pansy has come a long way on the maturity scale."

"Ugh, fine. I'll take my chances with Pansy then," Hermione groaned.

Draco nodded at the two witches and took Hermione's hand as he pulled her away, ducking behind a cluster of rose bushes.

"Draco, what—"

He stopped her question with his lips, capturing the surprised squeak she made before it quickly dissolved into a breathy sigh. He shivered as he always did when she nipped his lower lip before soothing the bite with her tongue.

Draco kissed along her jaw and to her ear where he teased the lobe gently with his teeth.

"Is it terrible that all I can think about after your lovely _teasing_ earlier is shagging your beautiful brains out on our wedding night?" He trailed his lips back along her jawline before he could take in her brown eyes, darker now with emotion. "I think Potter must be a legilimens, too, because he keeps scowling at me like he _knows_."

Hermione reached up to cup his jaw gently, "Draco, don't mention Harry when you're talking about sex. It kills the mood for me."

He chuckled at that and nodded, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead before taking a step back.

"True, he's always been a bit of a mood killer, hasn't he?"

Hermione smacked his chest lightly and gasped when he caught her hand, pulling her in closer. He was just about to lean in to kiss her again when the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted the moment.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and found Pansy standing at the edge of the bushes, arms crossed with a smirk twisting her mouth.

"I can see my headline now. _Malfoy Heir Can't Keep his Hands to Himself Around Muggle-born Fiancé._ "

"Must we focus entirely on the fact that she's Muggle-born," Draco scowled and allowed Hermione to separate herself, straightening her hair where he'd mussed it.

"You're a Malfoy," Pansy answered simply. "Like it or not, you're upending hundreds of years of tradition." She shrugged at Hermione's raised brow. "A positive change, mind you, but it's still kind of a big deal. If you think this is bad, just wait until you have your first child. The headlines on that one will likely make the issue a collector's edition."

Hermione groaned and made to move the conversation away from the rose bushes. "Must everyone keep discussing our potential for reproduction," she grumbled to herself.

"What's she on about," Pansy asked as they followed her.

Draco shrugged, "No idea."

Though the vision of a very pregnant Hermione flashed through his mind and he couldn't help but feel his trousers were a bit too tight suddenly.

Hermione played the game as she always did whenever forced to deal with the press. At least this time, it was someone one of them knew and had some pull with. They gave Pansy her picture of them kissing and some brief quotes that would melt the sweetest chocolate frog. By the time she had what she needed, Hermione wasn't really in the mood to rejoin the hubbub of the party.

"Draco, is it terrible that I just want to go home?"

One corner of his mouth lifted and he reached for her left hand. He placed a soft kiss just above her new accessory and nodded.

"They'll likely think we couldn't keep our mouths off each other if we leave now."

She snorted and rolled her eyes at the suggestion but knew he was likely right. "I really don't care. I just want my pajamas and you."

He lifted a curious brow in question but didn't get the chance to ask as she took the opportunity to disapparate them back to her home.

Draco stumbled as she landed them smoothly in her living room. He watched in mild confusion as she removed her heels, standing a foot shorter than him again.

"Hermione," he asked as she began moving toward the stairs.

The look she gave him as she glanced over her shoulder, wild curls giving way for the evening and her eyes soft, nearly undid him on the spot. There was no doubt in his mind why he'd fallen for this woman so many years ago. Why he'd gone to such horrible lengths to protect her.

She was frustratingly stubborn at times, devious in her own Gryffindor ways, annoyingly brilliant but she was also the most loving person he'd ever met.

"I know it's your birthday still and I really shouldn't dictate what we do but do you want to go change and stay over to watch movies?"

He could hear her sweet laugh behind him still after he rushed to the floo to go back to his flat.

And that's exactly the way Draco's birthday ended. She'd made hot chocolate by the time he returned and led him upstairs to her bedroom. She had his favorite movie queued up, as he'd watched quite a few since they'd started dating, and invited him into her bed. He was thankful that she never commented on the fact that while she always started out with her head on his chest, it was sometimes him who ended up curled around her and falling asleep with his head pressed against her heart and cushioned by her breasts. Sometimes just hearing her heartbeat helped him relax, even though it had been over six months since the whole Tilshire fiasco.

Tonight he couldn't feel the chain that had held his signet ring under her clothes. He felt the band of her engagement ring instead as she feathered her fingers through his hair soothingly.

 _"Happy birthday, Draco."_

~o~O~o~

"I swear on all things these muggles hold holy," Draco grumbled to himself. He nearly growled, growled like a feral animal, when both Potter and Weasley elbowed him and shushed him.

He rolled his eyes and shifted from foot to foot as they stood in the slowest moving queue he'd ever experienced. God forbid in his moment of irritation he mutter the word 'muggle'.

 _As if they even know they're fucking muggles._

"Remind me again why I'm doing this," Draco asked the two idiots his fiancé called best friends.

"Because Hermione loves this author," Harry answered, "And she's never been able to make it to a signing. She had to work today so you're standing in line for her to get her a copy as a wedding gift."

"And Ginny and I conveniently cancelled her online order," Ron grinned proudly at his other side.

The fact that he and his sister had figured out how to operate the muggle internet with very little assistance from Harry had been a rather large triumph.

"Merlin, I don't know why she likes you two gits," Draco grumbled again. "And it would figure that I'd be marrying the one woman unimpressed with any bit of jewelry beyond her engagement ring. If I could just buy her diamonds I wouldn't be in a queue for a bloody book. A _book!_ "

Draco glared and his mouth pulled up into a sneer when the muggle woman in front of him turned to him with a rather annoyed expression. He held it together though and didn't offer her the rude hand gesture he was contemplating.

Ten minutes later he finally had the signed book in hand and was able to escape the muggle shopping atrocity that apparently passed as a bookstore. Where were the aged brick walls? The cobbled street? Did muggles have no interest in history or aesthetics?

"I think I like muggle eating experiences more than their shopping," Draco griped as they stepped into the Leaky Cauldron afterwards. He was now late for dinner with Hermione and he never ran late. It was one of their mutual pet peeves.

"Remind me again why Hermione's marrying him," Ron whispered.

"I don't even know anymore, mate. There's clearly something she loves about the git but it's been a year and I've still yet to figure it out. No matter how Ginny tries to explain it to me."

"But we don't say anything because she'll hex us, right?"

"Within an inch of our lives," Harry confirmed and stepped into the floo after Draco.

The three wizards emerged from Hermione's fireplace and began dusting debris from their clothes. A quick glance around the room made them all stand back. Harry and Ron nearly reached for their wands out of instinct but stopped short.

Hermione stood with her arms crossed over her chest, a hard scowl on her face as she tapped the toes of one foot. Harry and Ron even looked afraid to approach her and stood back by the floo to let Draco handle her. He did seem to have a better chance of not pissing her off than they did which spoke volumes for their impending marriage.

That and neither of them wanted to risk their bollocks. Let the blonde git walk into the flames.

Draco swallowed and glared at the two idiots behind him. "So much for Gryffindor courage," he muttered quietly for only them to hear.

Harry snorted and shook his head. "We learned early on that it's wise to have a healthy fear of Hermione when she looks at you like that."

"You're just barmy and in love with her!" Ron added.

The blonde sneered but turned back to his fiancé, a cautious expression on his face as he held his hands up in a placating gesture.

"Hermione, love, you look about ready to spit fire. What's wrong?"

Hermione resisted the urge to reach for her wand on the coffee table between them and instead settled for pointing a stern finger in the direction of her kitchen. Never mind that she was dressed in her pajamas which consisted of baggy sleep pants and a worn sweatshirt. The energy around her was practically crackling with unshed magic.

" _Your_ mother, who I have come to love _dearly_ ," she hissed, "is currently in my kitchen measuring Ginny, Astoria, and Luna for bridesmaid dresses! I thought we agreed, Draco!"

He had the good sense to flinch at her tone but took a hesitant step closer. "Honestly, Hermione, I haven't spoken a word to my mother about the wedding beyond the reception which we agreed together to allow her to handle."

"He's getting closer," Ron muttered quietly but not quietly enough as Hermione turned to glare at him next.

"And you two! Draco was supposed to be here over an hour ago. What in Merlin's name have you gotten into that kept him?"

Draco had seen her fury directed at him a time or two over the course of their relationship. She could practically spit fire when pushed hard enough. And he knew if he just coaxed her a little closer, he could calm her. She was tense, he could see it in her posture and the way she was clenching her jaw. Just one touch would dissolve some of the fury if he could get close enough.

He directed a sharp look of warning over his shoulder at her two best friends and was pleased when they both snapped their mouths shut. When he turned back to Hermione, she was distracted by studying both of their guilty expressions and it was then that he took his chance.

Before she could even speak, his hands were on her hips and his lips were devouring her mouth. Somewhere behind him he heard Ron make an obnoxious gagging noise and decided he'd treat the git to deeper display of his affection for the witch and parted her lips with his tongue.

Hermione hated it when he did that. Nearly reached for her wand just so she could hex him for it. But a stronger part of her, a part she'd not really known existed before him, relaxed and melted just enough in his embrace that when she finally pulled away from his searching lips, she merely glared at him.

"You're such a git," she muttered miserably.

Draco smirked down at her and pressed a last kiss to her forehead before he withdrew completely. "Now that you're not about to hex someone, why don't you relax on the sofa. I'll go rein in my mother but you have to promise not to explode again."

"She tried to banish Crookshanks and Godric from the kitchen, Draco. I'd just fed them!"

Draco rolled his eyes and nodded. Why she'd named that blasted black cat after her house's founding father, he'd never understand.

"Sit your beautiful arse on that sofa and allow me to take care of this. I'll bring you hot chocolate when I'm done."

Hermione groaned but fell back onto the sofa as he'd instructed.

"I think we'd uh…better go," Ron muttered feebly.

"Agreed," Harry nodded.

Before Hermione could reach for her wand to jinx them, they were in the floo and gone with a burst of green flames.

"Arses, the lot of them," she muttered to herself.

Draco stormed into the kitchen to find his mother waving her wand around a bunch of fabric, measuring tapes floating across the room in zig-zags.

"Alright, mother. That's enough. You know that Hermione and I don't intend to have a wedding party. You have to respect that."

"It tried to tell her," Ginny offered meekly. She was covered in blush colored satin material. Bits of it were hanging off her like a drape and she was eyeing a pair of scissors warily as they floated by.

"But dear," Narcissa argued. "If I can just get the measurements and fabric cut, Alina at Madam Malkins assures me she could have them ready in time."

Draco held a stern hand up to stop her. "No, Mother. We gave you the reception. Respect Hermione's wishes on this. If you love me, and _her_ , you'll bugger off."

He knew that would hit the mark and just as he'd hoped, Narcissa pursed her lips tightly before waving her wand and with a dramatic flourish, all of the material and supplies vanished.

"Of course I love her, dear."

The three younger women used this distraction as an excuse to sneak out of the kitchen, leaving the two Malfoys alone.

Draco sighed and reached back to scratch his neck. He didn't often wade into this territory with his mother, given how private Hermione was about her issues with family, but felt it was best.

"You know her parents didn't survive the war. She isn't very fond of the idea of a wedding party because her parents aren't here to be a part of it. She'd always wanted her mother and father both to walk her down the aisle. I'm not willing to budge on this for her. I need you to understand that, mother."

Narcissa gave a sharp nod. "Of course, dear. I understand your reasoning and I'll apologize to Hermione for overstepping. I truly didn't mean to cause any harm though. You're just all that I have, Draco. Seeing you happy, after all the suffering we'd endured…"

Draco sighed and nodded. "I know, Mother. And I appreciate it. Do this for me, for us, and it will be just fine."

He dotted a kiss on his mother's temple as she passed by him and he released a ragged breath. He rested both hands on the kitchen counter and closed his eyes for a moment.

Flashes of the past whirred through his mind's eyes. Memories of seeing Hermione and her parents at Flourish and Blotts before school started. He'd never met them, never uttered two words about them prior to dating Hermione, but the surge of guilt hit him like a ton of bricks as it always did whenever the topic surfaced.

She could love him. She could agree to marry him. She could have his children one day. But she'd never take away all the guilt he felt for the things he'd done to her, even if they were to protect her. He'd never feel right about it given that no matter what some part of her life had still been ruined.

Hermione found him with his head in his hands as he leaned over her kitchen counter, deep breaths expanding the breadth of his wide shoulders again and again. His mother apologized, for what exactly she didn't say, but she had a fair idea of what he'd told the witch. She hugged her, the affection becoming more normal each time, and made her agree to Sunday lunch at the Manor to discuss food for the reception.

When Draco didn't return immediately, she figured he was doing it again. Blaming himself. He still did that sometimes. Moments where the memories crept up on him and snagged at the dark remnants in his mind to make him relive the horrible things he'd done again and again as if on a muggle film strip.

She squeezed between him and the counter, hoisted herself onto it as he stepped back a smidge, and pulled him back with her arms wrapped around him. Draco responded wordlessly, nuzzling his mouth near her pulse point where he pressed a soft kiss and inhaled the perfume lingering on her skin.

"We're both a bit broken, Draco but we make each other whole."

She pushed him back enough to meet his eyes and gave him a small smile when she found his grey eyes soft and focused on her.

"Two more months."

"Two more months," he nodded.

With a cleansing breath, Draco turned away from her to rummage through her cupboards for the hot chocolate mix he liked.

"Draco?" She licked her lips when he glanced at her over his shoulder. "I'd go through it all again if I had to. Falling in love with you—feeling the way you make me feel—it was worth it to get to this point. I'll always miss my parents but we can be a family together."

It was only the second time she'd ever seen him cry.


	20. She was Beautiful

**Hot of the presses! Sorry it's taken me so long. I was offered a new job this week. I'll be moving cities soon so it's been a bit chaotic. I had to rethink a few parts of this but I feel satisfied with the pace and direction now. I just finished so I hope you'll forgive any mistakes. This is the last official chapter. I'll follow with an epilogue soon. I just love epilogues. I like a fun picture into the future. Please read and review! :)**

* * *

 **She was Beautiful**

The fairy lights were released as the sun went down on Malfoy Manor and special fire-lit lamps were stationed strategically around the gardens. It was dark but at the same time one could see clearly. Enough to hide his nerves as she glided down the aisle toward him but light enough for him to see the way she bit her lip against her grin.

She'd crunched the numbers, obsessed over the details, and researched magical symbolism until he'd had to hide her books but four months was all she'd made him wait to officially tie the knot. The guest list had been small and Draco, with Pansy's help, negotiated to keep the press away. She'd write a small article and have her choice of an official photo to join it but other than that there would be no press buzzing about ruining the mood.

Draco avoided making eye contact with their small audience. Too preoccupied with the woman making her way to him. Friends from both sides and even some of their professors were in attendance.

Blaise was smirking in the front row sitting between his mother and Theo. Pansy and her husband were seated behind them and she kept quietly nudging Blaise to keep his sarcastic remarks to himself for once.

Harry and Ginny were in the front row of the opposite aisle with Ron and, finally, Astoria. Harry and Hermione had walked in on the duo snogging in the break room at work, finally prompting the two to admit that they were seriously dating.

Draco ignored any other distractions and focused solely on her. The dress she'd not allowed him to see before, a muggle custom he'd learned, skimmed her slender curves with grace. The length of it naturally flowed out past her hips in an elegant swish of fabric. Silk, if Draco had to guess, as his mother had begged and pleaded with Hermione to allow her to buy her whatever gown she desired. Draco had to put in a bit of pressure on that one when he realized that Hermione had intended purchase it herself. She'd caved after he'd mentioned how his mother now saw her like a daughter.

As she drew closer, he could make out the tiny pearls draped around her lovely neck and the matching earrings visible from where her hair was gathered away at one side, curls cascading over the other shoulder. Lips painted that dangerous color of red he loved so much on her but her face had hardly been touched with a makeup brush otherwise as far as he could tell. He could see those lovely freckles peeking through whatever bit of makeup she had bothered with.

When she finally reached him and placed her hand in his, he realized they were both shaking slightly. However, he schooled his own nerves and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Oddly, Hermione felt reassured when she felt him shiver before he covered it with a squeeze. They were both full of nerves and excitement.

Truthfully, she could have forgone the ceremony entirely. Her parents weren't here to witness it and in a way it dampened the effect for her but she couldn't deny Draco the opportunity. Together for a year already, she knew him inside and out. Yes, he'd changed tremendously from the boy she first met at Hogwarts but he was still rather proud. He enjoyed people knowing she'd chosen him. Chosen him among any other man she could have had. His pride about her warmed her insides and as silly as she found his pride, she couldn't deny him a wedding ceremony. He wanted everyone to know, the entire wizarding community—even the bigoted lot—that he was in love with her.

Besides, Ginny would have never forgiven her.

They spoke their vows to one another, Draco easily agreeing to her request to use a combination of both traditional muggle and wizarding vows. They exchanged rings, each taking a sharp breath as the cool metal slid onto the appropriate finger, the magic of their bond solidifying.

Her heart hammered in her chest as he leaned down to seal their marriage with a kiss. A large hand cupped her jaw and he pressed his lips to hers, sucking her lower lip between his own discreetly. Hermione was the one to gentle the kiss until they separated, wanting to save the heated wave of emotion building between them for later when they were alone.

Once the moment passed and their small audience clapped as they walked back down the aisle and into the Manor for the reception, Hermione quietly reached up and loosened Draco's tie.

"Thank Merlin," he breathed and smirked down at her.

"I had a feeling you'd be doing that anyway. Might as well get it over with," she smiled in return.

He did have a rather nasty habit of loosening his tie first chance he got after work. There for a while she was finding his ties left all over her house when he would come over for dinner. That was until he realized he was running out of choices and had to collect them all.

She looked forward to a lifetime of him leaving ties all over their house. He was moving in now after all, having let his lease on his flat go. Narcissa was hinting at having them live at the Manor but Draco wasn't quite ready to push the issue.

"You'll have to tighten it for pictures but enjoy the moment of peace while you can, Draco."

He hummed against the back of his throat but drew her close again while they still had a moment of privacy. He smirked against her lips when she melted against him, her hands coming up to brush her fingertips along his jaw.

His wife. Her husband. It almost felt surreal.

Hermione wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling herself closer. He still had a good few inches over her even in her heels.

"Do you two think you can stop mauling each other long enough for Dennis to take a few pictures?"

Hermione pulled away, pressing a hand to Draco's chest when he tried to follow her. She felt the rumble of his growl deep in his chest and turned to smile at Ginny.

"I'm sorry, Gin. Did I badger you and Harry at your wedding?"

Draco grinned proudly at her and then turned to smirk at her friend.

Ginny held up a stern finger and waggled it teasingly. "I swear he's rubbing off on you."

Draco held his tongue, especially with the look that his new wife gave him, and merely rolled his eyes. They'd never really been that dissimilar if truth be told. They could both be stubborn, a bit proud about things, and quite clever. But she was generally more sensitive than he was to start. She was warmer and kinder. He hoped with more time she'd rub off on him, too. Or at the very least their children would take after her more than him in that respect.

His mother chose that moment to show up as well followed by Molly Weasley. The Weasley matriarch had carefully taken to supporting Hermione in the absence of her parents during the wedding preparations. It was something even Draco couldn't have been upset about. He wasn't naïve enough to think that his mother could solely stand in that role. She needed familiarity and the Weasleys were that for her.

Both of the older women eyed his tie rather pointedly and he groaned when Hermione reached up with an impish smile to fix it again.

Regardless of the useless preening, Draco was happy to see her smiling the entire evening. He couldn't honestly say he'd ever seen Hermione smile quite so much. She'd opened up and blossomed into the woman she'd been meant to be and he wouldn't take any credit for it minus just loving her the way she deserved. Seeing her so exuberant over the public celebration of their love appeased his desire to escape the crowd and be alone with her. He'd endure whatever it took to keep her so happy.

Including some rather awkward interactions with old professors.

"Professor McGonagall," Hermione smiled brightly after the cake had been served. "Though, I suppose Headmistress is more appropriate. Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for the invite," she eyed her two former students, a gleam of amusement in her aged blue eyes, "I had to see this for myself. I don't put much faith in that rag, the Prophet."

"That's makes two of us then," Draco snorted.

Professor McGonagall eyed him closely before turning her attention back to one of her favorite pupils. "I saw that you'd been promoted again. You've done quite well I'd say, Miss Granger…" She frowned then, "I suppose Mrs. Malfoy would be more appropriate," she corrected herself, a very faint smirk on her mouth.

Draco rolled his eyes and grunted when Hermione instinctively elbowed him in the stomach. "It's still Granger," he corrected.

He acted annoyed about it but truthfully, he'd been fine with her keeping her name. She didn't know it but he intended to suggest their children share both their surnames when the time came. A way for her parents to live on through her. He hoped she'd like the idea at least.

"I see," Professor McGonagall smiled. "Well, lovely wedding dear. Afraid I can't stay terribly long. Someone's got to keep that castle in line."

Draco waited until their former professor had moved on into the small crowd and glanced down at his wife. "What do you know? She didn't give me detention. I think she likes me after all."

Hermione leaned up on her toes to kiss him but was once again interrupted.

"Oh give it a break," Ron laughed. "Give her mouth a rest, Malfoy."

Draco made to reach for his wand but was stopped when Hermione gave him a dark look.

Harry smirked at the couple as he joined them. "You know, it's kind of a dream come true to see Malfoy subdued just by a mere look from Hermione."

"And to think we get to watch it happen for the rest of our lives," Ron agreed.

"Is there a reason for this incessant annoyance," Draco sneered. He no longer hated them, mostly tolerated them, but her friends would likely never be his favorite people.

"We each wanted to steal Hermione for a dance."

Harry wasted no time and bowed in a rather silly way as he held his hand out to her. Hermione laughed at their childish behavior, too caught up in the positive environment to chastise them, and took his hand.

"I'll only be a minute," she promised her new husband before allowing Harry to pull her out on the dance floor.

Draco rolled his eyes and shuffled off to get a drink. A glass of champagne in hand, he settled himself in a chair out of the way to wait.

 _Watching her descend the stone steps was like torture. Young as they were he was still mesmerized._

 _But he didn't like it. Other boys their year were seeing what he saw now. Her oafish friend, the Weasel, was dumbstruck._

 _He'd had no idea her curls could look like that. No idea just how striking her smile could be when she danced with that tall Bulgarian seeker from Durmstrang._

 _It wouldn't last long but he wanted her to enjoy it while she could._

Watching Hermione dance with her friends brought him back to those moments when he watched her at that first Yule ball. Back before he cranked up his insults, before he really made her life hell.

She looked so happy. A beauty radiating from within that made others smile just looking at her. That exuberance for knowledge, that need to know things, that renewed sense of confidence in who she was—like she was reborn and he was just now seeing it. Truly seeing it.

She was beautiful and now everyone could see it. More importantly, it seemed Hermione herself could see it. _Feel_ it.

It was there that Blaise and Theo both found him sipping away at his glass, utterly transfixed with the image of his wife dancing and enjoying her moment.

"Already cast you aside, did she," Blaise smirked.

"Bugger off," Draco muttered, gaze not leaving the dancefloor.

Theo turned to watch from Draco's vantage point and cocked a lone eyebrow at him. "Mate, what are we looking at?"

He surely didn't like her in anyone's arms other than his own but he couldn't help but be enthralled with her as she danced with Weasley. Her face alight with happiness as she laughed at whatever pathetic joke the git had made was more than worth it. The moment her happiness had become more important than his own was when he'd originally known he was in love with her.

It was the only way he could sit and watch her dance with her git friends rather than himself at their own wedding. But she was such a vision.

"Merlin," Blaise muttered, "He's become a bloody Hufflepuff."

"Fuck off, Blaise," Draco mumbled.

Theo chuckled and clapped Draco on the shoulder, "Congratulations, mate."

Draco finished his champagne and stood. One song each was all he was allotting her idiotic duo and now it was time to reclaim her for himself.

A slow tempo took over and he picked his way through their guests on the dancefloor. Ron rolled his eyes when he approached them and leaned down to kiss Hermione on the cheek before he turned her hand over to her husband.

Draco took her hands in his and pulled her close then, realizing that they'd not danced together like this since that first time back at the Ministry's annual ball. He thought he'd royally mucked things up then but thankfully not if this was what it got him.

"You're not going to run away from me this time if I kiss you," Draco smirked down at her.

Hermione bit her lip to contain her smile. "I'll run towards you, Draco but never again away from you."

He nodded and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "So how much longer must I keep up pretenses of this reception before I'm allowed to whisk you away for the evening?"

A blush worked its way over her cheeks and she moved to rest her head against his chest.

"Hermione?"

She pinched her eyes shut for a moment, embarrassment creeping to the surface. She finally looked at him when he lifted her chin with his fingers. She kissed him when he leaned down to her and pressed one against his cheek for good measure.

"I'm just a little nervous."

Draco paled a little at her assertion and inhaled a deep breath. "Hermione, if we need to wait…"

She shook her head quickly, a small smile coming to her lips then. It was amazing to her sometimes just how attentive and sweet he could be. Though no one outside of herself and his mother probably even knew.

"No, Draco. Though I appreciate that you'd honestly offer to wait, there's no way we're not having sex tonight."

She had to withhold the urge to laugh when he visibly relaxed. Had he honestly thought she'd take him up on that offer? She had her moments of weakness like anyone but there was still a reason she'd been sorted into Gryffindor. She'd waited a long time for this and though she was definitely nervous there was no way she wouldn't be making love with her husband on her wedding night.

They managed to quietly excuse themselves after that. Hermione let Ginny know they were leaving, appreciating that her friend assured her she'd make sure they left without being noticed.

Draco escorted her through the Manor and pulled her close as they stepped through the floo together. He'd moved many of his things to her townhouse already and found his luggage waiting by the sofa.

"Do you need help changing," he asked as he loosened his tie. He took the opportunity to take her in one last time in her dress, burning the image in his mind.

Hermione bit her lip but smiled as she shook her head. She wasn't quite done looking at him in his muggle suit, something she'd picked out for him no less. "No, I can manage. What time is our portkey?"

He checked his new watch, a wedding gift from her that they'd exchanged the night before. "In about fifteen minutes."

She nodded and made for the stairs. "I'll change and be ready to go."

He watched the sway of her hips as she ascended the stairs to what would soon be _their_ bedroom and groaned when he could no longer see her. With a wave of his wand, his wedding attire was gone and replaced with a pair of black denim jeans she'd bought him with a grey button-up. Sad as it was, he was quickly realizing that she'd taken over his wardrobe. He had style but she certainly had her favorites.

True to form, Hermione came back down the stairs again just in time dressed in a snug pair of jeans and one of those off the shoulder jumpers he liked so much.

The portkey took them straight to the sitting area of a posh Parisian hotel room. Draco couldn't help but smirk at her awed expression as she took in their surroundings. Plush furniture decorated the warmly lit room and a bottle of chilled champagne sat on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

He'd taken the time to check them in earlier that afternoon so they could bypass the lobby. It was an old wizarding hotel in the heart of the city, a place he and his family had stayed many times before, a place he thought Hermione would appreciate for its history. It was certainly luxurious, something that she still wasn't very comfortable with honestly but for their honeymoon he felt she could just get over it. He wanted to spoil her.

"Merlin, that view," she muttered as she moved to the windows.

Hermione couldn't quite believe her eyes. The room was more of a small guesthouse complete with sitting room, small kitchenette which she doubted they'd be using, and of course the bed. She could see into their bedroom and felt her heartrate accelerate when she considered what they'd be doing in there soon.

She took in a deep breath when she felt him move to press behind her, his hands coming around to take hold of her hips, squeezing gently. She closed her eyes as his lips seared her skin as he kissed along the side of her neck. It became much easier to forget her nerves with his mouth on her. She had to bite her lip against a moan when he nipped the sensitive spot below her ear. She could feel his warm breath breeze across her neck before she felt the moist tip of his tongue trace random patterns there.

"Draco?"

"Hmm," he murmured against her skin. Her perfume was tickling his nose and heating his blood.

"Enough teasing. Bedroom, please."

His grin was wicked when he lifted her quickly into his arms, an arm under her knees, and quickly crossed into the bedroom.

It was possibly a bit stupid really but in his mind her first time had to be amazing. He wanted her to experience such intense pleasure that she couldn't even think straight. He owed her that. His love filled the holes and barren caverns in her heart but he wanted to give her physical pleasure to make up for the past, too. He wanted to make sure she knew he'd always be her best source of happiness and pleasure and nothing bad would ever touch her with him. Never again.

He deposited her on the edge of the bed where he hovered between her knees as he tried to calm his racing heartrate. The way she licked her lips innocently and stared up at him nearly undid him on the spot.

Hermione had enough of his stalling though and reached out and gripped a handful of his shirt as she pulled him down to her. His groan thrilled her and she pulled him with her as she leaned back against the soft bed. She felt him nestle his hips between her thighs while his lips restarted their path along her neck, nipping and growling softly when she wiggled her hips against him.

She bit her lip as she shifted under him, feeling the hard length of him through his trousers as he rolled his hips against her teasingly.

Draco moved his mouth to meet hers when he felt her hands move to the buttons on his shirt. Gentle fingertips grazed his heated skin as the buttons slid undone one by one. Hot hands pressed to his abdominals and he groaned into her mouth.

Hermione felt the vibrations of his groan all the way through her body. She paused when he moved to shuck his shirt off completely before he put her hands back on him again. His skin was on fire, or maybe that was just her. But between the feel of him between her legs, his mouth teasing her lips evilly, and his hot skin under her hands—she was about to lose all control.

He thankfully chose that moment to tug at her jumper, pulling her with him as she moved to sit up and shed the garment completely.

Her breath caught in her throat as she lay back against the bed while his eyes took her nearly bare upper torso in for the first time. She felt a warm palm rest against her lower abdomen and caress her heated skin.

"Merlin, you're beautiful," he muttered.

She shivered under his touch but her own eyes were preoccupied with him. His pale torso was cut in hard lines of muscle that she'd felt and dreamed about but not ever seen up close like this before now. She could see the small crisscross of pale scars over his chest and reached out to trace the faint lines.

Draco swallowed and glanced down at her fingertips dancing over his skin. "I deserved it. He wasn't wrong when he suspected me that year."

Hermione met his grey eyes then. "You didn't deserve what the Death Eaters made you do, Draco. You might be a git sometimes," she smiled at his playful glare, "but you're mine. And _I_ know how good you are. Though if you keep teasing me like this I might change my opinion."

His eyes narrowed in challenge and he leaned forward again to kiss her. He coaxed her bra from her next and licked his lips unconsciously at the sight of her. He kissed along her neck, nipping the spots that made her sigh and licking the ones that made her shiver as brushed teasing fingers over her breasts. He smirked against her skin when she moaned softly and jerked against him.

Their jeans and under garments were the last to go and once he had her completely bare, he pulled her up to rest against the pillows. He kissed the crease of worry on her forehead when she caught sight of him for the first time.

"We'll fit," he murmured soothingly at her ear as if reading her mind.

Hermione felt nerves brush along the edges of her focus but nodded all the same and moved her head to catch his lips in another kiss. She felt his fingers trail along her thigh at his hip before moving between them to caress her there.

She sighed against his lips at the first sensation, her hips jerking against his. Merlin, she wanted release. It felt like they'd honestly been teasing each other, working up to this, for months now.

Draco settled himself closer, lining up.

She was wound up too tight, her body too heated to withstand much more of his teasing.

"All the way, Draco," she breathed.

He dipped his head in a slight nod and captured her lips before pushing himself as far as he could inside her.

A mild pinching pain in her core distracted her for a moment and she grimaced as she pulled her mouth from him. He'd been quite attentive from the start though and the edge of her arousal was still present, dampening the pain.

Draco watched as Hermione turned her head to the side. She was drawing deep measured breaths and he felt her hips tip forward experimentally causing him to bite his lip. Merlin, she'd be the death of him at this rate. But he had to last for her.

He hated causing her any sort of pain. He'd tried so hard to ease her into it. She felt exquisite though—tight and so ready for him.

He was concentrating on breathing deeply to control himself when he felt one of her hands trail from where she'd been gripping at his shoulders and down to the dip in his lower back where she pressed against him.

"Move, Draco," she breathed against his ear.

He shivered from the wet heat of her breath and drew his hips back at her command before sliding forward firmly. Her soft moan bolstered his confidence and he repeated the move.

"I didn't know," she whispered, tossing her head to the side as another moan was strangled from her throat.

"Didn't know…what, love," he asked, ducking to press a few wet kisses to her mouth.

Hermione's hand trailed back up to his shoulders and gripped him tightly, her nails biting into his skin but he didn't seem to mind by the way he groaned and ground his hips against her before pulling back in another thrust.

"That it would feel like this… _oh_ ," she breathed, eyes gone wide.

The way he'd shifted his hips and knocked a rather sensitive spot deeper surprised her. Any pinch of pain long forgotten, she was lost in a sea of different sensations. The breadth of his weight above her, the strength in his body as he moved made her clench around him. He was larger than she'd expected, her knowledge of male anatomy mostly just academically based, but she knew he was blessed in that regard. Despite their size difference, they fit perfectly.

Draco felt her leg lift higher on his hips and he reached to caress her thigh as she met his rolling thrusts. Apparently, it was the right thing to do as she moaned again, soft and breathy, not put on in the least.

His mouth descended on hers again, meeting in a soft exchange of lips and tongue while his hips sped up their pace. He needed her to finish with him, or at least before him. He managed to shift his weight onto one elbow and his free hand trailed between their bodies to touch her there.

"Oh God…Draco," she breathed.

Her back arched then and her nails dug deeper into his skin. He groaned in response, unconcerned with the red lines she'd likely left in his skin. He lifted his head from her neck, panting as he watched her face while she unraveled. The look of pure euphoria and ecstasy had him following closely behind her and he felt his weight automatically go slack before he caught himself.

Draco rested both hands on either side of her head while he ducked his head to capture her mouth in a languid kiss. He rested his forehead against hers as they both panted.

Hermione released the death grip she had on his shoulders and brought them forward to cup his face. "Merlin, Draco, that was…you were…" She shook her head, the right words not coming to her.

Draco managed a lazy smirk as her eyes opened and she met his heated gaze. "Speechless, Hermione? That's a first."

She cracked a small smile and smacked his shoulder half-heartedly. "Prat."

He hummed happily and nuzzled her neck. "Yours."

She smiled tiredly and carded her fingers through his now quite mussed hair. "Yes, definitely mine."

Never in her life had she imagined she'd be here one day. Never had she considered a future where she agreed to commit to sharing her life with Draco Malfoy. However, she'd not been lying when she'd told him that she would do it all over again. If she could go back and tell her younger self that Draco wasn't at all what he seemed at the time perhaps their journey would have been easier but in a way she felt the difficulty made it worth it.

With her mind feeling fuzzy and her body buzzing with satisfaction, she had a hard time honestly thinking of much beyond what they'd just shared. He'd been promising her euphoria for months since he'd put the ring on her finger and she was glad to say he'd not been lying.

Hermione had no idea before just how exhausting sex could be but all she wanted to do was curl up next to him and sleep. He must have felt the same as he rolled off to her side and pulled her to rest on his chest, wrapping his arms securely around her while he began rubbing her back with one.

"I love you," he told her, dotting a kiss to her forehead before pulling the covers up around them.

"Love you, too," she muttered sleepily, her hand rubbing across his abdominals soothingly.

He watched her drift off to sleep with a faint smile on her face. He watched her for longer than he thought he could, as exhausted as he also was. Sleep took him eventually and it was blissfully dreamless. Too often he'd had dreams leading up to the wedding of her calling it off or leaving him at the altar. Perhaps a part of his subconscious still couldn't quite fathom the reality of his life.

Despite how exhausted he was, he didn't sleep as long as he thought he would. Instead, he woke just before dawn and smiled faintly upon feeling his wife still resting comfortably against him.

Wife. Merlin, she'd agreed to be his wife. It was going to take a while for that to set in.

He wished that among all the letters he'd written her that he could have known to write one to himself. She'd come to see him for who he truly was and not the bigoted façade he'd fashioned for himself.

After watching her for a moment, taking stock of the warmth her body emitted and the soft sounds of her breathing, he finally managed to pull himself out of bed. He had a quick shower, a bit on the chilly side to deal with the current state of his lower anatomy, and dressed in comfortable pajama pants before he settled himself in the chair adjacent to their bed with a cup of tea.

She'd burrowed further under the covers after he'd left her and nothing but her head and a mass of curls across their pillows was visible in the very beginnings of the morning light shining into their room.

The fact that he knew he'd get to wake up to her like this every day for the rest of their lives was something he found difficult to come to terms with. He looked forward to the monotony of day-to-day life. Sharing all of their living space, seeing her toothbrush next to his, and their wands resting securely next to each other on the nightstand. And they were indeed.

Different from the wand she'd had at Hogwarts, the one that had been taken from her and broken during the war, this wand was just as elegant. Gentle swirls were carved into the wood, strong but soft in a rather contradictory way. It lay next to his worn and simple ebony wand. Little embellishment and cold on the surface, they contradicted each other much as their owners seemed to on the exterior. Within though, they were compatible.

He glanced away from their wands resting together on the nightstand and back to his sleeping wife's face.

"Merlin, she's beautiful," he whispered to himself.


	21. Epilogue

**Writing this little story has been such a wonderful experience. It's been wonderful to share this with you and the response has been explosive. I'm very thankful. Writing is a hobby and one day I'd love to publish something of my own. In the mean time, I enjoy these characters that J.K. Rowling was kind enough to introduce us all to. I hope you enjoy the last installment of this story. See you next time!**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

"I swear on all things muggles hold holy, Hermione I will take that book away from you if you don't stop obsessing and researching."

Hermione glanced up from the book in her lap, the pen in her hand stalled over her parchment. She looked up at her husband as he loomed over her and withheld the urge to laugh. He looked quite annoyed yet his sneering expression contrasted with the fact that he was holding a dinner tray in both hands and wearing that silly apron Ron had bought him last Christmas reading _'muggles do it better'_. She was rather shocked that he conceded to wear it considering that he'd hexed Ron upon receiving it.

"What," he demanded while he waited for her to put her parchment in her book and set it aside.

She shook her head and sat up straighter in her armchair. She waited while he unfolded the legs of the tray and set it as close to her as possible.

"I'm just making notes, Draco."

She watched as he rolled his eyes in annoyance but she could tell by the crease of his eyes that there were nerves bubbling under the surface.

"Why won't you just talk to my mother and Mrs. Weasley about all this?"

Draco tugged the apron off with a huff and tossed it over the back of their sofa. He pulled his wand from his pocket and with a quick wave summoned a plate for himself which he settled on their coffee table. Hermione hadn't been too keen on eating at the dining table lately and he wasn't about to sit there alone like some petulant child.

"I have," she argued and took a sip of her water. "But there are things about this that I don't agree with the magical world on. I'd like to combine the best of both worlds. You married a muggle-born, Draco. Get over it."

Draco groaned over his bite of chicken and swallowed quickly. She'd wanted soup so he'd made soup. However, that was after he'd already started prepping chicken.

"Hermione, I enjoy most of your carried over muggle habits. I like the television. I find those bloody cooking shows fascinating. I even tolerate your silly romantic movies." He glared when she snorted.

"You like them and you know it," she smirked at him.

He took a deep breath and continued, "I even learned to drive that blasted car for you which I still believe is just a deathtrap by the way."

"Brooms are _not_ safer," she argued. "I have much better control over the steering wheel of the car than I do with a blasted broom hurtling me hundreds of feet toward the ground. We only use it when we're on the muggle side of London anyway, especially because I can't apparate right now."

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response. But of all the wizarding things you disapprove of, exclusively home schooling our children is the main one? Hermione, love, we're having a baby. It's new to both of us and while I concede I don't know near what you do at this point, what with all of the research you've been doing on early childhood development," he lifted a questioning eyebrow to make sure he got it right. He continued when she nodded, "but you're only six months along. Don't you think it's a bit soon to be thinking of school?"

He cringed internally when he saw the tell-tale signs of her irritation, starting with the pursing of her lips and the indignant lift of a lone brow.

She'd told him she was pregnant on their second Christmas as a married couple, the baby having been conceived on their one year anniversary if the dates were calculated right.

His mother had been thrilled and all too willing to be a source of support. Hermione hadn't shut her out entirely but was being rather stubborn on certain facets of magical versus muggle childrearing. She couldn't fathom allowing their child on a broom before they went off to Hogwarts. Couldn't process the idea of pygmy puffs as a sort of mobile for the crib. (He'd tried explaining that they'd be pets also but their calming nature to infants was highly regarded.)

Worst of all had been when his mother suggested Hermione take leave from work when it came time to start their homeschooling. He'd never seen his wife so angry and that included all the times he'd insulted her growing up. He was rather shocked and impressed to witness her ability to hold it in and not go off on his mother though. They'd developed quite the comfortable mother-daughter sort of relationship over the last couple of years.

"Draco, I love my job. I see absolutely no reason why I should have to compromise my career with my family. Muggle women do it all the time. The wizarding world is still quite outdated in that respect."

He nodded and decided to it was time to lay down his last card. He'd been thinking on it long and hard and thought he'd come to a reasonable solution. It was unorthodox for the wizarding world but so were they. Two and a half years together and people were still in awe sometimes that they were even together.

"Well, what if I did it?"

Hermione froze with her spoon midway to her mouth and slowly placed it back in her bowl. One of her hands came around to rest on her swollen stomach. She felt like a whale most days but Draco swore that she'd only gained weight in that one area. That combined with the fact that he still couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her kept her from worrying too much.

"You want to homeschool them," she asked hesitantly.

Draco shrugged, a little uncomfortable because he wasn't sure how well she was going to take this.

"Well, maybe not homeschool really. I was thinking maybe we could do like you said and combine both methodologies. I've had quite a few people asking me of late when I'm going to open my own firm. I thought maybe it was time, I've gained more backing at the Ministry with the success of the Tilshire case and then my handling of the Evans fiasco. I thought maybe I'd open my own firm—it's not like we don't have the galleons for it—and have the ability to work from home and take care of the baby while you worked. I could do that until they're old enough for that muggle primary school you're so keen on. That way they'd get the personal care all wizarding children get with the education you had. Neither of us needs to quit our jobs that way."

Hermione stared at him in awe for a moment. Two and a half years together, one and a half of which they'd been married, and yet he still managed to surprise her. His enthusiasm to delve into her own heritage once they were married and living together had stunned her, though she really shouldn't have been surprised. He asked questions and truly wanted to learn. He'd melted her heart when they had the first discussion about choosing a name and he suggested that he wanted their child to share both of their surnames. Completely unusual for wizarding families, especially so for purebloods, but he'd been so sincere. It would be another way to honor her parents.

He'd gotten quite lucky that night indeed.

"What would your mother say," she finally asked.

Draco shrugged, unconcerned. "Who cares? This is _our_ child, Hermione. I love that my mother is so supportive of our marriage but this isn't something she gets to have a say in."

Hermione stared down at the soup he'd made her, the bits of carrots chopped in just the right way swirling in the broth. He'd honestly been a horrible cook when they first married. He'd not realized it then and she'd been very patient but he'd made an effort to learn so they could share the responsibility.

"I like that idea, Draco. I like it a lot actually. You don't mind?"

A confident smirk tugged at his lips then and he shook his head. "I pride myself in being a better husband than those two twats you call best friends. I'd do anything for you. It's only fair after all, you go through so much just to carry the baby and give birth. I think I can manage work with a child for a bit after your maternity leave is up."

Hermione narrowed her eyes in thought then, "And you won't just put it off on Mipsy while you work? Don't think I didn't know that she made my birthday cake last year. You might have been in Slytherin but you're not quite as sneaky as you like to think you are."

Draco braced a hand over his chest in mock offense. "I'm appalled that you think I'd do such a thing."

She rolled her eyes and reached for her spoon again. "Merlin, you're ridiculous sometimes. Quit trying to act innocent to stay out of trouble. You're getting sex tonight so just hush up."

She snorted when he did a fist pump then, a gesture he'd learned from the muggle salesman at their favorite bookstore in muggle London. Because sometimes they just couldn't find what they wanted at Flourish and Blotts.

"We wouldn't be in this predicament if you weren't so bloody enticing," Draco smirked as he took up his plate of food again.

Hermione gave him a severe look over her bowl of soup. "Draco, stop being such a suck up."

He shrugged, unaffected by her look. It wasn't her serious one. He knew when he was truly getting told off. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

She sighed heavily but nodded as she sipped her soup. He'd made her a vegetable soup and she was glad to say it was much improved from the last one. His cooking skills had really stepped up lately.

"I should have never mentioned that muggle custom when your mother asked. Now I have to suffer through a baby shower all because I can't keep my mouth shut whenever someone asks for information."

She glared when Draco bit down on both lips to avoid laughing. Yes, they'd overcome their past but truth be told, she really was a know-it-all sometimes and she was well aware. However, these days Draco was able to be open about how 'charming' he generally found that quality.

However, his efforts didn't work and he finally laughed aloud and ducked his head to hide his expression from her.

"Oh, I hate you," she growled and tossed her the small throw pillow from behind her back at him.

Draco straightened up, able to control himself again and shook his head. "Sorry, love but I don't believe that for a second. That's certainly not what you were saying this morning before we got up."

Pregnancy hormones be damned, she huffed at him. "Fine, then I despise you whenever you're not giving me an orgasm."

Draco merely grinned arrogantly and shook his head at her which annoyed her further. They had a very active sex life prior to her pregnancy; however, she couldn't deny that she wanted him even more after the hormones really kicked in. Draco was always more than happy to oblige.

Without much more annoyance, she finished her dinner and watched as Draco whisked the plates away to scrub in the sink on their own. Her irritation had been forgotten by that time and she went to take a shower that she denied to allow him to join in on.

Draco found her an hour later tucked into bed and surrounded by her cats. He couldn't exactly call them _theirs_ as the little beasts seemed to take pleasure in absorbing as much of her affection as possible and gloating about it. Particularly when he wanted sex with his wife.

Hermione shot him an apologetic look as she stroked Godric's ears gently. He merely rolled his eyes and went to take his own shower since sex was clearly off the table now. Her mood had obviously changed again.

She was rather mopey and petulant the next morning as she dressed for the baby shower his mother had organized for her. In his mother's defense, she'd spent quite a bit of time pouring over muggle literature on the topic to make it as authentic as possible, even with touches of magic mixed in. From what he'd heard, his mother had adapted some of the silly shower games for the wizarding world. He'd be required to be present but was planning on hiding himself in the kitchen with the other men who weren't able to escape the unfortunate event.

That all wasn't to say Draco wasn't thrilled about their baby. For quite a bit of time in his life he never thought he'd get to be a father. When Hermione had originally told him, he spent a week agonizing over how he felt he'd be a terrible father. After all, it wasn't like he'd had the best example growing up. Yet nothing could change the fact that he truly was over the moon to have children with her. His own faults aside, he knew she'd be a wonderful mother and only hoped she'd support him and help him not be like the monster he'd grown up with.

Hermione glared at him when they arrived via floo, as it was the only magical option for travel left for her. He gave her a gentle push towards Mipsy who was waiting with a wide grin. The poor elves were over the moon about the next Malfoy heir as well.

Once she put on her brave face for the house elf, he excused himself for the kitchen where he found Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom all gathered around a table that had clearly been placed there just for them as there wasn't normally a table in the kitchen.

"Oh lovely, it's you sods," Draco smirked as he approached.

Ron gave him a rather rude hand gesture as the blonde took a seat and helped himself to a glass of butterbeer and some of the finger foods littering the table.

"No, thanks, Weasley," he responded. "Save it for your wife, though why Astoria wants sex with you is still a mystery to me."

Ron rolled his eyes and glanced at Harry. "How is it that he's still such a git after being married to Hermione this long?"

"Good breeding," was Draco's arrogant reply.

"Merlin," Harry grumbled to himself.

"How goes it, Longbottom," Draco asked then. Of the three, he found he preferred the conversation of the man he'd once teased nearly as mercilessly as his wife.

Neville eyed the three other men at the table and shrugged to himself. "I asked her if that's what you want to know. She said yes."

"Good on you," Draco mumbled around a bite of expensive, imported cheese.

"Congratulations, Neville," Harry grinned.

Neville had finally gotten up the courage to ask out Luna at Draco and Hermione's wedding reception and they'd been dating ever since.

"Congrats, mate," Ron slapped him on the back as he stuffed half a sandwich in his mouth.

Neville smiled and nodded his thanks. "I may need to enlist your wives' help with planning the wedding. Luna's not exactly…well organized most of the time. She's brilliant of course but just…"

"A little looney," Draco offered with a teasing smirk. He merely shrugged when Neville glared at him and continued. "Perhaps you might consider enlisting my mother's help. She loves organizing events and she's still not quite over Hermione's lack of interest in the wizarding social scene. Dare I say it; it's their only big disagreement."

"That's actually not a terrible idea," Harry added.

"Yeah," Ron muttered after a sip of butter beer, "but what does Malfoy get out of it? He's not normally charitable to anyone but Hermione, even if he does pretend to tolerate us now."

Draco returned the rude hand gesture from earlier with a smirk. "Perhaps I would benefit from it but what does it matter as long as Longbottom gets what he needs?"

Neville lifted a curious brow, "True, but I am curious how this would benefit you?"

The blonde shrugged, "If it shifts my mother's attention from Hermione even just a smidge, it would make my wife happier. And trust me you sods, when your wife is pregnant you want her happy as often as possible."

And happy wasn't exactly something Hermione was at the moment.

Narcissa had begun fussing over her the moment she entered the gardens. She glared daggers at Ginny as her mother-in-law set her in the 'seat of honor' as they waited for the few guests that hadn't made it yet.

Ginny moved over to the chair closest and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "My reconnaissance found that she has two nauseating but well intentioned games for us to play. Then there's the cake mum made for you. At least it's your favorite but I apologize in advance for the color of the icing. It was supposed to be your 'gender neutral grass green' but ended up…well…not so green. After the cake, she plans on having you open presents. And by the looks of those she's bought you herself, Draco's got his work cut out for him setting up the nursery."

"Bloody hell," Hermione groaned and leaned her head on a fisted hand. "I've truly come to love the woman but you know I'm not all about this…this…"

"Pomp and circumstance that borders on traditional pureblood meddling with the influence of your muggle heritage," Ginny offered with an amused grin.

Hermione glared and sighed, "Shut up."

After the Patel twins, Pansy, and a few other stragglers arrived, Hermione put on a forced grin as the festivities began. Narcissa was a wonderful mother-in-law in all other aspects but on the grandiose events and such, Hermione just wasn't on board.

Midway through the games, Hermione muttered to Ginny, "I don't know whose brilliant idea it was in the muggle world to measure the expectant mother's stomach and have everyone guess the circumference, but they're dead if I ever get my hands on them. I'll hex everyone last magical tape measurer left in Diagon Alley after this."

"Noted for your next child then," Ginny laughed.

"Let me birth the first one before I even consider a second," Hermione griped. She just wasn't in the mood for this today.

"Is she upset because Draco's not making her orgasm enough," Luna asked quietly.

Hermione and Ginny blinked at the blonde blankly, both shocked and yet not shocked that she'd ask such a blunt question even if no one else did hear it.

Luna merely shrugged her shoulders and reached for her plate of cake. The poor thing's icing had come out the color of baby poo, for which Molly had apologized profusely. Apparently her stock of Madge's Magical Food Dye had gone bad. It still tasted wonderful though.

"From everything I've read, regular orgasms help with hormone management. That and keeping the wrackspurts at bay. You don't want to end up with one of those up your nose, I assure you."

Hermione swallowed and gave a short nod. "I'll…keep that in mind. Thanks, Luna."

Ginny and Astoria both shrugged when she glanced at them in question.

"I do have a confession for you later," Ginny whispered as Narcissa and Molly went off to collect the presents. "I don't want to take over your day though."

"Please take over my day, Ginny," Hermione pleaded. "Please!"

The redheaded witch laughed at the desperate look on her friend's face. "You really do hate being the center of attention like this, don't you?"

"I enjoy this about as much as the annual Ministry ball which I'm thankful to say that I'll likely not have to dance at this year as I'll have just had the baby."

"Draco will be relieved, too," Ginny grinned. "Well, I before they get started again…I'm pregnant."

Hermione's brown eyes widened almost comically before she pulled her friend in as close as her stomach would allow for a hug.

"Merlin, Ginny, that's wonderful!" She gushed in a hushed tone. "How far along?"

"Three months," Harry informed the men when they asked the same question.

They were all still huddled out hiding in the kitchen of the Manor though Kip had been kind enough to smuggle some of the cake away from the women for them.

Draco made a face close to a sneer, "That means you'll have yours just three months after ours. Just couldn't let me have it then, huh, Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed at the blonde's competitive behavior. He was the same way on the intramural quidditch pitch.

"Right, Malfoy, because we planned this."

Draco rolled his eyes and remained seated when Ron and Neville crossed the room for more butter beer.

"Congratulations, you tosser," Draco spoke, though lacking the false malice. He even smirked in a friendly manner Harry was still coming to terms with.

Hermione was horribly overwhelmed with all of the gifts but at least by the end of it she was smiling again. It was the muggle onesie that his mother had trudged out into muggle London with him to pick out that turned her mood. She'd cried upon hearing that story and ended up as a blubbering mess in his mother's arms as she rocked her soothingly. She felt terrible for ever having been irritated with Narcissa for her enthusiasm. She'd clearly done the best she could to merge all of the traditions into one and wasn't that what Hermione had been attempting to do herself? Clearly this pregnancy meant quite a bit to more than just her.

"Merlin," Draco muttered as he and the other men finally emerged into the gardens. The pile of gifts was a bit out of control.

A few guests were still milling about sampling the food and socializing but he quickly zeroed in on his wife gathered closely in his mother's arms, Ginny and Astoria close by.

Ginny saw them approach and met them halfway across the lawn. "She's fine," she grinned. "Your mother just gave her a rather sentimental gift and she kind of lost it for a moment there."

"It was that fucking onesie thing mother bought in muggle London, wasn't it?"

She grinned wider and he rolled his eyes. He pushed past and approached them both hesitantly.

"Hermine, love, are you alright?"

Hermione turned to him with watery brown eyes and the next thing he knew he had an armful of curls and his teary wife.

Draco sighed as she settled into his arms and ran a soothing hand along her spine.

"I'll have Mipsy and Kip transfer the gifts to your nursery," Narcissa whispered to him as she passed.

The last stragglers all left one by one leaving Draco and Hermione alone in the gardens. Draco leaned down and kissed her temple as he swayed her gently in his arms.

"Do you want me to take you home," he asked quietly.

Hermione nodded against his chest and hugged him tight, as tight as her stomach would allow.

"Do you want me to draw you a warm bath and order your comfort food from that place down the street?" Muggle takeout had been his godsend when they'd first married and before he'd managed better cooking skills.

She nodded against him again, sniffling a little pointedly. Draco smirked to himself, knowing full and well that that one was put on. She was suckering him for all he was worth and he knew he was going to let her.

"Alright, love."

Draco tucked her close to his side as he began steering them back into the Manor to floo home. He led her to their bathroom once they emerged from the floo and helped her strip off her clothes as he ran the hot water. He charmed the bubbles in her bath to last longer and helped her to slowly settle into the water.

"Relax, Hermione," he whispered before he kissed her and left her to soak. He smirked to himself when her eyes closed contentedly and she rested her head against the rolled towel he'd put behind her.

When Hermione emerged an hour later, she was relaxed and content. She trudged down the stairs in her bathrobe and found Draco unpacking the takeout he'd ordered for them in the living room. Her favorite movie was queued up on the television and he was shooing both cats away when she approached.

"I love you," she told him and leaned up on her toes to press a kiss to his mouth.

Draco groaned quietly at the feel of her, her body warm from her bath still and heat radiating off of her in waves.

"I love you, too."

She sat with him and accepted the plate he'd made for her. They ate silently as the movie played. Draco cleaned up the mess from their dinner with a wave of his wand. During the film, Hermione inched closer and closer to him until she eventually gave up all pretenses and straddled his lap to kiss him.

Draco responded eagerly, appreciating her attention after having lost out the night before. One benefit to her hormones was that when she wanted something, she was dead set on getting it. Draco quickly found that she'd not put on anything under her bathrobe when she came down. He didn't fight her when she undid his trousers and rid him of his shirt.

"Do you want the bedroom," he managed to ask between their languid kisses.

"Shut up, Draco," she commanded.

He didn't utter another word when she sank down on him. With his lips pressed to her neck, he heard her moan softly at the first contact. The soft sound ignited something in his blood every time.

It was a while later when they both ended up spent with her in his arms as Draco ran soothing hands along her back and sides. She kissed along his neck and across his jaw until she met his lips again.

Draco returned her soft kiss with a bit of tongue to tease her. She pulled back enough to see his eyes. Molten silver met chocolate brown in the dim light of the room lit only by the rolling credits of the movie in the background.

"Feeling better," he teased her.

Hermione pinched his arm playfully but smiled fondly at him. "You make everything better, Draco."

She placed a hand over his larger one splayed across her stomach.

"Is it strange that I still find it hard to believe that a bit of me and a bit of you are both in there," he asked.

She smiled at him and shook her head, "It's the unifying factor between all of us, Draco."

He shrugged, feeling a bit self-conscious. He'd admitted many of his doubts about being a parent but many things still plagued him.

Draco glanced down to her other hand that was resting over the grey blur that was once his dark mark and swallowed to dump down his rapidly beating heart.

"How will we ever explain it to them? You don't think our children will hate me for it when they learn what side of history I had to walk on?"

Hermione brought his eyes to her again with a hand on his cheek. "Draco, our children are going to be so proud of you. We have a long time before we have to consider explaining the war to them but I promise you they'll see you for who you always were inside."

She smiled at him when he nodded and held him close when he eased her into his arms. They took a warm shower together before they settled into bed. The lull of a soft rain pelting the bedroom windows relaxed the charged air around them as she lay with her back pressed to his chest.

Draco pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder and relaxed when heard her sigh contentedly.

This life that they'd built together was so precious. So beautiful.


End file.
